


Borderlands: Pandora's Heart

by daxg2001



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Borderlands: Borderlands 1, Borderlands: Borderlands 2, Borderlands: Borderlands 3, Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel - Freeform, Breast Fucking, Consensual, F/F, F/M, Filming, Grown Up Characters, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex Tapes, Tales From the Borderlands, Threesome - F/F/M, enhanced sexual ability, power enhanced sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 113,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxg2001/pseuds/daxg2001
Summary: A mysterious Relic allows a wannabe Vault Hunter to become a sexual master, and turn the women of Pandora into horny sluts. As they say, there ain't no rest for the wicked...Restarted in 2019 for the release of Borderlands 3!





	1. 01 - Mad Moxxi

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the video games, characters, developers etc depicted within. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence.

Featuring: Mad Moxxi (Borderlands series)

Pandora’s Heart - Chapter 1

A Borderlands video game erotic story  
by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: MF, Oral, mind-influence.

* * *

In Pandora there were so many wild, dangerous, and mostly insane types that if you were not already dead, then death was always close behind you. You had psychos, bandits, killer robots, vicious animals from Skags to Bullymongs, and the seemingly defiant remains of the Hyperion Corporation looking to hold onto power against the Crimson Raiders, lead by the Vault Hunters.

Where did Samuel fit into this? Seemingly nowhere. Even more so since he and his team of would-be Vault Hunters arrived on the planet, and especially so now that the previously mentioned death that had been following them caught up and indeed claimed the others in his party. Not that the man with short black hair and brown eyes wasn’t physically or mentally equipped for the task. Average height but more than average build – not think and lanky like the Vault Hunter Mordecai, but not a mass of muscle like Brick, just nicely in between and able to handle the harsh terrains of the so-called “Borderlands”.  
No, his team perished as they, voting against his motion, went straight for glory. And a “Raid Boss”. They discovered to their final horror why they were not lying when they said “You. Will. Die”.

Surviving when he had crawled through a hole blown into the cavern wall by the blood-thirsty multi-tentacled beast, Samuel soon discovered the dangers of Pandora in the form of countless bandits, psychos, wild animals, and everything else that went along with the “job” of nothing more than pure survival. And survive he did. Looting shield after shield, weapon after weapon, and hiding behind rock after boulder to let his shield charge back up, it took months before he finally found what he’d suggested his group do in the first place – register at a New-U Station.  
Life was no better or easier from that point onwards, but that safety net against the same fate his former friends had suffered was somewhat of a reassurance at the very least. He continued to drift from place to place, location to dangerous location from barren deserts to ice flows, erupting volcanoes to abandoned factories. One time he even, unfortunately some would say, stumbled upon some twisted island full of the living dead.

Then, as his days seemed to always be dictated by, by chance, everything changed for him.  
Emerging from deep out of another creature infested cave, Samuel wiped another glob of green slime from off the sleeve of his torn and ripped jacket, then dusting off the dust from the equally far from clean and new pants of his that were frayed to say this least above his dirty boots. He sighed, relieved at his survival and a selection of weapons and grenade mods that would fetch a fair price. Looking over his inventory however, there was one item from that last chest he’d open that intrigued him. Dark orange ranked color, so surely a rarest of rare Relic (or at least that he’d ever seen). But according to its description it was apparently priceless. Well, when it comes up with a value of $0 that’s priceless, right?

“Pandora’s Heart” was it’s apparent name, accompanied by “Why have money when you can have power?”. By Pandora’s standards, even that was weird. But there was something about it that made him keep a hold of it. He didn’t feel any effect from it when he equipped it first time, or really any time after than for the days, then weeks that followed, but still he kept it around. It wasn’t worth selling after all, even if it did take up a precious slot in his inventory, but perhaps one day he’d figure out what it was about.

* * *

A few months later…

Mad Moxxi cast the usual alluring glance around her bar from behind the counter. Nothing new to report, as per usual A couple of Sanctuary citizens trying to play a game of “darts” using knives away at the far corner but hitting around the board more than any number on it. One man slumped down in a booth, barely half-way through a bottle of Rakk-Ale. She caught the gaze of one young man at the far doorway, his eyes widening at being caught staring, and all it took was one raised eyebrow for him to suddenly turn tail and flee, tripping over himself and tumbling down the stairs.

Smirking, Moxxi rolled her eyes, leaning back from the bar in her tight, form fitting purple attire that went from the deep and revealing cleavage of her large breast and the hint of bra being shown off, to the buttoned up (with one missing and one completely different to the rest) “corset”-like midsection, and down to finish off just at the upper thigh to one side, showing off a glimpse of bright blue pantes at the other side next to a gun holster. Sexy but lethal, and her own unique style shown off by the mocked only by the brave or foolish make-up of pale white, running at the corners eyeliner, and pink circles on her cheeks along with the bright red lipstick. Not forgetting her miss matching and with holes in them tights, and her purple hat on the top of her head. She was a woman often lusted for but never to mess with.

Little boys weren’t so much fun these days to tease or taunt for the certified MILF, bartender and owner of this establishment (as well as Circles of Slaughter around Pandora). In fact, business was a little stale with the fall of Handsome Jack and the recent capture (and “freeing” of sorts of old ally Athena). If what that… Alien… Had said was true, then perhaps things would get interesting soon enough for Vault Hunters and the “people” (some like bandits were barely human after all now) of Pandora.  
For Moxxi, she had no idea how interesting things were about to get as she heard footsteps entering the bar from the side entrance.

Fresh meat or new blood? That was her first thought as that same sensual gaze looked over the man entering, looking as close to a Vault Hunter as she’s used to seeing. A grenade mod on his belt, the glimpse of a shield attached on the other side of him on that belt, a shotgun strapped on his back, and all the ruggedness that came with survival in the “Borderlands". He was certainly leaning towards the gorgeous end of the scale even if his clothes certainly needed some freshening up. Had she been talking, an innuendo about those garments looking better on her bedroom floor would have too easily worked, but she kept such thoughts to herself. Sex after just meeting someone? What kind of woman would people take her for?

“Looking a little rough there sugar…” Moxxi purred, running a cloth over the countertop of her bar as the man approached. “Tough time out there?”

“Yeah, that and them some…” Samuel said as he shuffled in, looking somewhere between exhausted and just off the end of the ungodly mother of all workouts. “Mind if I take a seat?”

“Be my guest, it’s always nice to see a fresh face around here handsome.” She meant both parts. It was rare to see anyone new around here since Sanctuary resided in the clouds, only accessible through Fast Travel stations. And indeed, this newcomer to her was nicely easy on the eyes.

“Thanks…” He said, more for being allowed to take the weight of his feet for once as he took a seat at the bar. “It wasn’t easy getting up here. Reconfiguring satellite dishes, killing off technology hoarding megalomaniacs… And listening to that damn robot Claptrap yelling at the other end of my ECHO didn’t help either.”

“Say no more… Let me fix you up with something cold and hard for you…” Moxxi said in that classic, flirty tone, sinking down with an effortless squat before reemerging to slam down a bottle of beer onto the counter. “Something tough and strong, just how I like them… But be careful sugar. Not everyone can handle this sweet stuff slipping down their throat like I can…”

“I’ll… I’ll take your word for it…” Samuel stuttered out, stunned to say the least by the blatant, innuendo filled language of the truly stunning bartender. With a wad of notes in his hand, he glanced to her, then to the empty tip jar on the counter. Thankful for just the drink, he placed the cash into the jar much to her smirking approval.

“Well someone knows how to make a good first impression… I hope it lasts…” She teases, giving a wink as she turns to run the cloth over the other end of the counter.

Samuel spent, quite rightly, a long moment taking in that stunning, curvaceous form of the dirty-talking beauty before he lifted the bottle to his lips. The taste was strong but compared to take your chances rivers and waters on the surface he felt like he was drinking a gift from the gods. That had been served by a Goddess with a mouth of a She-Devil.

After taking another long sip, his mind wandered some thoughts as he managed to rip his gaze away from her just as he figured that he never asked her name, nor did she ask his yet. Thoughts of lust, desire, her flirty talk, and those big tits on display somehow lead to romance and matters of the… Heart?

Pandora’s Heart. He blinked for a second as he a random, peculiar but somehow rational thought occurred to him. He’d equipped that relic when facing bandits to no affect. Skags, Threshers, and every other kind of beast didn’t change things at all. This was the first time he’d come into contact with a somewhat “normal” person (defined by her not instantly trying to kill him upon seeing him). Was it worth trying that Relic out to see if anything happened?

Turning around in his seat from the bar, he brought up his “Menus” (He never did question why he used this system so naturally) and in his inventory switched out the Shield enhancing Relic from his equipped slot, replacing with the Pandora’s Heart. Closing down the “Menus” he turned back around, picked up the bottle and took another swig as he looked over to her.

Moxxi was all too used to wandering eyes checking her out, but was always quick to put anyone in their place. She may show off a little skin but she was not that kind of woman. Well, she was, but not in that way. She turned around, locking eyes with him.

And felt an immediate desire to tear off his clothes and fuck him on the floor of her own bar.

Samuel stopped mid-sip of the beer, seeing that burning look of desire in the widened eyes of the barmaid and Vault Hunter ally, her tongue slowly peeking out from between her lips to run all the way over them in a slow clockwise motion, her hand gripping the wash cloth as she stuffed it shamelessly down into her deep cleavage. If he wanted a result from using Pandora’s Heart, he was getting one and it was just getting started.

“Say sugar…” She seductively said as she walked with a sway in her step along the bar to stand in front of him, her hands placed on the smooth surface as she leaned forward, deliberately showing off those large and sexy tits to him as she smirked. “I’m feeling a little thirsty all of a sudden… Mind if you give me something that hits the spot just right?” Moxxi asked but it sounded more like a demand.

“Be… Be my guest…” Samuel wisely said as his eyes were glued onto the tit flesh on display and that heart placed on the top of her breast.

Placing a finger on his chin, she tilted his head up so he could watch her as she took the bottle in her hand, holding it by the base as she parted those lips, sinking her head down onto it and keeping eye contact as her lips wrapped around the neck of it before she pushed further down. She groaned around the glass as she raised up, not drinking from it but… Well, sucking on it like it was a… You get the picture. Even more so when her free hand came up to “stroke” the rest of the bottle a couple of times like she was… You can see where this is going, right?

As he watched this naughty display, she eventually stopped the sucking and stroking, tilting her head back and raising the bottle so she could down the rest of the contents with a couple of deep and loud gulps, letting him watch the booze vanish from the bottle’s neck and down into her throat and beyond. With a sigh of satisfaction mixed with pride she lifted her mouth off and up from it, dropping the bottle down to the floor behind the counter and once more locking a look of pure lust onto the hunk she’s only met for a couple of minutes.

“Looks like that’s one all spent…” She purred, a hand reaching up to adjust her signature hat on the top of her head. “But I’ve got a couple more in my storeroom… That is, if you wouldn’t mind accompanying little old me back there?”

* * *

As soon as Samuel stepped into the storage room and the door slammed shut behind them, he found himself being shoved back against a stack of Rakk-Ale caskets, Moxxi’s big tits pressing against his chest as she forced her body into his, grabbing his handsome face and applying her lips onto his. The two shared a groan of desire, hers being unknowingly enhanced by the lust-inducing Relic he was wielding, and as soon as he parted his lips to deepen the kiss she was almost shoving her tongue down his throat.  
Wisely as any Sanctuary citizen would be in this situation, he went with it as her hands ran through his messy hair, placing his hands onto her waist to keep a hold of her as they noisily made out and groaned into one another’s mouths.

Soon through her hands went down, grabbing him by the wrists and making his hands go onto under her clothing and onto her rounded, panties covered ass and taking the hint he squeezed those cheeks, making her moan against his tongue as she slapped hers against his. Pressing her breasts against his chest, her hand travelled downward and took a hold of the bulge in his pants, the bartender letting out a moan of approval at what she felt, as well as what she was feeling from him again gripping onto her ass.

Breaking off the kiss, both gasped for air as once again she had a look of pure desire across her gorgeous face. “No small talk baby… We’re gonna fuck right now!” Moxxi stated as she unbuckled her holster and let it drop to the side and no sooner had it hit the ground than she was down on her knees in front of him and doing the same to his belt.

For a moment, Samuel feared the effects of the Relic would be lost when she tugged down his pants and his underwear to the floor but thankfully it seems there was no reduction of her lust as she smiled upon seeing his hardening cock. A sight that made her mouth water, eyes brighten and her fingerless gloved hand go straight onto his impressive size to stroke him. The Relic must have some sort of residual effect for the user? However it was working and still working, he was more than happy to take advantage of it.

“Bigger than any of my previous husbands… And most of my boyfriends as well…” She voiced her approval, watching him harden in her grasp as she pumped him steadily, looking up with another sexy smirk. “Think you can handle a blowjob from me stud?”

“Damn right I can!” He answered as a complete and utter lie. His sexual experience was far from marking notches on a bedpost and of those encounters… Well, he wasn’t a minute man but sadly for him that minute hand on the clock never seemed to travel too far. Somehow though he felt… Confident? Was it the Relic giving him this boost? He wasn’t going to turn down this offer, that’s for sure.

“Hope you aren’t all talk buster… I’m not the kind of woman to do this to just anyone you know…” She stated, before she leaned her hat-topped head in and opened her mouth, flicking out her tongue against the crown of his cock. He groaned at the feeling, her tongue lapping at the tip before moving to slide across the top, her hand adding to the pleasure as she stroked the shaft while focusing the licking action over his crown.

“Oh fuck!! I’m… I’m damn glad for that…” Samuel said with a groan of delight, watching ass the innuendo loving beauty showed she doesn’t just talk about sex, she can actually apply it as she double teams his cock with a handjob and licking away at the head of his member. “Mmmmmm!! I’m… Ahhhhh… I’m Samuel by… By the way…” He managed to moan out, already experiencing pleasure just from this first sexual act that blows away every prior sexual experience he’s ever had clean out of the water. Watching as her tongue runs around the crown of his cock in a steady, clockwise motion and her gloved hand slides back and forth over his rock hard rod, she soon lifts up just a little, allowing her to spit down onto the bell end and use her hand to rub that spit over his inches.

“Nice to know babe… The name’s Moxxi, but I’m sure you knew that…” The former Underdome owner said with a smirk as she looked up at him, before going straight to work as she opened her mouth again and this time took his member inside, wrapping those full, bright red lips around his man meat and causing them to both moan as the head and an inch were taken in. She paused, watching the pleasure come across the handsome face of the man she was about to suck off as she let him experience the warmth and dampness of her oral hole, feeling a hole of hers getting to get wet down below, her own intense arousal also clear from how she’s groaning around his cock within her mouth.

Then she went to work, lifting her head upward until it looked like those pouty lips would be completely removed from off his rod only to sink back downward and past where she’d reached before, easily handling a couple more of his meaty inches inside her mouth and then smoothly, all too easily lifting upward and this time until just the crown was held inside her. With one hand holding his dick by the base and giving him a nicely timed stroke, and the other hand resting on his muscular thigh, the sucking motion continued with a lusty purpose, already her big tits jiggling from the bobbing action her head was doing as she blew the man she’s barely met but is all too happily sucking off in her own storeroom.

“Oh shit Moxxi! Mmmmmm!! Oh FUCK!!” Samuel moaned out, his head tilted back to stare up at the roof as he experienced the already greatest blowjob he’s ever felt from the busty barmaid, loving how her lips stay tightly wrapped around his cock as she moves up and down onto him to show obvious talent in administering this sexual act. Not only was the pleasure her mouth was giving him as she smoothly and steadily serviced his dick mind blowing to him, the fact that he was lasting and able to take this was a miracle in itself knowing his own (lack of) sexual ability. Was that something else that the Pandora’s Heart Relic was gifting to him?

“Mmmmmmphhh!! Mmmmm!! Mmmmmm…” Moxxi slurped loudly and lewdly onto Samuel’s dick as she sucked on the top portion and stroked off the bottom half, easily applying more of her spit onto those thick inches as she made her shoulder length hair sway, occasionally having to use her free hand to slip her hat back into place while she energetically to say the least blew the man she had a sudden wild desire for. “Mmmmmmm!! Mmmmmphhh… Mmmmmphhh!!” She had no time to wonder where the sudden increased lust came from, but it had been a while since she’d gotten some, not to mention seen a cock of this great length and size from a stud looking as gorgeous as he is. As she rocked her head back and forth onto him to take his cock between her full red lips, part of her wondered why she didn’t just drag him off and fuck him the moment he saw him, but such thoughts were soon replaced with the want to hear him moan like he currently was doing, so she carried on sliding her damp mouth along his inches and groaning herself around him as she did so.

“Oh man…. Oh shit!! That’s… That’s fucking unreal…” He marveled as he looked down, moaning just from that filthy look of lust she was giving him as she looked up while sucking him off, cheeks flexing as she moved down onto him and then smoothly lifted upward. She never fully moved off from him, always keeping at least the crown and an inch within that talented oral hole, and sinking down to well over the half-way mark to ensure her saliva was nicely coating his rod. “Mmmmmm… Oh yeah Moxxi… Suck that fucking dick…” He encouraged, not that he clearly needed to from how wildly and skilfully she was already doing so. However taking the challenge she pushed her face down further onto him, making them both groan out as she sunk downward for full deepthroat action, leaving him stunned and her seemingly smirking around his manhood before out of reflex she let out a gag around his tool. It didn’t stop her from staying down however, once more showing off her sexual ability by handling all of his size with her mouth for several long moments that would have easily finished off a normal man long before now.

Letting out another muffled gag around his manhood, she lifted her head slowly upward and then off of his cock with a gasp of lust, a grin coming across her “Mad” make-up styled facial features as she broke off the trail of spit that hung from her lips to the end of his dick by spitting down onto him. “Where the fuck have you been all these years sugar?” Moxxi playfully demanded as she gave his cock a couple of strokes to work her saliva all over him. “A man like you, packing this? AND able to take it? You shouldn’t be in the Vault Hunter business honey…”

“I… Well, you know…” Samuel stumbled over his words, not just from her beauty as she moved off from the floor to stand up in front of him, his eyes drawn onto her cleavage. “I’m sort of new to this myself, you know?” He half-admitted to truth as indeed he’d never managed to last anywhere near this length of time with a woman before, but thanks to the mysterious Relic that was enhancing his own “abilities” as well as her sexual desires, he was getting the chance to enjoy one of Pandora’s hottest women – a situation already superb just from that red hot blowjob.

“You could have fooled me honey…” She said, her hands going to the front of her tight fitting attire and ripping it open, sending buttons flying across the room and not caring about the damage she’ll need to repair as she peeled if off her gorgeous body and off her arms, tossing it aside and showing off her miss-matching underwear of a straining bra containing her big breasts and already clearly damp panties. “How about you shove something good into my tight spot… And I’m not talking that tip you put into my jar earlier on…” She licked her lips as she grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him off from the kegs of Ale so she can take up a position in front of it, placing her hands against the barrels and bending over to stick out her shapely backside towards the lucky hunk.

“I can handle that…” He said out loud but also telling himself as he stepped out of his lower clothing and quickly took off his jacket then his shirt to stand naked, his rock hard member still ready to thanks to that sex-enhancing Relic that’s effecting both him and her, as she sways her ass seductively from side to side as he approaches her.

“Take your time sugar… No one comes into the bar these days and if they do… Then can wait for little old me to be done with you…” She says, looking back over her shoulder with her hat still on her head as she watches him slide her panties down to show off her impressively by Pandora standards perhaps neatly trimmed but already clearly wet pussy. Her eyes then focus down onto his cock as he grips himself, lining up with her pussy with a testing rub against her folds before he pushes in, making her body tense as both she and the penetrating stud let out moans at his entry into the beauty who lets herself smirk for a moment before groaning again. “Mmmmmm!! And I better not be done with you any time soon either…” She warns as she spreads her tights covered legs wider for him as he begins to work his tool into her snatch, pulling back out with just the bell end staying within her wetness but then pushing right forward into her making her gasp in approval and delight, nodding her head when his hands move to grip her toned midsection as she finds her own eyes gazing over his certainly desirable (but somehow to her even more so now) muscular upper body as he starts to take her from behind.

“Oh fuck!! MMMMM… Fucking Hell Moxxi!! You feel… Ahhhhhh!! Incredible!!” Samuel admits with a groan, despite his lack of sexual experience finding himself running on instinct (and no doubt because of the Pandora’s Heart) as he smoothly moves his hips back and forth, plugging her wet and tight box with his inches that go in effortless in part due to all her saliva that’s covering his cock. “Mmmmm… This… I can’t believe it’s happening…” He says with an honest laugh as he fucks her, seeing quest giver and bartender already jolting forward when she pushes his dick into her snatch, watching the sexy sight of her ass cheeks shaking from the motion her curvaceous MILF body is doing as she further shows that raised level of lust by beginning to bang herself on the cock that’s already driving deep into her.

“MMMMM!! Believe… Believe it baby!! You’re… Oh FUCK!! You’re fucking good!!” The former hostess of the Underdome Riot groans out as she pushes her pussy sharply back against the incoming thrusts that are filling up her needy snatch, craving more of the dick she’d been sucking off just minutes before and now is taking from behind into her wet and snug love tunnel. “AHHHHHH MMMMM… Oh! OH SHIT!! Mmmmmm… Please… Please tell me you’re fucking single…” She naughtily moans out with another lusty look back over her shoulder as the sound of skin meeting skin starts to sound out around her alchohol storage room as her nicely juicy backside connects with his muscular body, ensuring she’s getting filled up completely with his magnificent feeling and sized cock to give her the kind of fucking she’s not had in clearly a long, long time.

“MMMM… Yeah I’m…UHHHHH… I’m single…” He grunts as he keeps a firm hold of her waist, staring down to watch his dick vanish right up into her tight and damp snatch before soon reappearing as he pulls a few inches out and she jolts forward and away from him, but soon the two quickly meet up when he drives in balls deep into her snatch as she rams herself back with force and desire to make them groan out. “Not exactly… MMMMMM!! Much time for fucking romance… AHHHHH… On this planet…” He says, but his focus is quite rightly on fucking the beautiful bar owner from behind like this, using a swift and nicely forceful motion with which to pound away into her box that’s still gripping his member as tightly as she was when he first entered her, her slickness that now covers his rod only making the task even more smoother for him to continue driving that long pole straight into her twat.

“AHHHHH… I’m not… MMMMM… I’m not looking for my next husband at the moment either sugar… AHHHHHH…” Moxxi says with a tilt of her head, making her hat tumble off and onto her back and almost rolling off of her from how sharply her curvy body is rocking back and forth against the pumps entering her wet snatch from behind. However the stud currently giving her this top-notch (and unknown to her enhanced beyond his normal abilities thanks to a Relic) fucking grabs the hat, reaching forward and putting back onto her head even while still giving it to her with another round of deep and firm pumps. “Mmmmm… Thanks sugar… AHHHHHH… I’m more interested... Ooooooooooh FUCK!! In getting myself a good… MMMMM!! Friend… With some fucking good benefits!!” She grins back at him, still keeping her stunning frame bent over in front of him as he drives his dick in and out of her box with the kind of pace and force that feels perfect to her, the infamously highly flirtatious and sexual beauty showing she can handle a fucking as well as spit out innuendos as she continues to moan out with every in and out thrust she takes from the equally groaning out in pleasure hunk who’s taking her like this.

“That… AHHHHH… Sounds like a damn good deal to me…” Samuel says as he delivers another firm thrust into her before he pulls out with a groan, taking a second to wipe a bead of sweat from off of his forehead.

“Hope you’re not feeling worn out yet honey…” Moxxi remarks as moves to stand up, turning around and taking a hold of her bra. “Maybe this will get that energy back up?” She smirks, tearing the last of her underwear off and unleashing those large, magnificent breasts to leave that sexily glazed with sweat body only clad in her miss-matching tights and boots, topped off with her hat on her head.

“That’ll do the fucking trick Moxxi…” He grins back, stepping in and this time making the move, taking a hold of her by the waist and then lowering her down snatch-first onto his cock.

“Oh FUCK!! Take me! Fucking… Just fuck me!! FUCK ME!!” She yells the demand, innuendos failing her due to her lust, instead just wrapping her legs around his midsection and her arms around his neck as she feels her back being pressed against the barrels of Rakk-Ale behind her.

Responding not with words, but actions instead, the Relic-wielding “Vault Hunter” does as asked as he slams his dick up to the hilt into the stunning MILF to make her moan in shameless delight on his cock, those cries continuing as he drives himself in and out of her dripping snatch, already putting more than enough force behind his motion to make her bounce on his dick, in turn making those beautiful big boobs shake sexily with every thrust. Sandwiched between his attractive and hunky body and the kegs of booze for her bar behind her, she can only remain in place held above the floor to take the best fuck she’d had in seemingly years, and loves every moment of it as she groans away and keeps a firm hold of the man she barely knows but cannot resist allowing to fuck her brains out like this.

For said hung male, he cannot believe his luck or the power the Pandora’s Heart is having both on his sexual ability, allowing him to repeatedly ram his cock in and out of the still snug but soaking wet snatch of the busty long-time ally to Vault Hunters he’s currently stuffing full with his man meat. That relic is also affecting her to make her crave that dick that’s going balls deep up into her, the slap of his crotch connecting into her ringing out to mix with their moans as he rapidly and stiffly drives his tool in and out of her fantastic feeling and clearly needy snatch. He’s more than taking advantage of this unlikely but very welcome opportunity as he fucks one of the hottest women in Pandora in her own storage room, making her moan and sweat like they’ve engaged in this act many times before instead of the reality of this being their first encounter, let alone first meeting.

“UHHHHHH!! MMMMM!! Oh fuck!! FUCK!! Yeah Sugar!! Don’t… AHHHHH!! DON’T STOP BABY!!” The former Underdome hostess and owner begs between loud moans, her eyes becoming glazed over from the intense pleasure she’s feeling, the signs of a long needed sexual high building up inside of her MILF frame, her sexy “Mad” make-up starting to run from the sweat this pounding is making her do but that’s far from her mind now as she jolts on the pistoning rod stuffing her love tunnel full and driving her so lustfully wild like this. “MMMMM… I’m… I’M!! OOOOOOOOH FUUUUUUCK!! YA’LL BETTER NOT FUCKIN’ STOP THERE HONEY!!” She suddenly moans out in a completely different, but equally sexy drawl of an accent than before during this sex. “I’mma… MMMMM!! I fuckin’ need that darn… FUCKIN’!! BIG COCK MAKIN’ ME CUM!! AHHHHHHH!!” She says with that “Southern” accent as she continues to take his thrusts as he goes in balls deep into her wet but still craving more hole, giving her a pumping to never forget but having no idea the pleasure he’s delivering and her own desire has all been enhanced by the mysterious relic the handsome man fucking her has been utilizing.

“MMMM!! Take it! Fucking… UHHHHHH!! Fucking take it Moxxi!!” Samuel grunts, the sweat dripping off his rugged facial features as he hammers away into the finest piece of pussy he’s ever had in his previously very inexperienced life, but is putting on the kind of performance expected of a long time skin-flick star from a film uploaded to a XXX-rated part of the ECHO-Net. “AHHHHHH… Yeah… You… MMMM… You fucking want it?? Then… UHHHHHH… Fucking take it!!” He hisses, having little time to marvel at the fact he’s managed to force the bar owner out of her usual public accent from how well he’s been fucking her. Instead and wisely he’s focused on driving her into the oncoming accent with thrust after hard, balls deep thrust that makes those massive boobs jiggle and keeps her groaning out to give her and her stunning body the kind of action she and her innuendo-loving ways deserve.

“OH GAWD!! OH SWEET… SWEET LORD YEAH!! YEAH!! YES YES YESSSSSSS AHHHHHHHH!!” Loudly and shameless in her true accent, Mad Moxxi cums hard all over the ramming deep dick of this “Hunter” as he keeps her held up off the floor and against the booze barrels, still able to ram that lengthy dick sharply in and out of her slot even as she tightens around him and her fluids start gushing out over his member. “AHHHHH!! MMMMMM!! MMMMMM OOOOOOOOOOH SHIIIIIIIIT!! MMMMM… MMMMM AHHHHHH…:” She groans out as her eyes have rolled into the back of her head, her mouth hanging open as an orgasm the likes of which she’s clearly never dreamed possible flows through her body to make her shiver in delight even as she still jolts and bounces when he stiffly sends his cock up deep into that completely now soaking wet hole. By the time she finally comes back down to Pandora it’s only his grip on her that keeps her up as her legs and arms slump from off of him as she gasps for air with a lazy but extremely satisfied and sexy smile on her pretty but make-up ruined face.

“MMMMM… Holy fuck!! That was… Wow!!” Samuel said, gasping as he pulled out of her snatch and helped her to stand against the barrels of Ale she’d been fucked against.

“Woooooooo-wheeeeee! Honey! That was just simply amazin’ darlin’!! You are one fine…” Moxxi starts to say before her eyes widen in horror and realization. “Did… Did I just… Oh God!!” She says now in her more familiar accent. “You fucked me out of my damn accent!!”

“Uhhhh… I…” He starts to say, before he’s cut off by her dropping down to her knees in front of him and gripping his dick.

“Don’t you EVER tell anyone about it, you understand me?? Not anyone!!” She snaps with a warning glare, and from the way she’s holding onto his manhood it’s clear this isn’t a threat to take lightly.

“I promise!! I won’t tell anyone!!” He wisely and quickly says, looking rightly worried for his own safety.

“Good!!” She says, taking a moment to compose her, letting go of his dick so can adjust her hat, licking her lips as she shifts up close to him. “Still… It would be rude to leave you hanging… After you actually fucked me like… Hell, like no one’s be able to come close to apart from that damn drunken bird lover… How about I give you a treat… Another secret between you and me?” She offers, moving up and using her hands so she can capture his cock between her large tits, smirking up at him as she squeezes the rod and feels him throbbing between her boobs upon the first contact.

“MMMM… I’ll stay fucking silent alright…” He agrees, and soon gets rewarded for it as the quest giver for Vault Hunters starts to slide her chest up and down against his tool, pumping his cock with her luscious and soft titties, showing no issue at all with the fact she’s smearing her own pussy juices onto her own boobs from this action. In fact, it’s making the motion all the more smoother and sexy as the busty beauty uses her assets to skilled perfection, moving them smoothly up and down over his inches that continue to noticeably pulsate as she delivers this tit fuck. “AHHHHHH!! OH FUCK!! Holy shit… That’s… MMMMM!! So… FUCKING GOOD MMMMM!!” He groans the admission out, staring down and watching the crown of his cock popping up from between those tits before vanishing back down between them, the motion quickly and effortlessly repeated by the stunning MILF who despite having cum hard herself moments ago seemingly still has plenty of energy left in that gorgeous body.

“Yeah… You like that sugar?? I bet you do…” She purrs with a lick of her full, bright red and slightly smeared lips, the sensual look she’s casting up at him made all the more hotter by how ruined from the intense sex they’d just had her make-up is, not to mention her hat still on top of her head as she keeps moving her breasts up and down on the cock that had just brought her to a stunning orgasm minutes ago. “Mmmmm… Don’t be holding out on me anymore honey… I want to see what kind of shots this gun is packing… And I don’t mean any elemental shots here…” The classic naughty talk returns from the bartender as she makes her tits slide back and forth along his throbbing pole, yet again showing her sexual skill at using her large chest to pleasure a man, knowing just how to move that thick dick in and out of her deep cleavage that’s more used to fitting other things into rather than some meaty cock.

“UHHHH!! Oh FUCK!! AHHHHH… AWWWWWW SHIT MOXXI!! MMMMM…” He gasps as he takes this incredible tit wank that would have easily finished off a normal red blooded male within moments, let alone after some hot and heavy sex like they’ve been through. It’s another sign of the power the Pandora’s Heart Relic has to keep him able to take more of her big, rounded breasts moving swiftly along his size so he can enjoy even more of that top notch pleasure from a woman who clearly doesn’t just now how to flirt and tease, but can deliver amazing sex herself as already proven during this encounter. As he grits his teeth and feels his cock pulsating between those massive mounds one more time, he knows that even all this newfound bedroom, or backroom in this case, ability he has he still has his limits but from the moans he’s releasing he’s got no issue with that whatsoever right now.

Tilting her head back to further show she’s done this before in the past, Mad Moxxi avoids the first blast of Samuel’s spunk from hitting her face, instead watching with a grin as it lands back down onto the top of her breast and over the heart on the top of her tits, soon joined by a second shot that lands down over the tops of her chest and slightly onto the other breast. She finds herself groaning from the sinful sensation of the spunk of a man she only met today splashing down onto her own big breasts as she keeps them pumping over that firing cock to get every drop out of him that she can. Her eyes widen as to her surprise he’s producing more jizz than she’s ever seen out of one man (another effect of that powerful Relic it seems), making her grin as her tits get more than ample covering along with his cum filling up her cleavage and staining his own cock.

“Mmmmmm… You’ve made quite the mess here sugar…” Moxxi comments as she lets her tits fall free from around his cock, finding herself unable to resist one last temptation as she leans in, using her hungry tongue to lick up his cum from off his softening inches and moaning at the taste before she shamelessly swallows it down, but purposely doesn’t touch his load that’s all over her tits.

“Ahhhhhh… Oh Moxxi!! That was… You are… Mmmmm…” Samuel is at a loss for words but secretly knows this has all been a result of a mysterious and clearly powerful Relic that’s he is very thankful he’s kept around with him for a long time.

“Lost for words honey? I tend to have that effect on people…” She smirks after finishing off cleaning him, glancing down at her own tits. “But damn if that didn’t feel good… No! Better than good. You felt… Well, let’s just say… I think you and me should have ourselves… A little deal…”

“A deal? You did mention something about a friend with benefits…” He points out with a smile, deciding against revealing the true reason why they ended up having the best sex of their lives just minutes after meeting.

“Almost… You stop by my bar and have some drinks, and each time you knock back a cold, hard one… You can give me a hot, hard one back here to pay it off…” Moxxi explains with a lick of her lips as she stands up from the floor, further showing off those cum-covered tits. “Sound like a deal?”

“A deal and then some Moxxi!” He says with a nod and a grin of his own.

“Perfect sugar… Oh, and just to be clear? I was serious about the accent thing. Don’t EVER tell a soul about that…”

* * *

Later on in the say, and just as Moxxi had predicted there had been little attention paid to her “abandoning” her bar duties, Samuel was able to step out onto the street from the bar in the same clothes but having enjoyed a shower to finally freshen up for once. Even if it had been pleasurably interrupted by Moxxi inviting herself in for a round two.

“Whatever this Relic is, it’s turned me into a sexual God and a babe magnet… Now I get the line about why have money when I can have power…” He thinks aloud to himself, having switched out the Pandora’s Heart for a less erotic Relic just to ensure he left the bar without Moxxi pouncing on him, even if that wouldn’t exactly have been the worst thing in the world.

Entering the central “square” of Sanctuary, he was able to simply stand and look at the… Device? Machine? Whatever it was sticking out the ground and humming away, seemingly keeping the entire city floating. Not a whole lot made sense here in Pandora, and over the past few months he’d lost all his friends, lost the means to travel home, killed countless people and creatures, and had to struggle to survive all to scratch together loot to sell. But now? With one little secret Relic that seems to give him power to make him irresistible to the opposite sex, and make him able to fuck like it’s his job? This kind of life he could get used to. He could really get used to. And not just with getting sex from Mad Moxxi either.

After all, as they say on Pandora, there ain’t no rest for the wicked…

* * *


	2. 02 - Patricia Tannis

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the video games, characters, developers etc depicted within. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence.

Featuring: Patricia Tannis (Borderlands series)

Pandora's Heart Part 2

A Borderlands video game erotic story

By DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: MF, Oral, mind-influence.

* * *

It had been a week since Samuel's life on Pandora had finally turned around and for the better. Arriving on Sanctuary his first act had not been to introduce himself to the Crimson Raiders and the Vault Hunters, or sell his excess loot for cash at Marcus' shop or one of many vending machines around the floating city. No, his first achievement, and that it certainly was... Was fucking the stunning, busty bartender known as Mad Moxxi.

That had all been down to a Relic he had picked up months before but never knew the use of until that day. Pandora's Heart. Giving him the ability to become not just irresistible towards the opposite sex, but allow him to become vastly talented when it came to sexual activity than he'd ever been before. That had led him to a very unexpected round of fucking in Moxxi's stock room that he wisely took full advantage of, and even more wisely did not even mention the Relic he was using to make it all happen.

While that secured him a fuck buddy and a “free drinks” (paid by the fuck) from that bar, there was other issues he now had to deal with as a resident of Sanctuary. Food, board, and the fact that despite his denials of being one, he was a “Vault Hunter”. He looked for loot, collected and sold it for cash, and killed any bandit or beast who tried to kill him first. He wasn't really given much of a choice though when rounded up by the massive “Slab King” Brick and the overly fond of destruction and death Gunzerker Salvador and brought to face the leader of the Crimson Raiders – the intimidating but stunning to say the least Siren called Lilith. He couldn't exactly say no to the likes of them.

Perhaps seeing that he, as well as he's been able to survive in the Borderlands so far, was no true Vault Hunter yet, he was assigned a rookie role, seen as an in-training Vault Hunter. Something about perhaps being useful in the future in some “upcoming war” or something. He liked the sounds of that even less than having to do all these various and random missions he was given on a regular basis. Kill this, find that, recover some piece of machinery, and pretend to care about the town mechanic's repeated failures in his love life. If you could even call it that.

Some days however he got the opportunity for something not quite as taxing or difficult. Like when he almost slipped and fell when his foot stepped onto an empty booze bottle and he nearly went head over heels onto his own head.

“Amigo! Sorry man... Usually I save them for setting up for target practice...” The often seen intoxicated Sniper of the Crimson Raiders known as Mordecai said, slumped against the stairs with a half-full bottle still in his hand as he rolled his head around and made a lazy motion towards the rookie.

“Uh, no problem...” Samuel says as he approaches him, placing the empty bottle down next to the many empty ones already on the steps by him. “I should have been watching where I was going anyway...”

“Hey man, do me a favor...” The Sniper says, fumbling with his satchel before holding out a lump or purple rock that the other man instantly recognises as a chunk of unrefined Eridium. “I'm supposed to hand this over to Tannis over at the base, but to be honest... If I don't ever hear another rant from her about how she should have her own separate city that no one else can access, my life will be made. That, and well... This booze ain't gonna drink itself, right?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Samuel takes the lump. “Yeah, I'll do it. Beats spending a whole day searching for some rare robot that hides in cardboard boxes.” He muses.

“Appreciate it man...” Mordecai says, promptly going back to taking a long swig of his bottle as the rookie “Vault Hunter” walks away. “I'm a better shot when I'm drunk anyway...” The Sniper mumbles to himself.

Moving into the city, around the central machinery, he headed toward the recognizable headquarters of the Crimson Raiders, giving a nod to the Raider on duty just in front of the building. Being seen as a “Vault Hunter” got him a sudden amount of respect from the regular Sanctuary citizens. Not a huge amount yet, but it's better than nothing. Far better than his previous life scratching and clawing to survive, that's for sure.

Opening the door, knocking wasn't exactly a common occurrence on Pandora apart from the people who seemed to enjoy hammering onto doors and windows for no reason around the city, he immediately saw the target. And quite an easy on the eyes target she is. Patricia Tannis, the former Dahl Corporation scientist and researcher, turned near-insane though abandonment, furthermore by torture, and now spends her time with herself, avoiding others and any sort of human contact by keeping to her studies of Pandora's life, the Vaults, and Eridium.

Having not seen her before, but being told about her and to watch out for sudden bursts of blood shooting from her nose should he ever speak to her, he took a moment to admire her form as she was preoccupied with looking over notes on a clipboard. Dressed in nicely fitting, worn pants with belts that held research tools and a shield, a dark red and far from prestine trench-coat with a “choker” around the neck along with a dark top that nicely showed off her shapely tits, and topped off with goggles on her short, dark haired head. She certainly was a gorgeous woman, not shamelessly sexual and just as proportioned like Moxxi, but hot nonetheless.

“Excuse me? Tannis? I got told to give you this?” He said, entering the HQ and turning to close the door behind him.

“Oh, how wonderful. And here I was thinking I was finally enjoying some time alone with the rest of those Vault Hunters and whatnot finally leaving this place to deal with whatever pointless activities they are dealing with...” Tannis says, already showing a dislike at this arrival of someone, anyone as she turns around to face him. “Ah yes, the Eridium chunk I had request. You may hand it over, before the mere complexity of its potential burns away whatever little brain cells you may have.”

“Uh, OK, sure...” Samuel says, handing the purple lump over to the often less than fully there mentally quest giver.

“Excellent. This will be most useful in my quest to further research the properties of this material. Better here with me than wasted given to that hermit behind the door, or given to that flaming haired Siren to starve off her addition to the stuff. She claims she's got it under control but she's no doubt as addicted as the former bird lover is to booze, the part-machine girl is to robots, and as you are too... Whatever thing it is you are into.”

“Uh, well... I like, you know...” He paused, stopping himself from just blurting out “Sex!” as an answer. “Stuff”.

“As intelligent an answer as I'd expect from someone dwelling in this floating monstrosity of human life... Now, while I could lecture you in exactly why I have required this piece of Eridium, which I'm sure you don't fully now like so many around here, was the element released throughout Pandora upon...”

As she rambled and ranted, Samuel zoned out completely, his eyes glazing over as he stared at the wall behind Tannis, barely taking her in and seeing her move away as she talked, not a single word being taken in by the poor, long past bored “Vault Hunter”. That was, until he blinked himself back to reality, still ignoring her voice but instead letting his eyes fall upon the quite attractive sight of her butt in her pants.

She did say that everyone else had left the HQ, didn't she?

Taking a chance, if for nothing else than to save himself from a death by lecture, he brought up his “Menus” and in his inventory switched out the Shotgun-boosting Relic he had on with the secret one he had told no one else about. Pandora's Heart.

“And that is why I absolutely must have my own quarters here in this city, completely cut off from everyone else, and that no one can enter so that...” Tannis turned around and continued to rant, but her words fell away when her gaze locked onto the man still standing there, a sudden feeling overcoming her that stopped her from looking away. She couldn't tear her eyes off of that handsome, nicely toned form of the hunk smirking at her, looking far more delicious and inviting that anyone she's ever felt before. For the first time in almost forever, she actually wanted someone. She wanted to fuck someone. She wanted to fuck him.

“You know what I think? I think you just need to get to know people a little better.” Samuel says, using her last words against her as he took a step towards the scientist.

“That... That is certainly far from accurate.” Patricia claimed even as she still looked over him. “You certainly... You do not... You think you have something to offer me, better than the rest of the near-primal inhabitants of this city?”

“Absolutely!” He says, knowing the Relic has done its job as he boldly started to unbuckle his belt. “How about you tell me if this interests you or not?” He offers, letting his pants and then boxers drop to the floor to show off this certainly impressive and then some, lengthy cock that makes her eyes widen in clear lust and want.

“That... That certainly may be worth... Investigating...” Tannis says, finding herself being unable to prevent her feet from moving as she steps towards him. “Yes, in fact... I think I will do just that... Just for personal, private interest of course.” She adds with a glance up at him before she shocks herself, moving to slip down in front of him and taking a hold of his cock, giving him a few strokes as she still sizes him up.

“Anything you want to do, I'm down with.” He wisely answers, smirking again as he watches the gorgeous woman jerking him off, his shaft quickly getting hard and showing off his full size in her grasp. “A good time, or just helping you out with any studies... Mmmmm... I'm more than happy to help.”

“I can absolutely assure you... This is not for research purposes...” She firmly stated, stroking his cock before bringing both hands up, spitting onto one palm and then the other before returning to work both hands along his hard meat, her eyes once again locked onto that rod with a clear hint of awe with her face just an inch or so away from his impressive size. “Now let us see if there's finally some one on this floating trashpile that's worth time...” The quest giver claims as she shows her unpredictability by promptly moving her short haired head down, opening her mouth and taking his cock inside, placing her lips around him and getting a moan from him even before she'd sunk down past the head. Keeping him held inside, she kept both hands around the shaft to pump him while she started to slurp on the head, her gaze now focused on the stud she's already on her knees in front of and double teaming the dick off despite only just meeting one another mere moments ago.

“Mmmmmm fuck... You'll be happy to know that I am that, and then some...” Samuel boldly stated, but knew himself that he could handle even this already smoking hot treatment on his cock thanks to the effects of the Relic he had equipped, which was after all the real reason why the often insane but gorgeous expert in front of him was now servicing his cock. “Ahhhh... But don't let me stop you from proving it yourself... Mmmmm...” He added, watching her hands slide back and forth along all his inches not yet contained inside her oral hole, and feeling her mouth working over the fat head of his prick with seeming skill for a woman who is known to be against most forms of human interaction, but doesn't now have an issue sucking on his nicely thick dick.

“Mmmmmph... Hmmmmphhh!! Mmmmmm...” Tannis lightly groans around the cock of the “rookie Vault Hunter”, switching her grip up so her hands focus on the lower half of his tool, allowing her to begin to rock her short haired head along the upper part, her lips sliding downward to almost meet her hands in a slow motion before returning upward to the crown. Narrowing her eyes for a moment, she lifts her head away and off of his tool, spitting down onto the head and quickly using her hands to rub her saliva all over his length. “Hmmmm... Extremely unexpected... This requires further testing... Or do I mean research? Perhaps both, or none.” She rambles before lowered her pretty face back down to his cock and taking him into the warm and dampness of her mouth, resuming the motion of sucking his shaft while using her hand to jerk off the rest of him at a slow, steady and very pleasurable pace.

“Ahhhh... You just do... Mmmmm... Whatever you need to do Tannis...” Samuel wisely says, more than happy for her to go at this however she feels like, especially when it's getting him a fine blowjob like this that's seeing half of his cock being taken in and out of her oral hole as she bobs her head back and forth along him, and keeps the dual-action going by using her hands to stroke the inches not yet taken between her soft lips. “Mmmmmm shit!! Damn, that feels real good...” He compliments, even though his moans have already been the sign that he's been enjoying her oral talents to say the least, watching her head move back and forth along his shaft and feeling her saliva coating his rod, beginning to drip off of that tool and a little from her chin as the saliva seeps out from between those lips.

“Mmmmmm... Mmmmmphhh... Mmmmm...” The long time ally to the Vault Hunters lets out another groan of lust around the dick she's blowing, another effect of Pandora's Heart that has made the usually less than sane or friendly stunner into a willing cock sucker as she works her mouth smoothly and steadily up and down this meaty pole of the man she barely knows. Delivering another couple of sucks onto his size, she lifts her head up and off from his dick completely, taking a moment to gasp and take in air. “Goodness! Quite exhilarating... In a quite seedy, more expected from a loose woman like Moxxi sort of way...” She says, before she spits down onto his bell end once again and just like before utilities both hands to work her saliva all around his length to make it nicely coated with her spit, delivering a firm round of pumps and looking over that member with apparent approval as she does so.

“Ahhhhh... I've heard the stories about her...” Samuel says, smirking as he recalls to himself how he first discovered the power that this Pandora's Heart Relic has, especially seeing it's effects right now on the gorgeous but “out there” beauty in front of him.

“As has every one with a trigger finger and half a brain around here I should imagine...” Particia dismissively says as she stands up and walks over to the desk of her quarters, scooping up papers and neatly setting them to the side to clear a space. “Now, I require to further... Test, your abilities, now that I see you can handle the rather one-sided initiation that often occurs with intercourse.” She states, reaching down to unbuckle her belts.

“I think you're going to be pleasantly surprised again...” The short haired hunk replied with a smirk, stepping out of his own lower garments as he watched her slip hers down along with her boots, no underwear on it seems as her unshaven and already a little damp pussy was revealed.

“I should certainly hope so, unless you find a free-fall off a plank whilst experiencing the effects of corrosion while under the effects of slag to be appealing...” She seemed to warn as she moved to sit herself on the edge of her desk, but her calm, unconcerned tone would make it not sound like a threat to anyone who didn't know her.

“I... Uh, of course. Yeah, I don't want that...” He said with a slight stumble, still showing fear even though he knows the Pandora's Heart is making her want this, so he quickly moved in front of her, spreading her legs apart and lining up his cock with her entrance, pushing the head in and that alone making her groan with approval as she looked down to watch him enter her. “Mmmmm!! Feels... Yeah, feels real tight here...” The recently recruited “Vault Hunter” said with a moan of his own as he pushed himself deeper into her, sending a few inches in and changing his grip to hold onto her legs so he can keep her in place as he starts to thrust himself back and forth into her snatch that despite the initial wetness is gripping him firmly in a very pleasurable manner.

“Of... Mmmmm! Of course I am! You expected me... Ahhhhhh! To be some sort of loose whore??” The former Dahl scientist questioned, even as the moans of approval for his thrusting work into her pussy already seems to contradict her words. With her arms placed behind her onto her desk, she's able to lean back and watch with lusty interest as this still relative stranger but somehow irresistible to her hunk is pumping his manhood in and out of her snug snatch at a steady and focused pace. “Ahhhhh... I can assure that I am not like some of the... Mmmmmm!! Desperate, and disgusting types you may be... Uhhhhh!! Unfortunate enough to discover around these parts...” She rambles on between groans, not completely thrown off by how well he's fucking her at the moment or the fact that she's getting banged while still half-dressed just as he is, but her moans are the proof that she's enjoying being taken like this inside her own research quarters.

“Mmmmm!! I'm not judging... Ahhhhh... Anyone here...” Samuel grunts, fully using the power of the Pandora's Heart on the ground just near him, its powers still allowing him to steadily thrust his cock deep forward into the tightness of the beautiful but dangerously crazed at times woman in front of him, allowing him to enjoy sexual skill he had never possessed before and make her want to be fucked even though she would have never ever let him anywhere near to a position like this without its power. “Ahhhhhh... Oh shit!! I'm just here to... Mmmmm... Help you out as best I can...” He groaned, choosing his words carefully considering what she's said before, but he's remaining more focused on driving his dick in and out of that snug and starting to get more slick snatch of the quest giver he's pumping, his hands still keeping her legs apart for unrestricted entry into her box.

“Perhaps I did not... Ahhhhh! Make myself clear previously... This is... MMMM!! Not a part of my research!” She snaps, even as the short haired woman's eyes are yet again locked onto his cock, watching him reappear from being deep within her tight hole as a few inches slide out, before seeing him drive back in with almost all of his size and soon repeating the motion, the force behind it already enough to make her slightly rock backward as she stays leaning back on top of her own research desk. “This is... MMMMM... Ahhhhh!! Proving that I am not... Mmmmm... Wasting my time with you... And that rather impressively... MMMM... Equipped weapon of yours...” She admitted as she glanced up to his rugged, handsome face for a moment before forcing her gaze back down to see his rod piston in and out of her snatch to make them both moan as the sensation of his fat cock stuffing her tight snatch full is more than doing the trick to push their buttons.

“Ahhhhh!! In that case... Awwwww FUCK!! I'd better step things up a bit...” He smirks for a moment, showing what he was meaning with a hard thrust sent straight into the former keeper of the Vault Key that makes her gasp, gritting her teeth but nodding her short haired head in apparent approval and taking that as the sign to proceed he soon delivers another balls deep pump to send that shaft right into her love tunnel. “MMMMM... Oh fuck yeah... Damn... Damn that's fucking good...” The thrusts continue to drive in deep, the sound of skin meeting skin sound out around her quarters as he gives it to the moaning semi-clothed as he still is beauty, who has no idea her unexpected and heightened lust is all due to the mysterious Relic being used by the (also being sexually enhanced by said Relic) hunk currently fucking her.

“If... Mmmmm!! If this what you call stepping up... I'd hate to imagine what your philosophy... Ahhhhh! On the potential evolution of... MMMM... Mankind as a species on Pandora could be.” Tannis states between moans as she takes another round of pumps from him.

“I... Uh... Say what now?” The confused Samuel says, slowing down and pulling out of her snatch as he's been put off to say the least by her sudden rambling.

“Oh my poor little feeble minded, but at least pleasantly hung and not vomit-educing to look at hunk...” Patricia shakes her head in apparent pity as she reaches up, unclipping the “choker” around her neck and slipping off her trench coat-like attire. “As it seems conversation to a higher mental capacity is not within your abilities, I'm not surprised to confirm, I suggest you lay down on my desk here, without the rest of your clothing as well.” She orders, moving off said furniture as she removes the rest of her clothes, showing off her nicely sized and rounded breasts.

“Now that I can do!” He quickly answers as he also takes off his attire, showing off his desirable and toned upper body, dropping his clothes next to the rest of he gear, smirking at the Pandora's Heart Relic that's the cause of this sexual encounter, before he carefully moves up onto the desk as instructed.

“Before you congratulate yourself on such a pointless achievement, and I consider why I suddenly have a craving for roasted Skag for dinner... Let us continue to test our limits, and by that I mean seeing if you can handle me getting somewhat... Physical on you...” The former Dahl Corporation scientist states as she now climbs up onto the desk, mounting him and placing her hands onto his impressive physique as she lowers herself down onto his cock, making them both moan out as she sinks down and takes almost all of his rod inside herself with the single downward motion. “Mmmmm... By that I mean... No, you already know exactly what I mean...” She adds as she locks eyes with him as she leans forward, initiating the action as she rocks her hips back and forth in order to take his cock back and forth into her pussy, gritting her teeth as she attempts to focus on handling his big dick with her tight and wet snatch with a smooth and steady motion.

“MMMMM... Damn fucking right I do Tannis...” The stud underneath her responds, watching as the gorgeous but not mentally all there beauty on top of him shifts herself back and forth so she can stuff her own snatch full with his manhood, causing her breasts to bounce slightly already from the stiff rhythm she's using to ride his cock. “Ahhhhh... MMMMM... You've got some damn fine skill, if you... MMMM... Don't mind me saying...” He adds, seeing the sweat already starting to drip from the face of the quest giver as she rocks away on his tool to keep him moaning away as well as they fuck on top of her own desk inside of her quarters. For a woman who is known to despise any contact with others even here on Sanctuary, she's seemingly skilled at being able to handle some cock – perhaps another effect of Pandora's Heart that not only has made him irresistible and a sexual near-God, but allows the beauties effected by that Relic to be able to fuck like it's second nature to them.

“MMMM!! I... I find myself unable to say that I do mind... AHHHHH...” The short and dark haired beauty states as she bounces her nicely curved body onto the crotch of the hunk she's on top off, her motion smooth and quickening now as she takes him in deep so the slapping sound of skin meeting skin once again rings out around her research quarters. “So I encourage... MMMM OH GOODNESS!! No, I demand that you continue it!!” She says, casting another lustful gaze down at the now beginning to sweat stud she cannot seem to stop wanting to keep on fucking, having no idea that the power of the nearby lust-creating Relic is the reason she's moving her pussy sharply in order to pump that thick cock in deep over and over again like they've been lovers for years rather than the brief time they've actually met each other.

“AHHHHH... Then fucking ride me Tannis!! MMMM... Take all that damn cock... UHHHHH... Deep up into you...” The new “Vault Hunter” encourages, his gaze shifting from up to her moaning, pretty face, to her bouncing, lovely tits, to all the way down to between his legs to catch glimpses of his cock as she works her wet and still pleasurably tight pussy tight down onto his member with a crisp, repeated movement that wouldn't be expected from the rarely socially active but intelligent beauty. “MMMMM... Yeah, fucking take it!! MMMMMM... FUCK!! Feels... Feels so damn good...” He now has to grit his teeth for a moment as she chances tactics, leaning back to sit down on his tool and take him in balls deep, the mounted position allowing her to grind that wet snatch right down onto his manhood and make them both moan out in shameless delight.

“MMMMM!! Oh yes!! This is... Wonderfully unexpected!! AHHHHH!!” The ally and quest giver to Vault Hunters moans out, taking advantage of this position so she can bounce herself up and down onto the cock of the just as loudly groaning out hunk she's on top off, her rounded ass cheeks slapping into his body when she drops down and takes him in balls deep with ease and speed. “OOOOOOOOH!! Very... Extremely decent in fact! MMMMM... We... Ahhhhhh!! We may need to do this again sometime...” She moans between her trademark rambling, closing her eyes as she raises and lowers herself onto that still rock hard and ready to go cock, her short dark hair becoming messy from the sweat but her googles still staying up on her head even as she energetically bounces away on this somehow addictive to her cock, giving him an extra visual treat in the form of her tits jiggling away as she moves on him.

“AHHHHH... Fuck... A deal and then some Tannis!” Samuel grinned as he let out another long and loud moan as a result of the woman on top of him delivering one last deep bounce onto his member.

“MMMMM... D-deal?? You haven't even... OH GOODNESS YES... Made me... Well... Ahhhhhh... Ohhhhhhh...” Tannis gasps out as she lifts herself up and off from him in order to dismount both him and the desk completely.

“Oh you want to cum Tannis?” He smirks as he rolls off the desk to stand up, taking a hold of her by the waist and positioning her, making her bend over on top of that same piece of furniture as her ass sticks out towards him. “Then let me be the one to give you a test!” He adds as he lines his dick up with her almost dripping wet snatch.

“D-don't think you can just throw me around, you br-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH FUUUUUUUUCK!!” The scientist's words were cut off by a loud moan escaping her, her eyes going wide and her body tensing as lay over her own desk, that she's gone from fucking on top of to be banged over as she feels a series of rough, deep, and rapid thrusts driving into her snatch from behind as the handsome hunk behind her hammers away into her snatch now. “AHHHHH!! AHHHHHH!! OOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSS YES YES AHHHHHH...” She gasps and sweats, her pretty face resting against the surface of the desk as already her nicely curved frame is being made to jolt forward every time he slams into her snatch to stuff her already well fucked hole full with his cock again and again, the rocking motion making her breasts grind against the top of her usually reserved for research analysis furniture.

“UHHHHHH!! Ahhhhh SHIT!! Mmmmmm... FUCK!! Oh yeah!!” He grunts and groans with every in and out thrust he delivers to the gorgeous but less than same archaeologist bent over in front of him, pumping away into her snatch and driving into the hilt each time he rocks his hips forward and sends his heavy balls smacking into her skin before sharply pulling out and repeating the action. “MMMMM... Yeah, you... You like that Tannis?? MMMMM... AHHHH... Like me fucking this... UHHHHH!! Hot fucking pussy of yours??” He grins for a moment, allowing a moment of cockiness he would never have dreamed of before (another “perk” of the Pandora's Heart that's already gifting him the fucking talent of a seasoned ECHO-net skin-flick star), seeing how getting lost in lust the woman he's buried deep inside of is acting as he drives in and out of her again and again.

“AHHHHH!! YES!! YES... I... I ACTUALLY LIKE IT!! KEEP... PLEASE!! KEEP FUCKING ME!!” Similarly the power of that mysterious Relic is unknowningly to her making the Vault Hunter quest giver scream out in very uncharacteristic desire as she begs to be taken like a needy whore, and the stud behind her driving in balls deep into her dripping wet snatch is doing just that even without the added ammo of her cries of pleasure. “OOOOOOOOH!! AHHHHH... OH GOODNESS!! I'm... I'M... I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO... GOING TO CUM!! AHHHHHH!!” She almost squeals to further show her shameless delight at how incredible it feels as his shaft quickly and stiffly rams in and out of her love tunnel, his crotch slapping into her ass cheeks to make them jiggle from the impact and add the sound of that erotic to say the least skin-on-skin contact mix with both of their moans.

Thankfully for her, the rookie “Vault Hunter” behind her, even as sweating and gasping for breath as he is, isn't yet planning on even slowing down his thrusting motion, so it only takes a few balls deep pumps before Patricia Tannis experiences without a doubt the most powerful orgasm of her life, as proven by the simple fact of her eyes rolling back as her mouth hangs open to slightly drool onto her own desk that she's being fucked on. Her snatch tightens around that thick and long cock, causing the hunk buried deep inside her to groan low as he feels her juices pouring over his member but like a seasoned pro he continues to thrust back and forth into her, helping her to feel every mind-blowing moment of a sexual high she could have never dreamed possible.

“MMMMM... OH... Oh FUCK!! Ta-Tannis!! MMMMM... I'm getting... UHHHHH... Fucking close!!” Samuel grunts, having been tired from all the effort he'd put into banging her up until now, but suddenly feeling his cock starting to throb within that tight and now completely soaking wet pussy as the beauty he's been able to “influence” thanks to the Pandora's Heart Relic starts to come down from her major orgasm, helped in part by him easing up on the force and the speed of his pumps. “Ahhhhh... Where... UHHHHHH!! Where can... Can I...?” He stutters out the question as he attempts to keep on working his dick in and out of her, but knowing the end is near for his run he pulls out with another deep groan, taking a moment to gaze over his juices coated length and the somewhat gaping state he's left her pussy from all the intense to put it mildly action they've been through.

“Help... Help me off of this...” Tannis says between deep breaths as she looks back at him, gazing over his toned, sweat-covered form. “I will swallow... I mean, I... I require a sample of... Oh just get me down of of this!”

With a nod, he uses a grip on her waist to raise her off of her desk, noting the almost pool of sweat that's remaining on its surface as he helps to lower her down on her knees on the floor, moving in front of her and soon being rewarded as she rather too eagerly considering her usual attitude takes his dick straight into her mouth. He instantly moans as she wraps those soft lips around his tool once again, the feeling made even hotter by her pussy juices being all over his cock but soon they are getting cleaned off as she bobs her short haired head along his man meat, either not minding the taste of herself or too caught up in her own lust to even care as she gets straight to work sucking him off.

“UHHHHH!! Oh yeah!! MMMMM... Fucking... Fucking suck that cock! MMMMM!!” He doesn't have to moan the encouragement as she's already doing just that, working her mouth smoothly and with a clear hunger over his length as she pushes down even deeper than during the first blowjob she gave at the beginning of this unlikely and unexpected sexual meeting. “AHHHHH... MMMMM... OH FUCK!! MMMMM...” He grunts as his gazed is fixed onto her pretty, sweat-coated facial features as she moves back and forth along his shaft, keeping those lips wrapped firmly wrapped around the cock she'd cum all over moments ago belonging to a hunk she'd only met for mere moments before sucking and fucking him, and having no idea it's all because of the powerful Relic he has equipped.

Just as saliva starts to be applied once again onto that man meat, Samuel lets out a final deep groan before he unleashes the first large blast of spunk into Tannis' mouth, making her eyes widen at the unexpected initial shot of jizz that she's fed, soon followed by a second and then a third to splatter around that impressively talented oral hole. As surprising to her as her unexpected lust and everything else that's happened has been, she's shocked again at the endless amount of cum his cock is producing, forcing her to lift her head away so she can swallow the collected spunk, but even as that jizz is gulped down another spurt of spunk comes out from his cock to land across her face.

“Ahhhhhh... Awwwwwww fuck!! Mmmmm...” He grins, knowing another positive effect of the Pandora's Heart is allowing him to release a far larger payday at the end of some hot fucking, but soon is made to moan as her mouth clamps back down around his tool in order to swallow down the final shots and then the last, smaller drops of his seed that he's got left for her. “Shit... That... That was fucking great...” He gladly and easily admits as his cock finally begins to go soft as she delivers one last slurp onto his member before letting him fall limp from her oral hole so she can draw in some much needed air, showing that she indeed swallowed down all of his load apart from the one blast she's still got on her face.

“Hmmmmm... Yes... As shocking as it is for myself to even admit, that was... Far better and beyond my extremely beneath ground level expectations that I had for you.” Patricia confirms as she remains down on the floor for a moment, but seeing him reaching a hand out, she accepts the offer and allows him to raise her up to her feet. “We shall... I may require your services again...” She corrects herself, and not for the first time during this steamy encounter.

“Yeah? I mean, yeah, sure, whatever you need Tannis...” Samuel says, trying and failing to play it cool after getting to fuck one of the hottest, as well as out of her mind, women on Pandora. “I am supposed to be a “Vault Hunter” now I guess.

"But any... Mission like this? Will strictly be confidential. Between only you and I. Me and you. No other parties involved, and certainly...”

“Keep it secret.” He cuts off her rambling. “Understood, loud and clear.” He knew he was fortunate to have a Relic that allowed him to fuck hot women, but not foolish enough to push his luck and risk encoring the wrath of one of them.

“Good. Now, see yourself out now that we're done. I shall contract you by ECHO when... If I need you again. Now perhaps I can find some sort of meaningless rag of some sort with which to clean myself off with...” She says, already ignoring him after both of their sexual highs, not seeing the somewhat stunned look he has on as he sheepishly gathers up his clothes. “Ah! Perhaps something in that pile of rags will do...” She muses to herself, seeing only the dusty clothes in a pile and not the nameplate of “Roland” on the open locker.

* * *

Stepping out onto the balcony of the HQ building, Lilith watched with a raised eyebrow as the rookie “Vault Hunter” Samuel heading away from it, stopping and seemingly using his “Menus” to change or check something. From the lengthy, impressively so, time he spent fucking Tannis downstairs she wasn't surprised he needed to check himself over. It was perhaps a miracle that he didn't have her blood or worse all over him from a burst vessel.

Having gotten a little bit more control over her teleportation abilities as of late, she rarely informed anyone when she was arriving or leaving the building, or Sanctuary as a whole unless it was on official Crimson Raiders business. Sure, sometimes using Eridium had a more positive, or a more negative effect – they still had no idea where that three legged Skag had been sent to during that one “experiment”. Usually she'd only just scare Mordecai out of another of his drunken states when she teleported back up to the “control room”. So she was surprised to say the very least when she arrived this to hear what sounded like shameless moans of two people fucking like the world was about to end. Even more surprised when she peeked downstairs and saw that Tannis of all people-hating people was involved in it, and loving it.

Placing a hand on her hip, Lilith smirked to herself as she watched Samuel heading away and into the side streets of Sanctuary. “Looks like I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on you than I first thought... Rookie “Killer”...”

* * *


	3. 03 - Athena & Janey Springs

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the video games, characters, developers etc depicted within. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence.

Featuring: Athena (Borderlands series), Janey Springs (Borderlands series)

Pandora's Heart Part 3

A Borderlands video game erotic story

By DaxG2001

Codes: MFF, Oral, mind-influence.

* * *

“Hey! You that new soon-to-be-a Vault Hunter guy that's been making a name for himself around here?” Scooter asked as Samuel walked into his garage.

“Yeah, that's me...” Samuel said, the indeed rookie among the Vault Hunters and still relative newcomer to Sanctuary said as he approached the Catch-A-Ride mechanic. “You said on the ECHO that you needed something?”

“Awwwww man, I need help like a Skag needs to puke out near all it's guts from it's front butt after eating down a pack of drunk midgets!” Scooter said, not seeming to notice to look of disgust his comment makes the other man have. “We're got problems man! Lilith wants someone to go talk some sense into Athena and her gal pal Janey, but I ain't gonna do it man. Athena is meaner than a psycho trying to club water out of a stone that's already dried up, and Janey... Well... I can't much understand a bunch of what comes out of her mouth. Talking about her fancy moon things that she says ain't Catch-A-Ride things, but they sure sound like it to me...” He rambles on, missing the irony of his statement as he talks in his own noticeably thick accent.

Samuel nodded. He'd heard and read up about all the Vault Hunters now that he was one “in training” as the kinder residents of Sanctuary might say. If they were so kind. Athena had been a previous ally to the original Vault Hunters in days before Handsome Jack rose to power, and had herself taken a job to aid Jack in that initial rise to power. After said rise, Athena had started a relationship with Janey Springs, the former junk merchant and mechanic of the Moon Zoomies on Elpis, the moon of Pandora. After Athena had been captured and taken here to Sanctuary, apparently spared due to an “unknown force”, she was made to stay in Sanctuary and be part of the Vault Hunters and to say she wasn't totally willing was an apparent understatement. Her girlfriend Springs was allowed to come to the floating island, some said that having another mechanic around would be beneficial, but it had seemingly led to just disagreements as Janey objected to Athena not retiring from the life of battle and Vault Hunting as they had apparently agreed would happen.

“So... You want me to what, talk with them or something?” Samuel questioned. “See if they'll stick around?” Samuel asked, the look on his face showing that he didn't think this would be a situation that would end well.

“Awwww man, you're a really buddy of a pal or a friend of a probably distant cousin of mine!” Scooter grinned. “Just head on over to them and see if you can talk some sense into both of them. I once tried to write a nice little poem for a gal around here. She... She didn't much like it... Yeah...” He adds sadly, trailing off.

After an awkward pause, Samuel left the garage and headed on his way. It wasn't too long then that he arrived at the house where the two women were known to be staying at, and already he could hear the telling sounds of raised voices coming from the door. Shrugging his shoulders, he gave the door a knock, thinking that he would just be ignored and he could just claim he tried his best.

Instead, the door swung open and he say the intense, staring eyes of the purple-haired Vault Hunter known as Athena, clad in her signature attire of paint-chipped armour and a jacket that covers her upper body, and nicely fitting battle pants that shows off her rounded backside. “Samuel... The rookie Vault Hunter...” She identified him. “What do you want.” She demanded, looking far from in the mood for a chat.

“I heard that you and... Uh, Janey were having problems?” Samuel offered, keeping a wise distance away from her.

"Oh great, see? I told you I was just causing problems being around here!” He heard the thick Ellis-accent of Springs from within the building.

“You are not...” Athena yelled back in, before letting out a frustrated sigh. “Get in rookie.” She said more as an order than a request. He made the sensible decision of entering.

Following her into a main room complete with couch, radio on the side and a storage chest for loot, Janey Springs was indeed present, her short pink jacket and shorter top underneath showing off the scar on her side at her stomach as well as the scars and tattoos on her arms, and her pants also nicely complimented the cutely rounded backside of the blonde, who had a black bandanna on over her forehead.

“Guess our shouting has made all the people around here fed up with us, right?” Springs said with a sad tone to her usually cheery voice.

“I haven't really...” He tries to say before being cut off.

“This doesn't concern you or any of the Vault Hunters.” Athena states, giving him a cold glare. “Myself and Janey... We're having a... Minor disagreement about a couple of things.”

“More like enough stuff to pile up all the way to Elpis!” Springs says as she looks at her girlfriend. “From you staying as a Vault Hunter, to wanting to help these guys who kidnapped you and especially the flaming redhead who wanted you killed! And you not telling me about that time you took down some General or whatever on Pandora.”

“That is ancient history now Janey!” Athena claims as she also turns to face the other gorgeous woman. “It was something I needed to do. Like taking the jobs to help the both of us like I did before... Before I was forced here.”

“Forced is the problem! I know it's been tough back home on Elpis with the scrap business drying up, but we could find a way to scratch together a living I bet! Some-somehow...” Janey says, not sounding completely sure of herself.

As the two women go back and forth, and Samuel grows bored of the going nowhere conversation, his eyes start to wander as he eyes up both women. Both are gorgeous that's for sure in their own sexy way, and if they weren't publicly lesbians and dating one another no doubt any man on the planet or the moon above would love to spend a night with either of them, let alone both. Just a shame for him that he isn't a female, so they wouldn't be interested in him... Unless there was another way to “encourage” them to be interested of course...

With the two still not paying any attention to him, he opens his “menus” up and equips the powerful, mysterious Relic that he's used successfully in the past to get some fantastic sex with some of Sanctuary's most attractive residents in Mad Moxxi and Patricia Tannis. Not to mention a couple fun flings with other babes that had been running around or spending their time randomly knocking on doors as seems to be the case. With Pandora's Heart equipped, he closes the “menus” and takes in a deep breath, hoping what he was about to attempt to get would not get him instead the ass-kicking of a lifetime.

“You know what it sounds like to me?” He says loudly to catch their attention. “You two need to blow off some steam, and maybe have some fun together for once. I know Sanctuary is pretty doom and gloom most of the time, but there's still a bit of “fun” to be had now and again.” He offers, a smile on his handsome face as he looks between the two women.

The argument stops as they both look at him, and he can see the instant effect that Pandora's Heart is having on them. Normally the two lesbians wouldn't give a man a second look, but now they're giving him a far longer look than they usually would – Athena's eyes narrowed as she looks him up and down, while Janey has fully turned towards him so she can look him up and down but noticeably both women had a hint of interest in him that they didn't have, and never would have had before if not for that Relic.

“There is nothing fun about life around here...” Athena states as she for some unknown to her reason can't take her eyes away from him. “Unless you count listening to that robot attempting his “dubstep” music as a kind of fun.”

“He's kind of right though Athena... We're been real stressed about, well, everything lately...” Springs admits with a nod. “What have you got in mind mate?”

“Well... I know you two are dating... And not to boast or anything but I handle myself pretty well around here with the women around here...” He starts to say.

“Wait a damn minute!” Athena steps forward with a glare, showing the Pandora's Heart can't fully turn any woman into a full cock-loving slut as he'd perhaps hope. “You'd better not be thinking what I think you are...”

“Easy there! Hold on!” Samuel backs off, looking worried now as he holds his hands up. “I'm just saying... That a good, no strings attached fuck is a damn good way to forget about all the bullshit Pandora throws our way! Look, I won't tell anyone, and if you don't want me to even be involved I'll just stand like, in the corner over  
there and watch if you want!” He offers, almost like he's pleading for his life now.

“I'm not into blokes, at all... Usually...” Janey says, finding her eyes for the first time looking with interest at a man's package, and surprising herself by not objecting to the sight. “But I guess... Well this is kind of a new place for me to be at... Maybe a new experience wouldn't be so bad?”

“Janey!!” Athena looks to her girlfriend in surprise. “You can't be...” She tries to exclaim.

“Oh come on Athena! We haven't had any fun together with each other since we've gotten here! You've been holding back on me on that front like the Grinder back in my shop holds back on Legendary loot!” Springs says. “Would it kill ya... Gosh, I can't believe I'm saying this... To want to fool around with a bloke? For once? Just you, me, and this guy?”

With her eyes still narrowed, she looks between the gorgeous face of her lover, and to the hunk who she cannot for some unknown to her reason stop looking up and down. “...Rookie, I'm giving you ten seconds to undress. If you aren't packing something the size of the toys Janey uses on me back up on Elpis, then you're getting tossed out of here. Over the side of Sanctuary.” Athena threatens and the glare she's giving him shows she isn't kidding around.

Faster than he ever has before he's taken off his jacket, his top, unhooked his equipment belt, and let his pants drop to the floor. If they weren't sneaking glances before, both women who moments ago were strictly into other women were now gazing with almost awe and certainly increasing desire at his lengthy and thick to match cock that was already starting to harden, another perk of Pandora's Heart that was making both stunning females for the first time wanting some action involving a real dick.

“Blimey! That's not just as big as one of my fake ones, it's even bigger!” Janey compliments as she surprises herself and her lover by moving forward, kneeling down to take a closer look as her hand all to eagerly moves up to take a hold of him. “Never seen a real one before, but I bet they all cannot be like the size of this one!”

“Janey!!” Athena protests as she also rushes over, kneeling beside her and casting a glare up at him before looking to her other half. “This is... I can't believe...” She tries to say, glaring again up at him. “You... Fine. Consider this a test, rookie...” She says, also placing her hand onto his rod so now both women are grasping his hardening pole, and helping in that task as they both start to pump his cock, an action that neither would have ever done prior to that powerful, lust-inducing Relic having an effect on them both. “You'd better not disappoint me or my girlfriend... And don't even dare think about telling anyone, and I mean anyone about this!”

“Who the Hell would... Mmmmm... Believe me if I did say...” The wanna-be Vault Hunter reasons, moaning as the actual Vault Hunter strokes his length while the ally and quest-giver beside her also works her hand over his rod, working over the lower portion while her girlfriend handles the upper part. “Ahhhh... But I can for sure keep a secret... Not gonna tell anyone...” He promises, glancing between the two women kneeling in front of him, sensing that while the Pandora's Heart is having the clear effect on them, they wouldn't both be stroking his cock if they weren't, but knows he still has to convince the two to go through with what appears to be their first three-way with a man before.

“You'd better not rookie... Otherwise you won't see the sunrise again...” Athena warns with a no nonsense glare, but still uses her hand to work over his pole as does the other beauty kneeling beside her. Adjusting her position, the combination of the induced lust and his convincing words makes her lean her purple haired head down, spitting down onto the head of his cock before she soon wraps her lips around the crown, groaning as she sucks just on that bell end, her harsh look softening as she goes to work with a couple of slurps on that tip. “Mmmmmphhhh!! Mmmmmppphhh...” She groans, removing her hand from his cock as the former Lance Assassin starts to push her head down onto that shaft, keeping her full lips wrapped firmly around his man meat as she goes down until the other woman's hand meets her mouth, that alone making the stunner currently sucking cock moan as she moves back upward in order to repeat the motion.

“Crikey! Look at you go Athena! And here was me thinking I'd have to give him a go first!” Janey says, her face turned to watch her girlfriend blowing the hung stud they are both working over, her eyes following the up and down motion Athena is doing as she sucks him off with this steady and solid motion. At the same time, the blonde keeps her hand pumping over his rod to continue the dual-pleasuring that keeps him moaning so that both gorgeous women are giving him a different kind of “job” as she gives the handjob and her partner in more ways than one delivers an already hot blowjob. “Never been too interested in blowing a fella before... But if it's good enough for my girl Athena, then it'll be bloody good enough for me!” She adds, finding herself licking her own lips as she watches closely as the set on her girlfriend runs back and forth along the lucky hunk's dick, leaving a nice light covering of saliva from the repeated motion that's also leaving her fingers a little sticky as she continues to stroke off the inches that haven't yet been taken into that damp oral hole.

“Ahhhhhh... That sounds pretty good to me as well... I mean, if you want to...” He moans, making sure to still carefully choose his words as he knows that the lust-creating Relic he's using to get this sucking and stroking pleasure from the pair of women who moments ago were strictly lesbians can only do so much, and not save him from a beating or worse from the gorgeous but dangerous ladies in front of him. His worries are relieved though as Athena pulls her head up and off from him, taking a second to catch her breath but taking advantage of it, Janey guides his cock now into her mouth, her soft lips now forming a seal around his member as she begins to blow him now at a rather more energetic pace. “Mmmmmm! Oh yeah... Feels damn good as well...” He states the obvious, seeing the slight glare given by the purple-haired woman but focusing more on the blonde as she pushes her face downward until she meets her pumping palm, then smoothly racing back up with some impressive skill for a woman seemingly not used to sucking cock, or at least real ones.

“Watch your mouth there rookie...” The former Crimson Lance member-turned Vault Hunter warns, placing a hand onto his ballsack to give a him them a squeeze with enough force that it made him gasp, the threat made clear as she kept that firm hold onto his nuts, while the shaft was getting more than nicely serviced by the former Elpis resident currently bobbing her head along that stiff pole. “That's my girlfriend you're talking about here, and don't you forget it...” She protectively says, her gaze dancing between up at his rugged, handsome face to make sure he stays in line, and to her side to watch the cutie she's dating suck on his cock, clearly finding the sight of her slurping away at a swift pace a turn on as she licks her lips when she takes a long look at that oral action going on right beside her.

“Mmmmmm!! It was a compliment, I swear!” Samuel states, groaning as he enjoys the soothing feeling of the Moon Zoomy mechanic's mouth running back and forth along his length, leaving him nicely coated with her spit as she easily handles the top part, and uses her hand to stroke in that saliva into his lower inches. “Ahhhhh... If this is bothering you... Maybe we should... Ahhhhh... Move on to me convincing you both now?” He smartly offers, feeling the far more experienced Vault Hunter groping his balls in a controlling way, giving a mix of pleasure and pain that would maybe have made him think twice about it all expect for two important factors. The power he knows Pandora's Heart is having to make the two lesbian lovers suck his manhood like they have and currently are, and the feeling alone right now as the blonde of the two beauties delivers another sharp round of sucks onto the first real cock she's ever had in her mouth.

“That... That shows good initiative rookie. I agree.” Athena says, releasing his balls with an approving nod as she looks him over before standing up. “The sooner this is over the better after all.” She adds, standing up and reaching up to her jacket.

After giving another slurp onto his cock, the other woman involved in this lifts her head up and off from that rod. “Oi! What's the big rush Athena?” Janey questions with a sly smile. “Oh, I get it, you think I've been ignoring ya, spending me time sucking on this bloke's dick?” She playfully questions as she moves to stand up, already moving over to her girlfriend.

“N-no... That's not true...” Athena claims, but her poker face is rattled by the seductive, inviting look on the other woman's face. “Well... Maybe a little...” She mumbles as she watches Springs move a hand up, running through the purple hair before drawing her into a big, passionate kiss that has them both moaning into each other's mouths.

“Niiiiiiiiiiice...” The handsome but horny wanna-be Vault Hunter says under his breath, watching the two gorgeous women making out as their hands slide over each other's bodies, perhaps not enhanced for once by the Relic he's used to get this threesome going in the first place. He doesn't care too much about that right now, seeing Springs, from clear previous experience, know how to undo Athena's clothing and armour, the jacket and chest plate soon crashing to the floor to showcase the Vault Hunter's nicely sized and rounded breasts. Taking the hint, the purple-haired stunner returns the favour, slipping off the jacket down the shoulders with a little help from her lover to remove it, and the steamy lip lock is only broken when Janey pulls back, raising her arms with a grin as the other beauty lifts her top up and off to show off the perky breasts of the blonde.

“Mate, you just gonna stand there like a busted Moon Zoomy?” Janey questions, looking over to him.

“I was just waiting to be invited back in...” Samuel claims, stepping forward with a smile after the hot show he'd just witnessed. “So, how are we uh, going to...”

“Well, I've never been banged by a real dick before. Figure you'd screw me from behind while I have a taste of me girlfriend here, sound good?” Springs offers with a shrug, the words escaping her mouth ones that would have never appeared before, but do so now thanks to the mysterious Relic he has equipped.

“Janey! We can't just...” Athena tries to protest, but her plea is silenced when she's taken by the wrist, offering no argument as she's led over to a couch in the room.

“Nope. Now come on, pants off love! I've had enough of a taste of dick for one lifetime... Maybe... And now I want the best pussy I've ever had!”

While having that attractive but intimidating no nonsense style and look, Athena doesn't refuse thethis request from her girlfriend, nodding as she slips down her bottoms and shows off her pussy, which already appears to be a little moist despite her vocal objections to parts of this ongoing threesome. With an approving smile, Janey takes her by the wrist, making her sit down on the couch before kneeling down, getting almost into a doggy style position as she pushes her shapely backside out towards the approaching hunk. Her focus in on the beauty in front of her, spreading the legs apart and hooking them with her arms going under the thighs, flashing another lusty smile as Springs leans her head in and begins to kiss across the folds of the Vault Hunter.

“Mmmmmm!! You have said before... Ahhhhhh... How much you enjoy going d-down on me...” The purple-haired woman groans, feeling the lips of the sexy blonde working over her own lower ones, the usual cold and uncaring tone in her voice cracking as she enjoys her partner planting soft kisses across her snatch, the brief flick of tongue making a clear moan escape her as the oral pleasuring kicks off. “Ahhhh... You'd... You'd better not disappoint my girlfriend rookie!” She warns, able to glare across at the other person involved in this three-way as he slides Springs' pants down to expose her similarly also damp snatch, another sign of the effects that Pandora's Heart is having on the two previously strictly lesbians. Athena soon has to moan again as Janey, perhaps having had enough of her other half's defiance about this all, starts to properly use her tongue onto the other woman's snatch, sliding up and down in a slow, smooth and savouring motion.

“You can ask her herself how I'm doing in a little bit...” Samuel says, feeling braver both by the distance between him and the woman threatening him, and by the fact he's now sliding his cock into Springs' pussy, moaning at the tight feeling around his shaft as he slides into her wetness, able to soon get into a nicely paced thrusting rhythm. “Ahhhhh... Like I've said... I handle myself pretty well... Mmmmmm!! In situations like this...” He smirks for a moment, moaning as he recalls all the previous sexual encounters he's had, and his superior fucking ability he has, all thanks to the powerful Relic he's using that's got him into not just an already red hot threesome, but one with two women who before were completely only into girl-on-girl action. He can't stay cocky for long however, moaning as he pumps forward into the snatch of the woman who has her face pressed against the twat of a similarly desirable beauty, aiming to get his cock far deep into that box as he can get.

“Mmmmmphhh... Mmmmm... Mmmmmm!!” The junk dealer from Elpis moans into the snatch she's licking away at, all to happily drinking down the juices she's collecting with her hungry and obviously experienced tongue from the way the woman receiving this oral treatment is moaning and grinding her pussy against that flicking tongue and soft lips. “Mmmmm!! Mmmmmphhh... Mmmmmm...” At the same time, she's also pushing her hips back just a little, enjoying her first experience with a real cock as she feels him sliding in deep, acting as an encouragement for her to keep on eating out her girlfriend's snatch, getting juices sexily staining her chin as well as all over her lips as she laps away into that tasty bush.

“Mmmmmm!! Just... Just don't get... Ahhhhhh... Too used to it...” The former quest-giver turned proper Vault Hunter says, her threat not having exactly a full impact due to her moans and the fact she's got a woman right between her legs munching away on her snatch, her hands onto the back of the head to keep that face right up against her pussy in quite a shameless, needy manner. “Mmmmmm... Yes Janey... Fuck!! MMMMM... Mmmmmm...” Giving up on the rants, she gives into the superb pleasure she's getting, her snatch nice and wet now as that experienced tongue works around and across those folds, getting a feel of her lips as well rubbing against her as Springs rocks back and forth, still taking a pumping from behind while eating some pussy at the same time.

“Ahhhhh... What? Fucking... Mmmmm... Fucking a lesbian?” He questions with a groan, his cock impressively fitting in deep into Janey's pussy, his crotch smacking firmly into her nicely rounded ass cheeks when he thrusts forward as she pushes back, the timing perfect to ensure he's stuffed in deep so she makes the most of her first dose of real cock but making it look like she's all too used to the feeling. Even as cutely curved and scarred body is sandwiched between the two desirable allies to the Vault Hunters of Sanctuary, taking stiff thrusts from behind and keeping her pretty face buried between the legs of her long-time girlfriend to keep her moaning out as well. “Trust me... Mmmmmm!! I don't plan on making this... Uhhhhhh!! A regular occurrence...” He hisses, all too happy to make the most of this opportunity himself that the mysterious Pandora's Heart is gifting him, fucking one gorgeous lesbian with balls deep pumps into her snug and damp snatch to fill her up with his man meat, while said female orally satisfies the other and not for the first time, but for the first time with a man being involved in the action.

“Mmmmphh... Mmmmm...” Janey groans, flicking her tongue against the other woman's snatch for another quick round before she pulls her head back. “What's... Mmmmm... What's the matter mate? N-not having fun?” She teases as she looks back, moaning as she takes his thrusts from behind.

“Janey! Don't encourage this... This... Upstart rookie!” Athena snaps, glaring at him and making him pull out of the other babe's snatch for fear of being attacked.

“Sounds to me like someone's jelious...” Springs says, standing up and taking her girlfriend by the hands to make her stand up as well. “Tell ya what, you lay down and have a round getting a taste of me and let this bloke show you he's not that bad. No arguments.” She instructs, taking a moment to properly remove her bottoms.

“Uhhhh... Thanks, I guess?” Samuel offers, watching as Athena shoots him another glare before doing as told, laying down on her back on the floor.

“There we go! Much better...” The blonde says, mounting the gorgeous face of the purple-haired beauty, smiling as the woman under her soon grips her thighs and wastes no time in getting to work, applying her mouth onto the wet folds and starting to loudly suck on that hole, causing the one receiving to moan out with an approving nod of the head. “Mmmmmm!! Yessssss... Much... Much better Athena...” The Moon Zoomy mechanic moans, loving the clearly familiar feeling of full lips slurping and tasting her love tunnel, making her feel so good that already she's grinding her snatch down against the moving mouth of her partner, while her own is open and letting cries of delight escape from how well her pussy is being treated even just moments after it began.

“Better than hearing her threaten to beat me up...” He mumbles to himself, moving down into position and finding it surprisingly easy to spread the Vault Hunter's legs apart so he can push his cock into her snatch, moaning as he starts to thrust in and out of her tightness with a firm and steady pace, finding her snatch just as wonderfully tight and wet as the other one was he'd been fucking. This gives him a dose of confidence now, knowing that Pandora's Heart is continuing to make their lust be heightened to say the least, so he can now focus on being deep within another piece of fine, snug pussy. “Ahhhhh... Damn, never dreamed I'd be... Mmmmmm!! Doing this...” He admits, watching his cock vanishing up into the Athena's tight box and then soon reappearing before he repeats the motion and looks to fit more of his inches into her, while she deals with eating out the woman on top of her, and from the moans Janey is letting out she's doing more than just adequately at that task.

“Mmmmmphhh!! MMMM... MMMMMPHH!!” The former top operative of the Crimson Lance moans into the pussy she's dining on, her mouth clamped onto her lover's twat to suck and keep her tongue working all around and as far in as she can reach, showing her own desire as she runs her hands over the thighs of the tattooed and scarred beauty on top of her. “Mmmmmm... MMMMPHH!! MMMMM!!” Despite all the prior objections and threats, her muffled groans of delight are proving that she's enjoying how the rookie Vault Hunter is handling her snatch, driving in deeply with a swift series of stiff thrusts like he's all too used to fucking the finest beauties Pandora, and Elpis in this, but unknown to both proud lesbian lovers is the fact that he's been able to experience their hot mouths and gorgeous twats thanks to a poweful, lust-creating Relic that he currently has equipped.

“MMMMM... Keep it up mate!! You're doing... Ahhhhh!! A real nice job pleasing Athena there...” The starting to sweat blonde states with a groan, her eyes closed and using her hands to squeeze her own ripe breasts, still rocking her hips back and forth as she reacts to the familiar, top notch licking being done to her pussy by the beauty currently getting fucked at the same time. “AHHHHHH... Dunno what's come over her honestly... MMMMM!! Me too actually... Mmmmm... But I'm real glad it has!!” Between groans the junk dealer reasons, thinking not too much about the change in attitude in her lover and herself, but on on the pleasure she's currently getting as said beauty underneath her keeps her tongue lapping away at that tasty, wet pussy with rapid, deep licks than further show the experience that both women have with one another. At the same time, the Vault Hunter on her back is being made to moan in increasingly willing delight, taking the stiff series of pumps that send the cock of the lucky, hung hung right into her dampness, even making her body rock slightly from the sensation as her tits lightly bounce in another sexy visual treat for the groaning stud currently pumping her.

“MMMM... Yeah... I... Ahhhh... That makes two of us... UHHHHH... Three I guess...” The man who is making the most of the power of the Pandora's Heart relic states, similarly having a layer of sweat forming across his desirable and toned body, showing the effort he's been putting into having to satisfy not just one, but two stunning women who usually wouldn't have thought twice about having sex with a man. “But good... MMMMM... Good to know I'm not letting you both down...” He knows he still has to keep them happy, but is doing all of that and then some as he keeps his cock thrusting away deep into the box of the more reluctant of the two lesbian lovers to fill her up with his man meat, hearing her muffled moans as she keeps on eating out the other gorgeous woman in this steamy to put it mildly threesome action.

“MMMMM... Oh relax mate, Athena was just... Mmmmmm... Testing you I reckon. Ain't that right?  
Janey asks between moans, glancing down at the woman underneath her and hearing only muffled groans in response. “Oh, right. Can't talk with your mouth full...” She says as she dismounts her girlfriend. “You were saying?”

"Ahhhhh... Fine! I'll admit... He's... He's not bad...” Athena moans as she takes another couple of deep thrusts into her snatch before he pulls out of her.

“Still... Hasn't made us cum yet...” Springs comments, a sly smile appearing on her as she doesn't let the other female get up, moving on top of her but getting into that classic sixty nine position. “Tell you what mate. Me and Athena are gonna go to town on each other, and you have your pick on which one you want to give a seeing to at the same time. Deal?”

“Absolutely!” Samuel wisely says, watching as already the two women have made their minds up and start to get to work eating each other out.

Considering his options, he decides to move around and once again push his cock into the snatch of the blonde beauty, able to push his shaft in deep and easily break into a swift and steady pumping motion, his rod pushing in deep in and out of her slick folds that are currently getting licked at the same time, resulting in his dick getting occasionally flicked at by the purple-haired woman's tongue as she focused on pleasuring her lover. He's got no problems with that extra bit of pleasure, taking a hold of the nicely curved ass cheeks of the woman in the top position in this sixty nine as he thrusts his cock forward into her still tight and very wet box, moaning himself as the both are as he once again gives the junk dealer an experience to remember of a real cock.

“MMMMM!! MMMMMPHHH!! MMMMM...” The Elpis resident moans louder than before, but doesn't regret making the suggestion in the first place for this position that now sees her snatch being double teamed as she's getting fucked by a long and nicely thick dick and having her pussy licked away at at the same time, causing her sexy and scarred body to rock back against both those pumps and the hungry tongue working her over. “MMMMMPHHH... MMMMM... MMMMM!!” Springs groans into the pussy she's munching on, once again getting her tongue shoved in deep to taste her sweetness and drink down the more than ample juices being offered, showing how experienced she is at the art of snatch eating but making it seem like she's used to getting fucked by a man with how well she's able to keep pleasuring the other woman's twat while having her own filled up with meaty dick.

“MMMMM!! Holy shit!! MMMMM... Never... Uhhhhhh!! Gonna forget this...” The extremely lucky stud groans, watching his dick drive in balls deep into the still snug hole of the beauty mounted on the other in front of him, his crotch once again connecting with her ass cheeks to make an erotic slap ring out to mix with his moans and the muffled cries from the two sixty nine-ing lovers involved in this already wild threeway action. “UHHHHHH... MMMMM... Damn does this... Feel so damn good...” He adds with a gasp of delight, feeling Athena's tongue brushing over his man meat for a moment as he sends it balls deep into that wet slit before the Vault Hunter resumes working over the folds and entrance of her girlfriend, keeping her loudly groaning as both women keep up their top notch oral satisfaction of the other and certainly not for the first time.

“MMMMM!! MMMMMM!! MMMM MMMM MMMMMM!!!” After taking this dual licking and pumping for longer than most women could have been able to handle, especially considering this was her first time taking a real dick for once, Janey Springs finally hits her limit as she groans loudly into her pussy she's eating out as her own starts to unleash a new rush of juices all over the Samuel's cock and the tongue of Athena underneath her. “MMMMMM... MMMMPHHHH... MMMM MMMMM...” The blonde moans out as she cums long and hard, sending her fluids splattering all over her girlfriend's tongue and mouth as said female eagerly drinks up as much as she can, and the stud who's more than helping to make Janey ride out a powerful orgasm continues to thrust away for a few more deep pumps before he pulls out with a sigh. That allows the purple-haired stunner to clamp her mouth onto that dripping wet hole, making the other groan in delight as she hungrily laps up and guzzles down all the tasty nectar being offered to her with loud, lusty gulps.

Taking advantage of this distraction of sorts, he moves back around and seeing this, Janey smirks and lifts her head off, allowing him to shove his dick back into the other woman's snatch once again and he wastes no time in getting into that quick and forceful pumping action to make the Vault Hunter groan out as he drives in already balls deep as the sexy smack of skin meeting skin rings out once again. Not finished quite yet, the junk scavenger and mechanic brings her face downward so she can use her tongue to give back some of the double teaming she'd just had to handle, working over her lover's entrance folds as well as the sensitive clit for good measure, showing the experience of knowing what buttons to push to get the most out of her.

“UHHHHHH!! That's... That's not fair!! MMMMM!! I was try-trying to get... MMMMM!! Him off!!” The former Crimson Lance member claims between deep groans, her head resting back against the floor as the pleasure overwhelms her as her girlfriend licks and teases her snatch and the wanna-be Vault Hunter deeply pumps her still snug love tunnel, but she has little say now in what's going on as she's stuck underneath and has to just lay back and take it, but doesn't seem to mind too much from how loud and long her moans currently are. “MMMMM!! Oh yes!! YES JANEY!! MMMMM!! Don't... DON'T STOP!!” She yells in delight, begging for more and thankfully for her lustful needs both of them fully intend to give her what both she and they want, as proven by how the babe on top continues to flick her tongue out at those slick folds, and his repeated, stiff and swift thrusts to send his member deep into that still tight but dripping wet now box of the sweating, usually tough and unemotional stunner.

That's far from the case now, thanks to the powerful Pandora's Heart Relic being used on the previously lesbian lovers, as now Athena is the one being made to cum hard over that cock and the flicking tongue of Janey Springs as she now lets loose with a plentiful amount of juices to further coat that already drenched rod and makes the blonde groan in approval as she tastes more of her girlfriend. The stud involved in all of this sighs in delight, still thrusting away as knows he'd better not risk her wrath if she doesn't get the full effect of this sexual high, even as he cock starts to throb. He does however ease off on the pace and force put behind his slams, hearing the cumming beauty's moans getting softer as she returns back down to Pandora, allowing him pull out with a deep groan of his own as he steps back and watches Springs lick away at that tasty pussy for a long moment to properly finish the job.

“Mmmmm... Bloody good meal that is!” Janey gleefully says after lifting her head away, now moving off of her girlfriend. “Now, it's about time you were finished off and sent on your way, right?” She turns her attention to the still erect but throbbing wildly now hunk as she moves to kneel in front of him.

“Yeah... I'm ready to burst here...” Samuel says as he takes a hold of himself, pumping away at his rod.

“Fine... I suppose he has earned it.” Athena admits, moving up beside her lover. “Don't get any ideas though...”

She doesn't have time to finish a warning as already at his limit, it only takes a couple of strokes of his hand to seal the deal and send the first thick blast of spunk out and down onto Athena's gorgeous face, making her gasp but tellingly groan as the jizz lands across her cheek, nose, and even up to her forehead, with the second shot hitting her cheek, nose and landing into her dark purple hair. Switching targets, Janey Springs gets a generous covering as well, his load landing onto her pretty facial features and staining the bandanna over her forehead along with the band-aids on her nose as he delivers a couple of creamy shots onto her face. Moaning as he does so, he keeps on stroking off to fire out his large load, the amount of cum enhanced greatly by Pandora's Heart, and allowing him to give both women a far more than generous facial each, leaving his jizz dripping off of their faces and down onto their breasts by the time he finally eases out the last drips of cum.

Not waiting any more, Janey is the first to make the move, turning and using her tongue to lick up the side of Athena's face to make her groan at the sensation before the blonde swallows the spunk down with an far from disapproving gulp. She follows up with another couple of long licks, cleaning up the jizz but instead of swallowing it, keeps it in her mouth so she can then plant a kiss onto her lover's lips, and as they make out she pushes the cum past the other woman's lips to make her taste and then drink down the jizz. After a lengthy lip lock, the purple-haired beauty returns the favour by using her tongue to clean up the mess left on the other's face, making Springs smile and moan as that hungry tongue all too eagerly collects and swallows down the jizz.

“Wow... That's... Damn!!” Is all that Samuel can come up with as he watching the cleaning and making out go on in front of him, using how preoccupied they are to quickly access his “menus” and by the time they remembered he was still here, he'd already unequipped the Pandora's Heart Relic and was acting like nothing had changed at all.

“You... We're done here. Leave. Now.” Athena orders, the familiar intimidating glare now directed at him, and taking the hint he quickly scrambles to collect his clothing. “Janey, listen...” She starts to say as she and her girlfriend stand up and face each other.

“Actually, Athena? I need to say something first? Mate, can you...” Janey turns to talk to Samuel, but out of fear of the wrath of the Vault Hunter he was already out the door as she saw a glimpse of him putting his shirt back on as he went. “Oh, fair enough then... Well Athena... About this, staying around here on this floating island stuff...”

* * *

“So sugar... Looks like the two love birds are staying here in Sanctuary, huh?” Mad Moxxi purred, leaning forward and blatantly showing off her deep cleavage to Samuel as he knocked back the last of his beer. “And apparently it's all thanks to you...”

“Yeah... Seems like Janey is cool with sticking around here so I've heard, and if she's happy then Athena's happy...” Samuel says with a smirk, remembering the encounter from the previous day. “Something about Janey being open to explore “new experiences” apparently. But really? I was just, you know, happy to help out and keep another Vault Hunter around here.”

“New experiences huh? Well I know I'm always open for trying out “something new” once in a while...” She says, not being subtle with the innuendo. “How about you swing by my storeroom again tonight and you can give me all the juicy, intimate details... And you can tell me about how you got those two to stay around here if you'd like...”

He just smirked, giving her a nod. He wouldn't tell her about how it was all thanks to Pandora's Heart he'd gotten them to stay, and gotten a piece of both of them, but getting another free fuck with Moxxi? No way he was going to turn that one down! Should he mention the bit about Athena and Janey saying after that Vault Hunter meeting that he was the only real cock they'd be doing anything with from here on out, and he could only get to fuck them if it was a threeway like before, not one of them on their own? ...Nah. He could skip those not exactly important details...

* * *


	4. 04 - Captain Scarlett

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the video games, characters, developers etc depicted within. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence.

Featuring: Captain Scarlett (Borderlands series, DLC character/NPC)

Pandora's Heart Part 4

A Borderlands video game erotic story

By DaxG2001

Codes: MF, Oral, mind-influence.

* * *

They did not tell Samuel that Wurmwater was going to be this hot.

Having travelled to the “scenic” (read: extremely creepy) resort of Oasis, and met the sole visible and very “friendly” (read: extremely creepy) resident, the resident Vault Hunter-in-training was once again on his way to carry out an important mission for the leaders of the Crimson Raiders. To his pleasant surprise, no one had questioned his methods about how he'd managed to convince both Athena and Janey Springs to remain in Sanctuary and join the cause for this apparent “war” that was coming. Something about warning from an alien or something? Samuel still couldn't manage to focus in when Hammerlock started off on a speech.

So he was sent away to do more convincing and persuading, this time with a former one-time ally to the Vault Hunters who they had been involved with not long after the defeat of Handsome Jack. A Sand Pirate Captain by the name of Captain Scarlett who, according to the others was untrustworthy, cutthroat, and very likely to back stab the moment it would get her the advantage and the most loot. His interest had, due to his increasingly sex-driven ways ever since discovering the powers of the Pandora's Heart Relic that he posses, perked at hearing this Captain was a she.

Still, they never told him this desert was going to be this hot.

“Come along now mate! We'll get you into the shade and talk about this little deal...” Scarlett said, leading Samuel into her private Captain's cabin of her ship, as the man in question followed her in, using how own jacket to wipe sweat off from his face. Her quarters were as to be expected with hammocks, swords and skulls on the walls, maps both whole and in pieces around on desks and bottles with notes in them in the corner. Wait, was that a portrait of that gun merchant Marcus on the wall there, dressed in some old fashioned clothes?

“How do you pirates cope out here??” He questioned in disbelief, taking a sniff of his jacket and deciding to toss it down for the moment instead of keeping a hold of it.

“We're pirates of course! Me especially, being the Captain and all that...” She continued in her thick accent, making a motion with her hook.

To Samuel, she was most certainly dressed like the generic sort of Captain he used to read stories about as a kid, but with a very Pandora-twist to her. One leg was replaced at the knee with a metal “peg leg”, and an arm missing at the elbow with a large, fearsome looking metal hook instead of a hand. Add in an eyepatch of metal over one eye, large earrings handing from the exposed ear while her bright red hair was styled to the side to cover the other, and her pirate hat also had rings hung through the bottom. All complimented by a Captain's short jacket and short sleeved top that nicely showed off her toned looking body and perky breasts, and pants that hugged her sexy ass perfectly, and a usual Pandora-resident belt for placing Shield and Grenade Mods onto but with and extra strap around her for a few bullets, probably just in case she needed them.

“To business then. Let me be quite clear about this.” Scarlett said as she turned to look at him. “I will, absolutely, turn on you and your Vault Hunter friends the first moment I can.” She stated as a matter of fact.

“Uh... What?” Samuel questioned, caught off guard by her honesty.

“Well, I did do it before to those Vault Hunters not all that long ago, and knowing my track record I will most certainly do it again.” She states. “I'm a bloody pirate after all. To be honest, if you have to come to me for help then things must be pretty desperate. I wouldn't trust me if I was the last person around, and well, I am me after all.” She adds with a shrug.

“Well, I uh... You know...” He stumbles, any plan he had of approaching this now out of the window. “I mean, we don't need you to agree right now, I mean... It can maybe wait a while? You could think things over?” He offered, trying but not succeeding to sound convinced of his own words.

“You certainly are not a pirate, are you?” She sighed, turning away for a moment. “I was sort of hoping you'd be coming here telling me there was some exciting, loot filled vault to be found so I could stab you lot in the back and take it for myself! Or a big, really overpowered monster than has to be faced with four Vault Hunters at the same time or else there's no way it can be defeated unless there's some ledge you can use to shield yourself with! At this point at time, there's so little to do these days around these dusty seas that...”

Just as Samuel was zoning out from her speech, his gaze drifted downward toward her “Pirate's Booty” that he'd seen before following her in, and she certainly had a prize that didn't need a treasure map to seek out. He started to smile, thinking that perhaps he should take the plunge, and try out with her the same method that had worked for him in the past. So as she continued to talk, he brought up his “menus” and changed his equipment, changing out his Relic for the mysterious but powerful in the range of females Pandora's Heart, and then closing it down as he moved forward to lean against the table of her quarters that had a couple of old maps left out on it.

“Captain Scarlett?” He called out to get her attention, putting on a smile as she turned out. “I've got an idea that might help solve this problem.”

“O-Oh?” Scarlett asked, find her eyes looking over his torn and messy pants and his short sleeved top, and he in turn could see that as usual, the Relic was having an instant effect on her.

“Look, you're a gorgeous looking woman who commands respect, has her own crew, and obviously the Vault Hunters hold you in high regard to send me over to ask you for help. Now, since I can't make any promises here about what the other Vault Hunters can offer you...”

“Yes matey?” She asked, a seductive tone creeping into her accent.

“How about you let me show you what I can offer, and let me... How can I put it... Shiver your plank?”

“...What?” She questioned with a raised eyebrow over her good eye.

“...Uh, I mean... Walk the timbers?? Is... Is that it?” He stuttered, his attempt at trying a line on her failing spectacularly to show that Pandora's Heart can only help so much with getting women more interested in some sex than they usually would be.

“Samuel...” Scarlett steps forward with a sway of her hips, smirking as she placed a hand onto his chest. “Are you trying to ask me if you want to fuck? In a “hey, I'm gonna fuck you good so you'll have to say yes to my offer” kind of way?”

“...Yes, yes I am.” He answered to wisely cut out the small talk.

“Hmmmm... Go on then!” She said, surprising him by lowering herself down to her knees in front of him and reaching up for his belt to undo it, soon lowering his pants down and letting his thick and lengthy looking cock spring out, already starting to harden. “Nice Samuel!” She smiled with clear approval. “Glad you're packing something! Don't have any exact lookers in my crew, so you'll make a nice change...” Scarlett says as she takes a hold of his length with her good, finger-less glove hand and starts to stroke him.

“Thanks, I guess...” He says, his eyes suddenly darting to his leg when he feels her hook brushing against him. “Woah, hey! Watch what you're doing with that!” He exclaims, his reaction only making her smirk.

“Relax Samuel, I do know what I'm doing... I'm a bloody pirate Captain after all!” She smirks again, his dick now rock hard in her grip as she gives him a couple more pumps. “And here I was thinking all you Vault Hunters actively looked for danger...” She comments, but decides to get on with things and takes him into her mouth, letting out a soft groan herself as she wraps her lips around his member and then begins to move her head back and forth along him, looking up at the somehow irresistible to her hunk with that sudden burning lust in her visable eye. “Mmmmphhh!! Mmmmm... Mmmmm...” She works herself along the upper portion for the moment, her hand staying on the base to deliver an occasional stroke while her mouth did the majority of the work that's already been more than enough to make him moan, showing that despite a life of piracy the gorgeous Captain isn't a stranger to handling a cock.

“Ahhhhh... Not, not all of us... And I'm really not a... Mmmmm... Real Vault Hunter...” He says, his attention more on watching the stunning red head kneeling in front of him as she smoothly and steadily slurps on his shaft, getting a nice amount of her saliva already onto those thick inches from the bobbing motion that's making them both groan. “Mmmmm... I try and... Mmmmm!! Stay away from danger as much as I can...” The lucky hunk adds, but neither of them are clearly interested in conversation right now as she lets him feel her lip piercing grinding back and forth along his cock as she blows him, the nicely paced motion of her head making the rings in her Captain's hat and her own earrings sway as she travels along his pole.

“Mmmmmphh... Mmmmm!! Mmmmm...” Unknowingly being influenced by the powerful Relic he has equipped, the beauty originally from Eunomia but now makes her home in the deserts of Wurmwater continues to briskly suck on the big cock of the man she's only just met but is now handling about half of his size with her soothing oral hole. “Mmmmm... Mmmmm!! Mmmmphhh mmmm...” She continues to groan as she bobs her head along that impressive size, keeping her hand stroking every now and then at the portion not yet in her mouth, which in turn helps spread her saliva onto those inches as her spit starts seeping out between her full lips from the repeated, lusty motion.

“Mmmmm!! Awwwwww fuck!! Mmmmmm... Oh yeah Scarlett...” Samuel moans his approval for her oral talents, seeing that the often treacherous stunner knows how to handle not just a pistol from the way she's effortlessly moving her lips back and forth along his manhood, the feeling that little bit better as her lipring brushes against his shaft as she blows him. “Mmmmmm damn!! Didn't expect... Ahhhhh... To be getting blown by the greatest... Mmmmm!! Pirate on Pandora...” He comments with a smirk, watching her gorgeous face moving in towards his crotch and then smoothly back towards the head as she keeps the pace nice and steady, still groaning around his member and keeping her gloved hand stroking once in a while, as the back of her hook hand brushes against his thigh while she sucks him.

“Mmmmmphh!! Mmmmm... GAHHHHHH GAAAWWWKKK!!” Her groans turn to gags as she pushes her mouth right down onto him, meeting her fingers holding onto the base of him as she attempts to stuff him deep into here mouth, only her that fat bell end to connect with the back of her mouth and make her spit splatter over and down that length. “Mmmmphhh!! GAAAAAHHHH!! MMMMPHHH!!” She closes her eye, and perhaps thanks to Pandora's Heart creating this increased horny nature in her, she refuses to give in just yet so continues to try and deep throat all of his massive length, making herself gag when she drives down and attempts to take him in to the hilt. The stud taking this doesn't mind at all, watching as her lips widen as she tries to fight the reflex, her saliva dripping down her chin and onto her Captain's uniform, not to mention all the spit covering his cock at the moment, and all the while moaning out as she attempts this wild and sloppy blowjob.

“GAHHHHHH!! Mmmmphhh!! Ahhhhhh...” Eventually she has to pull her head away, gasping for air and letting go of his cock as she sits back and little while on her knees. “Heavens!! Don't quite know what got into me there!” Scarlett admits, using the back of her hook hand to wipe saliva away from her chin.

“It felt real good to me, that's for sure!” Samuel says with a grin, offering a hand to help her up.

“I bet it did...” She replies with a smirk and a narrowed eye, accepting the hand and being raised up to stand. “But it's about time you put in some work now for the Captain, right?” She says more as an order than an offer as she turns, swaying her hips from side to side as she approaches the central table of her quarters. “Got to convince me that I should help you Vault Hunter lot out after all!”

“Gladly...” He wisely states as he approaches her from behind, and watches as she's already undressing casting her belt and gear aside and hooking her pants to ease them down her nicely rounded and sexy ass, revealing her already wet-looking pussy to him. Stepping up as she bends over onto the table, he lines up that covered with her saliva cock with her entrance, after a couple of brushes of the head over those folds, he uses a firm thrust to penetrate that snug hole.

“Mmmmm!! Goodness... Didn't... Ahhhhh!! Expect it to feel this good...” The beautiful pirate Captain moans, looking back over her shoulder so she can use her good eye as she feels him start to thrust his cock firmly in and out of her wet and snug pussy, already pushing in deep and showing her he knows a thing or two about banging the hottest women on Pandora. “Ahhhhh.. Then again, I have to admit... I didn't expect you to last even this long...” She admits but the grin on her pierced lips shows she's very happy he has, resting her body up with her arms on the desk while her foot and metallic “peg leg” are planted on the floor of her cabin so she can take it from behind, making her moan as that vast cock she'd only just been sucking on is now pumping her snatch and filling her up wonderfully.

“Ahhhhh... You know, I get that a lo... I mean, you know, I do what I can...” He stops himself from just blurting out how much “success” he's had all thanks to the Pandora's Heart Relic he has equipped, and its effects are being shown off right now as he's got his cock right in the tight tunnel of the sexy but dangerous Sand Pirate faction leader who moans out herself with each in and out thrust he delivers. “Mmmmm!! But it's nice to hear... Ahhhhh... I can prove some people wrong...” He says between his groans of pleasure, holding onto her by her nicely thick hips and watching his manhood slide forward to vanish into her slick folds before soon reappearing so he can swiftly repeat the motion, fucking the still almost fully-clothed beauty as she only has her bottoms down around her rear, while he himself still has his upper body covered up.

“Mmmmm!! Well keep it up sweetheart, because... Mmmmm!! It feels bloody fantastic to me!” She encourages, starting to push her toned and curved body backward to meet the incoming pumps into her twat, aiding in getting him in deeper into that needy pussy and in turn making them both groan out in shameless approval. “Nice to... Uhhhhhh!! Finally meet someone... MMMM!! Who knows how to give a nice shag...” She lustfully adds, gritting her teeth as his crotch begins to slap against her juicy backside, that smack of skin meeting skin now mixing with her moans around her Captain's quarters as she gets fucked over this table, having no idea that her desire and want to be taken like this has all been created by the Relic that the stud with his cock buried deep into that tight pussy currently has equipped.

“Never... Ahhhhhh!! Thought pirates weren't supposed... Mmmmm!! To be this honest...” He says back with a smirk, watching her sexy ass cheek jiggle when his toned body meets hers and he sends all of his inches into that wet hole, keeping him moaning as he feels the sensation of her being tightly clamped around his rod as he works himself briskly and with a decent amount of force into her. “But if there's one thing... Mmmmm!! I know I'm not half-bad at... It's something like this...” He chuckles at his words, knowing his supreme sexual skill is also a very welcome effect of Pandora's Heart, allowing his long cock to be thrust in deeply and quickly over and over again into the tightness of the stunning quest giver and previous ally to the Vault Hunters.

“Mmmmm!! I'm not bloody like... AHHHHH!! Any other pirate around these parts...” The redheaded beauty states with another saucy grin, keeping her body rocking back and forth to meet each and very thrust she very willing takes from behind, and has both of them moaning out like they've been lovers on the high seas (and deserts) for years, rather than having just met several minutes ago. “Ahhhhh!! And I can tell... MMMMM!! You're not like the rest of those Vault Hunters either...” She adds with a groan, her earrings and the rings of her pirate hat still on top of her head swaying back and forth in time with the motion she's making her body move with, slamming back firmly to keep that smacking sound ringing out and ensuring he's driving into her wet pussy balls deep with every steady thrust he gives her.

“Mmmmm... Should I take that as a compliment?” Samuel asks, giving her snatch another round of pumps before he pulls out of her.

“You should...” Scarlett smirks, standing up from the table and turning around so she can now sit on the edge of it. “The rest of you lot don't appreciate my fine sense of humour!” She says, reaching down to undo the belt above her “peg leg”. “Give us a hand with this will you? Pants are a bugger to get off with this thing...” She holds up her hook hand.

“I can imagine...” He says, first taking off her boot from the good leg, and then sliding down her pants all the off her legs to set them aside, leaving her bottomless and still looking as gorgeous as ever.

“Helpful as well... Just a shame you aren't part of my crew...” She comments, spreading her legs invitingly and grinning as he instantly takes the offer to step up between them and once again press his shaft against her snatch.

“Mmmmm... You know, I'm supposed... Ahhhhhh fuck!! To be convincing you to... Uhhhhh!! Side with the Vault Hunters...” He says, like he's just remembered that he should be getting an ally here instead of letting his primal urges take over, and leading him to once again be balls deep in one of the most stunning females in all of Pandora as he gets back to work, thrusting his shaft in and out of her wet and built to be stuffed full snatch. “MMMM!! If that happens... Ahhhhh!! I'm sure we can make more meetings like this... MMMM!! Happen again...” He adds between his moans, loving how still pleasurably snug she is all around his fat rod, able to ram in deep and make the motion smooth and quick from how wet she is down there, and has little choice anyway as she wraps her leg and “peg leg” around his waist to make sure he's up close to her.

“MMMMM!! Oh yes!! Are... Are you sure you can't be... AHHHHH... Talked into jumping ship??” The stunning pirate Captain moans out, letting him feel the cold metal of her hook hand on the back of his neck as she has her arms wrapped around him for good measure as she takes this fucking, the pace now stiffer than before and that's only increasing the pleasure they're both getting from this. “AHHHHH!! You did... MMMMM... Say you weren't a proper Vault Hunter...” She smirks, licking her lips and feeling her body jolting back ever so slightly when he drives in with a strong thrust, making those rings in her hat and her ear swing from the force alone and her still covered tits bounce slightly, but her main focus is the top notch pleasure she's getting from his shaft filling up her twat time and time again as he has his very sinful way with the red headed beauty.

“Ahhhhh... And have a pack of pissed off... MMMMM!! Vault Hunters after me?? I'll have to say no...” He smirks as he slides his thick cock in and out of her wet hole, able to glance down to watch his manhood thrusting into her still tight and now soaking pussy, and glancing up to her gorgeous face and seeing drops of sweat beginning to roll down along with the look of burning desire in her visible eye, a sight that no one perhaps would have dreamed possible from the feared and dangerous pirate, but all thanks to the powerful Relic that he's using to create this lust. “UHHHH!! Mmmmm FUCK!! Be-besides, I always heard pirates... MMMMM!! Hated traitors and mutinies...” He points out between his groans, sliding his hands up her clothed sides as he continues to send his hips sharply in towards her crotch so his balls can just slap up into her skin before drawing back until the midway mark and repeating the motion, the smack of his body meeting hers heard along with their totally shameless moans of pleasure from this now sexual rather than formal meeting.

“MMMMM!! Only when it doesn't work out... Ooooooooh SHIT!! In our favour!!” She groans, leaning her curvy and toned body back as far as her arms can let her, her head tilting back but her Captain's hat staying on her head as she takes without a doubt the best action she'd had in a long time if perhaps ever, loving the feeling of his cock thrusting way into her love tunnel like it's a scene out of XXX-Rated ECHOnet film. “AHHHHH!! MMMMM... At least I'm completely... MMMMMM YES!! Honest when I say... MMMMM... I'll betray others when I get the chance...” The former quest giver to the Vault Hunters says with a gasp as she takes a harder thrust into her snatch, making her body rock back as she lowers her head so she can stare lustfully at the hunk who is so expertly pounding away into her snatch, having no clue that both his skill and her raging desire is all because of a mysterious, sex-driven Relic that he has equipped.

“MMMMM... That's, uh.... AHHHHH... Good to know I... AWWWWW SHIT... I guess...” He says, almost thrown off by her honesty about her dishonesty, but thanks again to Pandora's Heart he keeps on sliding his cock swiftly and with force into her still snug and wet pussy, even as he himself begins to sweat as the effects of keeping up the kind of pace needed to give the gorgeous redhead the kind of fucking she deserves starts to take its toll on him. “Ahhhhhh... You'd even betray me? Even... MMMMM!! After we've done this??” He moans with a smirk, able to tease the dangerous but beautiful Sand Pirates Captain that he has his cock buried deep into, her juices erotically coating his shaft to keep him moaning as he pumps himself in and out of her tight and slick folds, ensuring she feels this top notch pleasure as well to give her a banging quite unlike any she's experienced before, or may ever feel again.

“MMMM... You sound more like... A pirate than a Vault Hunter...” Captain Scarlett groans, giving him a smile as she lifts her arms off of him before unwrapping her legs. “Driving a hard bargain after all.” She says, reaching up to take off her short jacket and tossing it across her cabin.

“Guess... Ahhhhh... I am kinda Vault Hunter...” Samuel replies, easing his dick of her snatch and watching as she undoes the collar of her top so she can peel it away, revealing her nicely rounded and perky tits along with the rest of her toned upper body. “I've got a mission to do, and I plan on finishing it.”

“In that case matey, here's the deal...” She says, casting the top away to leave her just wearing her signature hat. “You give it to me and make me cum, and I'll play nice with you Vault Hunter lot, and I will try my very best to try and not turn on you all even when it would really get me a lot of loot. Deal?”

“I don't think I can refuse that kind of offer...” He starts to say, reaching up to take a hold of his clothing but finding himself being grabbed by the top, pulled into a hungry and fierce lip-lock as she hauls him down on top of her on the table they've been fucking over and against already so far.

“Mmmmphhh!! MMMM!! MMMMPHHH!!” The horny pirate Captain moans into his mouth, forcing her tongue in past his lips while grinding her pierced ones against his as she grabs onto the back of his head with her good hand, using her hook hand to run against his arm as he has to blindly line his cock back up with her entrance so he can drive into the needy beauty. That gets her groaning louder into his mouth when he starts pumping her hard, making her slap her tongue against his as they make out and get lost in the sinful moment. “MMMM!! MMMMPHHH!! MMMM...” She keeps his lips pressed against her for a moment more before she has to release to break it, allowing them both to gasp and take in air as he leans back to stand up, gripping her good arm by the wrist and her part-metallic one by just under the hook as her body begins to rock back in response to his powerful thrusts.

“MMMM!! Awwwww FUCK!! MMMMM!! Fuck... Fuck yeah...” The wannabe Vault Hunter grunts as he gives it his all, slamming his thick shaft in to the hilt before pulling sharply back and repeating the action over and over, moaning each time his member slides in or out of that soaking but snug snatch, unfazed by her legs being draped over his outstretched arms as he bangs her. “UHHHHH!! MMMM!! Yeah Scarlett!! MMMM FUCK!! Your fucking pussy... UHHHH!! So fucking good!!” He groans out the approval of how pleasurable it is to be so deep in her tight, wet hole and showing, if the proof wasn't already clear from how hot and heavy this action has been already, that he has no issue at all fucking this woman who may have one good eye, arm and leg but is still drop dead gorgeous and built to be taken just like he's currently doing.

“AAHHHHH FUCK!! FUCKING YES!! FUCK ME!! DON'T... MMMMM!! DON'T BLOODY STOP!!” She moans out, her filthy words echoing around her own quarters as she gets pumped, her body now coated with sweat but loving every moment of being ravaged more like a dirty port tavern whore than the feared and respected pirate Captain she actually is. She also has no idea that her uncontrollable lust and the pleasure she's getting from his mighty rod ploughing so deep into her snatch is thanks to the powerful Pandora's Heart Relic he's using to make her into this highly sexual, but still very much willing state. “OH FUCK!! OH YES SAMUEL!! MMMMM!! KEEP... AHHHHHH!! KEEP FUCKING ME!!” She demands as her sexy, curved frame rocks back and forth on the surface of this table that's already seen her been fucked over and on the edge of, now just laying back and taking the best sex of her life, her mouth hanging open to almost shamelessly drool while her eyes are approaching rolling back into her head from the effects of the pleasure overwhelming her.

“UHHHH!! MMMMM... Ahhhhhh... MMMMM FUUUUUCK!! MMMM!!” Similarly he's sweating hard and groaning away with every motion he has his hips doing, either slamming his cock home into her dripping wet and still snug pussy or pulling out a few inches so he can just drive himself back up into her, doing away with any attempt at words or sentences and just letting his primal grunts be the sound of agreement to her lusty demands. “MMMMM!! OH SHIT!! MMMMM!! FUCK... FUCK!!” He gasps, sweat dripping from his handsome facial features as he watches her perky tits bounce away in time with the jolting motion her body is doing, but he's keeping her in place enough for him by keeping a hold of her arms by the wrist and hook, allowing him to keep on hammering away into one of Pandora's most beautiful, as well as dangerous and deadly women.

“OH FUCK!! OH FUCK!! I'M... I'M ACTUALLY... OH BLOODY FUUUUUUUCKKK AHHHHHHH!!” She moans out, body arching but her hat impressively still somehow staying on her head as Captain Scarlett starts to cum hard on Samuel's thrusting cock, juices flowing out like a flood over his long and fat cock that he keeps on sending balls deep into her, not just for his own pleasure but to ensure she gets the full experience of a sexual high unlike any other before. “AHHHHH!! MMMMMM!! Ooooooooooh FUCK!! Fuck... FUCK MMMMMM...” She gasps and groans with a big, exhausted but satisfied grin of her gorgeous face as the waves of joy flow through her like the seas of old, moaning when he keeps on ploughing into her but eases off the force and the pace, leaving her laid out on her own table in a pool of her sweat and now juices by the time he finally releases her arms and pulls out of her snatch.

“So... We... We've got a deal??” Samuel asks, his chest heaving for air and his cock still hard but starting to throb now as he looks over her stunning body.

“I... I suppose I wouldn't be much of a pirate if I went back on my word... Or would I?” Scarlett grins as she raises her head up to look across at him. “Kidding! You held up your end of the deal... I'll do mine... Now, give us a hand, and I'll at least finish you off before you head out of here...”

“Sure!” He all too eagerly says, quickly taking a hold of her good hand to pull her forward and help her to once again kneel down in front of him.

“Only just came, but I'm still wanting more of you... I have no idea what's gotten me all worked up!” She muses, still unknowingly effected by Pandora's Heart as she guides him back into her hungry oral hole and starts sucking him off at a steady pace, groaning around the cock that's just come from deep within her snatch, getting her lips perfectly wrapped around this massive piece of man meat while her hand grips his thigh and her hook hand rests against the other. “Mmmmmphh!! Mmmmm... Mmmmm...” The beautiful, still horny pirate moans as she tastes her own pussy from off of his throbbing rod, cleaning up the mess she'd left all over him after her orgasm and not bothered one bit by it, looking now to finish things off properly and from the way she's sinking her head down deeply onto that pole she isn't planning on stopping until he explodes in her mouth.

“MMMMM!! OH FUCK!! Ahhhhh... Oh shit Scarlett!! MMMMM YEAH!!” He groans, now being the one to tilt his head back with a grin as the rough and tough, but still gorgeous Captain bobs along his stiff but now intensely throbbing manhood, yet again those stylish rings in her hat and in her ear swaying from the force she's putting behind the lustful even after her own sexual high motion. “UHHHHH!! OH FUCK!! MMMMMM... Oh shit!!! MMMM FUCK!!” He gasps out, managing to look back down and see the sinful look in her eye as the redhead blows him like her life depended on it, letting him feel her full lips and the cool sensation of her lipring grinding against his dick as she runs her mouth smoothly and quickly back and forth over his size.

“Mmmmmphhh!! Mmmmm!! Mmmmm mmmm...” She continues to groan, showing off that fantastic oral ability that wouldn't be expected of the feared and respected leader of Pandora's most infamous Sand Pirate crew as she keeps on sucking away and applying her saliva onto the dick she's found herself near addicted to despite only having met this hunk today. “Mmmmm... Mmmmmphhh!! Mmmmmphh!!” She gazes up with her good eye, still burning with a lust that seems to be building up again despite her previous orgasm a few minutes ago, such is the effect that the lust-creating Relic he has equipped but as he groans and pulses between her lovely lips, his own peak is arriving and only brought quicker by her repeated, deep slurping of his cock.

“AHHHHH!! AWWWWW FUUUUUUUUUCK!! MMMMMMM...” Samuel lets out a deep groan as he begins to unload within Captain Scarlett's mouth, the first hot blast making her eye widen at a mouthful so large she nearly pulls her head off from him, but keeps her composure to keep bobbing away on him, wisely swallowing down his spunk when the second blast fires past her lips. Not letting up for a moment, she continues to blow him and drain that cock that has given her pleasure quite unlike anything she's experienced before, and is more than returning the favour by gobbling down every drop of cum he sends into her. Lucky for them both, the hunger she had for his spunk was satisfied by the vast amount he gave her, another beneficial effect of Pandora's Heart to give him a size of load that no regular man could ever give, even after such a red hot session of sex like this has been.

“Mmmmm...” Scarlett groaned, delivering a last suck as his cock starts to go soft, pulling away and sitting down on the floor of her cabin, gasping for breath. “Just... Just give me a moment please mate...” She asks, waving her hook as she closes her eyes in order to recover.

“No problem...” Samuel says, just as tired from the top notch sex but having wits about him enough to quickly bring up his “menus”, unequipping Pandora's Heart with a far more usual for a Vault Hunter Relic. Closing the “menus” down, he once again offers a hand out to her to lift her up.

“Still being nice after all that?” She comments, accepting and being helped to stand. “Not sure you'd make a good pirate after all, and you're a quite different Vault Hunter too.”

“Guess you're right.” He says with a shrug, knowing himself how right she is, but not daring to reveal his “secret”. “So... We have a deal? You gonna help out the Vault Hunters?”

“I suppose so...” Scarlett states, taking a moment to adjust her hat. “You can go tell your Vault Hunter friends that I will, gosh this is hard for me to say... I will... Help them out, as best I can if they need it in the future. But!”

“But...” Samuel says, watching her reaction and having himself expected her to put a catch on the deal.

“I expect a fair share of any loot that any assistance brings, and you matey...” She smirks, poking him in the chest with her hook. “You tell them that any requests for help from me and my crew will have to come through you, and I expect you to deliver them in person... I don't need to mark a cross on a treasure map to get what I'm meaning, do I?” She adds with a lick of her lips as she takes a look over his chest.

“No Captain, you do not!” He replies with a grin.

“Splendid! Now, off you go! And feel free to maybe swing by once in a while... I still might make a pirate out of you someday... Or at least get a nice fuck or two trying!”

* * *


	5. 05 - Gaige

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the video games, characters, developers etc depicted within. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence.

Featuring: Gaige (Borderlands series)

Borderlands: Pandora’s Heart Part 5

A Borderlands video game erotic story  
by DaxG2001 

Codes: MF, Oral, mind-influence.

* * *

Author's note: Gaige is aged 18 years old in this story, the age listed in her official profile file for Borderlands 2 as seen on the Borderlands Wikia and elsewhere.

* * *

Team building missions. Samuel hated the sounds of that, especially with the term “mission” put into it. But no one dares argue against Lillith so when she orders you out to wipe out some group of psychos causing hassle to a supply route, you go and do it. Where was it to again? Sandlands? Wastelands? Badlands? Some sort of lands. Much like the rest of Pandora, filled with tons of rabid animals wanting to eat you alive and maniacs wanting to fill you with bullets. All things Samuel could be doing very much without.

The one upside to this particular mission? He'd been teamed up with one of the experienced Vault Hunters, and to his pleasant surprise one that was certainly easy on the eyes. Gaige, the Mechromancer. The young, 18-year-old redhead with pigtails and a full punk-style look and outfit of red skirt and top with a white skull, a jacket over that top, stripped leggings, and even goggles in her hair to complete the look. Oh, and the fact that one of her arms was almost completely robotic and metal. She was gorgeous as she was talented – able to summon her own creation of a flying machine of death called Deathtrap – and dangerous. After all, a living breathing Vault Hunter is one to be respected, and her part in taking down Handsome Jack had more than proven her worth.

She was still a rebel at heart however. As proven by this “minor” as she'd claimed it would be detour through some caves to check for some “sweet Loot”. That had been an hour and several screaming insects and Pods ago.

“Why, hello there...” Gaige purrs with a smirk as the Loot Chest opens up to show off a selection of guns, including a particular Purple-rated Revolver that she takes an instant liking to, instant equipping it and checking it out.

“OK, so can we go now Gaige?” Samuel sighs, in his usual messy and less than well kept attire that fits nicely to his toned frame. “The sooner we can get this mission done, the sooner we can get back to Sanctuary.”

“Relax Samuel! We've got this...” She says dismissively as she looks down the barrel of the gun to check out its sights, firing a testing shot at a nearby pile of rubble, making her fellow (but less experienced) Vault Hunter jump back in shock. “A little group of Psychos aren't going to take me down!” She boasts with a smirk, posing as she reloads the gun and spins it around on her finger.

After she's done that however, her eyes go wide before she shakes her head. “Aw crap!” She whines, shaking her head and out of anger smacks the rest of the guns off from the presentation plate of the chest.

“What's... What's wrong?” Samuel asks as he approaches her.

“My Anarchy!” She grumbles, sounding very annoyed. “One of my skills. I can rack up loads of stacks of it and it gives me totally awesome amounts of damage, but takes away crazy amounts of my accuracy. I was racking up the stacks since we entered this cave! And now because of that stupid reload, I've lost them all!”

“That... That sucks...” He reasons, still no understanding her problem right now. “Can't we just go find some more stacks or something? Loot another chest, or...”

“No... The only way I can get Anarchy Stacks is by killing an enemy, fully emptying my gun's magazine, or...” She starts to explain, but trails off as she looks back at him, giving him a look over. “Heh, well I'm not gonna tell you the other way just yet, rookie.” She teases, casting a playful wink his way before she turns away.

Samuel had behaved himself since this trip out had started. Sure he'd checked her out a couple times but had mostly been focused on staying alive, avoiding bullets, and taking out any hostile coming after them both. Thankfully Deathtrap was more than capable of handing wiping out many hoards of enemies. But now, in this quiet little space with all the creepy crawlies taken care off and seeing her rebellious and just that bit sexy way about her? He couldn't resist bringing into play the Relic that has seen him score with some of Pandora's hottest women already since his time as a “Vault Hunter”.

Equipping Pandora's Heart and shutting the “menus” down, he stepped forward and approached her. “You sure you won't tell me?” He called out. “Or maybe I'll have to... “Pump” you, for some information?” He added, showing that despite the power of the Relic, it doesn't help him improve his own smarts or his “game”, that's for sure.

Luckily for him, Pandora's Heart as it always seems to do, had an instant effect of the young cutie when she turned around, her eyes instantly drawn to look over his impressive frame and handsome facial features, causing her to narrow her eyes with a saucy smirk as she placed her hands on her hips.

“That's actually just it Samuel... Pumping me IS the other way...” Gaige states as she steps towards him. “Discovered it one night when... Well, let's just say there's a reason why I call Axton an unparalleled stud... But to get back all the stacks I had up until just now, I'm gonna need a fuck that lasts a fucking long time...” She explains with a clear, lusty tone in her voice now as he closes the space between herself and the now grinning man in front of her. “So let's fucking do this!” She suddenly says, dropping down to her knees in front of him and reaching for his belt.

“Shit! You don't mess around!” He says in pleasant surprise, watching as she hauls his pants and boxers all the way down to expose his impressively sized meat.

“Fuck no I don't!” Gaige grins up at him, using her robotic hand to take a hold of his cock and start to smoothly stroke him off. “Hey, you're kind of a cute guy anyway. Not on Hammerlock's level, but I kinda knew we'd get along when you kept dozing off during the briefing. And I mean... Look at this fucking dick! Score!!” She adds as that manhood hardens in her cool, metallic grasp.

“Ahhhhh... I try not to brag, you know...” He lies, knowing full well that his “impressive size” is also an effect that Pandora's Heart has, along with increasing his own sexual ability. “So, we're actually, you know, going to do this? Because I am so up for a fuck if you are Gaige!”

“Hell yeah! This is gonna be fucking sweet!” The redhead grinned as she spits down onto his cock, using her robotic hand to steadily pump his rod, and leaning her head in so she can playfully swat her tongue across the crown of his lengthy cock, her free hand gripping onto the side of his top while she looked up at him, teasing his cock with her frisky, wet tongue. “Start the Anarchy...” She says with a naughty tone, but before he can question if she's meaning her own “skill” or what they're about to do, she's making him moan as she takes the head of his dick into her mouth, letting her feel the warmth and wetness of that hole as she begins to go to work on him.

“Ahhhhh... Whatever you want Gaige... Mmmm... I'll go with it...” He wisely says, watching the gorgeous Mechromancer twisting her head from side to side as she grinds her lips around his member, still flicking her tongue out at him within her mouth and keeping her metallic hand running back and forth along the rest of his shaft to keep this dual pleasuring going on in a nice and smooth pace. “Mmmmm! Never thought a robot hand... Mmmm... Could feel this good...” He comments as despite that cold, metal sensation gliding over his rod there's no hint of pain from her stroking, no doubt enhanced by the addition of her mouth as she starts to slurp noisily and already rather shamelessly on his dick as the rebellious beauty is showing that despite her young age, she doesn't appear to be a stranger to sucking some cock.

“Mmmmmph!! Phhhhttyy ffhhhkkknnn hhhwwwwsssmmmm, rhhhtttt??” She muffledly responds, smiling around that dick for a moment before going back to the task at hand, rocking her head back and forth and making her pigtails styled hair sway just a little from the effort she's putting into this, her mouth pushing down further onto his pole to take more of him inside. That causes them both to groan out, knowing how naughty to put it mildly it is to be sucking off her fellow Vault Hunter instead of carrying out a mission but unable to stop herself from eagerly and energetically blowing him like this. “Mmmmmm... I hhhmmmm... Thhhhhhh strrrrrggghhhhstttt ghhhhhrrrr arrrrhhhhhvvveee!!” She adds, bobbing away and getting her saliva nice and layered over his length with loud slurp after slurp, having no idea her lust is being enhanced by a powerful Relic that this lucky hunk currently has equipped, and is once again making the most of it by getting a red hot blowjob from the 18-year-old stunner.

“Ahhhh... No idea what... Uhhhhh!! You just said...” Samuel admits between moans, but couldn't really care as right now it's all about how great it feels to be between her soft lips as the punk-styled cutie continues to move her head back and forth along a large amount of his man meat, her robotic arm now being used to keep him in place so she can dive down again and again with steady and deep sucks. “Mmmmm!! But... I totally agree with you... Whatever you said...” He half-mumbles, his gaze fixed onto the pretty face of the beauty kneeling before him as Gaige continues to bob her head over his nicely thick and lengthy dick, her saliva now completely coating his member and even dripping downward onto his balls and down onto her on chin both off that rod and from her own lips.

Narrowing her eyes playfully but with clear desire up at him, she responds to his words by changing tactics, raising her head up to the crown of his cock before she suddenly forces her face right down into his crotch, making her eyes widen like she can't believe she just did that, and the look is returned but with an added deep moan from the man receiving the unexpected, but very welcome deep throating. 'GAWWWWWKKK!! GAAAAAHHHH!! UHHHHLLLLKKK!!” She coughs and splatters around his length, further coating his tool with her spit but showing the lust-enhancing effects of Pandora's Heart she keeps her face down into him to stuff her mouth full with his cock, even as she gags loudly and both hands, real and metal, grip onto his top like her life depends on it. “GAHHHHHH!! GAAAAHHHHRRRKKKKK!! MMMMMMPHHH!!” She groans as she finally lifts her head away, giving one last long suck before she pulls off from him, gasping for air and using a hand to wipe away forming tears from her eyes, but it isn't long before that a sexy grin is on her face yet again as his cock stands proud and covered with her saliva.

“Oooooooooh man!! That a fucking weapon in your pants or are you happy to see me babe?” Gaige says with a laugh, standing up from the ground. “Alright, let's keep this going! Follow me stud.” She says, motioning with her robotic arm as she turns and walks towards the looted chest.

“You sure you don't need a break? After, you know...” Samuel asks, even if the smirk on his face shows he's very happy this is continuing on.

“Naw, I'm good. I'll have some more Anarchy, thank you!” She says with a shiver as even while dishing out a BJ she's collecting some stacks of that tricky Skill. “Come on, fuck me against this thing! Not like it's gonna refill with loot until we leave the area.” She adds, hopping up to sit on the edge of the chest and leaning so her back is against the plates where said loot once hung, and using her real hand to pull up her skirt, showing off her leggings and a pair of damp-looking panties underneath.

“Yeah, that is weird how these chests keep... Awwww whatever...” He stops himself, getting back on track as he steps forward, reaching down and boldly gripping onto the leggings over her crotch, making her gasp with a grin as he tears a hole in them to give himself some access as he pulls her underwear to the side and runs his cock over her entrance.

“Mmmmm... Not... Not a bad start...” She nods her pigtail haired head, moaning as she watches him push his cock into her tight snatch, the entry made smooth thanks to all her saliva still dripping from that stiff prick that's now working up into her nicely slick folds, both of them groaning in approval as he pulls back until just the head is in her before going back in with the next proper thrust. “Ahhhhh... This is getting good! Yeah... Mmmmm!! Like that stud!!” Keeping her legs spread far apart for him to invade her snatch as he builds up the steady rhythm, she's showing off her rebellious nature by openly showing how good it feels to get fucked with all of her clothing still on, leaning back against the Loot Chest and moaning out when the cock of the semi-clothed hunk in front of her plunges into her wet pussy.

“Mmmmm shit!! Damn Gaige!! Ahhhhh... You feel fucking good!!” He groans the perhaps obvious statement but is experienced enough now with some of the women of Pandora to know which buttons to push, even when he knows the power of the Pandora's Heart Relic is the true reason both why he's getting to fuck one of the hottest women on the planet, and why he's able to give her this kind of stiff seeing to with his long cock. “Uhhhhh!! I'll give you... Ahhhhh... Exactly what you need...” He says, meeting her smirk with one of his own as he keeps a grip on her legs at the ankles, allowing him to work his hips back and forth in order to send his cock straight into her awaiting, needy pussy that despite her young age already feels built to be able to take big, hard dick just like his, which is certainly to their moaning delight as he sends in another deep pump.

“Mmmmm!! Do you... Ahhhhh!! Anarchy up!! Do you you mean giving me... MMMM!! A real good fucking like this??” She questions, licking her lips teasingly as she slightly rocks back against the metal plates of the chest she's being banged against, her arms – natural and robotic - reaching back behind to grip the plate she's resting on as she all too happily lets him do all the work, plunging deep into her wet and tight twat to make her moan with every thrust. “Or helping me... AHHHH!! Getting... Mmmmm!! More stacks!!” The established Vault Hunter groans out as she takes the dick of the rookie smoothly and swiftly in and out of her snatch, watching with a grin as his fuck-stick rams into her damp pussy before soon pulling a few inches back so he can repeat the motion, and as this already fantastic feeling fucking continues she's gasping not just from the pleasure she's getting, but from the amount of Anarchy Stacks she's racking up during this spontaneous sexual encounter.

“Ahhhhh... Like... Like I said... MMMM!! Whichever one... AHHHH... You need...” He says, torn between trying to carry on this small talk and focusing on the task that to him is far more important, and that's pumping away into the tight pussy of the gorgeous 18-year-old in front of him, working almost all of his tool into that love tunnel when he thrusts forward into her and makes them both moan out as his steady and perfectly forceful pace continues on. “MMMMMM... Fuck!! Fucking beats... AHHHHH... Getting shot at out there anyway...” He adds with a grunt, taking a look over the clothed and cutely curved frame of the stunner he was getting to fuck, soon locking eyes and grinning again at the playful rebel he has his member buried into, keeping them both moaning each time he slides himself either in and out of her with this swift motion.

“Oooooooooh SHIT!! Mmmmm!! I'm feeling it!! More... More!!” The gorgeous Mechromancer groans out, tilting her head back for a moment as she loses herself in the pleasure for a moment, a sign that this is already the best sexual experience in her young life, and thankfully for her it's showing no signs of stopping any time soon as neither the hunk delivering or the babe receiving have broken out even in a sweat yet. “More... More stacks!! Anarchy, baby!! MMMMM!! Keep it fucking coming babe!!” She encourages, like her constant, shameless moans of delight from how great it feels to have his fat, long cock thrusting away into her tight hole weren't ammo enough for him, and despite her having dual-reasons of wanting pleasure and gaining more stacks of Anarchy, which in itself is seemingly increasing her own desire. Even if it also is making her speech rather less than completely sane as this fucking goes on.

“Ahhhhh... Sure... MMMM... Sure fucking thing Gaige...” He says, having no plans on doing anything but giving it to her quick and hard like this, fucking the sexy Vault Hunter against a Loot Chest that they'd not too long ago swiped of said treasure, but now are using to aid them in this sinful action as he repeatedly rams his manhood in and out of her tight and wet pussy just as she's demanding. “UHHHH!! Damn!! Getting stacking boosts from fucking... MMMM!! You learn... Uhhhh!! Something new everyday around here I guess...” Despite the fact that she has no idea her heightened lust is all down to the mysterious, sex-enhancing Relic that he has, like a true punk wild child she is showing no issue with being fucked with still all of her clothing on, and just a hole torn in her leggings so her pussy can get nicely stuffed like this again and again.

“MMMM!! This... This is getting awesome!!” Gaige grins, using her arms to push him away and in turn pull out of his cock. “Lay down Samuel. Let me show you why I'm... I am the stronger girl a-liiiiiiiiive!!” She roars in an over-the-top manner, showing the side-effect of accumulating so much Anarchy Stacks.

“Uhhhhh... Yeah, sure...” Samuel says with some concern but goes along with it, laying down on the ground and watching as she quickly mounts him.

“Oh yeah! More Anarchy, more!!” She almost demands as she uses her robotic hand under her skirt to guide his dick back up into her snatch, causing them to both moan once again as she lowers herself down onto him. “Accuracy... Ahhhh!! Accuracy can suck it!! Let's fucking do this!!”

“Yeah?? Yeah... Yeah!!” He encourages, not sounding sure of himself at first but the feeling of being back in that tight, slick hole is all the fuel he needs to want to see her do her best, or perhaps worse, on his cock.

“MMMMM... Oh yeah!! More power!! MMMM!! Sm-smash the system!! FUCK...” She moans in-between her wild yells as with each bounce she delivers onto him she collects another stack of Anarchy, which in turn only increases her lust that's already been super raised up thanks to that powerful Pandora's Heart Relic. It all means for the lucky stud underneath her that he's getting plenty of pleasure from this as well as she soon effortlessly breaks into a steady riding rhythm as she works that clothed, hot body up and down on his pole. “UHHHH!! MMMMMM... So... So many stacks!! AHHHHH!! OH FUCK!! I'm... I'm getting a God Complex... AND I LIKE IT!!” She almost squeals in pleasure-drunk delight as she bounces away on the cock that she's already sucked off and had fucking her, and now once again is taking deep into her pussy as she rides this handsome and hung fellow Vault Hunter below her as she keeps her hands placed firmly on his toned, top-covered chest.

“AHHHHH... Awwwww shit!! You... You sure you're... UHHHH!! Okay there Gaige??” Samuel questions between groans, seeing that the mental state of the stunning, young redhead is being effected by all the stacks of Anarchy she's collecting, but making full use of the opportunity he's got he doesn't intend on suggesting she stop from giving her already a top notch ride to work over every inch of his big, thick cock. “MMMMM!! Not that... Not that I'm complaining... AHHHHH... But I don't understand... Uhhhhhh!! A lot of what you're really saying right now...” From the look of delight on her pretty face, he's not even sure she's on the same planet as he currently is as the beauty from Eden-5 continues to briskly bounce away on his dick even as she groans out and drops of sweat start to roll down her cheeks as the wild pace she's using starts to catch up with her.

“YEAAAAAAAH!! MMMMM!! You can't stop me!! AHHHHH...” She tilts her head down to grin at the hunk she's making moan out loudly despite his concerns, the slap of her snatch connecting with his crotch sounding out to mix with their moans as she takes him in balls deep each and every time she drops down quickly and firmly onto him, making her pigtails-styled hair sway from the force she's using to ride him. “UHHHH!! I probably won't hit anything... MMMM!! But whatever!! God DAMN!! MMMMM!! I am so hardcore!!” She moans out, closing her eyes as she once again slips into barely sane speech to praise herself, but considering she's putting on a performance worthy of a top level XXX-rated ECHOnet flick she's certainly got plenty to boast about, able to use her petite but gorgeous frame to perfect use as she bounces swiftly onto him again and again.

“Awwwww FUCK!! You're... UHHHH!! You're really something else!!” The rookie Vault Hunter states the obvious, his nicely muscular chest raising and lowering under his clothes as he too feels the effects of this increasingly wild, in keeping with her rebellious personality and look, fucking that he's experiencing from the young but talented beauty mounted on his cock. “AHHHHH SHIT!! Mmmmm!! Yeah, fucking get it Gaige!! MMMMM!! Fucking ride that cock!!” He's able to yell out between groans, his words seemingly registering as both her natural and her mechanical hands grip onto his top as she keeps on swiftly and forcefully raising and lowering her wet but still tight snatch, taking every inch of his member deep up into her folds when she drives herself down like a woman truly possessed, and in this case thanks to both the Anarchy Stacks and Pandora's Heart, she is that and then some.

“MMMMM!! I... I feel the cosmos!! POWER!! AHHHHH!! Yes! YESSSSS!!” The sexy Mechromancer moans out, finally opening her eyes to grin down at the hunk she's riding, licking her lips like a predator sizing up prey in the wild and seeing the conflicted look of worry and pleasure on his handsome face she brings her bouncing motion to a sudden stop, letting out a giggle as she instead now works her pussy with short rocks against his crotch. “MMMMM!! Mmmmm... What's the matter Samuel?? AHHHH... Can't handle... Mmmmm... A little Anarchy??” She teases with almost maniacal laughter, showing how far from reality she currently is but still has enough in her to keep grinding that soaking now pussy down against the still rock hard dick she's got stuffed up inside her, being ironically the one factor keeping her still somewhat sane yet is also the reason why she's losing her mind in the first place, and not just from the great pleasure she's been getting during this all.

“Ahhhh... Yeah, I... I can handle it...” Samuel replies, even though he doesn't now sound too sure of himself.

“Let's get it on! ROCK ON!!” Gaige yells suddenly dismounting him and getting up to her feet and moving back across to the empty chest. “One... One more round... Give more fucking stacks and then... Then?? I... Deal... DEATH!!” She grins back and him, reaching and hauling up her skirt to show her cutely rounded ass, and the hole in her leggings to give access to her her soaked through panties.

“Fuck... Glad my Skill Trees don't have anything crazy like this...” He mumbles to himself as he gets up, approaching her from behind and once again pulling those panties to the side so he can shove his still hard cock back into her awaiting hole.

“BOOYAH!! If... MMMM If I go down, I'm... I'm screwed! MMMMMM!!” She moans out, already pushing back towards him just as begins to pump her from behind, both hands gripping the Loot Chest as she bends slightly over it. “Not down on you! Down like... AHHHHH... Awwwww just fuck me!!”

“Yes ma'am!! MMMMM!! AWWWWWW SHIT!!” He hisses, taking a firm hold of her toned, clothes covered waist as he pistons his shaft in and out of her slick snatch and now isn't holding back, seeing how worked up and barely with-in the 18-year-old stunner is he's getting to fuck, and figuring he needs to bring this to a conclusion sooner rather than later for both of their benefit, and not just in terms of pleasure either. “UHHHH!! Yeah!! Fucking... MMMMM!! Fucking take it Gaige! MMMMM SHIT!!” He grunts, feeling her working her body back against him with a purpose, already making her ass meet his crotch with a slap even with the amount of clothing she still has on, but that perhaps enhancing the pleasure they're both getting as they both show no signs of having any shame at all as they've completely ignored the mission they're supposed to be on to instead have a sudden, no strings attached fuck.

“MMMMM!! I... I regret nothing!! OOOOOOOOOH FUUUUUUCK!! The stacks... THE STACKS!!” The sexy punk gasps out, her eyes almost glazed over in a trance as she feels both the Anarchy continuing to build, and the beginnings of a sexual climax forming as that thick and lock cock pounds away deep into her dripping wet hole from behind, this top notch fucking ensuring she keeps moaning out even as speaks more and more like a crazed lunatic with every pump and stack she gets. “Don't... DON'T FUCKING STOP!! STACKS... SO FUCKING GOOD! I... I AM... UHHHHHH! I AM THE INFITITE!! MMMMMM FUCK!!” She screams out, her head almost head banging and causing sweat to fly off from her pigtails from the rocking motion, her small frame still impressively pushing backward against the hunk ploughing into her to ensure he drives in balls deep each and every time to keep them both moaning out loudly around this makeshift sex den they've created.

“UHHHHH!! OH SHIT!! I damn well... UHHHH!! Regret fucking nothing!!” Samuel grunts as similarly sweat is dripping from his rugged facial features as he hammers away into the beautiful Mechromancer, his words referring to the fact that even with her confusing to say the least words right now he's more than happy he chose to use the power of Pandora's Heart to make the her be up for some red hot action like this. “MMMM!! Ahhhhhh!! MMMMMM SHIT!! FUCK!!” He groans, keeping that hold onto her midsection to keep her in place so she doesn't jolt too far away when he drives in hard and fast when he pounds her, pulling only a couple inches out so he can repeat the motion and keep on banging her like she deserves to be taken, even if it is sending her to the brink of complete insanity from how much Anarchy Stacks she's racking up!

“UHHHHH!! FUCK!! FUCK FUCK FUCK!! This... This is actually STUPID NOW!! WRITER?? WHAT! ARE! YOU DOING?! DID YOU FORGET... AHHHHHH!! HOW I COLLECT ANARCHY STACKS WHEN YOU STARTED WRITING!? MMMMMM!! AND JUST MADE UP AN EXCUSE THAT I GET STACKS WHILE FUCKING AS WELL SO YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO REWRITE THE WHOLE FUCKING STORY?!? FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!” She squeals out, her metallic hand now actually bending the corner of the Loot Chest panel she'd been leaning against as that desperately needed in more ways than one climax inches closer and closer as the stud behind her keeps on hammering that big cock deeply and forcefully in and out of her soaking wet but still more than pleasurably snug twat. “Too.. Too many... OOOOOOOOH SHIIIIIIIIT!! TOO MANY STACKS!! MMMMMMMM AHHHHHHHH!!” She screams out, her goggles almost slipping down from her red, sweat-soaked hair as she hangs onto the chest she's getting fucked over with everything she's got left, her eyes starting to roll back into her head as the effects of all the stacks of Anarchy, the relentless pounding her pussy is taking, and the unknown force that is the Pandora's Heart Relic all take their toll on the sexy young Vault Hunter.

Mercifully for all parties involved in this wild sexual action, Gaige is finally sent screaming into a powerful orgasm, her tongue hanging out from her mouth as her snatch clamps around that thrusting dick that still moves in and out of her even as her juices flood across that fuck-stick and cause Samuel to groan out and begin to throb within her. It doesn't take too long before she's fully slumped down against the now noticeably bent out of shape plates on the Loot Chest, mumbling incoherently about stacks and lack of accuracy, but importantly still moans out as that stud behind her eases up on the pace and power of his pumps, for his own benefit as well as gives one last balls deep thrust before pulling out of her well fucked snatch with a satisfied groan.

“God... God... Oh God...” Gaige gasps with a lazy but happy grin on her sweat-dripping face. “God help you all if I actually HIT something...” She says with a crazed giggle, looking back and seeing him gripping his dick. “Speaking of hitting something... Bring that over here... Cover my fucking face!”

“MMMMM!! Fuck yeah!!” Samuel grins back, moving back in as she almost slumps down to the ground, showing the effects of the fucking she's taken but managing to prop herself up to her knees, offering up her face as the target for his load.

She doesn't have to wait long before he does and demanded from her, the first thick burst of spunk firing out and landing across the band-aid on Gaige's cheek and landing in her hair, and the second makes her close her eye and it fires up across the lens of her goggles as well as into those bright red locks, but like a true rebel punk she just grins and takes it. She has to resist licking her lips clean as he pumps away at his man meat, sending more shots of jizz down onto those soft lips, her cheeks, chin, and nose, with a couple drops dripping down to her top for good measure to leave her a well fucked mess – and having no idea it's all be thanks to the mysterious Relic that he's had equipped all along.

“Mmmm... I have like, negative accuracy right now...” Gaige says, nodding her head with a grin as she licks her lips. “And one fucking mother of a facial...”

“Glad... Glad I could help...” Samuel says, having quickly taken advantage of her still having her eyes closed so he can unequipped Pandora's Heart with a far more boring Relic. “So... Uhhhhh... We, we good to go now?” He asks, moving to start to dress himself again as he pulls his pants up.

“What do you think?!? I AM THE GOD OF DAMAGE!!” She proudly but psychotically yells, pulling out a revolver. “I don't even remember what accuracy MEANS!! Come on, let's go and destroy the universe!” She states with a grin, showing no regard to her current cum-covered state as she holds the gun up and puts on a show as she reloads it, pointing towards the exit.

After a long pause and an awkward silence, Gaige's eyes widen in horror as she realises what she's just done. “...Son of a whore!!”

* * *


	6. 06 - Angel

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the video games, characters, developers etc depicted within. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence.

Featuring: Angel (Borderlands series)

Borderlands: Pandora’s Heart Part 6

A Borderlands video game erotic story  
by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: MF, Oral, mind-influence.

* * *

“Go to Thousand Cuts they said... Check out the old Hyperion base they said... It'll be good training for you they said...” Samuel grumbled as he entered into the central chamber of what was Control Core Angel.

To say the rookie Vault Hunter, who was at this point far more interested in getting it on with some of Sanctuary's hottest female residents all thanks to the secret Pandora's Heart Relic that he has, wasn't thrilled by the latest solo mission he'd been sent on was an understatement. Dealing with the “idiot” Slabs of the region (Brick's words to that effect anyway), all the Hyperion robots and somehow endless personnel still around... Oh, and then the MASSIVE DEATH SHIP that appeared and rained down motor-destruction on him. Yeah, Samuel was not in a good mood, even with the actual impressive success to have survived all of that.

In fact, now that Samuel had reached the “destination” he was about ready to turn in and head back, probably stopping by Moxxi's bar for a beer, and the usual “V.I.P.” treatment he was all to used to now. However out of the corner of his eye, among all the burnt out Loader parts and broken equipment, he noticed a rather attention-grabbing blinking light. Rather than do the sensible thing and leave the place be, he turned and headed over towards it, using his coat sleeve to wipe dust off of the panel of the control desk in question.

“Hmmm... Hyperion Emergency Resurrection Station... Sounds fancy...” He thought aloud, pushing the big helpful “START” button to enter into the system. “Pick a person to bring back to life... What, this a super New-U Station or something?” He says, pressing the button to scroll through the available options.

“Hmmm... Handsome Jack? Hell no!” He says, shaking his head at the idea. “The way everyone talks about that guy, that'd be way more trouble than I already get from the Vault Hunters... Roland? Ro-land... That name... Sounds familiar...” Samuel says, scratching his head as his tendency to not pay attention during most mission briefings shows itself. “I think he was... Maybe used to be a Vault Hunter but then wasn't, or something... Well we can't having another “rookie” like me around, can we?” He dismissively says, swiping through to the next screen. “...Angel? Hmmm... A Siren? Holy shit, I can bring back a Siren to life? Hell yeah, Lilith's gonna love me for this!” He thinks, not hesitating to push the “ACTIVATE” button.

A flash of bright light fills the room, making Samuel cover his eyes and not notice that the desk screen now is listing several years before the system is fully recharged again to work. His focus when the light eases off is of the attractive, curvaceous figure of the woman now spawned not just into the room she used to be held in, but back into the world of the living. Angel, the stunning Siren who had been used by her own father Handsome Jack as a pawn in his plan of Vault capturing and domination, clad in her attire of a full body suit that clings to her curves and gives a hint of her nicely sized and rounded breasts, with her long dark hair tied at the back and to the side, styled to cover almost half of her pretty face.

“Ahhhhhh!” Angel gasped, eyes shooting open as she looks around. “What?? How... But I was... I did...” She turns, seeing the only other person here and looking at the desk he's at. “The... Resurrection Station? That actually worked??” She questions, rushing over and almost shoving him away as she looks over it. “Oh... Holy fuck!! I'm... I'm alive!!” She smiles with a look of stunned joy. “And... And I don't even feel any Eridium in me! That alone was a zero-point-zero zero zero zero zero zero zero...”

While she rattles off the extremely unlikely probability of her renewed existence, the skirt-chasing hunk is far more interested in not who she is or how he managed to get her here, but more of the inviting sight of her rounded backside sticking out towards him. Already thinking of a way she can “thank” him for reviving her, he brings up his “menus” screens, going to his inventory and placing the Pandora's Heart into the Relic slot. The same object he's used so far to fuck quest givers, some Sanctuary residents, and even a legit Vault Hunter or two so far. Getting a piece of a Siren? Too good a chance for him to pass up.

“...zero zero one percent chance! How...!” Angel turns around, but as soon as locks eyes with the man who has rescued her she's overcome with a sudden lust and desire for this now very attractive, even more so if she'd bother to properly look him over moments before, man. “How were you not one of the Vault Hunters who fought my asshole of a Dad?” She changes her original question, her tone now quite seductive as steps towards the grinning male.  
“I'm sort of, you know, stuck in training to be a Vault Hunter...” Samuel says, taking the opportunity to openly check her out as she stops in front of him. “But I'm far better at... You know, other things...” He says suggestively and not being subtle about it either.  
“Is that so?” She smirks. “Just so happens I've waited for years to be able to do those kind of “other things” and now I don't have to be dosed up to keep charging a shitty Vault Key now, I want to fucking do all of them!” She says, suddenly squatting down in front of him and boldly grabbing his pants.

“Hell yeah! Let's screw!” He all to happily agrees, starting to take off his shabby jacket and the rest of his upper clothing. Meanwhile she's working just as quickly to undo his belt so she can haul down those pants and boxers, gasping with wide eyes as she not just sees her first real cock, but a lengthy and meaty looking one at that.  
“Fuck me!!” Angel says, reaching up to grab and stroke that dick with eyes full of lust. “Brought back to life, and getting to play with this mega cock all at once? Oh, I'm gonna make the most out of this!” She vows, looking up at him with a big, sexy smile.  
“Planning on making up for lost time? Then be my quest...” He eagerly offers, his cock getting hard as she delivers a round of firm, testing pumps. “Mmmm... The name's Samuel by the way... If you care, or not...” He mumbles the last part, more concerned with her working over his dick and already making him moan.

“Nice to meet you Samuel...” She teases as she grips him by the base. “I'm Angel... And you have no idea the kind of fucking things I want to do now...” She grinned, before putting the practice of actions speaking louder than words into action as she eagerly took her into her mouth, making him moan as she wrapped her lips right around his cock. He wasn't the only one letting out a cry, the beauty starting to give this sexual act groaning herself around that cock as her eyes fell half-shut, showing already years of pent up frustration to put it mildly being let out just by finally getting a taste of some meaty dick. She was obviously looking to make up for all that missed time, starting to rock her head back and forth along his size at a steady, if not disjointed pace as she was half going on instinct, but still trying to establish a motion as she showed the clear inexperience at this.

“Ahhhh... Feel free to show me... Mmmmm...” The wannabe Vault Hunter wisely said to her as he watched her push her head downward and then move back, all to happy to be a test subject of sorts for the stunning Siren as she tried out sucking cock for the first time, but already was taking a nice amount of his size between those soft lips. “Mmmmm!! I can... Mmmmm... Keep secrets...” He said, smirking at his own reference to his big secret, the Pandora's Heart relic allowing him to turn this revived beauty into a horny sex-pot, and already enjoying the spoils as she bobs away on his dick, gaining in confidence with each motion and hearing how her work is making him moan in enjoyment.

“Mmmmm... Mmmmphhh!! Mmmmm...” Her piercing eyes gazed up lustfully at the handsome hunk she's only just met but was now handling his meaty rod in and out of her oral hole, wasting no time in enjoying life in the world of the living once again as she nosily and shamelessly slurps away on his shaft, making herself groan in the process as she takes that tool deeper into her mouth. “Mmmmphh!! Mmmmm!! Mmmmmphhh mmmmm...” The former ally to the Vault Hunters groans again, her saliva covering his dick now from the sloppy, inexperienced but still very enjoyable blowjob, that spit seeping past her lips and dripping down her chin a little. That just adds to the sexy sight for the lucky stud taking this, his moans loud and clear as he stands and lets the dark haired stunner rock herself back and forth onto his member at a steady and savouring pace.

“Ahhhh... Mmmmm fuck yeah... Damn Angel...” Samuel gasps, showing how impressed he is by the kind of sucking she's dishing out despite her, by her own admission, being a complete novice at any type of sex, but anyone watching on would be fooled from the way she's nicely handling over half of his dick with her oral hole as she pushes her pretty face down onto him before soon drawing back to repeat the action. “Mmmmm!! You sure... Ahhhhh... You've never done this before?” He says both to admit his thoughts, but also to give her some extra encouragement to keep blowing him like this, loving the feeling of being inside her damp and soothing mouth along with all her saliva that's now coating his fat inches.

Delivering another round of smooth sucks, she slowly lifts her head up and off from his rod with a groan, taking a moment to catch her breath before she grins up at him. “You really don't know much about me, do you?” She teased, but didn't let him answer as she spat down a wad of her saliva onto the crown of his cock, before diving back down with that lusty hunger, once again reaching the half way mark but showing her limits of her rookie-status as her eyes closed as she went further, gagging around that shaft and making her pull back and all the way off in reflex. “Fuck!! Guess... Guess I need to practice this a little...” She says with a laugh, leaning back in and once again keeping eye contact with him as she uses her tongue to swirl around the fat head of his dick, more than enough to make him moan as she took her time with the clockwise motions, allowing them both to enjoy the sensations of her licking away at his cock.

“Hey, count me in if you need a practice partner! Samuel says with a chuckle, moaning again as she gives another swirl around the bell end.  
“Bet you say that to all the babes you save...” Angel says with a sexy smirk, shifting back so she can stand up from the floor of the all too familiar “room” she used to be kept in.  
“Well, you'd be actually the first one I've saved...” He admits, although more interested in watching her as she starts to push down her clothing, first revealing her nicely sized tits before going further down, showing off the trademark body “tattoos” of a Siren over her gorgeous frame, and her pussy which already appears to be wet just from having sucked dick moments ago.  
“So, I'm far from your first?” She playfully teases, tossing the garment aside with a sigh of relief, glancing over to the very machine that had been used to “resurrect” her. “That's good news for me... Because I need to feel a real dick in my fucking snatch, and I want to get fucked for a real long... Long time!” She orders with a grin, hopping up onto the edge of the control desk, invitingly spreading her legs wide for him.

“That I can do!” He's now the one to sound and act with great haste, moving right up and gripping his dick so she can line himself up, doing as instructed and pushing his dick right forward into her nicely wet folds, and his moan of approval is easily covered by her loud, wide-eyed groan of delight as her tight tunnel is already being made to stretch as she takes this sexual invasion. “Mmmmm!! Oh fuck!! God damn... You sure weren't kiddding... Mmmmm!! About being new to this...” He comments between his moans, looking at his cock moving into her tightness for a moment before his attention gets drawn to her hands now reaching forward to grab his arms for support, her legs also clamping around his waist to keep him right there up next to her gorgeous, curved frame. “But... Ahhhhh... Not that I'm complaining... Shouldn't you have a, you know... If you've never...”

“MMMM!! Oh that?? Ahhhhh!! That shit broke... Oh fuck!! MMMM... Years ago!!” She gasps out, likewise her focus not exactly on holding a conversation but more on the long awaited feeling of having a big, thick cock forcing its way deep up into her snatch, and from how she's moaning loudly and already without any hint of shame it's more than surpassing her expectations. “Ahhhhh... Between getting controlled... Uhhhh... Drugged up with Eridium... UHHHH!! Awwww fuck it!! Just... Uhhhh!! Fuck me Samuel!!” She gasps out, showing her need to just be screwed, even though that's exactly what she's getting and taking right now, his hands holding onto her slender waist as he works his cock in and out of that needy to put it mildly snatch, his pace steady and firm to allow her to get used to her first experience with a cock.

“Ahhhh... Right, yeah... Mmmmm!! S-sorry...” He grunts, nodding his head to acknowledge the request and focusing right on the task at hand, thrusting his dick forward straight into her wet hole, making them both groan out with each smooth motion in and out of her, the force of his pumps already more than enough to make her ripe breasts bounce time with the jolting motion her body is doing in response to this experienced motion. “Ahhhhh... Mmmmmm shit!! Fuck... A fucking you want? A fucking... Ahhhhh... I'll give you...” He states perhaps the obvious but much like she did earlier is showing the intent through his actions, putting some more force behind his pumps and in turn causing her to groan out with wide eyes full of lust, her legs and hands still gripping onto his desirably toned frame as she feels that big shaft of his pushing deep into and then quickly pulling out of her wet and tight pussy.

“MMMM!! Fuck yes!! That's... AHHHHH!! Exactly what I fucking want!! Deep... UHHHH!! Fucking in me!!” She moans her approval, her long dark hair falling out of place to cover the other side of her face a little now from the force being put behind the pistoning motion causing her snatch to be so wonderfully filled up with cock from her “rescuer” between her legs as he expertly slides that big shaft right in and out her slick love tunnel. “Mmmmmm!! Oh SHIT!! Deeper!! Come on! MMMM... Make... Me fucking feel it!” She grins as she almost begs for more of this already steady and deep pumping, the gorgeous Siren moaning as he continues to ram his shaft right up into that snug pussy, already ensuring that her first proper fuck will be one to remember as she gets taken on the very machinery that brought her back to life, and straight into some red hot and long awaited on her part fucking that's got them both moaning out loudly like they've been lovers for years.

“Ahhhhh!! You've got... MMMMM!! One Hell of a filthy mouth on you...” He remarks, thinking that her dirty talk is due to the effects that the mysterious, lust-creating Relic that he has equipped, which is already allowing him to plough in deeply and repeatedly into the stunning woman who was once the unwilling pawn in her father's twisted plan. Now though she's more than making up for “lost time” as she happily takes this pounding, making her jolt back against the desk she's sitting on as the still-in-training Vault Hunter plunges right into her wet, tight snatch again and again, no need to hold back now as her sinful cries show she's more than used to his impressive size deep inside her now, and wants even more of him in her now.

“Ooooooooh... You have... MMMMM!! No fucking idea...” Angel groans, releasing her legs from around his body and doing the same with her hands on his arms, allowing her to lean back for a moment. “That asshole father of mine always forced me... Uhhhhh!! To watch my fucking language...” She says, flashing a look of anger on her gorgeous face at the thought, but that soon vanished as he gave her another couple of pumps into her snatch.  
“Must... Must have sucked...” Samuel offers, showing he doesn't fully understand her story and background, but his skirt-chasing ways have him not really caring as he pulls out of her pussy with a groan.  
“Yeah... It fucking did, along with everything else. But enough about that...” She says with a smirk, pushing off from the desk to stand up. “I want to try riding you now! How you want to do it?” She offers, taking a long approving look over his dick as she asks.  
“Uhhhhh... Ah! I got it...” He says, thinking fast but deciding to take a page out of her book, now being the one to lean back against the same command machine she'd been against moments ago. “Hop on Angel, and you can try out riding me all you want...” He says with a big smile, already liking the sounds of the idea she came up with.

“Fuck yeah I will!” The dark haired beauty said, returning the grin as she climbs up onto the desk to mount him, resting her knees onto the desk edge and lowering herself towards his crotch, the hunk under her helping as he grips his rod, lining it up and allowing her to sink down with a moan onto that bog cock, before his hands once again went onto her toned midsection. “MMMMM!! Oh yeah!! Mmmmm!! Fuck, it feels so fucking good already!” She thought aloud, starting to rock her hips back and forth, grinding down onto him for a moment as she adjusts to that pleasurable sensation of being filled up with dick once again, causing him to groan in the process. Soon enough though she went to work, gripping the back part of the machine they're on for support as she starts to raise herself up, keeping the head and a few inches still in her snatch before she drops down, a sexy slap ringing out as her curved body connects with his nicely muscular frame.

“Ahhhhh!! MMMMM... Feels... Feels damn good here as well...” The hunk who has been able to have his wicked way with many of Pandora's hottest women already comments between moans, loving how great her tight and wet pussy feels as she works herself smoothly up and down his member at a nice and steady pace, not looking too much like the novice she is either with how well she's taking and riding that dick already. “Mmmmmm... Awwwwww SHIT!! For someone... UHHHHH... Who's never done this before... You know what you're fucking doing!” He happily admits with a grin, his gaze switching from up at her gorgeous, partially covered by her jet black hair face, to down a little to the sexy sight of her jiggling tits, the shaking in time with the rising and lowering motion she's putting her body through in order to take his cock straight up into her still needy but able to take plenty more twat.

“MMMMM!! I... I managed a couple times... UHHHH!! To download some porn from the ECHONet when... AHHHHH... That fucking asshole father of mine was busy...” She hisses out the explanation, not for the first time focusing her energy and thoughts on her primal urges and needs, looking to fulfill the long awaited “quest” of finally getting down and dirty with some steamy sex, and is already well on the way to doing that as she lifts and drops her wet, snug pussy onto the cock of this hunk she's only known for the same short time she's been back in the realm of the living. “MMMM... Oh yeah!! I've got... MMMMM FUCK!! Plenty of stuff I want to fucking do now that I'm... UHHHH!! Fucking free to do what I want!” She adds, only raising a hand for a moment to brush her hair away from her eye before going back to holding onto the same machine that revived her, but now is getting used to aid them in fulfilling those intense lustful needs they both had, even though hers have been greatly enhanced by the powerful Relic the hunk she's riding currently has equipped, completely unknown to the moaning stunner currently fucking that lengthy rod.

“MMMM... Like I said Angel... Awwwww shit!! Anytime you want to... UHHHHH!! Get some practice in...” He goes to offer, but cuts himself off with another moan as she shows off impressive ability for someone so inexperienced, able to smoothly but with a building pace now bounce herself right up and down onto his shaft, taking him in so deep that her rounded ass cheeks slap off of his thighs each time he drops down. That slight sting barely phases either of them however, perhaps even adding to their lustful ways as they both keep on moaning out loudly and without any shame, despite this sexual encounter taking place in the same chamber where she had been held in for so long, but is now alive, well, and down to fuck as proven by her eager bounces on this still relative stranger's dick she has deep inside her.

“MMMMM!! Oh yeah! Gonna... UHHHH!! Fucking practice so... AHHHHH!! Fucking hard on you!!” She groans out, sweat starting to form over her gorgeous body as she keeps it moving straight up and down onto that still rock hard cock that's already been deep in her mouth and pumping into her snatch so far, and now she's swiftly riding it to keep herself filled up for more pleasure than she'd ever fantasied possible. “Ahhhhhh!! Keep... MMMMM!! Keep it coming Samuel!! I want... AHHHHH... To get really fucking fucked!!” She almost screams out, leaning back and arching as she brings herself to a stop, groaning as she rocks those lovely hips back and forth so she can yet again grinds her wet pussy downward onto his manhood, in turn making him moan with approval as he truly has the best seat in the house to watch the horny beauty live out many long held secret fantasies finally in real life.

“Ahhhhh... Shit! If that's the case... Then...” Samuel goes to say, but she just gives him another big grin as she dismounts him with a groan, moving off the desk completely and motioning him to do the same, and of course he wisely does so.  
“Go for it!” Angel says, now bending over in front of that machine, sticking her sexy rump out towards him as she looks back over her shoulder at him. “Fucking nail the shit out of me! You'd better set the bar real fucking high for anyone else who gets lucky with me!”  
“I think I already am damn lucky here...” He says, smirking as he knows how much his “luck” is all down to Pandora's Heart, but for now he does as demanded of him, once again moving up close to the horny beauty and pushing his dick straight back into her snatch with a firm thrust.

However instead of easing into things like the last couple of positions have kicked off, the would-be Vault Hunter goes all in, thrusting away into the stunning Siren with a series of quick and powerful thrusts, his waist and crotch slamming forward into her backside to make her forcefully rock forward, her tits swaying underneath her as her sexy, tattoo-covered frame is made to jolt back and forth in time with his pumps. In an instant she went from near-yelling to full on shameless screaming her delight, mouthing hanging open as the new intensity of the pleasure almost overwhelms her already, but at the same time keeps her craving more as she still stares back to watch him ram his member in and out of her still tight and now very wet snatch.

“OH FUCK!! FUCK YES!! MMMMM!!!” The recently revived stunner nods her dark haired head in approval as she takes the exact kind of pounding she'd been craving not just since this fucking started, but no doubt for years as he slams his dick home to the hilt into her tight, wet hole. Her curvaceous frame is getting covered now in a layer of sweat, making her tattoos stand out even more and making her look even hotter than before as she willingly bends over and takes the dick from this hung hunk from behind. “AHHHHH!! MMMMM!! Oh yeah!! YES!! MMMMMM FUCK!!” She moans out, her gaze roaming over his attractive body from his handsome, rugged face, down his muscular chest and toned midsection, to lock onto his crotch and get the sight of that massive dick being pulled sharply out of her snatch before being rammed straight back in to stuff her full and keep them both groaning out in delight.

“Ahhhhh!! MMMMM!! Mmmmm SHIT!! Fuck!!” Samuel similarly groans, drops of sweat falling from his face as even with the enhanced sexual ability provided by Pandora's Heart he still has to put in plenty of work himself, gripping the hips of the beauty bent over in front of him as he keeps on smoothly and swiftly slamming his dick right forward into the begging for it stunner with balls deep thrusts. “MMMMM FUCK!! Fuck yeah Angel!! MMMMM SHIT...” He grunts, and perhaps if he knew fully about the powers that Sirens have, especially hers, he might understand how impressive it is for him to have lasted for so long fucking even a sexually inexperienced one like herself. For now, as has mostly been the case with his encounters with some of the finest women on the planet, his tunnel vision is just on enjoying this banging action and getting the most pleasure possible from it, and from the way they are both still moaning out loudly again and again, he's reached that target and then some.

“OH FUCK!! OH FUCK YES!! I'M... OH FUCKING YES!!! MMMMM!!” The former ally to the Vault Hunters squeals out her delight at how she's been taken from behind and stuffed full in her snatch with man meat, having no idea her greatly enhanced lust has been created by the Relic that the stud banging her over and over had equipped. She's in a state she once thought was completely impossible to her, feeling so much pleasure that she's nearly unable to keep herself up and bent over for him as her curvy frame continues to rock back and forth, strands of her dark hair sticking to her pretty face and her tits still swaying away in time with the rest of her. “YES!! CUMMING!! I'M... FUCKING... FUCK!! MMMMMMMM!!!”

She gave the warning of sorts just as those floodgates opened, and her first true orgasm will be one to remember as that well fucked snatch managed to get tight and clamp around the shaft that keeps on ramming deep in and out of her, making its owner groan deeply as he gets to feel plenty of pleasure herself as Angel's juices start to gush out and drench his member. Gritting his teeth, he keeps his control, squeezing her ass while he keeps on pumping his dick balls deep into her snatch, showing the tricks he's picked up with his experience in putting Pandora's Heart to its full use as he eases off the force and speed of his thrusts, making sure to enjoy that slick pussy for a little longer and still helping her to ride out the waves of pleasure from hitting that sexual peak.

“Mmmmm!! MMMMM SHIT!! Fuck yeah...” Samuel gasped, giving her another thrust before he pulls out, drawing in breath and just admiring his “work” of her dripping pussy as she stays bent over, recovering herself for a moment. “You alright there?”  
“Mmmmm... Oh fuck yes I am...” Angel looks backs with a big, satisfied smile on her sweat-soaked face. “You look like you need... Someone to finish you off though...” She says, already moving off from the control desk so she can turn around, squatting down in front of his dick and taking a hold of it once again.  
“Hey, if you're offering...” He says with the kind of grin that shows he has no issues at all with what she's planning.

“Oh I am!” The stunning Siren says with a smile, getting right to work as she sinks her head down and starts to blow him with speed and force, making him moan out loudly as she works herself back and forth along that dick that's been giving her the first proper pounding of her life (technically lives at this point), groaning herself as she slurps away in a very shameless fashion. “Mmmmmphhhh!! Mmmmmppphhh...” She presses her lips nicely tight around the cock that has just come straight out of her snatch, and if her groans are any indication being able to taste herself off of those inches is just an added turn on, on top of everything else she's experienced so far but is looking to finish things off properly, cleaning off this big cock she can't seem to resist, such is her lust-drunk state even after cumming so hard not too long ago.

“AWWWWWW FUCK!! MMMMM... Ahhhhh MMMM!!” The still-in-training Vault Hunter moans out, tilting his head back as he feels his member starting to throb within that wonderful feeling oral hole, her juices being cleaned up from that rod and replaced with her saliva, while her hand strokes away at the portion not being handled in her mouth. “Ahhhhhh... MMMMM YESSSSS... MMMMM FUCK...” He grunts, looking back down to watch her gorgeous facial features sliding close towards his crotch before smoothly lifting up until a couple inches and the fat head are still between her lovely lips, and she eagerly repeats the motion again and again, showing great skill for her sexual inexperience as she's making sure he's throbbing and soon approaching his own peak.

“Mmmmm... Mmmmmphhh!! Mmmm mmmmphhh!!” The recently revived stunner continues to bob away on that big dick, having no idea that her sinful state of craving has all been due to the powerful Pandora's Heart Relic that he currently has equipped, allowing him to both enjoy this messy and pleasurable blowjob that she's giving, and actually last in that warm and wet hole. “Mmmmphhhh... Mmmmm!! Mmmmm...” Some strands of her hair are hanging loose to cover the other side of her face, swaying a little as her head rocks back and forth, her saliva seeping out past her lips and down her chin, more than generously covering that shaft and causing her own fingers to become sticky as she keeps on stroking away his dick at the same time as she sucks him off.

“AHHHHHH... MMMMM FUCK!! OH.... Oh shit!! MMMMM...” He gasps out in delight, the sweat trickling down his toned body while his manhood throbs once again inside her mouth as she works herself smoothly and eagerly along his size, acting like sucking dick is second nature to her despite this being her first real sexual experience, and one to definitely remember for a long, long time. “UHHHHH... MMMMMM FUCK!! Here... MMMMMM SHITTT!! Here if fucking cums!!” He warns, gritting his teeth as he begins pulsating wildly within that stunning oral hole as the sexy Siren slides those lips steadily up and down along his fat rod, leaving it dripping with her spit from the repeated motion that would actually easily finish off a normal, red blooded resident of Pandora just as the kick-off before any fucking started.

Even with the warnings, she deliberately doesn't stop her steady bobbing motion to ensure she got a taste of real spunk for the first time, and she gets just that, her eyes widening in surprise as the size of the first blast of jizz into Angel's mouth catches her off guard to say the least, making her stop at the head to keep it inside. She quickens the stroking motion of her hand to drain his balls of that creamy goodness, each new spurt into her making her groan in joy as her mouth gets filled up, the amount of cum she's getting another effect of Pandora's Heart to create a load a normal man would struggle to deliver. So much seed she's gotten in fact, she has to swallow down the first batch with a filthy gulp, once again and that only continues as another blast of jizz is fed to her, her jerking making sure he fires out every last drop into that hungry hole until the last couple of drops are eased out and he starts to go limp between her well used lips.

“Mmmmmm...” Angel groans one last time, letting his spent shaft fall from her mouth before happily gulping down the last of his jizz. “To think... I've waited all these years to finally get fucked at last...” She says, grinning as she stands up from the floor.  
“Glad... Glad I could help you out with that...” Samuel offers with a smirk, watching as she turns and moves to get her clothing again with a sway of her hips. With her back turned, he quickly brings up his “menus” so he can unequip Pandora's Heart with a much more bland but combat aiding Relic, and he's already closed them down by the time she's turned back.  
“I bet you are... I mean, you've brought be back to life so that was the least I could do... And it's not like I didn't enjoy every fucking moment of it either!” She says with a grin as she starts pulling her signature attire up her gorgeous body.  
“I guess we'd better go to Sanctuary now? Get you settled into a real home?” He offers as he also gets dressed again. “I've never uh, helped out someone who was, you know, dead before... Like properly dead, not just New-U  
“I suppose we should... I hope the Crimson Raiders will be OK with me being around, after everything that happened.”

“Ha! It'll be fine! I'm like, totally cool with the real Vault Hunters and all that. When I explain how I brought you back, there's no way anyone could possibly be mad at me!” Samuel claims. Having no idea, as usual, how wrong he is about everything. As usual.

Especially when Lilith finds out that Samuel picked someone else over her dead, ex-boyfriend...

* * *


	7. 07 - Nisha

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the video games, characters, developers etc depicted within. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence.

Featuring: Nisha/Sheriff of Lynchwood (Borderlands series)

Borderlands: Pandora's Heart Part 7

A Borderlands video game erotic story

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: MF, Oral, mind-influence.

* * *

In the command room of the Crimson Raiders HQ in Sanctuary…

“Come on Lil'… You're over-reacting with the damn kid...” Mordecai said, leaning back on the couch with a half-empty booze bottle in his hand.  
“I am not!” Lillith snapped, slamming her hands onto the central desk, startling Gaige who was seated around it along with Maya, Athena, and the recently revived Angel with the other noted Vault Hunters present of Zer0, Brick watching on from corners of the room. “Samuel is up to something, I swear! At first, I thought he was just being some sort of… I don't know, player or something. Desperate at least to shack up with Tannis… But this time? He's got to have some… Plan, or agenda or something! I mean, who just walks into the old Hyperion base, just HAPPENS to find a reviving machine and HAPPENS to summon the former AI who screwed us over INSTEAD of my boyfriend… And he just HAPPENS to end up screwing her!”

“Ummmm… In his defence? It was all willing...” Angel said, about to say more but a glare from the Siren silenced her.  
“Someone sounds jeal-oooooooooous…” Gaige teases with a grin, and gets another death stare for her trouble.  
“Oh, like YOU haven't fucked him a couple times as well. “Study practise” my ass!” Lillith yells at her, enough to make Gaige's pigtails sway from the force of the yell. “And don't get me started on how many more innuendos Moxxi has come up with thanks to him paying off his “tab”!”  
“Sexual adventures aside… You have to admit that Samuel has been… Well, decent at being almost a proper Vault Hunter...” Athena reasons. “He convinced me to stay, and yes I know what you're going to say but don't go there. Aside from that, he's done all the missions any of us have asked of him… Recovered equipment, data, even body parts for whatever insane plan Dr. Zed has.”

“His methods most odd/Confidence he indeed does lack/But succeed he does.” Zer0 says, his body remaining silence even as the rest of the room looks to him for a moment.  
“Yeah… That's the thing I don't get either man...” Mordecai slurs, pausing to take a swig of his Rakk Ale. “He's like, a Skag-shit when it comes to doing the missions, but suddenly gets confidence to bang chicks at the drop of a Bee Shield? Something's up with that...”  
“Ha! I got that issue all figured out!” Brick announces with his arms folded over his massive chest. “I sent the rookie out to Lynchwood. A good couple hours of shooting bandits and wild Skags will make a real Slab out of him yet.”  
“Yeah! And it's not like there's any chicks out there for him to try his luck on...” Gaige said.  
“Heh, I guess...” Lillth said with a shrug. “No body out there expect… For...” Her voice trails off as a realisation hits her. “...Oh fuck.”

While it slowly dawns on the rest of the room who is out there, Maya is looking out to the window with a ponderous look on her face. “Hmmm… He hasn't had the guts to try his luck on me yet...” She says under her breath, a sly smile forming on her face at the thought.

* * *

Jumping down from the upper level of the building she'd been firing from, the Sheriff of Lynchwood, the Lawbringer and both former Vault Hunter and former girlfriend to Handsome Jack known as Nisha smirked as she used her pistol to push up her Sheriff's hat to show off her dark hair and pretty face. The rest of her dark purple outfit fitted perfectly to her nicely curved frame with boots and pants, a gun holster belt, long coat, and a buttoned up jacket with a big star on it in place of a proper badge.

“Usually I'd take the opportunity to blow your head clean off… But for some reason, I almost feel like doing some “blowing” off a different kind...” She says with a slight lustful tone, motioning with her six shooter for him to follow. “Round the back kid… Let's see what you've got...”

Having being sent out to Lynchwood, which like the rest of Pandora's was just as lawless and bloodthirsty as the rest, Samuel (clad in his usual less than perfectly kept and clean attire) was willing to do anything and everything to avoid trouble and being shot at. So heading down a road and suddenly being attacked by this Sheriff and a posse called for drastic action. A sniper rifle and well placed shots eventually took down the crew she had with her (yes, he did indeed shoot the deputy) but seeing that the leader of the pack was a woman, and a drop dead gorgeous one at that? He took a risk for a different plan of attack.

Equipping the Pandora's Heart Relic, which has the mystical and powerful effect of vastly enhancing the lust of the nearest females to make them extremely down to fuck and him not just irresistible but empowered with greatly superior sexual ability, he had called out for a truce and to talk things over rather than violence. That of course surprised her, almost to the point of laughter considering past experiences with Vault Hunters and the fact she's been force to re-spawn in this same area again and again after the fall of her now dead boyfriend. But the effects of the Relic easily too a hold of her, turning her look of hatred to one of interest, and soon approval.

“You said your name was Samuel, right? You know kid, you're the first passer-by here who hasn't wanted to flat out take me out… And you did a number enough on my crew...” Nisha says as the two reach the back of the Lynchwood building she'd been firing from moments before. “But I ain't exactly a talking type you know… From the look you're giving me, I can tell you ain't one either...” She says with a smirk, seeing how he's checking her out.  
“I can say the same for you right now...” Samuel noted, seeing the look over she was giving him.  
“Then I think we both know how we can solve this problem of putting our lives on the line… And Hell, it's been a damn long while since I got any since your Vault Hunter buddies killed my boyfriend and all...”

Reaching down, she unbuckles her nicely fitting pants, a sly eyebrow raised as she slides them down her legs to the knees, more than enough to show off both the fact she has no underwear on below as well as, more importantly for him - her tasty looking pussy. “I think you know what to do here, don't you?” She said, not giving an option either as she used one hand to run her fingers just above her snatch, while the other pointed her gun at her in quite the “do it or else” threat as she leaned to rest her back against the wall of the building.

Not being foolish to refuse her order, and being eager to get a taste of the sexy Sheriff, he soon dropped down and moved up in close to her, going under the legs and up so his head was at her crotch, leaving her still almost fully dressed. Just as her hand moved down to grab his head, he wisely took the hint and pushed his face up against her snatch, a brief couple of kisses before pushing his tongue out, inciting a moan from from the gorgeous Sheriff, her eyes narrowing in a mix of surprise at how enjoyable the rookie Vault Hunter's work already feels, and that growing lust caused unknowingly to her by the Relic he has equipped. Another moan escapes her, her chest briefly raising up a little more than usual when he started flicking his tongue out against her folds, testing more than teasing but doing more than enough to keep her pleasantly surprised by this turn of events, her hand lowering from holding her six shooter to show her approval but still keeping the other firmly gripping his hair.

Knowing it would take more than just this to please her, Samuel planted his hungry mouth onto her snatch, not even allowing himself a moment to smirk as the action made her moan again, instead going right into the action as he began munching on that tasty pussy. Brushing his lips against her hole a little, he focused on sliding his talented tongue up and down her slit, groaning a little himself into that twat that was beginning to dampen from his repeated work, as he didn't come up for air since the moment this pussy eating kicked off. Like a pro, he made sure to breathe in through his nose, helped by his head tilted back enough as he stared up at the intimidating beauty who intensely glared back at him, the only signal needed for him to keep on dining on her.

“Mmmmmm… Fuck kid! You… Ahhhhhh… You fucking got some talent there...” The Gunslinger admitted, gritting her teeth in a failed attempt to suppress a moan, her hand on his hand going from gripping to almost running her fingers through his hair in approval, feeling his tongue lapping up at her wet folds to further show, as she noted, this is not the first time he's gone to work on some pussy before. “Ahhhhh… Shit! Jack couldn't fucking eat me out… Mmmmm!! Half as damn good as this...” She mused before groaning again, tilting her head back for a moment, all too casually using her gun to push her hat back into place before she looked down at the eager snatch-eater kneeling in front of him, her legs spread and her hand on his head to keep him right in place to lick away at her love tunnel while she leaned back against the Lynchwood building wall.

If he had any smart response to that comment, it wouldn't have been heard over her own moans and the face his own groans were being muffled by the slick pussy his mouth was happily slurping away on, his tongue working at a quicker pace now across and up and down her slot to drink down the forming juices with the kind of skill and pace he never would have done before without Pandora's Heart. Just like his unlikely encounters before with some of Pandora's hottest women, he's taking full advantage of her enhanced lustful state and getting a tasty meal in the process, her fluids staining his lips now and dripping a little down his chin from both his repeated munching on her, and the beauty he's servicing rocking her hips back and forth just a bit in response to his actions.

“Mmmmm!! Now this… Mmmmm… Almost beats blasting a couple of bandits before dinner...” She hissed, the former girlfriend of Handsome Jack showing no problem with hooking up with another man now, grinding her pussy down and over the hungry mouth that's clamped onto her now wet snatch, showing her appreciation for his educated tongue with moans and a slight lick of her lips. “Ahhhhh… Sure fucking beats… Mmmmm… Getting respawned again and again by damn Vault Hunters after one of my pistols...” She adds, non-verbally admitting to his claims of his sexual ability being true as she puts her gun back into the holster, starting to unclip her jacket with the now free hand but still keeping the other onto his head enjoying that tongue work a little more and considering the stud between those legs is continuing to dine on her wetness, he doesn't have an issue with that either.

“Alright partner… You made a believer out of me… For now...” Nisha stated, lifting her leg away from him and pushing his head back from her snatch. “Get up. Lets see what kind of a “pistol” you're packing...” She ordered with a smirk.  
“No problem!” Samuel all too eagerly said, and just as quick was undoing his pants to let them drop to the floor, letting his impressively sized, lengthy, and thick to match shaft spring free.  
“Damn!” She laughed, her eyes hungrily staring down at his man meat. “I'm officially applying a law against holding a lethal weapon like that...” She licked her lips with a smirk. “And your punishment is to shove that thing into me, right now!”  
“Doesn't sound like that bad a plea bargain to me...” He replied with a grin, ducking in and up between her legs, not bothering with trying to take her bottoms off as he gripped her waist, raising her up and against the wall enough so he can slide his cock into her snatch.

“Mmmmm!! You'll get a real fucking punishment… Uhhhhh!! If you don't keep up your good behaviour, kid...” She warned with a sexy glare, her threat however not as fully impactful due to her clear moan from her slick snatch getting filled up by his shaft as he starts to pump that rod in and out of her pussy. Hooking her legs around him, the still clothed beauty groaned as she leaned her back from the wall, her hat staying perfectly in place as she stretched her arms back up on the wall she was being fucked against. “Ahhhhh… Oh yeah… Mmmmm… Give it to me stud… Lets see how you… Mmmmm!! Damn Vault Hunters do it...” She challenged, gritting her teeth again as his established the smooth and steady motion to pump deep up into her tightness, just enough force in the motion to make her nearly bounce on the very cock thrusting into the former Helios Vault Hunter.

“I can't really… Mmmmm!! Comment on how the real guys and gals do it...” The still in-training Vault Hunter claims, despite having (unknowingly to her) already gotten to fuck a few current and former loot collectors already thanks to the powerful lust-creating Relic he currently has equipped, its power proved once again by him being able to get a piece of the vicious but stunning Sheriff of Lynchwood. “Mmmmm… But I'll give it… A damn good shot to show you… Mmmmmm! A good time...” He said with a brief chuckle, soon moaning as he was certainly enjoying himself as well, his big and long cock feeling her tight pussy walls all around him, already getting wetter than she's been from his initial oral pleasuring, his shaft now doing a grand job of taking over and increasing the pleasure the dark haired, hat-wearing beauty is currently getting.

“Ahhhhhh!! Don't be… Mmmmm… So coy with me kid...” Her eyes flashed with lust again, her head tilting down as she let her body lean back against the wall of the building, allowing her to use her hands to unbutton her top but still keeping herself being fucked with those legs still clamped around his muscular, similarly partially clothed body. “I can… Uhhhh!! Fucking tell… You ain't like the rest of those goody two-shoes Vault Hunters...” Nisha stated between her moans, able to pull her top open and show off her nicely sized and rounded tits that jiggled sexily in time with the jolting motion her body was being made to do in response to his stiff, repeated pumps deep up into her pussy that kept those groans of delight coming.

“Oh… Oh? Is… Mmmmm!! That… That so?” He grunted, half-listening and half distracted by the new sight of her gorgeous tits, his grip still on her thighs as she once again leaned towards him and wrapped her arms around him, allowing her sexy frame to further bounce on his pistoning dick as he fed it up deep and with a nice amount of force into her moist twat. “I'm sure… Awwwwww fuck!! Mmmmm… I can make up for it...” He said, keeping his own hips rocking back and forth in a quick and smooth rhythm, having learned how to work his cock up into a needy stunner with all the experience he's gotten from using Pandora's Heart, and moaning himself from how fantastic it feels to be such a tight and nicely wet snatch, even if it belongs to a beauty who should be trying to kill him instead of being taken by him in such a shameless way.

That comment made the former girlfriend of Handsome Jack laugh, a dark grin on her pretty face as she groaned and let herself bounce away on this man's big shaft, despite having only seen and met him for a short time (as well as initially trying to take him out like anyone else that crosses her path). “Don't worry kid… MMMMM… I've always had a thing for bad boys...” She smirks, keeping that firm grip around his body and neck to ensure she takes his dick as deep up into her as she can get it, despite him clearly having no intentions of easing up as he also keeps a similar firm grip on her nicely curved frame. “Something… Ahhhhh!! Something tells me you… MMMM… You're far from all good like the rest of them claim to be...” She adds with another deep moan, her pussy now nice and wet but still more than just pleasurably snug as she hugs his stiff prick, still rocking up against the wall she's getting banged against each time that pole gets stuffed up into her box to keep them both moaning out like they've been lovers for years rather than the actual dozens of minutes they've known each other.

“No idea… Mmmmm!! What you're talking about...” Samuel lies, not daring to confirm her suspicious about (ironically) him not being honest about how this has all come about, just like he's never yet told any of the women he's fucked that it's all been because of a desire-creating Relic. “I'm just glad we're doing this… Ahhhhhh… Instead of shooting at each other!”  
“Mmmm! You ain't the only one kid...” Nisha smirks for a moment. “Set me down… Let's get really dirty...” She ordered, unwrapping her legs and arms from him and as soon as she's set down to her feet, she starts ditching her jacket then top to the floor.  
“Sure thing...” He says, wisely following her in undressing as he steps out of his pants, soon taking off his own tattered jacket and top to show off his nicely defined upper body.  
“Come take me stud… Make me fucking feel it!” She demands, now only clad in her signature Sheriff's hat as she gets down onto her hands and knees on the ground just by the building they'd been fucking against.

“Way better than being shot at...” He comments with a smirk, dropping down into position behind the horny former Vault Hunter and sliding his dick back into that still snug and very much damp pussy, and wasting no time in getting back to business with another round of firm and steady pumps, sending that cock in deep much to both of their moaning approval. “Ahhhhh! MMMM… Damn… You've got a fine ass as well Nisha...” He's able to say between his groans, his hands gripping her toned waist as he pumps himself back and forth into that snug and built to be banged hole, his gaze currently fixed down onto her indeed shapely and rounded backside which looks all the more desirable as she's already starting to push herself back against his thrusts.

“Mmmmm!! FUCK!! Dirty boy… Don't… UHHHHH… Get any ideas...” She smirks, looking back over her shoulder at this lucky hunk who is now almost balls deep inside her hot, wet snatch and easily making her moan out with every in and out pump he gives her, that hat remaining perfectly in place on her head even as she firmly rocks back in time with each forward pump he sends into her. “What… AHHHHH… What kind of girl do you take me for?” The sexy Sheriff of Lynchwood teases, soon groaning when her butt smacks off of his muscular waist, adding the sound of skin hitting skin ringing out with their shameless moans as the wannabe Vault Hunter continues to plough his member straight in and out of her slick folds like a seasoned pro.

“Mmmmm!! A sexy babe who is down… UHHHHH… For a good, no strings fuck...” Samuel reasons, smirking back at her for a moment before he moans, turning his attention back to the task at hand with a round of harder but still smoothly paced thrusts that instantly achieve the goal of making the gorgeous but notoriously vicious woman moan louder each time he rams his cock balls deep into her needy and wet hole. “And there ain't… MMMMM… Awwwwww shit!! Nothing wrong with that either...” He adds, knowing full well that even with the enhanced sexual skill and attractiveness towards the opposite sex that Pandora's Heart grants him, he's still got to keep himself on the good side of this beauty as well as delivering this top notch banging for fear of being the victim of her lethal sharpshooting skills.

“Damn… MMMMMM FUCK!! Damn right it fucking isn't!!” She confirmed with another long groan, almost effortlessly working her sexily curved body back and forth in time with the motion she's taking at the same time, ensuring that every inch of his fat cock gets stuffed deep into her still needy snatch despite how well he's been fucking her up until this point, and no doubt to both of their moaning delight he's showing no signs of stopping either. “YES!! MMMMM… Fucking take me!! Fuck me hard!! MMMMM!! Harder! Deeper!!” She shamelessly begs, drops of sweat beginning to form and then drip down from her gorgeous, moaning face and her rounded booty, as despite him already having been inside her up to the hilt again and again the lusty Sheriff is still wanting more, her moans still loud and shameless just like this whole outdoor sexual encounter as they fuck just beside one of the many run-down buildings of Lynchwood.

He responds with a nod, gripping those ass cheeks and delivering a sharp spank, making the flesh jiggle erotically and causing her to groan and grin back at her, followed by another low moan of delight as the rookie Vault Hunter grips the ass of the former loot collector so he can start pulling her forcefully back into his stiff thrusts. Her mouth hangs open, the moans pouring out as she's rammed and hauled back onto his mighty cock for the kind of fucking she's been craving for a long time but has never yet gotten before to make her snatch be filled up to the limit as her ass cheeks shake each time they collide with his hunky and built body. She of course has no idea that this pounding to remember is all due to a powerful, sex-driven Relic that this man has equipped, as like several times before he's using it to perfection to enjoy another fine piece of Borderlands pussy to keep him moaning away with a big smile on his face.

“UHHHH… Come on! Mother fucker!!” Nisha curses, gritting her teeth again as she glares lustfully back at the hunk banging her with the kind of pace and force that would easily finish off a normal woman to orgasm long before now. “Is… MMMM… All you fucking got??” She challenges, to further show that even as much as she's moaning this is still not enough for her.  
“Geez!! What… Ahhhhh!! What more do you want from me?? MMMM...” Samuel questions between his grunts and deep thrusts into her snatch from behind. “Want me to lift you up again and fuck you… AHHHHH… While I got you in a fucking Full Nelson or some shit??”  
“Mmmmm… That sounds… Fucking perfect...” She licks her lips, surprising him by shifting away, them both groaning as his cock slips out of that snatch, and getting to her feet.  
“Huh? I didn't… I wasn't...” He stutters, as clearly he was just rambling rather than making a suggestion. “...Fuck it! If that's what you want...” He shrugs, moving around her to get behind her.

“It damn well is!” She said with unsurprisingly the kind of tone that showed she wasn't kidding around here, letting him lift her up from behind, impaling that snatch once again onto his cock with her back resting against his muscular chest. Just as she was adjusting, her flexibility was tested as he used his arms to hook under her her knees, forcing her legs high and up against her body, his arms then sliding around to hook around the head, making her gasp from the thrill of the combination of pain and pleasure from the position she seems to have fantasised about but never yet tried out. “OOOOOOOOH FUCK!!! FUCK YES!! MMMMM!! FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUCK!!” Nisha began screaming out loudly in delight as the hunk holding her up in this position started slamming his dick up into that snug hole, her body forced to jolt in position against him as her tits bounced and her legs dangled over his broad arms, but impressively her trademark hat remained in place on the top of her dark haired head.

Fuelled by the power of the Pandora's Heart Relic to give the boost of strength along with the sexual stamina, the lucky hunk gladly fulfils her kinky desires as he pumps his cock quick and hard into that familiar hole that's still nicely tight but now soaking wet all around his thrusting meat, the slapping sound of skin hitting skin ringing out each time his hips slam up to meet her similarly sweating body. He grunts, keeping the erotic hold locked in to keep her held completely off the ground and sliding against his desirable body as he ravages her twat, the edge of her hat brushing against the top of his head as she's made to bounce on that thrusting dick that he works swiftly and repeatedly into her wet snatch just as demanded.

“UHHHHH!! OH FUUUUUUCK!! MMMMM!! FUCKING FUCK ME!! YESSSSS!! AHHHHHH!!” The proud and cruel Sheriff squeals out in lustful joy, not holding back now in her almost slut-like manner now as she begs for more of this intense pounding, blocking out the discomfort from the wrestling-style hold that has her stunning body almost folded up against herself while her snatch gets repeatedly and deeply stuffed. “AHHHHH… FUCK!! HOLY… MMMMMM FUCK YES YOU BASTARD!! FUCK ME!! FUUUUUUUUCK MMMMEEEEE!!” Her loud and long moans continue to pour out in between her filthy words as her body is bounced roughly up and down onto the cock that's being rammed straight up almost balls deep into her twat, and it seems that along with how filled up she is her current trapped in place position only increases the pleasure the infamously dark and dangerous beauty is currently feeling.

“AWWWWWW FUCK!! Shit!! MMMMM… AHHHHHH… AHHHH!!” The still in-training Vault Hunter grunts, sweat dripping off of his rugged face from the effort he's using both to keep this relentless and hard pace up and to keep himself from blowing his load just yet, knowing himself from how his chest is heaving against her back as she grinds against him that his limit isn't too far away. “UHHHH… MMMMM FUCK!! Fuck yeah!! UHHHHH!!” While most men would have been long finished several minutes ago trying to keep this up, the power of the Relic is keeping him and his sinful desires going to allow him to slam fuck another of the hottest women on Pandora, and in turn giving her a sexual encounter to never forget as she continues to scream out her moans with every thrust he sends into her in this Full Nelson lifted up position.

“OH SHIT!! FUCK!! FUCK FUCK YESS YESSS FUUUUUCKKK AHHHHHH MMMMMMM!!” Nisha lets out another loud yell of joy, her body shivering in pleasure as she's made to cum hard all over Samuel's pumping rod, her juices almost gushing out and over that thick rod that he keeps stuffing up into her, giving her no option but to ride out every moment of this powerful to put it lightly orgasm. “AHHHHH… AHHHHH!! MMMMM… OH FUUUUUCK!! MMMMM...” Trapped in place with her legs held up and her head held in the hold, her head tilts down as she pants for air with her tongue embarrassingly hanging out but all the while her hat staying perfectly on her head, and a wide, cock-drunk smile on her gorgeous, sweat-soaked just like her hair is face.

Letting out a deep, primal grunt, Samuel feels his cock starting to throb like the Pandora's Heart is only letting his peak approach now that she's gotten hers, and feeling that he lets go of the Full Nelson grip, making her sigh in relief before he releases the legs and sets her down on the ground. He takes a moment to try and catch his breath, but instantly she takes advantage for an attack of her own, grinning up at him as she grabs his cock, taking him into her mouth and starting to quickly bob her head along that pole, making him moan out and tilt his head back in pleasant surprise considering how worn out she'd seemed to be trapped in his arms.

“Mmmmphhh!! Mmmmm!! Mmmmmphhh...” The Lawbringer who formerly worked for Handsome Jack and then became his girlfriend is showing how she can work a different kind of “weapon” as she has her lips tightly wrapped around the very cock she'd just been fucked hard and deeply with over and over again. As she groans around that man meat, she shows no issue with cleaning off her own pussy juices from off of his fat, throbbing inches, hungrily sucking him clean and soon replacing with a new fluid of her soothing spit, easily coating him as she deeply pushes her hat-wearing head down onto his member before smoothly lifting back up to repeat the motion.

“AHHHHH!! Mmmmm FUCK!! OH YEAH… UHHHHH!!” The handsome rookie Vault Hunter moans, watching the gorgeous former professional in that “field” feasting on his rod as he pulses between her surprisingly soft and pouty lips, her head tilted back perfectly so her signature headgear doesn't obstruct the view of the hot cock sucking action going on. “MMMMM… AHHHHH… OH SHIT… MMMMMM!!” He grunts, feeling that sexual peak about to be hit but seeing how eager and into bobbing away onto his cock she is, he's got no plans in asking her to stop – and in this current state it's unlikely she'd obey the order anyway. Instead she's slurping away, leaving her spit nicely layered over his inches that she's had stuffed into her snatch again and again over the course of this unlikely erotic encounter – and it's all due to the Relic he's got equipped that's turned the once vicious Sheriff into a willing fuck buddy and now cock sucker.

It's no surprise then that only another round of this back and forth rocking motion soon gives Nisha the tasty reward she'd been craving as Samuel starts to blow his load inside of her nicely damp mouth, making her moan as she gazes up and continues to suck on his throbbing dick in order to drain the large load from out of the spent stud. With each slurp she groans out, shamelessly letting her oral hole be filled up with spunk almost to the point of spilling out past her lips but she skilfully keeps it in, lifting her head away as the last couple of drops ease out so she can swallow all of that seed down with a single, greedy gulp. Smirking up at him, she leans back in to use her tongue to lick up the cum left on his rod to properly finish this all off.

“Mmmmm… Certainly didn't see this day ending up like this...” Nisha says in a seductive tone as she sits back, licking her lips clean.  
“Yeah, me as well… And I'm damn glad it has!” Samuel says with a smile as he steps back.  
“So… You mentioned something about rounding up Vault Hunters, right? I think you just earned a meeting with me and your bosses...” She announced with a darker smirk of her own. “We'll see if you're as good as negotiating as you are at fucking… And it'll be damn better than being stuck around here shooting random bandits over and over...”  
“Hell yeah! Sounds like a great idea! No way Lillith is gonna be mad at me about this!” Samuel said with an eager nod.

Once again, the rookie had no idea how wrong he'd be. Again.

* * *


	8. 08 - Fiona

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the video games, characters, developers etc depicted within. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence.

Featuring: Fiona (Tales from the Borderlands episodic game)

Borderlands: Pandora's Heart Part 8

A Borderlands video game erotic story

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: MF, Oral, mind-influence.

* * *

“Well, at least this sure beats getting shot at...” Samuel, the still in-training and reluctant Vault Hunter says under his breath, putting in another stack of money into one of the slot machines at Mad Moxxi's bar. “Just wish I didn't have Mr. Booze-Sniper watching over me...” He comments as he puts his hand onto the lever of it to haul it down and send the slots spinning.

As a result of his recent “actions” as Lilith referred to them as – meaning Samuel's seemingly constant conquests of Pandora's most attractive women in all too easy and shameless fashion – he was being forced to stay on “extended leave” of Vault Hunting duties while the other, more experienced (and unlikely to spend time fucking instead of the missions they're supposed to be doing) team members took care of things.

On the one hand, as Samuel just noted, he was happy to not have his life be in danger from the many perils of the Borderlands. However, to ensure he did not get into any “trouble” - and by that of course we mean more naughty meetings with any females – he was being put under a constant watch almost around the clock from when he left his home in Sanctuary until he returned. Right now, the duty of keeping watch had gone to Mordecai – and while the known to enjoy a drink or dozen Sniper didn't appear from the slumped way he was watching Samuel from across the bar to be enjoying this job, he knew better as did all to get on the bad side of the powerful Siren. Needless to say, Samuel would enjoy this “vacation” a lot more if he wasn't being watched all the time. At least Mordecai wasn't as unsettling as the appearing and vanishing to and from shadows Zer0, or being made to repeatedly punch sheets of metal as “training” by Brick.

Watching the slots finish spinning, he's pleasantly surprised when all three end up in the winning line row of being stacks of refined Eridium bricks, the slot in the machine popping open and a big stack being presented as a prize that with a smile he collected. Looks like his luck was changing for once…

“Well, looks like someone has luck on their side around here...” Came a female voice that grabbed his attention.

Looking over, he saw the smirking form of a very attractive female with a fashionable hat that matched her fitting pants, and brown with gold trim jacket and underneath a red with gold designs and buttons top with a top part that resembled almost a shirt, connected by straps at the collar. Add in a belt with shield and all the other trinkets needed to survive on Pandora, and a noticable scar on one of her eyebrows, if he had to guess this looked like a fully fledged Vault Hunter. But one way more easy on the eyes than the ones that had been watching over him as of late.

As he looked to her, he blinked. Why was suddenly four choices of a response in his head right now, and why was one just saying nothing at all?

“Uhhhhh… I guess?” Samuel went with. “You play these things long enough, and eventually you get something.” He shrugged, turning back towards the machine. “That or a piece of Loot you can sell off.”  
“True, but not everyone knows what to do with Eridium stack like you just won these days… Unless you happen to be a Vault Hunter like yourself, or maybe a con-artist like myself.” She states, placing a hand on her hip.  
“You're… A con-artist?” He questions, looking back to her. “Aren't… You like, not supposed to mention that? Kind of gives it away from the start...”  
“Well I figure it's best to introduce myself to the people in charge here. That's what the guys in the armour said when I teleported up here.” She said, smirking again as she extends her other hand. “Fiona.”

Shake? Don't shake? Why only two choices now, and why did this feel like a decision that could effect events even later on in this timeline?

“Samuel.” He said after he'd turned and shaken her hand. “But the guys told you to come see me? I'm really the lowest rank of the Vault Hunters around here… If you want to stick around here, you should go see Lilith, or Maya, or...”  
“Easy there! Sounds like you're trying to get rid of me!” She said with a smile, looking him over. “That's worse than my sister insisting she stay with Rhys and enjoy the lift of heading a whole corporation instead of seeing what else Pandora has to offer… Besides, you matched the description they gave… And they told me that there was a rumour you had quite a… “Way” with women around here.” Fiona stated with a playful tone. “Maybe I wanted to see if there was another silver tongue around here I had to compete with.”

Samuel paused at that, which on a normal (as it gets around here at least) day he'd jump at the chance to get to know another beautiful female. But looking across the bar, and even wearing those goggles he could tell he was getting a glare from the Sniper, he knew this wouldn't likely be one of those usual days for him to get some.

“Hey, listen… I'd normally would love to, you know, get to know you...” Samuel says, turning back to the slot machine. “But see across the bar here, guy in the corner slumped and looking ready to take someone's head off?” He pauses, seeing from the corner of her eye her looking over and scanning the room.  
“The one… With the pizza box, just opening and closing it?” Fiona asked, sounding unsure herself like she just selected an available option for trail-and-error.  
“Uhhhh… No...”  
“The… The guy with the mask and the dreadlocks?”  
“Jackpot...” He said, somewhat ironically as he took a moment to load money into the machine and pull the lever. “He's been assigned to watch me and make sure I don't… Let's say, even have more than a conversation with a woman right now. Only thing that will get him off my back is either a rant from his and my boss Lilith, or a couple bottles of real strong booze...”

Just as he'd finished speaking, the reels of the machine came to a stop in the form of a three Bandit masks, with a grenade suddenly popping out of the machine. A glance at each other with wide, shocked eyes, and both Samuel and Fiona were forced to jump out of the way across to the area where two regulars were throwing knives into a dart board instead of darts. In the next second the grenade exploded to leave a cloud of smoke, neither the blast nor that dust seemingly bothering any of the regulars or Moxxi at the bar.

“So much for that luck lasting...” Fiona comments as both she and Samuel help either other off the floor before she checks out the bar, noticing the two full bottles of booze no doubt belonging to the two Sanctuary residents busy with their game of “darts”. “Hmmm… Say, since you are a Vault Hunter, and I am one looking for a place to stay around here… How about I get this guy watching you off your back for a while?” She offers, smirking as gives a quick check at the men, swiping their drinks behind their backs before casually slipping forward out of their view, giving Samuel a wink as she heads across the room.

With no other option, Samuel moves back to the gambling machine, once again loading cash in and pulling the lever. Looking back, he saw Fiona casually move all the way over-towards Mordecai as he was now once again slumping, back in watching mode but obviously not enjoying himself. That Vault Hunter's attention was soon taken by the female arriving with two drinks, immediately distracting him and while Samuel couldn't hear what was being said, it was clear Fiona was putting on some charm, offering the bottles to the notorious alcoholic. Unsurprisingly, the offer was accepted and Fiona appeared stunned when he grabbed on bottle and necked down the entire contents with a series of greedy gulps before slamming the empty bottle down.

“Mordecai! You damn drunk!!” Moxxi yelled, hearing the slam and now glaring across at her former boyfriend. “I told you before about getting drinks from me anymore!”  
“Ah, what do you care!” Mordecai shouted back, taunting her by holding up the second bottle. “Never cared much about me since you dumped me to shack up with that murdering bastard Handsome Jack!”  
“Maybe you should care more about me than you did that stupid bird you used to have!”  
“DON'T YOU DARE INSULT BLOODWING!!”

As the two argue, wisely Fiona makes her way back across the room to Samuel, and exchanging nods the two slip out the side door to step out of the bar completely.

“Well that was… Different...” Fiona says, looking to Samuel.  
“Yeah… Not unexpected, I mean that yelling match happening and all… But damn, great job there Fiona!”  
“Thanks.” She smiles. “But it won't mean much if we get caught, seeing how you seem to be under watch…”  
“Good point. My place isn't far from here actually, so we can hide out for a bit.” He says with a nod.  
“Just hide out?” She raises her scarred eyebrow. “I thought you were the resident ladies man around here?” She says with a hint of a challenge in her voice.  
Picking up on that, he looks to her with a wider smile. “Well… Maybe I can show you that there's… Some rumours you can believe...”

* * *

A few minutes later in the bedroom area of his home in Sanctuary, and after sneakily changing his equipment so he can equip that powerful, lust-creating and enhancing Relic called Pandora's Heart, Samuel has a grin on his face for good reason as he stands naked, with his lengthy and thick cock standing full erect, making Fiona stare with wide eyes as she lowers herself to kneel in front of him.

“Damn Samuel! I mean… Look at this thing!” Fiona says in wonder, reaching and taking a hold of his dick so she can stroke him. “Sasha has no idea what she's missing out on… But more fun for me, right?”  
“Fun for us both I'd say!” Samuel states, seeing already how her mood has become far more seductive with the Relic taking a hold of her. “As long as I don't get busted for sneaking off...”

“Well, we'd better not waste time, right?” She raised a knowing, scarred eyebrow, not letting him answer as she leaned in and gave the crown of his tool and long lick along the bottom, finishing with a brief pat on the tip before she swirled around it in a controlled, clockwise motion. Letting her hand pump away at the rest of his shaft, she gazed up with a smile that matched his, watching him groan with approval already at her actions on him. Seeing no reason to stop, she again applied that willing tongue onto his bell-end with another sliding motion all the way around the head, broken up by a couple of pumps before she licked at him for good measure.

“Mmmmm… Fuck, that's nice...” Samuel was complementing her from the start with his moans, but soon had reason to call out a little louder as she now applied her lips onto his meat, sliding downward to take that worked over crown and a few of his inches inside her mouth, making herself groan in the process. “Ahhhhh… Mmmmm! Even… Even better...” He added, seeing her starting to move back up, stopping just below the head before pushing back down and keeping those soft lips nicely wrapped around him, beginning to establish a steady rhythm to suck him off with and still moving her hand over the rest of his thick size for good measure.

“Mmmmmphhh!! Mmmmm… Mmmmmphhh hhmmmmm...” The beautiful con-artist finds herself groaning around that pole she's taking in and out of her mouth, double teaming that somehow irresistible to her dick with both this oral action and a firm handjob, all the signs that she may have blown her way out of trouble more than just one time before in the past. “Mmmmm… Mmmmmphhh… Mmmmm...” As she bobs that head, her familiar hat still in place as she slurps away on him in quite a noisy manner, she has no clue that her sudden lust for a hunk she's just met is all due to a mysterious, sex-creating Relic, resulting in this situation of her servicing this lengthy rod at this savouring pace and already starting to get saliva worked over him from the repeated sucking.

“Ahhhhh! MMMM… Fuck!! That's… Mmmm!! That's real good...” A groan escaped the wanna-be Vault Hunter, licking his lips at the stunning sight of the woman kneeling in front of him pushing her pretty face down onto his cock before lifting away back up and then repeating the motion, her damp mouth gradually going down a little more with each push. “Mmmmm!! Fuck! Am I ever glad… Ahhhhh… You got me out of being watched on...” He's able to say between his moans as the beauty who actually has succeeded in finding and opening a Vault skilfully and smoothly works over his member, gliding her oral hole back and forth along his stiff prick and letting out seductive muffled moans around that man meat as she sucks him off.

“Mmmmphhh… Mmmmm!! Mmmmmphhh...” She continues this steady and deep bobbing pace, her hat remaining perfectly in place on top of her brunette haired head as she raises and lowers herself with impressive ease considering both his vast size and thickness, and still is able to pump away at the inches she isn't taking into her mouth. “Mmmmmm… Mmmmphhh!!” She groans again, another lusty look cast up at the stud she's very willingly delivering this steamy blowjob to, her saliva beginning to noticeably seep out to slowly drip down her chin from those full lips that while known for helping her pull of cons, are clearly more than capable of handling a sexual task like this.

“Mmmmm...” A longer muffled groan is let out by her, before she pulls off from his cock with a gasp, eyeing up the dick she'd just been sucking off before using her hand to stroke her saliva all over him. “If you're so glad Samuel, how about we get to the stuff that's good for me as well?” Fiona drops a far from subtle hint, smirking up at him as she pumps his rod.  
“I'd be… Mmmmm… More than happy to!” Samuel wisely says, groaning from her strokes but able to step back and watch as she lets go of him, staying down to unfasten the clip at the collar of her shirt part of her top, soon followed by unfastening the buttons.  
“You say that to all the con-artists who pass through here?” She says with a playful tone, standing up as she puts on a sexy show for his eager eyes, pulling open her clothing to show off her nicely sized and perfectly rounded breasts, walking with a sway of her hips as she sets it aside on top of her coat.  
“If I have, I haven't known they were...” He half-mumbles, as usual his manhood doing the thinking more than his brain as he watches her continue to undress, now pushing her pants downward as she shows off a cutely rounded ass and, in another show of the effects that Pandora's Heart is having on her, her already wet looking pussy.

“Show me a good time here, and maybe I'll give you some tips on how to spot them...” She teases, seeing his leering state but her movement to sit on the edge of his bed soon snaps him out of it, and he's quickly heading over to her as she leans back, propping herself up with her arms and elbows while she spreads her legs apart, further making it clear what she's wanting now from the handsome man she'd just been blowing. She watches with eager anticipation as he steps up close to her, lining his dick up with her entrance and moaning already just from the touch of his crown against her folds, but the actual moment of penetration makes them both moan out clearly, loudly, and without any hint of shame. “Mmmmm!! Oh shit!! Just… Mmmmm!! Just make sure you don't go blowing… Ahhhhh… Before you should on me!” She warns, but without any look of anger on her face, instead already clear pleasure from him as he begins to pull back and push forward into her tunnel, it's not a threat that he needs to be concerned about, or seems to care as he's staring down to watch his rod vanish up into that snatch.

“Ahhhhh… Don't worry about that… Mmmmm!! I'm… Ahhhh… No minute man when it comes to this...” He says, letting himself smirk for a moment knowing that thanks to the very Pandora's Heart Relic he has equipped it's allowed him to already have fantastic sessions of sex with some of the planet's hottest women, and once again has gotten his cock inside the tight and damp pussy of yet another stunning but dangerous woman. “MMMM!! I guess… Ahhhhh! You're used to… Mmmmm! Guys finishing before you?” He gets out between his moans, his hands holding onto her spread legs by the thighs for a bit of support, rocking his hips back and forth towards her so he can pump his thick member into her clearly ready snatch, the motion smooth and firmly paced and more than enough to keep her groaning out with approval with every thrust he sends into her.

“MMMM!! What kind… Ahhhhh… Of girl do you take me for, Samuel?” The gorgeous con-artist is able to flash a grin at him before she groans out, loving the feeling of such a fat dick plunging in and out of her tightness, her own desire-filled gaze switching but looking over his toned frame, and down between her own legs to watch that cock thrusting away into her twat. “AHHHHH… I may… MMMM… Have sucked my way out of trouble once… Mmmmm!! Once or twice… Beats getting shot at!” She adds in rather a too casual manner, especially considering she's taking quite the pumping right now, her nicely curved frame slightly rocking back and forth in response to his stiff thrusts, but her hat is still there in place on the top of her head, the only piece of clothing still on her as she stays leaning pack in place, all too happily taking this fucking from this stud she's only just met.

“AHHHH… Mmmmm… That's what… MMMMM… I keep telling the Vault Hunters!” The still “in training” in terms of finding Loot says as he pumps himself in and out of an actual Vault Hunter, and a sexy and stunning one at that as they both moan out again and again as he sends his meaty rod further forward into her love tunnel, and already showing that his claim of being able to last is true. Of course, he's not telling her that the true reason for this “clear” sexual skill is just from the effects of that powerful Relic he has secretly equipped, allowing him to be able to keep this swift and steady pace of pumps going into the moaning beauty spread eagle on his own bed in front of him. “Mmmmm… Why risk getting shot at… AHHHHH… Or worse down there, when… UHHHH!! You can do… Like… MMMMM… Anything else!” He grunts out his reasoning, watching as he crotch is beginning to connect with her lovely frame, causing her to gasp out with desire as that slap of skin meeting skin starts to ring out, the indication that now he's going balls deep into that tight pussy every time he thrusts forward and stuffs that wet hole full with his pole.

“MMMM… What? You don't… MMMM FUCK!! Enjoy some excitement, now and then?” The hat-wearing stunner teases again, even as she takes this steady and deep pumping that's keeping her groaning out, her tits nicely bouncing in time with the jolts her body is doing for an added sexy sight, raising that eyebrow with a scar as she gives him a flirty look with a matching smirk. “Ahhhhh… I'm almost… MMMMM… Disappointed in you… AHHHHH… Al-almost!” She grits her teeth, feeling the extra firm thrust he sends into her as he drives in to the hilt again, his hands on her legs ensuring she's staying in place for him to keep on thrusting straight in and out of her box, only drawing back to under the half-way mark so he can soon drive right back into her all the way and make them both moan out like they'd been lovers for years rather than the afternoon that they've actually known one another.

“MMMM… You sure you're a con-woman?” Now it's Samuel's turn to tease, clearly able to see and hear from her moans that she's far from let down by his sexual performance so far. “Because that all didn't… Ahhhhh… Seem too convincing...” He adds, before groaning himself as he pulls out of her snatch.  
“Someone's gotten a lot more confident now I see...” Fiona smirks back, looking over him with approval before she pushes herself up to sit on the edge of his bed. “But it takes a lot more than just one good move to finish a good “Con” off...” She hints, and makes her intention clear as she turns around, crawling up onto her hands and knees onto the bed.  
“If you're gonna teach me, then I'm damn ready to “learn” some more...” He says, eagerly getting up onto his own bed behind her, lining his cock back up with her pussy.  
“I had a feeling you'd say that… So just stay still for me...” She says, looking back over her shoulder at him as she licks her lips slightly. “Since you can last, or so it seems anyway… I always wanted to try this...”

Knowing that it's always the smart choice to let any beautiful but dangerous Pandora resident to do what she wants to him, the rookie Vault Hunter stayed still with the crown of his cock inside her wet snatch, but didn't have too long to admire the sight or enjoy the feeling before the latter became even better. Pushing herself backward, the real deal Vault Hunter started to move her pussy along his shaft to take him inside herself, before shifting back forward and then repeating the motion, easily making them both moan out as she began the motion, fucking herself on his dick and from the way she's biting down on her own bottom lip as she looks back, the feeling is far more than just enjoyable.

“MMMM!! Oh shit!! Ahhhhh… This… MMMMM… This is a new one...” Samuel remarks, as even with his unlikely experiences with a good number of the most stunning women on the planet he can't recall a position like this, but watching her desirably backside being pushed out towards him and then sharply away as she rocks against his dick, he's all too happy to let her do all the work here as she openly asked for. “AHHHH… You sure you… MMMMM… Don't want me to, like… AHHHHH… Even hold you?” He's able to ask between moans, his hands just resting on his own toned midsection as he looks down and witnesses that gorgeously curved body shifting back and forth on his rock hard dick, her snatch gliding over those fat inches to well below his bell-end before she sharply pushes back to take him deeply inside herself.

“MMMMM!! Oh… Oh yeah!! MMMM… I'm… I'm real sure!! AHHHHH...” She lustfully moans out, gazing back intensely as she already is starting to rock herself against him and his big cock with more force, craving more of that length to be stuffed into her needy and snug hole even though she'd just gotten that minutes ago, and is still going that right here as she fucks his shaft with her pussy. “AHHHHH… Don't tell me… MMMMM!! FUCK!! You aren't loving not having… AHHHHH… To do anything here...” She's still able to be flirty and fun, even as she smoothly and swiftly is rocking her body onto his dick, her rounded booty starting to slap against his equally pleasant to say the least to look at midsection as she's successfully managing to fit all those inches inside herself, keeping them both moaning as she's filed herself up to the max with the biggest dick she's even taken in her life.

“Hey! I… AHHHHH… MMMMM… I can give it, as… UHHHH… As well as take...” He groans, but indeed is perfectly happy to just let her play out her desires as she pumps herself over and over again on his fuck-stick, taking him in and out of her slick snatch in speedy fashion as her breasts bounce away underneath her from the forceful motion she's using on him, and that trademark hat still remains in place on her head. “MMMM… But yeah… You wanna… AHHHHH SHIT… Take the lead, then be my… MMMM… Be my fucking guest!” He smartly answers, knowing that while Pandora's Heart has greatly enhanced the desire being felt by this stunning con-artist who is fucking him with repeated backing up onto his dick in this doggy style position, nothing has been forced here so he still needs, as he's been able to do, keep her sweet and agreeable even with the rather shameless way she's acting as she rocks herself right up against him time and time again.

“MMMMM!! OH FUCK!! Yeah… I bet you fucking… UHHHHH!! Fucking love this!!” One of the finders of the Vault of the Traveller grins back at him as she moans out, beads of sweat appearing on her beautiful face to show the effort she's been putting into this position, feeling only pleasure from his dick being taken straight in balls deep into herself when she almost rams that snatch straight back into his toned frame. “AHHHHH… Fuck sweet talking… MMMMM!! With a dick like this, you must… AHHHHH… Have bitches on your dick every night here!!” She sinfully yells out, showing that clear lust for the stud she only met earlier today but has already blown, gotten pumped by, and is now fucking in very consensual fashion as that sexy smack of her ass connecting against his crotch sounds out each and every time she sharply rocks back to take all of him into her snatch.

“MMMM… I… I get by OK, I guess...” Samuel says with a knowing (to himself) smirk, as thanks to the Relic he has equipped he's gotten more than his fair share of ladies in the past, and as of late.  
“MMMMM… I fucking bet you have...” She smirks, easing herself forward and making them both groan when his cock leaves her pussy. “You said you give and take, right? Then come and really give it to me!” Fiona demands, turning and laying on her back on the bed of the stud she'd been fucking herself on.  
“Gladly!!” He eagerly says, moving down into position on top of her, and no sooner has he lined up his dick with her entrance again than she's wrapped her legs around him with another grin.  
“This time, you're not leaving until I explode all over this dick...” She says with a voice straight out of a XXX-rated ECHOcast, and the burning lust in her eyes shows she's not planning on letting go of him.

“Better…Better get to work then!” He wisely reasons, and does just that with the first deep pump into her snatch to get them both moaning out loudly and without shame once again, and those cries just keep on coming as he doesn't hold back, sliding his member in and out of her wet but still tight snatch. “MMMM!! Oh… Oh FUCK!! MMMMM...” His arms positioned at either side of the groaning beauty so he can focus on working his hips towards and then sharply away from her to plunge that stiff rod all the way forward into her twat, not having to take long before that now familiar ring of his body slapping of of hers is sounding out to mix with their groans once again.

“AHHHHH FUCK!! OH YES!! MMMMM!! Fucking… UHHHH!! Give it to me!!” She hisses, staring up at this hunk she finds irresistible, having no idea it's all because of a mysterious and powerful Relic, just craving more of his big cock slamming home into her snug and soaking wet now pussy, his stiff thrusts more than enough now to make her jolt on the bed sheets she's laying on but showing how strong this, unknown to her, lust is it's still not enough to fully satisfy her. “MMMMM!! M-more!! OH FUCK!! MMMMM YES!! Fu-fuck me!!” Her arms are now wrapped around his broad neck, allowing her to lean her head up along with her upper body as she surprises him, forcefully pressing her lips against his and rather easily slipping her tongue into his mouth to start wrestling his but to his credit (and that of Pandora's Heart) he's still able to keep ramming his shaft in and out of her pussy as this making out kicks off.

“MMMMPHH!! Mmmmmphhh...” His cries are easily muffled as he's caught up with exchanging saliva as well as moans as the slaps his tongue against hers, keeping his hips stiffly moving deeply into her love tunnel and swiftly out a few inches before he repeats the motion, sweat now forming over his body to show how much it's taking to live up to the high sexual standards the stunning Vault Hunter is demanding from the “rookie”. “MMMM!! MMMMPHHH... MMMMM!!” He groans into her mouth, changing his own tactics as he reaches in with a hand, cupping her bouncing breast to squeeze her firmly, and achieving the goal as she's forced to pull back and lay on the bed, groaning out herself and just gripping onto his forearms for support as she takes this constant pounding just as she'd demanded from him.

“OH FUCK!! AHHHHH… OH YES… YES!! MMMMM YES YES YES!!” The moaning stunning calls out, her signature hat still remaining on her head as she looks up with half-closed but still full of lust eyes at the hunk on top of her, jolting back on the now sweat-stained sheets with every balls deep thrust he delivers into her damp but still erotically snug pussy. “OH FUCK!! MMMMM FUCK!! OH FUCK!! I'm!! I'M… DON'T FUCKING STOP!!” She snaps with a wild glare, soon groaning out again as her head falls back, only now causing her headgear to fall out of place slightly but she's far more concerned with the fast approaching peak of this hot and heavy sexual encounter as just as she's begged for his relentless and stiff thrusts have kept on coming again and again deep into her more than just well seen to hole.

Indeed, he doesn't stop driving forward into her to the hilt, and that repeated, swift thrusting soon reaps rewards as he feels Fiona cumming hard over his cock, that slick snatch tightening around his member as he keeps on thrusting away into her, his own groans getting that extra bit deeper from the increased pressure but thanks of course to the Relic he has equipped he's more than able to handle it. He grins, watching her arch off of his own bed as that orgasm rocks her, juices flowing out over his dick and sweat dripping off that sexily curved frame of hers, the big grin on her face showing those intense needs have been more than satisfied, especially since his constant but now less forceful and gradually slowed down pumps helped her feel every moment of without a doubt the best sexual experience she's ever had.

“MMMM… You… AHHHH… You want to, let go of me now?” Samuel asks between groans as her legs are still wrapped around her while she enjoys the afterglow of that orgasm.  
“Mmmm… Depends… You feel like letting me finish you off?” Fiona asks, smirking up at him as she opens her eyes.  
“Gladly!” He says, groaning when she indeed lifts her legs away from him and allows him to shift all the way back so he can stand up on the floor at the edge of his bed.  
“I might have said this before… But I had a feeling you'd say that...” She licks her lips, crawling forward before she lays on her front on the sheets, adjusting her hat for a moment before she opens her mouth, letting him slide his cock inside as her head and neck are hanging off the edge with just her shoulders resting on the edge of that bed she's taken this fantastic fucking on.

“MMMM!! OH FUCK… MMMMM!!” He groans out, as just as he starts to thrust himself forward into that wonderfully soothing and damp oral hole, she actually bobs her head onto that pole, gazing up as she wraps her lips around him and shows no issue at all with tasting her own juices off the cock that has just come straight out of her pussy. “MMMM… AHHHHH SHIT!! MMMM...” A grunt escapes the secretly Relic-enhanced hunk, watching her pretty facial features slide forward towards his crotch and then smoothly shift back in time with the pumping motion he's using to feed her the inches she's become all too familiar with even though the two of them had only met an hour or so ago, but have now been fucking so shamelessly it would look like to anyone watching that they'd been screwing each other for years.

“MMMMPHHH!! GAHHHHH!! MMMMM GHHHLLLKKK!!” The stunning con-artist is starting to gag around this fat rod, the effect of him pumping in so deep into her and her own motion of pushing her face deep onto that same dick, resulting in that fuck-stick going all the way in and touching the back of her wet mouth. “HHHHLLLKKK!! MMMMM… MMMPHHH!! GAAAAAAHHHHH!!” Showing the still strong desire within her, all caused by Pandora's Heart, she doesn't pull back as she keeps pushing her mouth forward onto that thrusting cock, her hands grabbing the sheets she's laying on while letting her head do a more than fair share of the work with this steady rocking motion, and all the while her trademark hat staying in perfect place on the top of her head.

“OH FUCK… MMMM!! Keep… UHHHH!! This up… And I'll… UHHHH!! Blow in… In no time!!” He stutters out between deep and shameless moans, feeling her saliva once again coating and dripping off of his rod from the repeated sucking and pumping going on, her spit splattering all over his thickness every time she gags around him when he drives right into her and she pushes lustfully down as despite any discomfort she might be feeling, this face-fucking is very willingly done. “UHHHH!! MMMMM SHIT!! FUCK… AHHHHH FUUUUUUUCKKK MMMMM...” He lets out a long groan, the first telling throb of his cock being felt but while he might have wanted to pull out of her mouth, she glares up at him and quickly reaches forward with her hands, grabbing his hips and keeping him in place as her head actually picks up the pace with swift, repeated slurps along that saliva-coated rod.

Unsurprisingly, that was the last trigger needed to be pulled for him to start shoot, and with another loud moan Samuel started to cum inside of Fiona's mouth, causing her in turn to groan and now gaze up with another sinful look as she feels his spunk starting to fill up her oral hole, the first shot alone a sizeable amount that she'd perhaps expect from any regular man. Keeping her head bobbing along his pulsing cock but at a slower pace, she keeps her lips tightly wrapped around his tool, not letting a single drop of spunk escape out of her mouth and just when it felt like the jizz was overflowing inside her, she skilfully swallowed it all down with a greedy and shameless gulp, still sucking on him to milk more of his load out from him.

“Mmmmm!! Mmmmm...” She sighs around him, eventually letting his spent rod fall from her lips as she leans back, a loud swallow being heard after she closes her lips to drink down the last of his cum. “Shit… Maybe you aren't such a ladies' man after all if you were backed up like that!” Fiona comments with a smile, licking her lips clean of any missed spunk as she adjusts her hat.  
“What can I say? I… I always aim to impress...” Samuel claims, but he also knows that Pandora's Heart also caused him to have, as always, a massive amount of cum to be shot from him every time he hits his own sexual peak.  
“Well you might not have a silver tongue… But you sure hit the mark when it comes to a good fuck!” She comments, smirking as she rolls over onto her back, slowly shifting up so she can properly rest her head on the bed she's been fucked on. “Mind… Mind if I rest here for a bit? That… That took a whole lot out of me!”  
“Sure! Besides… I'd better get out and act like… Well, I've not been fucking anot… I mean, been with a woman when I shouldn't have been!” He says, just catching himself before he quickly moves to get his clothing.  
“Have fun… And when you come back, maybe we can see if your tongue is any good… Since you sure aren't going to be a con-artist like me any time soon.” Fiona says with a teasing tone, moving herself around on the bed but when her back is turned, Samuel takes the chance to quickly unequip Pandora's Heart.

“I don't know… I've done pretty well keeping secrets so far...” He says to himself with a smirk.


	9. 09 - Aurelia Hammerlock

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the video games, characters, developers etc depicted within. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence.

Featuring: Lady Aurelia Hammerlock (Borderlands The Pre-Sequel DLC)

Borderlands: Pandora's Heart Part 9

A Borderlands video game erotic story

by DaxG2001

Codes: MF, Oral, mind-influence.

* * *

Inside of The Aegrus Sophisticates' Lodge in the middle of Hunter's Grotto…

“Well, this sure beats being shot at...” Samuel, the still rookie Vault Hunter comments, sitting back in a chair as he eyes up a bottle of dust-covered, unopened wine he found while racking around in the cupboards of the Lodge. When he should have been out in the Grotto itself hunting down creatures as part of his ongoing training as ordered by the now constantly suspicious Lilith, and suggested by Sir Hammerlock himself.

Of course, when sent down to Hunter's Grotto for a few days – specifically far away from any and all females who Samuel might try to get it on with – Samuel quickly used the local transport to arrive at the Lodge, avoiding the sky-high monsters with long legs or running over smaller beasts en route, and there he remained. With no intention of departing at all until the required time to return back to Sanctuary.

“Here's hoping this doesn't poison me...” Samuel remarks as he gives the bottle another look over.

Suddenly the door into the Lodge is kicked open, making him bolt upright and nearly drop the bottle. Standing in the doorway with a sniper rifle over her shoulder in a form-fitting attire of expensive silver hunting pants and a lavish, feather collared blue Baroness jacket was Lady Aureila Hammerlock, the wealthy socialite turned hunter-for-sport who had become a Vault Hunter working for Handsome Jack during the incidents on Elpis.

“And they called that creature “Invincible”?” Aurelia laughs with an arrogant tone, kicking the door closed behind her before stepping into the room. “Maybe it's appetite for killing my butlers was...” She trails off, turning to see Samuel sitting and staring at the gorgeous woman. “You there! Poor boy. Bring that bottle here.”  
“Uh… OK...” Samuel says, moving and approaching her, but she snatches the bottle before he can even offer it.  
“Urgh! Terrible vintage. Only worth a couple hundred thousand if that much...” Lady Hammerlock says with clear disgust, chucking the bottle over her shoulder to make it smash on the wall behind, this enough to startle Samuel. “Now then, who are you and why are you squatting in my new holiday retreat?”  
“Ummmm… I'm Samuel...” He introduces himself. “Sir Hammerlock sent me here to...”

“Samuel?” She raises an eyebrow, looking him over. “YOU are this Samuel that innuendo obsessed bartender was raving about?”  
“Moxxi?” Samuel asks, although knowing her he had a pretty good idea what kind of “raving” Moxxi would have been doing, considering their many sexual encounters since his first arrival at Sanctuary months ago.  
“Hmmmm… Well then! That's the evening's entertainment sorted then!” She announcers, turning and snapping her fingers. “Nothing like a good day's hunting beasts to get a woman worked up…”

“You… You mean?” Samuel starts to grin as he puts two and two together.  
“I usually wouldn't bother… But I'm bored now and the musicians I hired to accompany me got sliced up by some crab-like things within the first five minutes of me being here. Aurelia states before she walks towards the door leading to the stairs to the upper floor of the Lodge. “Now chop chop Darling! I don't like to be kept waiting… Or left disappointed...” She warns as she passes through the doorway and out of sight.  
“On my way!” He says, opening up his “menu screens” so he can equip the very Relic that has not only been the reason why unknowingly Moxxi raved about his sexual ability, but why he's been able to get with her, and several other of the hottest women on the planet. Pandora's Heart…

* * *

Moments later, and Samuel is getting straight to work already to Lady Hammerlock's smirking approval, kneeling between the naked Baroness' legs as he runs his tongue against the entrance to her pussy. While fully clothed still himself, he's able to look up and get a great look at her nicely curved and gorgeous body with a ripe pair of tits on display. That's more motivation than needed, especially since she gives him a narrow-eyed glare to get on with things, her fingers tapping her knees with impatience as she sits on the edge of the sizeable bed in the suite of the Lodge.

“Mmmmm… Mmmmm...” The rookie Vault Hunter moans lightly into her folds, brushing his tongue inside as her works over the outside part, going over her lower lips and moving around, up and down her to work her over fully. He keeps his hands onto her rounded thighs for support, allowing him to keep his face up close into her so he can firmly and quickly lick against her snatch, making the wealthy beauty moan from his quick back and forth work on her. He knows though that it'll take quite a bit more than just this to impress, let alone satisfy her, so pushes his hungry tongue forward to properly enter her, getting a clear moan out from the woman he's starting to dine on as he slides upward and then around, trailing around her sweet hole with a circular motion.

“Mmmmm! That's more like it Darling… Mmmmm… A little deeper please...” Aurelia instructs between her moans, looking down with approval at the handsome man face-deep between her legs, and finding herself nodding slightly when, as ordered, he pushes that far from novice tongue further forward into her beginning to dampen folds. “Ahhhhh… I shouldn't be surprised that now you don't hesitate… Mmmmm… To follow orders...” She lets out an arrogant laugh at the eagerness, but it's a very wise move on the part of the hunk currently servicing her, his lips brushing against her lower ones as he keeps that tongue moving around inside her, probing and feeling around her love box and getting a taste of the forming juices.

Letting the power of the Pandora's Heart Relic guide him with the enhanced sexual ability it provides, Samuel pulls back for a moment to slap his tongue against her snatch before he dives back in, pressing his mouth against her twat and sucking on it with a loud, shameless slurp that gets another glare from the woman he's doing it to. However this look was a lustful one, a flash of gritted teeth at both the lewd motion and the sounds he's letting out, making her groan out as well as he works that mouth up against her, grinding his lips against those sensitive ones while he slurps on her sweetness.

“Mmmmm! Dirty boy...” She almost purrs her approval, casually running one hand down onto the top of his head to grip his messy hair to keep his face planted against her pussy, her other hand entertaining itself by running over her shapely breasts, giving a squeeze of one tit and then the other while she enjoys getting eaten out by this stud she's only just met. “That's it… Mmmmm… Nothing quite like the taste of fine dining… Ahhhhh!! Isn't that right Darling?” She smirks between her moans as the socialite-turned-hunter laughs again, hearing his muffled reply as his mouth is still planted against her snatch so he can keep on darting his tongue in and out of her pussy, licking away and able to taste then drink down the forming juices, another sign of his expert work onto her.

“Mmmmmmphhh… Mmmmmm...” He groans, as even with his hard on making a bulge strain in his pants he's keeping his focus on pleasing her with some oral satisfaction, keeping his tongue running upward, back down, and swirling all around her snatch in quick succession, her fluids staining his own lips from the times he's sucked and kissed her folds in between his licks. His hands slightly run over her thighs as he works her over, a little out of instinct but showing he's getting off on this sex act as much as the moaning beauty he's kneeling in front of his as her hand still toys and teases with his hair and head as he munches away on her twat.

“Mmmmm… Don't these Vault Hunters teach you any manners?” Lady Hammerlock questions with a smirk. “Ahhhh… It's downright rude to speak with your mouth full...” She says with a laugh, using her hand to firmly push his head away from her snatch. “Now come on, pants off! Let's see what you've got for me.”  
“I… Sure!” Samuel says as he stands up, quickly undoing his belt then his pants, letting them drop to the floor, allowing that lengthy and thick to match cock to spring free.  
“Now that's a bloody big cock!” Aurelia's eyes widen as she grins with sinful approval. “Marvellous! I was worried all these stories about you were, well… Exaggerated!” She says, shifting back onto the bed and raising a leg up. “Now, how about you show me that you can use it?” She says as an order rather than a request.

“Gladly!” He quickly agrees, stepping out of his pants to leave him just clothed from the waist up, but the effects of Pandora's Heart still working on him to keep his cock rock hard at this size, ready to go as he moves up onto the bed next to her. Taking a hold of that raised limb by the ankle, his uses his other hand to guide it into her slick entrance, a firm thrust allowing him to slip in and make them both moan as her tightness gets penetrated by such a meaty rod. “Ahhhhh… Oh wow, that's… Mmmmm!! That's real good...” He comments, feeling how smug the Baroness is all around his member as he starts to work himself in and out of her, using a steady pace with firm pumps so they can both adjust to this new sensation and he's already well on his way to doing the job well if the moans the beauty taking this is currently letting out are any sign.

“Mmmmm!! Of course it is Darling…” She laughs again before she groans out, keeping her richly-styled haired head tilted back just a little as she watches his dick thrusting into and then soon pulling back out of her snatch, seeing that he never fully removes himself from that tight box of hers to allow for a smooth and swift motion that indeed, for the moment, is to her moaning approval. “Did you think… Ahhhhhh… I had some filthy, loose pussy like no doubt some of… Mmmmm! Of those common-looking creatures at Sanctuary have?” She says, still remaining as arrogant as ever despite how she's getting fucked right now, taking a big and thick dick from a hunk she barely knows and openly enjoying it to make her words rather ironic as she's looking far from prim and proper in this kind of sinful situation.

“Mmmmm!! That's… Ahhhhh… That's not what I meant!” The wanna-be Vault Hunter says as he sends his cock firmly and down that extra bit deeper into the actual finder of a Vault on Elpis, keeping a hold of her leg so he can keep her curvy body close and allow him to smoothly thrust himself in and out of her snatch. With each thrust his delivers, more of his inches get fed into her tight hole as they both continue to moan out, her body starting to rock back just a bit in response to his motion. “I… I meant that… Mmmmm… Ah fuck, sometimes I should just… Mmmmm!! Keep my mouth shut...” He says, opting to again focus on actions rather than words, looking down to see his member ploughing straight forward into her love tunnel before reappearing for a few moments before he sends himself sharply back into her snatch, loving the feeling of this Upper Class pussy all around his cock as he pumps away into her again and again.

“MMMMM… Oh I like you Darling… Ahhhhh… Wanting to just work and not bother speaking?” She sexily teases again, letting out a groan as she feels the contact of his nicely muscular body connecting with her sultry, curved frame to make her tits properly shake as his cock rams deep into her wet hole, and that slight sting of the smacking of their bodies is also to her liking as she groans out, a brief lick of her full lips as she watches that cock plough into her snatch. “MMMM!! If only all servants were… Ahhhhh… Quite like you...” She adds, giving her bouncing boobs a firm squeeze with one hand, her other being used to prop her head up as she stays laying on her side, rocking forward on the bed in response to the stiff pumps she's getting from the man she's openly treating as a no-strings-attached fuck-toy, but from the groans of delight he's letting out as he bangs her he's got no problems with this arrangement at all.

“AHHHH… Do you mean… Mmmmm… The no talking thing??” He questions before he moans, keeping his thrusting motion nice and stiff as he drives all the length in he can, his ballsack slapping off her body each time he sends his hips forward before smoothly and quickly drawing back just to repeat the action again and again as he looks to keep satisfying the self-centred and gorgeous Vault Hunter. “MMMM… Or the not being… AHHHH… Half-bad at screwing thing?” He says, being careful to not fully admit his many conquests of Pandora's most beautiful women that he's gotten, nor the true reason of the sexually-powering Relic he has equipped. That same item is why he's able to go balls deep into this stunning female, his pumps even making the hair hanging in front of her pretty face swing a little from the force he's putting behind them as he rams in and out of that tight and wet twat.

“Mmmmm… No need to be humble sweetie… Ahhhhh… I never bothered, and look at me!” Aurelia proudly states before she lets out a groan when he again pumps deep into her. “I'm insanely rich, own planets, and shoot up ugly creatures for fun! MMMMM…”  
“AHHHH… Sounds like… Mmmmm… A Hell of a life...” Samuel offers as he slows down his pace of his thrusts.  
“It is Darling… A bloody fantastic one!” She laughs before using a hand to wave him away. “Now be a doll and lay down for me. Mmmmm… Let me show you how a Lady does things...”  
“No problem...” He says, pulling out with a groan before he shifts back, then moves up onto the bed so he can lay down onto the bed with his stiff rod pointing up at the roof of the Lodge.

“I do love being on top, where a Lady like me belongs...” She says with a seductive tone, taking her time to climb over his crotch, her back facing him as she lowers herself down onto that cock, aiding by him holding that member straight so she can slowly and smoothly take him in inch by inch until resting with a groan down against his toned body. “MMMM… And with a man who can actually last? Mmmmm… Almost as much fun as making a species extinct...” The wealthy stunner says before she starts to work her hips, rolling them so she can lean forward and make his cock slide back out of herself, before she shifts back and takes him back inside herself, causing them both to groan with great enjoyment from her smooth motion.

“AHHHH… Yeah… You can be… MMMM… On top anytime!” He says, the still a rookie when it comes to being a Vault Hunter, but certainly not when it comes to some bedroom action like this, groaning as he watches her desirable body rock back and forth on his thick shaft as she gets into the rhythm of fucking herself on his fuck-stick. “I'll take it… MMMM… You're used to… AHHHH… Your butlers and all that not lasting when it counts?” He reasons, although from how he's moaning from the fantastic feeling of being taken in and out of such a wet and snug pussy from the real deal Vault Hunter mounted on top of him he couldn't care less about the answer, watching his shaft vanish forward into that snatch before soon reappearing before it disappears again.

“MMMMM… As sadly the old saying goes… AHHHH!! Good help, and a bloody good shag, is so hard to find...” She smirks as she glances back with approval at the stud she's riding, showing that despite her statement of not finding too many who live up to her standards, she's clearly not inexperienced with this position, her hip motion smooth and perfectly paced as she continues to rock back and forth to easily make both herself and the stud underneath her moan out with every movement. “MMMM… Count yourself lucky I actually listened… MMMMM!! To that buxom bartender's stories… AHHHHH… I usually have a hearing problem when it comes to poor people...” The rich Hammerlock sister all too casually states, especially considering her current back and forth riding motion as she effortlessly takes his dick into and then slips him out of her wet and still tight pussy, the action easily making her stylish, high hair sway and her rounded breasts bounce as she works over that massive dick to keep the still semi-clothed man stuffed deep up into herself.

“MMMM… Believe me… AHHHH FUCK!! I'm really damn grateful for that...” He says, knowing that the growing knowledge of “his” ability in the sack is down to using the lust inducing Relic he currently has equipped, which also allows him to give and take top notch fucking just like this, letting the arrogant stunner on top of him have her wicked way with him and his lengthy shaft anyway she wants, especially if it gets him deep all the way up into that still snug and very damp now pussy of hers. “AHHHHH… Well… MMMM… I'm real happy to help out… AHHHHH!! Anyway I can...” He half-mumbles, his gaze focusing on the very distracting sight of her sexily rounded and smooth backside as her cheeks jiggle in almost hypnotic fashion from how she's continuously rolling those hips back and forth to plunge his man-meat in and out of herself, keeping her groaning out loudly and without any hint of shame at all as she fucks the stud she's only met in person earlier on today.

“MMMMM… Help me? AHHHHH… Oh Darling...” She laughs again, a bead of sweat falling down her cheek as she keeps up this commanding and quick pace, a performance worthy of an R-Rated ECHOcast film as she handles all of that thick and lengthy dick into herself, moaning out every time she either rocks forward or moves sharply back to sink him in deeply to herself. “Keep this up… MMMMM GOODNESS YES!! And I might write you an unusually large cheque...” She says with her typically better-than-you tone, fully enjoying the on top, in more ways than one, position she's in right now, still rocking backward and then smoothly forward in order to pump that meaty pole into herself and making both of them moan out as she expertly rides away as if it's second nature to the beautiful socialite.

“MMMMM… Uhhhhh, thanks?” Samuel says with a groan in response to her statement that seemed to be rather back handed.  
“AHHHH… You're more than welcome...” Lady Hammerlock teases as she shifts herself forward in order to dismount him. “I don't dish out compliments to the lower classes… Well, often really!”  
“Ummmm… Maybe… I just stick to fucking you then?” He offers with a shrug, taking the break in action to take off his top, showing off his toned upper body to leave him naked as well.  
“Dirty boy...” Aurelia smirks, rolling over so she can now lay down on the bed. “Vulgar, but a correct idea… Keep this up and I might just keep you on my payroll...”

“Beats getting shot at!” He happily said, moving into position between her invitingly spread legs, getting down to business as he lined his cock up with that now familiar hole and used a firm pump to get right back in deep into her, taking a hold of her toned waist as he now takes his turn to put his hips to work, breaking into a swift and firmly paced motion. “MMMM!! Oh yeah… AHHHHH… Way fucking better… MMMM!! Then getting shot at...” He grunts as he pumps into the wealthy stunner who is already moaning away herself at his thrusts, more than enjoying the feeling of once again being filled up by all of that fat dick that she can't get enough of, and has no clue that it's because of the mysterious Relic he has equipped.

“MMMMM!! Yes that's it!! AHHHHH… Take me Darling!!” She says with such a lusty tone that it might have intended to be an order, but sounded rather like she was begging for it despite the fact he was doing just that, ploughing his dick sharply in and out of her wet tunnel, the force behind his motion already making her jolt back on the bedsheets she's laying on. “OOOOOOOOH YES!! MMMM… You filthy… AHHHHH… Gorgeous man you!” She encourages with a gasp, feeling that smack as his toned frame meets her curvy body when he drives forward, that slap of skin meeting skin mixing in the air with both of their sinful but shameless cries of joy as he pumps away into the sweating beauty in front of him.

“AHHHHH… Sure thing! MMMMM… AWWWWW SHIT!!” He moans, drawing only a couple of inches back before slamming forward hard into the fully fledged Vault Hunter, causing her to groan out with every inward and outward motion the still in-training Loot collector gives her, his cock still rock hard and ready for more much to her loudly moaning delight. “MMMM!! Oh fuck!! MMMM… AHHHHH MMMM!!” As he thrusts away with the quick and forceful rhythm, his eyes gaze over that stunning, Upper Class body before him from her pretty, moaning face and the swaying front of her hanging down hair, and her shapely and sizeable breasts bouncing in time with the motion of his pumps. Of course perhaps the sight spent the most time looking at is between her still spread legs as his own manhood vanishes up into her soaking wet and still erotically tight pussy, before soon reappearing only to be thrust straight back into her with a deep groan.

“MMMMM!! YES!! Ravage me!! MMMMM!! Pound me!! USE ME!!” She yells out, her usually cold and cruel eyes burning with desire now as she's unable to deny just how amazing it is to take such a high-level fuck from this hunk she barely knows, but is already clearly giving her the best sexual experience she's ever had in her long life of luxury. “OOOOOOOOH MMMMMM!! YES DARLING!! MMMMM… More… MORE DAMN YOU!!” She begs, losing herself further in this deep lust, with no idea at all that it's another effect that Pandora's Heart has, as she uses her own hands to grip her jiggling tits, making herself moan as she plays with herself while taking this stiff to put it mildly pounding that's making her crave even more of him and his massive cock despite the fact she's getting him balls deep already.

Having used that Relic to get a piece of countless women over his time on Pandora, the hunk indeed stuffing himself all the way forward into her wet twat groans as he pumps away, knowing that while it may have been easy to get into her pants much like all the others, he can't dare risk leaving her be unsatisfied so keeps on pounding deep with his balls smacking off of her skin each time he drives forward into her jolting frame. Licking his lips for a moment as he feels a drop of sweat trickling down his own face from the effort he's putting into this, he's got no plans on stopping here as he works that shaft in and out of the Baroness laying in front of him, his hold on her waist making sure she's in perfect place for him as he keeps on thrusting away into the willing stunner in front of him.

“You… MMMM!! You like this Darling?? MMMM!!” Lady Hammerlock glares lustfully up at him, gritting her teeth for a moment as she takes another balls deep pump. “Like giving me… UHHHH!! The seeing to of a lifetime??”  
“MMMMM!! Damn fucking right… AHHHH!! I like it!” Samuel says with a grin as he sees that look from the usually arrogant beauty.  
“Then FUCK ME!” Aurelia suddenly says, pushing him away with her hands before she turns over, surprisingly getting up to her hands and knees and sticking her shapely backside out towards him. “Fucking use me… Like one of your common, poor whores!”

“Fuck yeah!!” He wisely and quickly agrees, moving up behind her and stuffing that cock back into her snatch. Grabbing her hips, he starts to do as she asks, delivering a round of sudden, hard thrusts that make her yell out in pleasure as her hands already are grabbing handfuls of bedsheets, eyes closed as she lets her body move naturally, jolts forward every time his crotch smacks off her rounded booty from behind. “MMMM!! MMMM FUCK!! Ahhhhh...” He sighs in delight, more than just liking the feeling of damp tightness all around his cock, taking full advantage of being able to bang the usually untouchable rich beauty, but all thanks to Pandora's Heart turning her into this cock-drunk state he can plough in with every inch of his rod into her love tunnel over and over again.

“OH YESSS!! AHHHHH!!! OOOOOOOOH FUUUUUUUCK!!!” The Baroness moans out, gasping each time that cock drives in to the hilt into her soaking snatch, sweat now dripping from her gorgeous face and making strands of her hair stick to her while she moves back and forth against his powerful pumps, the grip on her body making sure she doesn't jolt straight away from her each time he drives in. “FUCK… FUCK ME YOU FILTHY BUGGER!! MMMMM… AHHHHH FUCK!!” She screams out her demands, the machine gun-like sound of the slap of skin meeting skin ringing out to mix with both their cries as he repeatedly and rapidly rams his manhood into her pussy, leaving her in such a different state compared to when this sexual encounter began that it's almost like he's fucking a completely different woman from how dirty and shameless she's currently acting.

Having plenty of experience not just in dishing out hard and hot banging action like this, but in handling such a stunning female even with her previously higher-than-thou attitude, the rookie Vault Hunter is making full use that the powers Pandora's Heart is giving him as he keeps on thrusting in and out of her still erotically snug but soaking wet now snatch. He grunts and groans, watching her rounded butt cheeks jiggle for an added treat for the eyes, as if watching his cock vanish forward into her pussy before quickly popping back for a few inches as he repeats the action wasn't motivation enough to hammer Lady Hammerlock just as she's begging for.

“OH SWEET FUCK!! DON'T… AHHHHH!! DON'T FUCKING STOP!! MMMMMM!!” She moans, her head hanging down as the building pressure overwhelms her, causing her now falling out of place hair at the front to swing wildly, her tits swaying only slightly less forcefully in time with the rest of her jolting body as she continues to rock forward again and again with every stiff pump she very willingly takes in this doggy style position. “YES!! MMMM!! YES YES OH FUCKING FUUUUUUUCK YEESSSSSS AHHHHHHH!!” Her eyes finally open, filled with lust and her mouth hanging open so much her tongue almost shamefully falls out, so lost in the pleasure is the usually stuck-up Baroness as she sweats and moans, feeling that fat rod swiftly and steadily sliding in and out of that soaking and still snug snatch of hers.

The floodgates open, and Lady Hammerlock starts to cum all over Samuel's thrusting dick, making him groan as her tunnel clamps around his meat, but he's able to keep control and carry on pumping in and out of that dripping hole as her juices rush out to drench him, that curvy body still rocking back and forth against his pumps even as he eases off the swiftness and the force that he's using behind the motion. Aurelia can only stay in place on her hands and knees, moaning out as that powerful to put it mildly orgasm runs through her, her arms buckling as she loses her energy from the erotic high but thanks to his grip on her she's staying up to take a few more of his balls deep pumps to ensure she feels every moment of this major sexual peak.

“MMMMM… Damn… That felt… Wow!!” Samuel says, pulling out of her snatch with a groan and letting go of her sweat-coated frame.  
“Mmmmm… We're FAR from done Darling!” Aurelia grins, moving herself around to face him and taking a hold of his dick as she's now again in that doggy style position but facing him.

“MMMM!! AWWWWW FUCK!! MMMM…” Her statement was indeed true as she leaned her head down and took his cock right into her mouth, quickly wrapping her full lips around the very member that had given her the best sex of her life. She's looking to return the favour and isn't holding back on it, bobbing her head along his inches and making herself groan around that thickness as she sucks him off with a steady and hungry motion. “MMMM… OH YEAH!! UHHHHH!! MMMM...” He groans, watching her gorgeous face sliding towards his crotch and then sliding smoothly back upward, the action repeated over and over as she showed now issue with tasting her own snatch off of his shaft, cleaning off her juices from his dick and replacing them with the just as pleasurable sensation of her spit now coating his pole.

“Mmmmphhh!! Mmmmm… Mmmmmphh!!” The stunning Baroness groans around the slightly throbbing cock she's now very familiar with having fucked and been banged by it, and now she's eagerly slurping away onto it, working those surprisingly soft for a woman so arrogant lips back and forth along him, her saliva already seeping out to trickle down her chin from the hungry and shameless motion. “Mmmm… Mmmmphhh!! Mmmmm...” She gazes up, those eyes still filled with desire even after getting off, now craving to have him do the same as she raises her head up to just below the crown of his tool before quickly driving downward to over the half-way mark and then lifting back up, keeping him groaning as she feels him pulsate between those pouty lips and hears his groans get deeper and longer from her cock-sucking.

“AHHHHH… AWWWW FUCK!! GONNA… FUCK!! MMMMM...” He tries to warn but the aggressive blowjob easily took its toll after all this red hot sexual action, making Samuel explode inside of the mouth of Lady Hammerlock's oral hole, causing her in turn to groan as her mouth starts to be filled up with a creamy, thick treat. Greedily she starts to swallow down the load being sent into her, unknowingly a wise move on her part as the vast shots of spunk continue to fire out into her hungry mouth to her muffled moaning delight, still bobbing her head but at a slower pace, making sure to drain his balls of every drop as she makes the soon to be spent stud moan out and sigh in satisfaction.

“Mmmmm!! Oh… Oh wow… Mmmmm...” Samuel remarks as he watches her deliver one last slurp before letting his spent shaft fall from her mouth, showing she'd indeed swallowed every last drop of his cum.  
“Simply delightful...” Aurelia smirks, letting out a tired groan herself as she falls back onto the bed to lay on it.  
“Darling, I will be calling on your… Services… Again in the future… And you'll be well rewarded...”  
“Always, uh, happy to help out!” He said, stepping back and off from the bed as he moves to collect his clothes.  
“Good good… Now be a dear and see yourself out…” She waves a hand dismissively, her arrogant attitude already returning now the action is over and done with. “When I need you again, I will let you know… Chop chop now!”

Shrugging, Samuel steps out of the bedroom, closing the door behind himself. “And they say she's cold? She felt pretty hot to me...” He says to himself, opening up his menu in order to unequip Pandora's Heart.  
“Oh Samuel!” Lady Hammerlock's voice calls out from behind the door. “I did say I'd be calling on you again in the future… Well then, what are you waiting for?” She adds with an obviously lustful tone to her voice.

Closing the menus and leaving the Relic equipped, Samuel smirks. “Oh yeah… So much fucking better than getting shot at...” He says to himself as he steps back into the room.


	10. 10 - Maya

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the video games, characters, developers etc depicted within. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence.

Featuring: Maya (Borderlands 2)

Borderlands: Pandora's Heart Part 10

A Borderlands video game erotic story

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: MF, Oral, mind-influence.

* * *

If there was one thing Samuel liked more than using Pandora's Heart, the Relic with other-worldly powers to make him irresistible to the opposite sex as well as greatly increasing his sexual ability, it was his current situation. Not getting shot at.

Following his rather far from secret sexual adventures with the hottest women on Pandora and particularly around Sanctuary, and growing increasingly furious with his lack of progression as a Vault Hunter but rather easily shacking up with almost every woman of note he comes into contact with, Samuel finds himself in his current position. Under “house arrest” for a few days so he can “think about his place” among the Vault Hunters. At least that's what the leader Lilith had ordered, as she was clearly now losing patience with how he had been able to turn almost any mission into being able to get a piece of a stunning female be they a quest giver or a fellow Vault Hunter.

For Samuel, he was more than happy to stay put in his home in Sanctuary away from danger, violence, and any risk of, as mentioned before, getting shot at. Rather than considering attempting to become a proper Vault Hunter at all, he'd spent the first day knocking back a few bottles of Rakk-Ale he'd had stashed away from the several times he'd been given “thanks” from Moxxi for fulfilling her needs. The second had then been spent recovering from the worst hangover of his life which had left him wondering how Mordecai was able to live off the stuff on a daily basis.

But now the third day had arrived and Samuel was getting hit hard by boredom. A couple of textbooks written by Sir Hammerlock were of little use to him considering they contained several lengthy words he couldn't even pronounce, let alone know the meaning of. Even worse there weren't nearly enough pictures in them. So Samuel sat in a chair, listening to the fifth repeat of an Atlas Corporation radio advert, staring blankly ahead and for the briefest of moments wondering if maybe Lilith had a point after all about what he was doing with his life.

A firm knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts, pulling a gun out and pointing it at the door in self defence. The door was locked from his side however, and rather fortunately for him at that as his gun slipped right out of his hand to fall on the ground.

“Why the hell does this Crit gun keep slipping out of my damn hand?” Samuel questioned, getting up and picking the gun up to put it away. “Moxxi has odd tastes in guns...”

Opening up the door, he was greeted by a very appealing sight to the eyes. The stunning, blue-haired Siren of the Vault Hunters who took down Handsome Jack – Maya. She was clad in her familiar attire of a one sleeved yellow with dark designs body-suit that fits nicely to her nicely sized and rounded chest, showing off a brief hint of cleavage and showing her blue Siren tattoos down her side. Below, slanted style dark blue pants with an equipment belt, boots, and a sexy smirk on her dark blue and full lips.

“Want to fuck?” Was Maya's bold question as she eyed up the rookie Vault Hunter.  
“I… Uh...” He blinked, processing the very surprising inquiry. “Ye-Yeah! Hell yeah!!” He says with quick enthusiasm as he starts to smile.  
“Good.” She smirks, stepping in a closing, then locking the door behind her. “I'm on duty to watch you not leave the house today...” She explains as she invites herself further into his home in Sanctuary. “But I'd figure I'd find out if all the stories I've heard about you are true or not instead...”

As she heading into his bedroom, Samuel had wisely taking advantage of her looking the other way to equip the very Relic that was the reason for all those rumours being circulated (and being quite true) – Pandora's Heart. With that done, he quickly followed after her, finding her giving his bed a slight kick to test the supports, and when she turned around he saw the Relic having its effect as her eyes widened just a little bit with a lust beginning to form.

“I'm more than happy to!” Samuel quickly says. “It sure beats...”  
“Getting shot at. Yeah, we've all heard you say that before...” Maya cuts him off, smirking again as she once again shows her confidence as she drops down to her knees in front of him, reaching up to his pants. “To be honest, I'm kind of a little mad you haven't made a move on me yet until I had to...” She says, casually unlooping his belt as she speaks. “I mean, I get it, I'm a fucking Siren and I can Phaselock a Psycho before they can get a word out about ripping out someone's guts...”  
“Uhhhh… Sorry?” He offers, watching as she yanks down his pants and underwear, he eyes again showing approval when she locks onto his meaty looking and lengthy shaft.  
“Don't be sorry for this piece of meat!” The Siren says, licking those blue lips a little as she grips him with her ungloved hand, starting to stoke him off. “My point is, you fucked other Vault Hunters, another Siren who used to be dead, and even that crazy bitch Tannis before me! Kid, that means you have a lot of making up to do on top of proving these stories right...” She says as a challenge, a sultry smile cast up at him as she continues to stroke him off, easily getting him rock hard and at a mouth-watering length in her grasp.  
“N-Not to brag or anything… But I can do all of that, and then some...” Samuel says, groaning as her hand continues to work over his length but knowing that with the effects of Pandora's Heart, he can absolutely give her the kind of action he's been giving to other beauties up until this point.

“Well I love to fucking brag… So if you can handle this? I'll be really impressed...” She sounded like she was making a challenge, and then followed through with the threat as she leaned in, slapping her tongue against the fat head of his cock a couple of times before moving onto a quick swirl around that crown. Smirking up when she hears him moan, she spits onto his bell-end, a swift pump of her hand rubbing it over the length before those bright blue lips are parted and in the next moment are wrapped firmly around that very cock, getting a clearer moan from him as she sinks her similarly coloured haired head downward to gobble up his inches.

“Mmmmm!! Awwwww fuck… Mmmmm!!” He had no reason to hold back his enjoyment, and her already clear talent at orally handling some cock was making sure there was no way he could fake it if he even tried. He stares down, transfixed by the red hot sight of the Siren's gorgeous face starting to slide back and forth along his meat, her lips perfectly pressing against his pole and further applying her spit onto his size. At the same time, she's keeping her hand stroking away at the inches not yet inside her mouth for a full double team, keeping him groaning in pleasure while she herself is letting out muffled sounds of her own enjoyment, getting more than just a little aroused by dishing out this oral sex act to the wanna-be Vault Hunter.

“Mmmmmphhh… Mmmmm!! Mmmmm mmmmphhhh...” She groaned around his thickness, smoothly bobbing her head over the length belonging to the hunk she'd heard so many stories about, but has no idea that those rumours, along with the reason why she's so energetically and willingly sucking him off like this, is all due to the powerful Relic that he currently has equipped. “Mmmmm!! Mmmmmphhhh… Hmmmmphhhh mmmmm!!” She uses her free hand to brush loose strands of her blue hair away from her face, ensuring the view is clear for the man she's sucking off to watch every slurping and shameless moment of her servicing his length, her eyes narrowed lustfully as she draws her pouty lips back up towards the crown before pushing right down deep onto his dick.

“Ahhhhh… Mmmmmm oh yeah… Fucking suck it Maya… Mmmmm!!” He encouraged, but under the full infulence of Pandora's Heart he didn't have to, the lustful state the gorgeous Siren is in making sure her mouth keeps gliding up and down his stiff rod, making it shine from all the spit that's dripping down to his heavy balls from the repeated motion. He thought for a moment about placing a hand on the top of that blue haired head, but thought better of it by pulling back when she glanced up as she gave a deeper slurp onto his meat. He was therefore caught off guard when she reached up to grab his wrist, making his hand go on the top of her head, and that sexy smirk around his cock showed she didn't mind the naughty action one bit.

“Mmmmm!! Mmmmmphhh!! Mmmm mmmm mmmmmphh!!” Another groan escapes the beauty originally from Athenas as she continues to rock her head along this fat rod, so into the act that she pays no attention to how her saliva is dripping off her bright blue lips, down her chin, and splashing onto the hint of cleavage exposed by her top. She keeps her hand stroking away at his length, further applying her soothing spit all along his rod to easily keep him groaning and, to her dirty enjoyment as she keeps moaning around him while she's blowing him, still rock hard and obviously ready for more.

“Mmmmm… Mmmmmphhh!!” Maya groans again before she lifts her head off, licking her lips clean of her own spit as she uses her hand to jerk him off a couple times. “OK, so I'm kinda impressed you handled that...” She teases with a confident tone, letting go of him and smirking as she stands up. “You've still got to fuck me and show me it's not just stories I've been hearing...” She says, reaching down to unclip the belt of her pants.  
“After that warm-up? I'm more than happy to!” Samuel eagerly agrees, watching her kick her boots off before she slips those pants down, showing off more of the Siren tattoos running down the side of her body.  
“Oh, you'd fucking better Samuel...” She says, now just clad in her yellow body-suit, helping herself to lay down on her side on his bed, raising a leg up and making a “come here” motion with her hand. “Stick that big dick of yours in me and fuck me like you've done to all the other bitches on this floating island!” Maya says as more and order than a request.  
“Uhhhh… But you're still kind of dressed? How...” He starts to question, but watches as her hand slides down, gripping the suit over her crotch and pulling it to the side, exposing her delicious and already a little damp looking snatch. “Ah. That's how.” He says, understanding as he nods and quickly steps in to move up close to the bed.

“For an apparent stud, you got to work on your confidence kid...” Maya says with a laugh, watching as that big dick gets lined up with her lower hole before a firm thrust pushes into her folds, making her instantly groan and tense as she feels her tight walls being forced to open and accept this thick invasion as the head and first few inches sink into her. “Mmmmm… Just prove to me… You don't need to work on your skill… With that dick...” She says with a hiss as he draws back, taking a hold of her raised leg to put it over her shoulder and now holding onto her over her Siren tattoos as he begins to show her that exact ability, working his hips towards and away from her to work his cock into that tight snatch, making her groan with approval as she already gazes with desire and looks over his similarly semi-clothed form as the real sex starts off.

“Now that… Mmmmm!! That I can do.” He says with a smirk, knowing full well that his superior sexual ability is all thanks to the powers provided by that mysterious Relic he has equipped, which is why he's once again not just getting to slide his dick in and out of another of Pandora's hottest women, but he's getting to firmly and smoothly pump a powerful but drop dead gorgeous Siren. The snug feeling all around his length is more than enough to make him groan with enjoyment as he keeps a hold of that leg, making sure he's in nice and close as he thrusts in already deeply into her wet and willing love tunnel, already giving her all the proof she needs of what he's capable of as she's made to moan out with every thrust he delivers.

“Mmmmm! Fuck… Keep that up… And I might start… Mmmmm… Believing you...” She moans, her hand still gripping her signature body-suit to keep the access to her snatch free and clear for this think to thrust his meaty rod straight into, the sight irresistible to her as she watches with lusty eyes as that fuck-stick slides right forward before soon drawing back a few inches before the motion repeats. “Ahhhhh… Come on Samuel, give it to me! Mmmmm!! Get that fucking thing… Mmmm!! Right in me...” The powerful Siren demands, a grit of the teeth for a moment as she locks eyes with the man with his cock already deep inside her wet and snug pussy, but seemingly not deep enough for her liking. Thankfully for her he doesn't need to be told twice, gripping her leg firmly as he puts some extra force behind his thrusts, the effect instant as she moans out with a flash of a grin, her body rocking back away from him on the bed from the impact of his crotch connecting against hers.

Not daring to risk the wrath of the dangerous but beautiful Vault Hunter by disappointing her, the still in-training loot collector focuses on the task at hand, looking down to watch his dick vanish up into her slick and hot feeling folds, her pussy more than pleasurably snug all around his member as he works himself back and forth into the still clothed beauty. Despite the confidence he should have from the fact he's getting to nail this stunning woman on his own bed, let alone from the countless sexual encounters he's had thanks to the power of the Pandora's Heart Relic, he knows one false move let alone word could see him getting Phaselocked if not worse. So he keeps up the steady and forceful pace, causing her nicely curved frame to jolt back on the sheets, just enough to make her blue hair sway but more importantly it's keeping them both moaning out for a clear sign of approval.

“MMMM!! Mmmmm yeah that's it… Just like that kid… Mmmmm!!” She licks her bright blue lips, a nod of approval as he a little too easily and happily takes this pumping, staying on her side and using her free hand to lightly run across her rounded chest, a brief squeeze through her clothing for an added dose of pleasure. Seeing that he's been preoccupied with just looking down at his dick ploughing into her, she snaps her fingers to drag his gaze up to she her smirking, before down to her breasts again so he can get the visual treat of her toying with herself. “Stay with me Samuel… Mmmm!! If I wanted just a robot to fuck me… Ahhhhh… I'd ask Gaige if she was serious about fitting her Deathtrap with “probe”...” She teases before letting out a groan, his thrusts still nicely timed and firm to send all his length into her pussy each time he thrusts forward and fills her up, only to pull back to slip out a couple of inches before driving back in, the smack of their bodies connecting sounding out to go along with their moans.

“Ahhhhh… I don't think I want to know about that...” Samuel says, giving he another quick round of thrusts before he eases his dick out of her to make them both groan.  
“Hey, planet full of weird aliens, insane cannibals and brainwashed footsoldiers? Anything's possible here...” Maya casually shrugs as she rolls over so she can now kneel on the bed. “Want me to take the lead for a bit?” She asks with a knowing smirk, like she can easily predict the answer.  
“Hell yeah!” As the not unexpected response, quickly pulling his shirt up and over his head to leave him naked, not even noticing the look of approval she gives his nicely toned upper body as he moves onto the bed so he can lay down on his back.  
“Don't think you're going to get off easy there...” She warms with a playful smile as she moves to straddle him, her shapely backside facing him as she reaches down, once again pulling the lower part of her body-suit to the side so she can line up his cock with her entrance as she lowers herself down onto him.

“Mmmmm!! Time for a real work-out!” She lets out a laugh before a long moan escapes her as she's able to sink all the way down to his base in just one moment, no doubt helped by the previous fucking she'd just taken and how her pussy juices are still coating his rod from that prior action. That all just makes it easier for her to get straight to work as she leans forward, hands holding onto his legs at the knees for support as she starts to move her body back and forth onto his dick, taking him smoothly but already steadily into her snatch deeply. “MMMM… Fuck!! They weren't kidding… MMMM!! About how you fill up pussy… Feels like… UHHHH… I'm getting stretched here...” She adds as she looks back over her shoulder at the hunk she's on top off with a big, sexy grin to show she finds how her love tunnel is getting stuffed full of man-meat is very much to her liking, just like as she referenced that same dick she's currently got in her as been pounding away at several of Pandora's most stunning residents.

“MMMM!! Ahhhhh… Glad… Glad I can… Mmmmm!! Live up to the hype...” He offers, but the rookie Vault Hunter is paying more attention to the sight of her curvy, rounded backside partially covered by the body-suit she's still wearing, but able to see her cheeks slightly jiggle each time she rocks back to take his dick all the way up into her still tight but noticeably damp pussy. “AHHHHH… He-hey… Aren't you gonna be… Mmmmm!! You know, too hot wearing that still??” He questions, noting her still clothed state as it's only because the part of her suit at her crotch has been pulled to the side is allowing her to ride his dick to move his fat inches into and then right back out of her wetness, never shifting forward too much so his cock slips out of her but more than a few inches drawn out so she can then race back sharply with a smack to stuff herself full.

“Oh so you think… MMMM!! You think I'm hot, huh? MMMMM...” She teases, giving him a wink as she continues to rock back and forth with her sturdy hips to keep them both moaning, the motion of her sexily curved body more than forceful enough to make her short blue hair sway in time with the rest of her as the naughty slap of her body connecting against his when she pushes back sounds out to be clearly heard even with their cries of pleasure. “MMMM… You're not the first to tell me that… AHHHH… I once got a note that said I was attractive…” The gorgeous and deadly woman boasts as she verbally toys with the man she's mounted on, moving almost effortlessly with smooth shifts of her hips forward and then back, making it appear that this was a well practised and familiar action to her despite this being the first time she's so shamelessly hooked up with this handsome and hung stud.

“Ahhhhh… That's… That's not what I… MMMM!! Awwwww fuck it! MMMMM...” Perhaps wisely he doesn't try to argue his point about her still clothed state, seeing that sweat is starting to form over the visible parts of her athletic and very desirable frame, making her Siren tattoos down the side of her body stand out even more while she keeps on riding his dick in commanding fashion. With the effects of the lust-enhancing Relic allowing him to stay rock hard and take this fantastic ride from the blue-haired beauty he's more than able to just lay back and watch her booty bounce with every rocking movement back towards his crotch or sharply away from him as she fucks herself on his big dick time and time again.

“MMMM!! Relax kid… I know… UHHHH!! What you mean...” The sexy Vault Hunter smirks again, groaning as she comes to a stop on his cock after another round of swift bounces, allowing her to be mounted straight up on his fat and long shaft, the perfect position to allow her to grind that wet pussy down against his crotch to both their moaning delight. “AHHHHH… Like I said, after all the shit I've been though here? MMMM… Getting a little sweaty in this get-up? MMMMM!! Least… Least of my fucking problems!” She adds, raising herself up for a moment just so she can drop down with a loud smack, making the hunk underneath her groan out to her grinning approval, having a little extra teasing fun with another slow slide of her snatch to rub her inner walls all against his cock as it stays stuffed up deep inside her.

“MMMM!! That's… That's a damn good point...” Samuel agrees, letting out another groan when she lifts herself up but this time completely to let his still stiff shaft fall from her soaking snatch.  
“Flattery will get you nowhere kid...” Maya says, moving now to get herself onto her hands and knees still on his own bed. “Well, expect back inside me...”  
“An even better point!” He says, taking the not exactly subtle hint and quickly moving into position behind her, now being the one to pull her clothing to side to gain access to that slick hole, tapping the crown of his member against those folds before easily being able to push in and bottom out with just the first thrust.

“MMMM FUCK!! Oh… Oh yeah Samuel!! MMMM!!” It didn't take long at all for those pumps deep into her pussy to get the smoking hot Siren moaning, her fingers gripping handfuls of bedsheets from the pleasure she's feeling as he wastes no time in getting into a quick and forceful rhythm to send his cock right in and out of her still needy pussy even after all this sinful sexual action. “AHHHHH FUCK!!! MMMMM YES!! More! Fucking… UHHHH!! FUCK ME!!” She yells the demand even though she's getting just that, his cock ploughing forward into her to stuff her full over and over again with every fat inch of his manhood, the smack of skin meeting skin ringing out and even more profound than before with the effort and impact he's putting into banging her from behind.

“AHHHH… Mmmmm!! AWWWW SHIT!! MMMMM!!” With the powers of Pandora's Heart guiding him, or more specifically at this point his hips to make his pumping motion swift and smooth to slam home his cock into that still nicely tight but dripping wet pussy, allowing him to give her the kind of fucking she and her stunning Siren body deserve, but otherwise he would have never been able to deliver in his wildest fantasies. As always though he's taking full advantage of that and her heightened state of lust, thrusting in and out of her dampness to make them both moan away with every motion be it him drawing back a few inches or racing in deep to fill her up far more than she's ever felt before in her Vault Hunting life.

“OH FUCK!! MMMMM!! DON'T… AHHHHH!! DON'T FUCKING STOP!! MMMM!!” She gasps out as she looks back over her shoulder, strands of her bright blue hair now sticking to her pretty face from the sweat dripping off her, just making her intense gaze of desire even hotter as she keeps herself up in the classic doggy style position, very willingly taking each and every pussy-stuffing pump that he has to give her. “UHHHH!! MMMM!! Fuck!! FUCK FUCK FUUUUUCK MMMM!!” The woman originally from Athenas groans out, her nicely curved and still clothed body being made to rock forward each time she takes a firm thrust and his toned frame collides with her, but neither of them feel and sting from the slap as their bodies meet, no doubt it just adding to the pleasure as she moans away and he grunts deeply with every thrust sent deep into her pussy.

Feeling the sweat start to trickle off of his body, it just gives him the focus to continue on giving it to the dangerous and beautiful Siren on her hands and knees in front of him, but having already had experience taking on a tattoo covered stunner before he also knows it's going to take a little something extra along with the powerful and deep pumps of his big dick into her snatch to satisfy her. Boldly reaching forward with a lean, he catches her by surprise by the arms, gripping and then pulling them back to hold by the wrists, making her moan louder with wide eyes as she's held tightly, soon combined by him starting to fire off rapid hard thrusts straight into her already well fucked snatch that soon has her squealing out in delight at the increased pace.

“AHHHHH FUCK!!! MMMMM!! FUCK!! FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUCKKK AHHHHHH!!” Her moans are loud, long and completely shameless as her upper body is now suspended above the bed she's been fucked and been fucking on, the sharp slap of his crotch meeting her rounded ass sounding out like machine gun fire as his balls smack off her body and his cock continues to push in deeply in and out of her wet fuck tunnel. “YES!! AHHHH FUCK ME!! MMMM FUCK ME FUCK ME FUUUUUUUCKKK MMMEEEEEEE!!” She gasps out, eyes now staring up at the ceiling and so lust-drunk now her tongue is slightly hanging out fron between her bright blue lips but loving every intense moment of getting fucked hard like she'd been wanting from the very start. So forceful in fact that even her tits are bouncing held within her body-suit as her frame jolts sharply forward each time she takes a deep pump, but doesn't move too far thanks to the strong grip on her arms keeping her in place to take this stiff to say the least pounding.

“UHHHH!! Ah FUCK!! MMMM… AHHHHH… MMMMM...” The still, even after months of missions and training, rookie Vault Hunter keeps on driving his cock in and out of the real deal loot collector in front of him, her nicely thick backside jiggling with every deep pump he sends into her slick folds, feeling her passage still being erotically snug around his inches even after all this repeated and relentless now action she's taken. He's more than happy to fulfil her demands, even if she has no clue this state of wild desire and his own sexual ability is down to the mysterious Relic he has equipped, and he has no intentions of either letting her in on that dirty secret or stopping this pounding as long as he can keep doing it.

“FUCK!! OH YES!! YESSSSS!! CU-CUMMING!! GONNA… FUCKING!! MMMMMM AHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKK!!!” Another long and loud moan escapes those full coloured lips before Maya's stunning, sweat-soaked and still clothed body shakes as she jolts back and forth, a powerful orgasm rocking her as she gasps out and her pussy impressively clamps around the very cock that's driven her to such a sexual high. “AHHHHHH… AHHHHH MMMMMM… FUCK!! MMMMM FUCK...” She groans out, eyes glazed over as she's left dizzy as the pleasure flows through her, similar to how her pussy juices are flooding to further coat the rod that's been stuffing her so full time and time again during this, and from how her blue-haired head is slumping down now if it wasn't for the very hunk fucking her from behind holding her up by her arms as he pulls them back, she'd be slumped on the bed she's getting banging on way before now.

Said Relic-powered hunk however keeps his composure even with the increased tightness around his shaft as she cums, gritting his teeth and hissing as he has to not just withstand this added pressure, but keep on thrusting in and out of that soaking wet hole to make sure she feels every moment of this sexual high, as well as keep the firm grip on her wrists as he pulls back on the arms to keep her held in shaking, jolting place. Once he feels and hears her coming back down to Pandora from that high peak, he eases off from the force and pace of his pumps, still keeping her held up for a few moments as he gives a final couple of thrusts before he lets go of her. Indeed as suspected, she falls forward onto the already sweat-soaked sheets with a groan as his dick is freed from that well fucked hole that even now is still sinfully leaking pussy juices that formed from that stunning orgasm.

“Damn!! Guess… Guess you needed that...” Samuel says with a slight chuckle seeing her current state, but secretly grateful to get a break in the action despite still being hard but clearly reaching his own limit as he wipes sweat from his face with the back of his hand. “Guess I'll just...” He starts to say as he reaches down, no doubt thinking to finish himself off with some strokes.

However suddenly he's frozen on the spot, but actually lifted above the ground and bright energy sphere surrounds him leaving him unable to move and with wide, shocked eyes. Phaselocked.

“You're doing nothing, kid...” Maya purrs, her Siren tattoos glowing as she uses her powers to keep him in place, giving her plenty of time to move and now sit on the edge of the bed, his position meaning his cock is right in front of her face. “What? Never been sucked off while technically being suspended in another dimension?” She teases as she reaches into that stasis sphere, gripping his cock and making him moan. “And I hear I thought you'd been with a Siren before...”

Before he can try and reply, those bright blue and full lips of hers were once more wrapped around his man-meat, a loud and shameless slurp being heard as she pushes down far onto his size, showing no issue with tasting her own snatch from off of those inches as she starts to blow him briskly, rather casually using her free hand to brush strands of that coloured hair from her line of sight. This allows her to, even after getting off herself from how he'd pounded her moments before, stare lustfully at the man left powerless to even move from her use of the Phaselock ability, but his load moans as she raises her oral hole all the way up to the crown of his cock before racing quickly back down to meet her stroking hand shows that if he could, he's be encouraging her to keep going.

After having had sex with pirates, bartenders, con-artists, and even a partly robotic 18 year old, nothing could have prepared him for being sucked off while suspended by unworldly abilities, feeling his cock starting to throb between those pouty lips of the very woman keeping him held off the ground while she administers this steamy blowjob. Without the powers of Pandora's Heart granting him superior sexual ability he wouldn't have even gotten this far into this lustful encounter, let alone last a second being blown while trapped in this Phaselock. Even with it, he knows from his own deep grunts and moans he's letting out and how his dick is pulsing inside her nicely damp and very soothing at this point mouth as she lets herself run back and forth over the cock she'd orgasmed all over just minutes before.

“Mmmmphhh!! Mmmmm… Mmmm!!” Bobbing away, she proudly smirks around the dick she's sucking off as she takes his size in deep with the hungry and smoothly timed motion, her bright blue hair swaying from the nodding motion her head is doing as she loudly slurps along him, dabbing her saliva over these familiar inches that even now she still can't get enough off. She pays to attention to how long she's actually been keeping him held in stasis above the ground far longer than she'd be able to do even against an enemy in combat – no doubt another effect that the Relic he has equipped is having on her – as she focuses on blowing his dick deep into her mouth and moaning herself with every suck.

Unsurprisingly it doesn't take too many more deep slurps from those full, coloured lips before she finishes him off, a deep groan coming from the hunk trapped in the Phaselock sphere she's created as Samuel starts to cum, a big blast of spunk splashing into Maya's talented mouth to make her groan at the feeling of spunk filling her up. It doesn't stop her bobbing motion though, like a pro knowing to milk every drop dry from him as she continues to suck but with far slower, controlled nods of her head, keeping him moaning as more blasts of jizz are sent to collect inside her oral hole.

Feeling him begin to go limp, she finally pulls away with pressed together lips, at the same time groaning as the glow of her tattoos fade and the Phaselock ends, sending Samuel crashing down to the floor with an unceremonious thud. She doesn't pay any attention to that however, moaning as she greedily swallows down that vast load of cum with one big gulp, leaving her gasping with satisfaction when she next opens her mouth and casts a smirk over at the man picking himself off from his own bedroom floor.

“Well… Congrats kid...” Maya says, standing up from the bed and looking over with a smirk at Samuel as he stands up. “You proved the rumours to be true after all.” She confirms with a nod, before causally turning and picking up her pants to put them back on.  
“So… You really just showed up… Just for a, what do they call it? A booty call?” Samuel questions, now taking a seat on the edge of his bed as he recovers, but smartly taking advantage of her turned back to unequip Pandora's Heart as she pulls her pants up her legs.  
“Pretty much!” She calls over her shoulder as she does up her belt. “Hearing everyone bragging about how good you are, I guess I had to see for myself. I wasn't let down that's for sure...” She adds as she turns around, having no idea he'd already switched out the Relic from his “menus” by the time she looked at him again. “Plus, it's pissing Lilith the Hell off that you're the resident bicycle around here for all the women. Everyone but her has had a ride on you now, and they've been really great ones at that.”  
“Uhhhh… Thanks? I think?” He questions the back-handed compliment about how he's managed to unlikely as it sounds get around almost every attractive female of note in all the Borderlands.

“You can thank me again next time I swing by here...” Maya says, giving a last smirk as she turns to leave. “And trust me, I will be back! You are gonna be stuck here for a few days more after all...” She says over the shoulder as she leaves with a sway in her hips.

As Samuel grins, watching that ass move from side to side as she goes, he certainly liked the sounds of another visit from that stunning Siren. This turn of events would certainly solve the boredom problem of this “house arrest”.

A thought strikes him about what she said. It was true actually that he'd gone through most of all of the residents of Sanctuary and beyond. From Tannis to Captain Scarlett, Fiona to Gaige, even managing to resurrect Angel and the countless times with Mad Moxxi. The only one yet to get into the pants of was the one who has been the harshest on him since the conquests started racking up.

It was almost as if there was an inevitable, planned from the start conclusion to this all that he'd end up getting to Lilith last, but certainly not least…

* * *


	11. 11 - Lilith

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the video games, characters, developers etc depicted within. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence.

Featuring: Lilith (Borderlands series)

Borderlands: Pandora's Heart Part 11

A Borderlands video game erotic story

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: MF, Oral, mind-influence.

* * *

Usually Samuel would be more than happy to have a woman full of emotion come into his home in Sanctuary. When that emotion is pretty much fury and anger however, it's not high on the list. Near the bottom in fact, just above “Being Shot At” on things he likes.

That's what happened however when Lilith, the leader of the Crimson Raiders and a fully fledged Vault Hunter, stormed into his home unannounced one day, slamming the door shut behind her and easily grabbing him by the top, forcing him against a wall with surprising strength.

“Spit it!!” Lilith demands with a glare in those bright, golden eyes of hers. “How in the FUCK do you manage to FUCK every single FUCKING woman you come across?!?” The redhead demands, and if she wasn't threatening enough already with that stare the face her Siren tattoos on her body were glowing showed she was not kidding around.

“IhaveaRelic!!” Samuel quickly says in pure fear, squirming against her grip. “I found a Relic months ago, and when I equip it it like, grants me all these powers to make a complete stud! I can fuck like a pro, last longer than an athlete, and makes my dick way longer and thicker than it should be! I don't know how it works, but it does and it makes any woman around me be turned on to make me irresistible!!”

Staring at him, Lilith narrows her eyes, keeping him pinned up against the wall for a long, tense moment before she lets go of him and steps back. “That… Is the single fucking most pathetic excuse I've ever heard!” She says, laughing with a shake of the head. “Holy shit… Some lust-producing Relic?? Come on! At least make it sound half-believable!” She says, making her disbelief clear to his “excuse”. “Like, you could have said “Hey, I hacked their ECHOnet tapes and got evidence, or hey, I stole their favourite gun and held it for ransom! Maybe even...”

As Samuel composes himself, not just from being roughed up a little but the fact that when he finally told the truth about how he's been able to shack up with some many of Pandora's sexiest women he wasn't believed, he takes the chance to not listen to her speech, but check her out instead. The stunning redhead was in her signature attire of nicely fitting pants that showed off her shapely hips, and a jacket and low-cut top that showed off eye-catching deep cleavage from her nicely sized and rounded tits. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about trying out his “secret” on her before, but fear of being a victim of a Phasewalk that rips his brain from his head stopped him from trying that with the intimidating stunner.

“...I mean, you've never even hit on me once! Once! You got it on with two lesbians, a Siren who you brought back from the dead – and I'm still really fucking pissed you picked her over my ex-boyfriend by the way – and even that con-artist with the hat who showed up not to long ago.”

As Lilith continues to vent her feelings, she turns her back to him as her arms make vivid motions as she further convey frustrations it seems over his actions since appearing in Sanctuary. Samuel however takes the chance to bring up his “Menus”, quickly equipping Pandora's Heart in the Relic slot and closing down the “Menus” just as she turns back to face him.

“So seriously, what is your deal Samuel? What are...” She starts to say as she locks eyes with him, and instantly the powers he's used time and time again take effect instantly, seeing her hard look soften with a clear lust growing inside her.

With an opportunity like this, he opted to take the risk in the same fashion that had been presented to him by her fellow Siren not too long ago. “...Want to fuck?” Samuel boldly asks with a grin.

“...You're damn fucking right I do!” Lilith says with a primal growl, her bright eyes seemingly flashing at the offer. Before he knows what hit him, Samuel is hauled off from the wall and now down to the floor, but this time there's a more pleasant outcome as she quickly rips off his belt, tossing it carelessly away as she hauls down his pants and boxers. Her eyes widen lustfully when she sees that rock hard, ready to go shaft, that look confirming to her all the stories she's heard about his unlikely conquests, and with the powers of Pandora's Heart in full effect, she's about to willingly become perhaps the greatest notch in his bedpost yet.

She doesn't hold herself back, swinging around to be on top in a 69 position as she clamps her mouth around his pole, a deep groan escaping her the moment her full lips connect with his thick man meat. Grabbing his legs, she starts to bob that red haired head along his member, making him easily groan as she starts to work him over with a steady and firm pace, groaning herself again around him as she gets into this blowing motion. Looking back, she casts a narrowed eyed stare of desire, an eyebrow arched in a challenge at the man gazing back in awe of her work, and when his hands soon scramble up to her pants to work them down those shapely hips she smirks, turning her attention back to sucking him off now she feels that he's taken the hint.

Indeed Samuel gets her bottoms down enough to reveal her shapely backside and that inviting looking snatch, and knowing he would be very foolish to deny her he gets to work himself, slurping on her snatch with his mouth and already making her moan out, still heard enough even with the thick muffling of his own dick deep up in her mouth. He works his own now well trained lips against her lower ones, flicks of the tongue aiding to increase her dampness but showing her neediness the beauty he's starting to eat out is already rocking her body back against his, causing that pussy to be rubbed over his mouth as she slides against his nicely toned, but similar to her now still clothed body.

“Mmmmmmphhh!! MMMMM!! Mmmmmmphhh...” The stunning Siren groans as she gets that cock nicely layered with her saliva from that smooth, machine-like motion as her head lifts up to an inch below the head before pushing back down to just a couple inches above the balls, her hands gripping his legs for support so it's nothing but those lips and the feeling of her warm and wet mouth that's testing this vast shaft. Her moans also show the approval of the oral work being given back to her, feeling her snatch getting nicely wet from the way his tongue is smacking against and around her, ensuring she stays pleasuring him with her own mouth as she continues to aggressively suck that big cock with loud, and completely shameless slurps.

At the same time, that still considered rookie Vault Hunter is going to town on the real deal, leader of the currently assembled Hunters as he moans into her snatch, munching away on that tasty, slick pussy as his hands roam over and squeeze her ass cheeks. With that stunning body working back against his mouth, he can easily slide his tongue right forward into her to probe in deep, making sure she stays groaning as he licks away, happy to drink down her fluids being offered to him and caring not for the staining now over his lips and chin from that dining.

“Mmmmphh!! Mmmmm… MMMMPHH!!” With a grunt and narrowed eyes, Lilith forces her gorgeous face right down onto his manhood, her lips pressing to the base and chin resting above the crotch as she groans around him, impressively not gagging as she deep throats him and makes him further groan out as her throat handles his cock tightly. She shifts herself, turning her head slightly from side to side as she keeps the deep throat going, and doing the same with her hips to keep that pussy grinding against the handsome face of the hunk she's on top off. Satisfied that he can take a red hot blowjob like this, she slowly lifts her head up to the crown, taking a moment to groan and draw in air through her nose before she delivers another speedy round of sucks up and down that saliva-covered rod much to his muffled groaning delight.

Lifting her head properly off she groans out, shifting back and rubbing her pussy again on that mouth to sample his oral skill a little longer. “Stay right fucking there!” Lilith orders with gritted teeth, moving up and off from his body.  
“Ye-Yes ma'am!” Samuel wisely obays, watching as she hauls down her pants completely to kick them away, returning to mouth his cock as she stares down at him.  
“Don't give me that ma'am shit!!” She snaps with a tone half-defiant, but half-lustful as she reaches down, guiding that cock up towards her snatch as she eases down. “You think you can handle me? I bet… Uhhhhh… You won't last five minutes against me...” She groans as that fat crown invades her folds as she sinks onto him.  
“Mmmmm!! I… I think that's a bet you'll lose...” He replies back, knowing that the Relic he has equipped should help him survive the no doubt sexual onslaught she's about to attempt on him.

“Think you're… Ahhhhh!! Hot fucking shit, huh??” She glares down, even as she groans from how she's getting filled up by his cock as she takes him up inside her tight, wet pussy, her hands gripping his top as she starts to lift herself up, finding that she need a couple testing bounces to make sure her love tunnel is properly adjusted to this quite clearly larger than she's used to size of a dick. “Mmmmm… We're going to fucking see about that, “Killer”...” She almost purrs as that desire creeps out from her usually wicked attitude, a flash of a smile before she starts to properly bounce herself on his cock, moaning out with those bright eyes wide with approval as she works his length in and out of her snug snatch to get them both moaning out just moments into establishing the motion.

“Mmmmm!! Be… Be my guest...” The lucky hunk says, not daring to hide his moans of pleasure from how already fantastic this ride feels, his gaze fixed down onto between her legs to watch his rod vanish up completely inside her damp hole before she raises it up to the mid-way or so mark, then sharply dropping down to take him in to the hilt with ease. “I have, you know… Ahhhhh… Done this with a Siren before...” He's able to groan out between her swift bounces on his stiff rod, referencing the previous times he's banged her fellow Sirens in the past but unknown to them, and the stunning woman currently lifting herself up and down with sinful purpose on his dick, it's all been due to the mysterious, desire-creating Relic that he has equipped.

“Mmmmm!! You've never had… Uhhhhh!! A fucking woman like me before!” She says down, a determined look on her pretty, moaning face as she pushes herself up and down onto that meaty fuck-stick, her movement making her rounded breasts bounce even within the tight, cleavage showing off top she's still wearing. “You might have… Mmmmm… Gotten lucky with those other Sirens… Mmmmm!! But trust me “Killer”… I'm something else!” She warns, her threat perhaps would have meant more if not broken up by the open moaning she's doing from filling herself up with all that cock, her smooth riding rhythm making it look like that even with a shaft of this great size, she isn't a stranger to using this position.

“Mmmmm… Trust me Lilith, I can… Ahhhh!! I can feel that...” He says with a moan, looking over that stunning body of the redhead as she moves herself up and down on him with that brisk pace, making a sexy slap of skin hitting skin sound out when her ripe butt collides off his thighs when she drops down to take him in balls deep. “Mmmmm… Fuck!! You're… Mmmmm… Tight as all fuck...” He shamelessly admits with a very approving tone, more than happy to let her dominate proceedings and keep the both of them moaning out with every up and down motion she delivers, still partially dressed with his pants down at his knees and upper clothing still on, allowing the pants-less Siren on top of him to keep running her damp snatch over his thickness in lusty, determined fashion.

“MMMM!! Damn fucking… Ahhhhh!! Right I am!!” She grins devilishly down at him, her own pleasure and realisation that indeed all the tales she's heard about his apparent sexual ability are very much true (but unknowingly to her and all his prior conquests all down to that Pandora's Heart Relic he's been using) chipping away at that usually cold attitude she'd had towards him. “You think… MMMM… I just fuck any… Wannabe Vault Hunter that… Mmmmm!! Wonders in around here??” She moans out the question but doesn't even care about the answer, more focused on the pleasure she's getting from sliding her wet snatch along his meaty rod, dropping all the way down to the base before she shifts back up and quickly repeats the motion, her bright red hair swaying in time with that naughty motion.

“MMMM… I'd… I'd never dare...” Samuel half-mumbles, his eyes locking onto her bouncing tits that look ready to pop out from her top as she rides away onto him.  
“You'd better not… You're the first guy I've fucked since… Since...” Lilith stops her bouncing motion, looking down with a glare before she dismounts him with a groan. “I'm still fucking pissed you didn't bring my fucking ex-boyfriend back from the dead!” She snaps as she grabs him by his top, forcing him up to his feet along with her as she marches him into his own bedroom.  
“I… Uhhhh… Sorry??” He stutters out as he's led in, then let go as she unzips and then tosses aside the jacket part of her upper clothing. “I guess, you want me to make up for that?”  
“You fucking think??” She glares again, but unable to help taking a glance at that cock of his, nicely layered with her juices. “You'd better screw me like your fucking life depends on it!” She adds with the kind of voice that shows why she's so feared and respected around Sanctuary, although perhaps not as threatening considering she then pulls her top up and over head to show off those gorgeous, nicely sized tits.

Nodding, knowing that even with the power of Pandora's Heart he's still got to put on a performance to sooth her rage and then some, he watches as she climbs up onto the bed in front of him, and soon steps in so he can line up and then push his cock into her damp snatch. Both of them moan as he sinks forward, his hands going onto that toned midsection as he gets right to business, drawing the hips back so he can firmly send them along with his mighty cock right forward into her, to her groaning approval as he fills her up once again. He doesn't even register at that point that he's actually fucking now the Firebird herself in his own bedroom, on his own bed, focusing on making sure she doesn't make good on that prior warning to put him through a living Hell if he doesn't sexually satisfy her high needs.

“MMMM!! Fuck yeah… That's… Uhhhhh!! That's what I fucking need...” She moans her approval, looking back over her shoulder at the still semi-clothed stud behind her as he thrusts his dick deeply into her snatch, in no time at all able to start smacking against her backside with his crotch as he feed every fat inch in and out of those slick folds. “Come on “Killer”! You want to… AHHHHH… Fuck a slut like Moxxi… MMMMM… Or a barely legal jailbait like Gaige before me?? MMMM!!” She almost rants between her groans, but despite this apparent resentment for being the “last on the list” her body is betraying her in terms of showing how much she's enjoying this, shifting backward to push her pussy against his cock each time he pumps forward, ensuring he goes all in and stuffs that sweet hole as full as she can get.

“AHHHHH… Hey! It's not… MMMMM… Like I planned it all out or… Mmmmm… Or anything!” He protests, but unsurprisingly soon finds himself moaning upon the next stiff, balls deep thrust he delivers into the snatch of the veteran Siren who had been a part of the original four Vault Hunters so long ago, but is taking a “raiding” of a far different sort right now in the form of this massive and lengthy dick being driven firmly back and forth into her needy snatch. “It… AHHHHH… It all just happened...” He claims, even though – as he actually tried to admit to her before this sudden sexual encounter began – his run of luck fucking some of the hottest women across the Borderlands has all been due to that powerful Pandora's Heart that he has equipped. That same Relic is exactly why not only is he currently deep in to the hilt with his dick inside of the beautiful but deadly woman in a doggy style position in front of him, but the reason why he's able to still deliver a pounding and last inside of such a stunning, snug and slick snatch like hers.

“MMMMM!! You fucking… UHHHH!! Fucked Tannis before me!! Fucking Tannis!!” She snaps out with a moan, showing a seemingly bitterness to having been left “last but not least”, yet the way she's rocking herself firmly back and forth in order to meet his pumps and keep her booty slapping against his desirable frame shows the pleasure she's getting from the rookie Vault Hunter has been more than meeting the rumours she's heard about him and his skill. “AHHHHH… And then the two lovers from the damn moon… MMMMM!! Do NOT get me started on Angel...” She hisses, still looking back at the man pounding deep into her with a glare in those bright, burning eyes but showing clear lust for even more from him, all enhanced by the sight of her ass cheeks jiggling when they smack back into him each time he thrusts forward into her tightness as she pushes back stiffly to meet that big cock of his.

“FUCK… Mmmmm!! I didn't think… UHHHH!! I had any fucking chance with you!!” He boldly fires back, his hands still holding her by the midsection so he can continue to pump away deep into her wet vaginal hole, his heavy ballsack slapping up against her entrance each time he fires another hard and quick pump into the woman who is her direct Boss, not to mention the leader of all of Sanctuary and the Crimson Raiders. “I figured if I tried to… MMMMM… Even hit on you, you'd like, Phasewalk me into another freaking dimension!! AHHHHH...” He adds with a gasp, looking down to admire the sexy glaze of sweat now covering he tattooed and curvy body, the sight motivation enough to keep him sending all his inches right forward into her snatch over and over again, but it's the feeling that's making sure he's moaning out without shame much like she is as he keeps on driving in to attempt to not just meet her needs, but save his own ass from certain wrath if he fails to.

“Seriously “Killer”? MMMM… After fucking Sirens, part-robotic chicks and… UHHHHH Space pirates? You really… Need to work on your confidence...” Lilith teases with a smirk as she makes the move to shift forward and away from his dick, making them both groan as he leaves her snatch.  
“Like I said… I'm just lucky, I guess...” Samuel says, choosing his words carefully as since she already didn't believe the real explanation to his run of sexual luck, he doesn't exactly have any back-up excuses ready.  
“Lucky?? That's what you call it?” She says, turning over onto her back as she spreads her legs apart in a far from subtle suggestion. “Then come give me some of that fucking luck...”

Taking a rushed moment to take off his shirt and toss it out of the way, he quickly takes up the offer to get into position over her, having to pause for a moment when with a dirty grin she surprises him by wrapping her legs up around his waist as he leans over her. Lining his dick up again with her, he thrusts in and gets them both moaning out once again just from that first penetration, even though that already damp but still snug snatch has taken quite the pumping already. There's plenty more to come though as he resumes the task, sending in a round of firm and perfectly timed thrusts to fill up that still ready for more pussy with his manhood, the force behind the motion already making her tits bounce as she rocks against his own bed that she's laying on.

“MMMMM!! Oh SHIT!! FUCK… MMMMM YEAH!! Fucking take it Samuel! MMMM!! Give it to me!!” The stunning Siren encourages the hunk driving deep into her slickness as she gives fully in to that undeniable pleasure him and his big cock are giving her, arms crossed behind her head and grabbing at the sheets she's being taken on, that gorgeous, tattooed body jolting away from him when he drives in but her own grip around him with her legs making sure she doesn't move too far away from the next hard pump as she shifts back forward towards him. “UHHHH!! MMMMM… Fuck me Samuel!! MMMM!! FUCK!! It's been… UHHHH!! Too fucking long!!” She gazes over his toned body as he rocks back and forth towards her, sending that dick smoothly but stiffly in and out of her damp folds to fill her up quite unlike anything she's ever experienced before, but knowing that he's given it to several fellow Pandora residents before she'd gotten to experience all that man-meat stuffing her snatch full like she's currently getting to shamelessly moaning delight.

“MMMM… What? Since… AHHHHH… Since you got fucked??” He questions, but now it's his turn to not really care about the response as he keeps his attention quite rightly on giving her a pounding to remember, his crotch slapping against hers to make the smack of skin meeting sweat-covered skin sound out every time he goes in balls deep into this stunning redhead before him. “MMMMM… Or we still talking… UHHHH!! About how long it took for me… MMMMM… To finally get a piece of you??” He adds between his groans, showing that he's certainly fantasised about getting to fuck the leader of the Crimson Raiders before, but even with the sexual powers granted by Pandora's Heart he never dared to attempt it. Those moans he's letting out show he's more than happy that it's finally happened as he works his dick in and out of her still nicely tight and very damp now twat, not able to draw more than a couple inches back thanks to those legs gripping his body like a vice so his thrusting motion is able to be hard and rapid, exactly to her groaning delight.

So lust-drunk now, the famed and feared beauty he's currently fucking just stares up at him with those golden, bright eyes, the tattoos over her sexy body looking even hotter thanks to the sweat all over her, and the addition of her cries of pleasure from his cock ramming back and forth into her pussy make it all a sight to remember. She's looking far from the intimidating Vault Hunter she's known to be, more like a XXX-Rated ECHOnet film starlet from the way her shameless moans are escaping her open mouth and how her lovely, ripe tits continue to bounce away in time with the rough way her body shifts away then right back up against the studly fame of the rookie to her she's supposed to be coaching instead of fucking and getting screwed by.

Once again showing a wise way of knowing when to let actions speak instead of words, he lets his hips do the steady work, still driving his inches in and out of her soaking wet snatch at this rapid pace that few men would be able to maintain with any regular woman, let alone a powerful and gorgeous to match Siren like he currently is. Once again it's all down to the effects granted by the lust-enhancing Relic that he has equipped, allowing him to keep on slamming his cock home into her tight hole with that seemingly endless energy even as he sweats and his broad chest heaves for any dose of air he can get to aid him in giving her not just the kind of fucking she's demanding, but that she so rightfully deserves.

With only moans and groans escaping them, both seem lost in an almost primal state of desire having both clearly wanted this for so long, and openly loving every thrusting, pussy stuffing, cock-taking moment of this lewd encounter that has sweat dripping off of both their bodies as the woman being slammed full with his dick still keeps her legs around him to keep his rod right deep in her still craving release snatch. Gritting her teeth, she catches him off guard once again, her arms up to pull him down on top of him, her tits soon grinding against his upper body as her lips firmly press onto his, soon moans being exchanged between one another along with spit as they start making out with her tongue commandingly, even though she's the one being fucked on her back right here, invading his mouth to wrestle with his.

Samuel knows to go with the flow as he's so often done since realising how to use Pandora's Heart to get into the sheets with many a stunning female on the planet, so he's more than happy to lip-lock with the woman who is his superior in more ways than one here in Sanctuary, but right now resembles more of a long-time lover with how she's working her body still against his hard thrusts as they sloppily kiss. He moans into her mouth as their tongues slap around against one another's, his hand sliding up against the side of her body covered with tattoos before he reaches the breast, giving a deep squeeze that makes her groan and pull back, and seeing a chance to trigger her into orgasm he pounces, leaning over a little more and starting to rapid fire slam-fuck her snatch like, as she had warned before, like his life depended on it.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUCKKK AHHHHHHH!!” His actions accomplished that and then some, for the first time catching her unprepared as the increased stuffing of her love tunnel indeed set her off, legs unable to stay wrapped and her body arching off the bed as the pleasure starts to overwhelm her, eyes even closing as her red haired head tilts back and hands actually tearing the sheets she's been grabbing. “AHHHHHHH OOOOOOOHHH FUUUUUUUCKKKKKK!! MMMMMMMMM AHHHHHHH!!!” She screams out loudly as a massive, wild sexual high rocks her so much that even her Siren tattoos down her body appear to glow, her snatch unleashing a flood of juices that squelch out as the stud on top of her keeps on driving that dick hard and fast into her snatch for good measure. It's effective to say the least, ensuring she feels every moment of that high rippling through her stunning frame with thrust after swift and deep thrust, leaving her to eventually fall back onto the bed with a lazy but very happy smile creeping across her pretty face.

“UHHHH… FUCK!! Gonna… Gonna fucking...” Samuel starts to warn, bur suddenly she raises up an arm, her tattoos glowing again as she uses her signature Phasewalk ability to distort time and space. In the next moment and with an even deeper groan than before, he now finds himself standing up just a foot away from the bed, a still shimmering with light Lilith kneeling in front of him as she has her mouth deep onto his cock, already bobbing away onto him as they both return back to this reality.

“Mmmmmphhh… Mmmmm!!” The redhead moans with still clear lust, even as muffled as the cry is due to her oral hole willingly being filled up with his fat cock, showing no issue with the taste of her own pussy off of his own pulsing cock, her smoothly and quickly moving mouth along with the frisky way her tongue to running up against his pole as it passes between her lips easily replacing her juices with her just as pleasurable feeling saliva. Those golden, piercing eyes of hers stare up at the groaning stud who had just given her a sexual peak to remember for years to come, now looking to return that with these deep slurps up and down on that fuck-stick, her hands even gripping his thighs so she can really work her head deep onto the cock she's finally become very familiar with.

After the experience of being in a Phasewalk, soon followed by a sudden, red hot blowjob, even with all the powers that Pandora's Heart allows he soon reaches a groaning, head tilted back limit, letting out a deep groan as the first thick blast of spunk shoots out to splatter the back of Lilith's mouth to her own moaning approval. Even as he busts a nut, she continues to suck him off, demanding every drop of his load inside her talented mouth and she easily gets that, each bob of the head draining another creamy treat out of him and not stopping until after several moaning (from both parties) moments he finally begins to go limp between her pouty lips. With that, she finally lets him fall out, waiting until he looks down so he can see all the nearly overflowing load he'd let out before she closes those lips together and with a single, greedy gulp swallows all that spunk down, finishing off with a very fitting smirk on her sweat-covered face.

“Well fuck…” Samuel says as he draws in air. “That… That all just happened, huh?”  
“Yep… And it was worth the fucking wait...” Lilith says, still smirking as she stands up. “You might not be a perfect Vault Hunter yet Samuel… But when it comes to fucking? You're a grade-A “Killer”...”  
“I'll… I'll take that...” He says, smiling back at her. “Beats, you know...”  
“Getting shot at? I've heard you like saying that…” She teases with a laugh. “Sad to say, around here you'll still be getting shot at every now and then, but now? I think… I think I know where you stand around here now “Killer”...”  
“Oh?” Samuel asks. “What's… What's that then?”

* * *

Standing at what had been the gate in and out of Sanctuary when it had still been a residing in the ground city rather than it's current floating island state, Samuel looked out at the sight of the sky out to the horizon and the landscape of Pandora below.

He sucked at being a real Vault Hunter. He knew it, everyone knew it. By all accounts, he should be long dead by now, let alone having made to Sanctuary in the first place. But a dose of luck, improbable odd beating, oh and more than some help from a hidden Relic, had allowed him to not just survive in a world he shouldn't be in, but actually find a place to be.

Lilith ultimately figured that on the basis of moral-boosting and the safeguard of having someone to watch over the city while the other Vault Hunters were on duty, Samuel had been granted the title of “Mayor of Sanctuary”. He wasn't actually the mayor, since she still as leader made all the final decisions, but it at least gave him a position and title and one that everyone approved off. In return, he stayed in the city full time, took note of residents' issues and concerns, and generally stayed on the look-out for any trouble approaching. Oh, and yes, it did mean that he wasn't getting shot at any more. He especially liked that part.

Looking out, Samuel glanced down at the Relic he currently had equipped on his belt – a more general, shield-boosting one compared to Pandora's Heart. He still used it, and still had not told a single person that he had it, and not even Lilith – even with the encounters they've still had since he “earned” being the Major – had questioned about how he was still such a ladies man. From Moxxi to Tannis, Gaige to Maya, and the “new” residents like Angel, Nisha, Athena and Janey, they've gotten more than a fair share of what that Relic has given him, but it's all been kept a secret. Maybe one day he'd finally come clean and tell them all about it…

He shook his head. As long as the very odd life he now had carried on in this rather weird and sometimes violent manner, he'd just keep being himself. No point ruining it now, and who knows? Maybe sometime there will be a new resident or visitor to Sanctuary who will have to meet the Major… And Pandora's Heart can be used to give another stunning beauty some sex that they've been longing for but never gotten before.

For now though, he had business to attend to as he turned away from the gate to head back into town. Moxxi had requested a “meeting” to discuss matters regarding what booze to sell in her bar. If this “meeting” was anything like the others they've had before, then there would be absolutely nothing to do with serious matters and everything to do with shameless, hole-drilling sex.

With a chuckle, Samuel said to himself the words that certainly apply to everyone on Pandora, one way or another. “There ain't no rest for the wicked...”

* * *

Thanks to all the readers, those who have left a comment or favourite, and everyone else who has enjoyed this series of stories. I've been a long time fan of the Borderlands series of videogames and have been happy to provide some stories about the women of the games, even more so that the stories and this series has been enjoyed by so many others as well!

At the time of writing (August 2016) this will be the last chapter of the series unless a new Borderlands game is released in the future, at which point I may consider adding in a new chapter to the series. Regardless, I hope readers enjoy this final entry in Samuel's journey, and I hope you will continue to enjoy my stories and series in the future. Thanks again for reading and feel free to send my any feedback etc you might have through the usual channels.


	12. 12 - Commander Lilith & Mad Moxxi

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, places, universe, etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. I do not own any of the characters etc referenced in this story. I am making no money as the result of writing this story. All characters are 18 years or older in this story.

Featuring: Lilith, Mad Moxxi (both Borderlands series)

Borderlands: Pandora's Heart Part 12

A Borderlands video game erotic story

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, MFF, Oral, anal, mind-influence.

* * *

Things were, in a word – fucked.

Sanctuary, the floating city in the sky, had been blown to pieces thanks to the Phasewalk of all Phasewalks by Commander Lilith, the new leader of the Crimson Raiders. A last resort to kill the crazed Colonel Hector of the New Pandora army. In the aftermath, the Vault Hunters were sent off to search the galaxy for Vaults while Lilith herself managed multiple tasks of rebuilding the Raiders and searching for the Vault Key that was lost somewhere on Pandora. That left a small trickle of survivors to make their way to The Backburner. A stronghold (for the moment) protected by a literal wall of fire. A former bandit camp that barely served the needs of those who remained but was managing to get by, thanks greatly to the leadership of Lilith.

Things were therefore especially bad for the now former (honorary) major of Sanctuary, a wannabe Vault Hunter by the name of Samuel. He barely scraped by in terms of battle ability and mostly everything else, but he managed to cover up for the shortcomings thanks to his ability to raise moral and generally being decent enough to be around. In the current situation, there was a massive list of oddjobs and repairs to do amongst everything else. Taking on the boring, sometimes risky tasks no one else wanted to do was a sure fire way to keep a guaranteed roof over the head.

What no one else knew about apart from Samuel was that part of his ‘success’ and why he was liked by so many Vault Hunters and Crimson Raiders was nothing to do with any natural skill that he possessed. A mysterious Relic known as Pandora’s Heart which offered no battle abilities or perks. Instead, the Relic made him rather irresistible to the opposite sex while equipped, and granted him enhanced sexual abilities and even cock size against all reasonable logic. Not that logic applies really to Pandora with psychos, monsters, aliens and everything else. Regardless, it allowed Samuel to get his way with the stunning women that existed around Pandora but he was smart enough to only equip it when it was needed. Walking around with women throwing themselves at him would likely lead to men hurling grenades and whatever else at him soon after.

So when he heard a knocking at his room at The Backburner, and a familiar call of ‘Sugar’ from the otherside? He knew to quickly equip that Relic. “It’s open!” He called out with a smile, staying seated on his bed. Thankful at least to have that comfort in this new wastelands.

Strutting in, with her large breasts jiggling with each step, was the gorgeous bartender and longtime ally of the Vault Hunters and Crimson Raiders – Mad Moxxi. Clad in her familiar, circus-themed red attire complete with hat along with her make-up in the syle of a clown. “Hey there, sugar...” She purred, and not just with her usual sexual tone she normally speaks in as Pandora’s Heart kicked in to effect her in a positive and not controlling fashion. “I just wanted to stop by and thank you for all the work you’ve been doing around here… You really know how to get a girl staying in ‘heat’… By keeping that Firewall burning nice and hot.” She added, saying a classic innuendo.

“No problem! Just, you know, doing my job… Or jobs I guess...” Samuel said. Trying to keep eye contact with her but those big breasts being pushed out were making it a struggle.  
“Well I appreciate it sugar. And the fact that, well, with a reputation like yours you’ve been keeping your hands and your eyes away from my daughter Ellie as well.” She added, smirking as she stood in front of him.  
“I, uh well… Ellie’s nice and all, but she’s kinda, you know… I don’t think we’d be a good match.” He claimed. Trying to be as polite as possible talking about Moxxi’s daughter. “She’s you know, way smarter than I am. Plus! She’s been very into that uh, Vaughn guy! Wouldn’t want to be a homewrecker or anything.”  
“Well I appreciate it. And I really came by to show you how much I really do thank you for that… And I’m not talking about swapping baseball metaphors...” She said, licking her lips as she looked down at his crotch. “I’m talking about a full home run.”  
“That… That sounds awesome!” He said, wisely accepting the offer. “Sounds way better than being shot at like I am out outside of the Firewall!”

“Then let’s get right down to it then, sugar...” Moxxi said with a devilish grin as she unbuttoned her circus-style jacket. Tossing it aside to show off her curvaceous body with her large tits bouncing with each step she took. Leaving Samuel almost drooling as she slipped down to her knees, clad in just footwear and her signature hat. Showing she meant business as she went right for his pants. Undoing and hauling them down, so she could lick her lips as she gazed over his rock hard, lengthy cock – a size enhanced by the relic he had equipped. But she wasn’t looking for any sweet talk now as she just shifted in. Capturing that tool between her tits and squeezing them against his size to make him moan.

“Mmmmm! A titfuck to begin with??” He groaned his surprise, but from the smile on his face he clearly wasn’t going to complain as any sane (as it gets on Pandora) man wouldn’t. Staring down to watch as she started sliding her boobs up and down his pole to make them jiggle. Skilfully just using her arms pressed against the sides of her mounds to apply the pressure – she’s done this kind of sexual act many times before. “What did… Mmmmm… I do right to deserve this right… Ahhhhh! Off the bat?” He said between groans. A smooth, steady motion to easily leave him moaning but she was gasping lightly herself from the sensation of that hot piece of man-meat working in and out of her cleavage. A light flick of the tongue over her upper lip as she got aroused from pleasuring the lucky man.

“Oh sweetheart, don’t worry that little head of yours about the boring stuff like ‘why’ or ‘how’...” The bartender teased with a sultry smirk as she looked up. Increasing the pace to make her tits smack down into his crotch when she moved down, before lifting up to make the crown of his cock vanish between her titties. “Mmmm… Just know that if I knew you couldn’t handle these girls of mine? You wouldn’t be getting to fuck them in the first place...” She added before changing her tactics. Tilting her head back, her hat managing to stay on her head, as she leaned down and started to flick her tongue against the fat tip of his pole when it popped out from her mountains as they still worked over his size.

“Mmmmm!! Fuck! Uhhhh, thanks I guess?” He questioned her words since they sounded like a threat not to cum, which thanks to Pandora’s Heart wasn’t ever a concern. But he soon moaned again and indeed focused on the fact he was now not just getting pleasured by Moxxi’s infamously large breasts, but getting a taste of her mouth too at the same time. A sexual double team that very few could manage to survive. Her tongue sliding across and around the tip when it reappeared from out of her chest, before she caught some air to repeated as she worked her titties up and down at that steady pace. Nipples rock hard and the stunning but deadly beauty swaying her ass a little as she clearly enjoyed dishing out this titwank, but not nearly as much as the moaning hunk she was giving it to.

She was doing more than just ‘testing’ him however when she changed her grip to now cup her mounds and the sides with her hands, and captured her own nipples between her fingers. More grinding her breasts against his dick as her full, red lips captured his cock. Making him groan out as the MILF slurped without shame on his cock-head while massaging the shaft with her own chest. Still applying her tongue to him within her oral hole as she got his bell-end nice and slick with her spit. A slight bob accompanied by pumping her tits a bit, almost smacking herself in her clown-styled make-up face with her breasts as she continued the expert tittyfuck. Very happy to let loose her own urges with a cock that she knows can take it, even if she doesn’t know his sexual ability is being mysteriously enhanced.

“Oh fuck Moxxi… That’s so fucking good!” Samuel moaned the obvious as he stared down. “I don’t think things could get better than this!”  
“Really? Well I’ll just go and go fuck myself then instead of you.”

Samuel froze at the sound of a new, female voice at the door. Moxxi to busy fucking his cock with her tits and sucking with her mouth to pause what she was doing. None other than Commander Lilith herself, clad in her familiar battle torn attire that showed off both her sexy figure and her Siren tattoos. Having invited herself in it seems as she closes the door behind her now she’s broken her ‘cover’ but from the hard nipples poking through her top, she’s likely to have been there for quite some time.

“Sup?” Lilith said as a greeting, and reaching for her top to also cast it aside, was also making herself a part of this sexual encounter as she revealed her own nicely sized and rounded tits.  
“I, uh… I can explain?” Samuel offered with a groan as Moxxi, unfazed, continued slurping on his dick.  
“That you’re fucking Moxxi’s big old tits? Nah, I’m good.” Lilith shrugged, continuing to undress rather casually as she slipped down her pants. “Listen Killer… I’m not here to talk. I need another good fuck from you. I would have taken it alone but since Moxxi got here first? I’ll share. If you can handle us both that is...” She added with a smirk, staying similarly in just her boots as she approached the bed.  
“Doesn’t… Mmmmm! Sound like I have much of choice...” Samuel said as he grinned. He was a lot of things for sure, but stupid enough to turn down a threesome with two of the hottest women on Pandora? He wasn’t that!

Moxxi finally lifted her head off from his cock and released it from her chest. “Oh hey Commander… Nice tits...” She said, shifting back as Lilith pushed him down to make him properly lay back on the bed.  
“What? No innuendo?” The redhead questioned, raising an eyebrow as she mounted the lowest rank of the remaining Crimson Raiders. “I did just walk in on you fucking the former mayor of our new destroyed city.”  
“Well I can at least see the carpet matches the drapes...” Moxxi said, watching as Lilith lowered herself down onto Samuel’s cock to make them both moan. “But I already knew that...” She said with a sly smile, before moving herself up onto the bed but them to swing a leg over his head. Bringing her wet twat down towards his handsome face.  
“I… Wait, what?” Lilith questioned, before moaning when out of reflex that man underneath him started thrusting upward into her tight, and tellingly already a little moist, pussy.

“Mmmmm… Never mind...” The beautiful Siren decided to focus on why she’d barged in in the first place as she started to lift her body upward. Meeting the thrusts being sent into her to held get that dick deep into her and get the sound of skin meeting skin ringing out as she went straight into some sexual action despite not having been a part of the start of this. Taking advantage of the ‘warm up’ down by the woman she was now facing opposite her as Moxxi moaned herself from feeling a tongue being flicked up against her slick folds. Lilith placing her hands onto Samuels chest for support as she raised and lowered her hips on that thick pole that had just been in-between Moxxi’s tits and her mouth just moments before.

“Mmmmmphhh… Mmmmm! Mmmmm...” Underneath them both, Samuel groaned up into the pussy he was eating out. Both hands on Moxxi’s thick, tights covered thighs as he lapped away at her pussy lips to return the pleasure he’d gotten from her before the third member of this threesome invited herself in. Showing off the talents he’s developed and gotten thanks to Pandora’s Heart as he ran his tongue across the entrance to the MILF’s love tunnel. Happily drinking down juices to stain his lips and chin as she worked that pussy down against his mouth. Not forgetting to keep his hips thrusting upward so the powerful and gorgeous Siren got plenty of action to. Sending his shaft into that snug, wet pussy to make sure she moaned out too.

“Mmmmmmm! Yeah, ride that dick Lilith! You sexy little Firehawk, you!” Moxxi encourages, licking her lips as she stares down to watch the redhead in front of her raise and lower onto that fat, thrusting rod being sent into Lilith’s snatch. Enjoying what she’s seeing even as she gets pleasured herself from a hungry tongue working into her own pussy at the same time, making her bounce slightly to keep her big titties shaking. “In fact… MMMM!! Yeah, keep eating momma out Samuel...” She gasped, pausing her thoughts to grind against the mouth of the stud under her before looking back up. “In fact… Come give me a taste of a Siren, Lilith...” Moxxi decided, leaning forward and capturing the other woman by her spiky, flaming hair.

“I… Wha-MMMMPHH!!” Lilith’s eyes widened when her lips were drawn into an equally full set, but soon groaned as she accepted the smooch to allow the other beauty’s tongue to enter her mouth as they started to wrap against one another. One hand going up and finding Moxxi’s breast for a firm squeeze, while the other stayed on the man they were now making out over to keep some support. Both women moaning from his work as he pumped away into the redhead’s wet snatch while licking away at the MILF’s equally moist box. Now the two stunners entertaining one another as they kissed and felt up the bust of the other without any appearance of shame for such an increase of sin.

Although he knew that Moxxi had openly said she’s had girlfriends in the past, Samuel pondered if the relic he had equipped increased not just desire but unlocked bisexuality too as two of Pandora’s most dangerous as well as beautiful women were making out while he worked over both their snatches at the same time. Having not heard about Lilith having much interest in women before, but he’s not going to complain about this development now. More than happy to take advantage of this sinful situation as he darted his tongue in and out of Moxxi’s sweet pussy. At the same time, thrusting away up into Lilith’s snug and damp tunnel to keep both ladies exchange moans as well as spit. It would be quite foolish to not equally pleasure both women for fear of fate worse than any death!

“Mmmmmphh!!” Moxxi groaned, pulling away to break the kiss. “Atta’ girl Lilith! MMMMM… I knew you had it in you!” She encouraged, clearly loving seeing a naughty side from the new Commander of the Crimson Raiders.  
“I bet… MMMM!! You ‘knew’ that like you knew about my carpets, huh?” Lilith questioned between her own moans as she bounced a couple times more on that big cock. An admission seemingly to exploring girl-on-girl fun.  
“I might have hacked a few ECHOs here and there...” Moxxi shrugged, as she dismounted Samuel’s face.  
“Wait, you’ve been hacking my private diaries??” Lilith said with narrowed eyes, similarly getting off from the man she’s been fucking. “Some people get an actual hobby you know instead of blackmailing people who… MMMMPHHH!”

Lilith’s line of objection was cut off by Moxxi pulling her into another smooch, and this time a deep one to pull them both onto the bed. Giving Samuel just enough time to roll out of the way as Moxxi was on her back with somehow her hat still on her head and Lilith on top of each other. The two women sliding against one another for a playful wrestling of sorts to get into position. Soon finding it as Moxxi’s hand went down between the redhead’s legs to drip two fingers into the other woman’s box. While Lilith’s hands went to those large tits for a deep squeeze, leaving both of them moaning into the mouth of the other for the lesbian fun they were caught up in. Pausing for a moment to glance at the starting man standing at the side, as if to say “Get the fuck back over here with that huge fucking cock!” before they resumed their rather passionate making out.

Doing as non-verbally told, Samuel got back onto the bed behind the two beauties and took a hold of Moxxi’s legs by the thighs to spread them. Since Lilith’s snatch was filled with fingers, he opted to get reintroduced to Moxxi’s pussy by pushing his cock into that wet and snug snatch. Hearing the muffled moan from the MILF as a result of his invasion, so he continued on as he started to pump briskly into her slot. Ensuring she shifted back and forth on his bed while her hands roamed over the woman on top of her. One of his hands stayed on her leg to keep it apart, while the other rested on Lilith’s nicely rounded butt. Keeping his focus for now on pumping into the beauty with the circus-style make-up to have gone from just eating her out to now deeply fucking her hot, wet pussy.

The former owner of the Underdome appreciated the filling up her snatch was getting, but expressed it onto the other woman involved in this steamy three-way. Moxxi’s mouth capturing the breast covered with Lilith’s Siren tattoos as she started to suck on it. Making the former full-time Vault Hunter groan out louder as Moxxi showed her own female pleasuring skills by working her tongue all around the hard nipple. Not forgetting how the dark-haired beauty was fingering Lilith at the same time with quick, knuckles deep pumps with two digits. Making the redhead rock back against the hand like she was taking a cock as Lilith tilted her head back to moan out in long overdue pleasure.

Samuel groaned as he worked his dick balls deep into Moxxi’s soaking twat to keep the highly lusty woman satisfied even in this wild, bisexual threesome he was now caught up in. Taking full advantage of the enhanced sexual ability that Pandora’s Heart grants him to be able to give two women what they deserve in terms of pleasure. That slap of his crotch meeting Moxxi’s sounding out whenever he plunged his rod forward into her love tunnel to make her body rock back and leave her big tits bouncing in Lilith’s grasp. However, seeing how his Commander was getting her snatch finger fucked during all of this gave him a bold idea as he leaned down towards her raised booty. His hand spreading her so he could dive in and apply his tongue to her asshole.

“OH FUCK!! MMMMM!!” That caused the powerful and sassy Siren to really moan out as she stared back. Both her lower holes getting worked over as her snatch got pumped with fingers from a fellow female and now her asshole licked by man at the same time. Making her grit her teeth in desire as she gazed back over her shoulder with sweat starting to drip down her pretty face. Again, not objecting to this as she worked her body against both her lovers in this no-strings-attached threeway. “FUCK!! Mmmmmm!! Fuck that feels… MMMM!! Real fucking good!” Perhaps even loving the attention after all the stress of losing the Crimson Raiders’ base. For now, she was just moaning as she took a licking and fingering in such a way that to any peeping eyes it wouldn’t look like this was Lilith’s first time engaging in bisexual action during sex.

Moxxi grinned as she stopped sucking on the other woman’s tit. “Maybe we should start calling you Fire-Slut from now on?” She teased, pulling her fingers out from Lilith’s snatch.  
“Well I don’t think… Ahhhhh! That Slut-Hawk is gonna go over well...” Lilith groaned, pushing against Samuel’s tongue. “Say Moxxi… You got any… AHHHHH… Any lube on you?”  
“Of course, sugar!” She said, and when the other two looked back at Moxxi she suddenly had a tube of sexual lubricant suddenly in her hand.  
Samuel lifted his head away as he blinked. “Where did that come from?”  
“Where else? From between my tits! Where I keep everything else!” Moxxi said as she pushed Lilith off.  
“Wait, that doesn’t make any sense.” Lilith questioned. “You’re naked. You don’t have any place to even put any...”

Lilith was cut off when Moxxi took the initiative. Applying the lube to her own fingers before pushing them into the other of the redhead’s lower holes that she hadn’t been working over before. Lilith groaning when the cool fluid was pushed into her backside as Moxxi went to work with a slow and steady anal fingering. Showing that she’s no stranger to preparing a backside for some butt fucking, even when it comes to another woman. Lilith groaned, staying bent over as Moxxi did her work. Allowing Samuel to catch a short break as he watched with a grin, knowing what he was getting to do next. Or at least he did, before Moxxi captured his cock in order to stroke some lube over his fat inches for good measure.

Moxxi, to no one’s surprise, was calling the action when it came to some filthy fun. Samuel again laying on his back, and now with Lilith mounted on top of him but leaning backward for the Reverse Cowgirl position with her hands back and on his chest. His dick now sliding up into Lilith’s tight, rounded ass to make them both moan out as she slowly lowered down onto his pole. As he started to pump upward as she began to rock on that shaft, Moxxi leaned in between her legs as she had her own doggy style-like pose. Allowing her to work over the redhead’s wet pussy with not just tongue to the outside, put three fingers lodged right up to the knuckle into that slot.

“OH FUCK! FUCK YES!! AHHHHH!!” Lilith moaned out in delight as her lower holes were getting pleasured as she tried her best to bounce with all the sensations she was taking. Sweat across her tattoo-covered body making her even sexier than before as her head tilted back. Just letting the other two take care of her intense needs. A nice big cock sliding in and out of her asshole while a female’s fingers plunged into her wet snatch and the same time. Already Lilith’s eyes rolling upward to stare at the roof as the pleasure took a deep hold of the usually confident and sassy beauty. Tits jiggling as her body worked against the digits sliding into her twat and the dick pumping from underneath into her backside.

“Mmmmm… Don’t hold back now, sugar...” Moxxi purred as she worked her tongue over the top part of Lilith’s snatch while her fingers darted in and out of the other woman’s tunnel. The juices trickling down Moxxi’s wrist from the repeated finger-banging she’s done to a longtime ally even before the Crimson Raiders were first formed. “Ahhhhh… I bet you look real sexy when you cum like the dirty girl I know you can be...” She added to compliment in her unique, lusty way. The busty bartender showing she’s got no issue with showing off her bisexual side as she moved her tongue up to briefly circle Lilith’s clit before returning down to work over the folds. Drinking down the taste of the gorgeous Siren with approving groans of her own. Keeping herself pleasured too with her free hand straight between her legs to rub her snatch with a quick back and forth motion.

“UHHHHH!! Don’t… MMMMM!! Don’t fucking stop!! AHHHHHH FUCK!!” The stunning Siren almost screamed out as she rocked against the cock and fingers pumping into her lower holes. Strands of her flaming red hair sticking to her facial features as the sweat continued to drip off her nicely curved body. Loving every moment of an even more curvaceous woman and a lucky, hunky male taking care of long overdue sexual needs of the Commander. “AHHHHHH! MMMM!! Holy fuck!! MMMMM!! Fuck me… AHHHHH YES FUCK ME!!” Her moans were blunt and clear, and she didn’t even need to say them. There was no way the man underneath her wasn’t going to deeply stuff her tight and nicely thick backside. Her fellow female was more than happy to keep plunging her already juices-soaked fingers into her box over and over. Let alone keeping her tongue working over that snatch to keep the sweet nectar flowing for her to sip down.

Samuel continued to mentally thank that fucking enhancing Relic that he had equipped as without it there’d be no way he’d last a minute inside such a wonderful, tight ass like this for even a minute, let alone actually make it to this point in such a red hot bisexual threeway. Grunting as he pumped away into Lilith’s backside while Moxxi took care of the Siren’s pussy at the same time. A little bold himself as he reached up and managed to grasp Lilith’s shaking tits thanks to her leaning back position. As she worked her body against both his thrusts and the licking and fingering double team being down to her snatch. Going above and beyond his ‘job’ here to just pump her rump as he enjoyed a squeeze of her tits at the same time.

“F-FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!! AHHHHHHH!” It was that grip that seemingly set the powerful beauty off as she reached up with one hand to clasp onto his to encourage the groping. Head tilting right back as Lilith moaned out and her Siren tattoos shined from hitting a powerful sexual speak. Juices flowing out onto Moxxi’s tongue and all over her fingers and hand as the other woman continued to briskly work her over for an orgasm to remember. Samuel still helping out in that regard by thrusting in between Lilith’s butt cheeks even as her passage clamped around his rod as she came. “MMMMMM… OOOOOOOOOH… MMMM!!” Both male and female lover here making sure she rode out all the waves of pleasure until she finally fell back with a satisfied groan on top of Samuel with his dick still stuffed into her backside. Gasping out but with a lazy smile on her face as she groaned when he slipped out from her well fucked rear.

“Fuck...” Was all the usually innuendo spouting Moxxi could say as she licked her lips, glancing between Samuel’s cock and the freshly fucked form of Lilith. “Sugar? Give me a second...” Moxxi said, as she first dipped her fingers between her lips. Sucking them clean of the other female’s tasty juices with a greedy gulp. She took a hold of the lube bottle again, applying it to her digits and this time pushing them into her own asshole. Making herself groan as she worked the sexual aid into herself with such quickness and skill that it was clear she’s done this sort of thing plenty of times before. “Come on sugar… Help a girl cum like a damn waterfall!” She said with a grin, moving to her hands and knees on the bed over Lilith’s sweat-soaked form with that rear pushed out towards him.

“I guess I can accept this mission...” He said, eagerly getting behind the stunning MILF and pushing his cock right into her asshole with a groan. Moxxi pushing back into him from the moment she felt the tip penetrating her as the lucky hunk went from fucking one stunning ass to an equally sexy, thicker rump. His fat inches sliding in nice and deep as he held onto her hips and started to thrust. Making them both moan out as he worked in and out while she worked that curvy body back into the motion with an obvious hunger. Her huge tits swinging underneath her as she took this doggy style anal fuck moments after she and the man she’s now getting fucked by brought another woman to a screaming orgasm minutes before.

“OOOOOOOH! MMMMM!! FUCK YESSSSSS...” Moxxi in fact paid for not paying more attention to the third member of this threesome, but in pleasurable fashion. Lilith sliding underneath Moxxi so that she could bring her mouth up to that soaking twat of the bartender. Making the dark haired stunner moan out when she felt another woman’s lips clamping onto her slot in order to deeply suck. Moxxi’s hands going onto Lilith’s body for support and to show she loved the sudden increase of sin in this position. “MMMMMM!! Yes Lilith! You filthy… MMMM!! Wonderful girl you! AHHHHHHH FUCK!!” The sweat across Moxxi’s body making her clown-style make-up start to run but that was far from her concerns. Focused now on getting off with a big dick sliding into her butt and a hungry tongue now flicking against her snatch at the same time.

Samuel didn’t even have to hold onto Moxxi now, as Lilith’s hands clutched the other woman’s backside to spread her cheeks. Allowing him to get a full view of his shaft pumping in and out of that just as tight, but more rounded rear of the former Underdome owner. Watching as those juicy cheeks jiggled whenever he thrust into her rear tunnel, helped by her timing her own motion perfectly to meet his dick sliding in. As he drove in deeper, his balls actually brushed against the flaming hair Lilith as she was leaning up to work over the snatch above her. Thankfully, she was too caught up in pussy eating to seemingly be bothered, so he could focus on driving his dick in and out of the second sexy rear he’s gotten to fuck during this wild threeway.

“OOOOOOOH YES! YES YES MMMMMM!!” Moxxi continued to sweat and moan out like she’d been starved of sex for years. Rocking back and forth against both the dick stuffed into her ass and the mouth sliding against her snatch. Those wonderful large tits swaying in time with the motion of her sexy, MILF body as she helped to give her two lovers, male and female, the full access to her needy lower holes. “UHHHHH!! Almost there… AHHHH!! Don’t fucking stop now!! MMMMMM! AHHHH FUCK!!” She said with a groan as she closed her eyes. Her hat rather impossibly still placed on the top of her head even as she roughly pushes back to take that thick, meaty dick deep into her ass and keep Lilith’s tongue firmly working around inside her soaking twat. Keeping her butt raised up and pushed out to take this doggy style anal fuck, and legs spread so the woman underneath her can keep licking and slurping on her wet folds at the same time.

Lilith’s mouth was still plenty hungry for the taste of a fellow woman even after her own sexual peak what felt like a lifetime ago already since this filthy position started. The lips and chin of the woman also known as the Firehawk dripping with juices now as she kept her tongue flicking away to more than stimulate Moxxi’s twat. Her eyes occasionally darting up to watch that big cock that had been stuffing her own backside now driving in and out of the bartender’s rump with equally stiff and quick of a pace as she took. Resisting the urge to sneak a taste of the huge cock that both she and Moxxi, like most women on Pandora, can’t seem to get enough of. Instead keeping her mouth busy on that dripping pussy to suck down juices and lap away at to keep Moxxi moaning away.

As highly sexualised to say the least as Mad Moxxi is, even a woman built like her and packed with innuendos has her limits. She was brought loudly to them as she started to unleash that vowed waterfall of fluids down onto Lilith’s mouth to make her gulp down sweet juices that overflowed to drip down her neck. Moxxi’s eyes rolling up into her head and mouth open, with her tongue shamefully hanging out from the side of her mouth as she came with jolting shudders against the cock ploughing into her rear. As she enjoyed a likely enhanced than usual orgasm thanks to both a man and a woman treating her lower holes to attention all at once. Resulting in her slumping on top of the redhead when the stud behind her finally pulled out from her well fucked cheeks.

“Mmmmm… For a non-Siren? You taste kinda OK, Moxxi...” Lilith said with a smirk, rolling the other beauty off from her.  
“Ahhhhh… I’ve not been screwed that hard since Marcus undercut me on a custom pistol!” Moxxi said, complimenting in her unique style as she grinned, resting back on the bed.  
“Speaking of screwing… Looks like we’re not quite done yet...” Lilith noted, as both women sat up and saw the still hard, but starting to pulse cock of the lucky man who has been in this threesome.  
“Well, we can’t ignore that now. Right, sugar?” Moxxi said, licking her lips as she and Lilith moved over to sit on the edge of his bed.

“Well I… MMMMM! I wasn’t going to say anything...” He lied. Groaning as Moxxi leaned in and captured his cock between her full lips. No issue with going ass to mouth right after some anal sex as she tasted her own back passage from off his thick inches. Meanwhile Lilith leaned further down, and targetted his heavy balls as she swirled her tongue around one nut and then the other. Two of Pandora’s hottest, and deadliest, women working over both parts of his manhood at the same time to make him moan and throb. A well deserved reward for helping to bring both women to hard orgasms, but something only achieved thanks to the sex enhancing Relic known as Pandora’s Heart that he had equipped.

He was more than happy, as any red blooded male would be, to let these two suck and lick away at his dick and balls. The redhead capturing the ball closest to her between her lips to show off some of her oral talent that she’d missed on showcasing at least onto a male from her joining this sexual encounter later than it began. Moxxi however happy to bob away and take his inches nicely deep into her skilled mouth with her bright red lips tightly wrapped around his member. The sight of her gorgeous face rising and lowering even hotter than it would be thanks to how her circus-style make-up has been left running and ruined from the sweat built up from the previous action.

Shifting places, Samuel got to enjoy the feeling of the Siren sucking on his dick when Lilith pushed her face down onto his tool for some deep slurps. Also not showing any worry about the fact this dick had just come from out of another woman’s ass a couple minutes before. Then again, she had been spending plenty of time enjoying lesbian fun while sharing a cock. Which is what was happening now as Moxxi took the role of pleasuring his big balls with teasing kisses and long licks across and around the sack. Even reaching up to cup and squeeze the other nut while her mouth took care of one. All still while her hat stayed perfectly on her head to make the sight even filthier as two of the sexiest women associated with the Crimson Raiders went to town on the huge dick that helped make them both cum nice and hard.

Lilith groaned around that shaft as she sucked and let her tongue slide over his underside as she pushed up and down onto that meaty prick. Her eyes burning with lust even after having orgasmed as she and the other beauty looked to get this stud off. Neither of them having any clue that his sexual ability, not to mention their own lust, was an enhanced result of the mysterious Relic that he has equipped. Both his rod and his balls now coated with spit as Moxxi easily licked and lapped at his nutsack while the redhead slurped on his pole. Two pretty faces right on his dick as mouths and tongues worked smoothly and swiftly for a sight most men would kill to just experience alone. And most likely most men would face a fate worse than death for daring to suggest such a thing to either of these lethal beauties in the first place!

No such risk for Samuel as he grunted. His dick throbbing as both women now licked away at his crown while Moxxi rather furiously stroked off his shaft. The desired effect achieved when he let out a long and deep groan of delight. Showing both Moxxi and Litith’s faces with thick, hot spunk to make them moan from the sensation. Painting the bartender’s circus-style make-up further white with streaks of sunk cover her cheeks, nose and mouth with some catching into the hair across one of her eyes. Lilith too taking plenty of spunk across her face as some caught to become matted through her flaming red hair but most splattering over her cheeks and mouth. Both women staying in place to catch his load with dirty grins as Moxxi stroked him dry. Even after such massive facials for both, they still leaned in to greedily lick up the last drops from his cock to complete the mission in fitting, naughty fashion.

“Mmmmm… Fuck!” Lilith said with a laugh. “Well, let’s hope those showers are up and running again! I don’t feel like trying to explain to Claptrap that this mess is some of vine residue or something...”  
“Shower? Oh sugar, why waste such a good meal?” Moxxi grinned, as she leaned across. Using her tongue for along lick to scoop spunk off Lilith’s face before gulping it down.  
“...Actually, yeah. Good plan.” Lilith said, grinning herself as returned the favour with a lick over Moxxi’s face to collect up jizz to drink down. “...Oh, and good job Killer.” She added, looking to Samuel with a smirk. “You’re the new mayor of The Backburner now by the way… So uh, keep fucking us? And we’ll make sure you’re OK around here.”  
“...Fuck. Yeah!” Samuel replied with a grin. Watching as the two beauties spent some time cleaning one another up.

He may have lost the safety of Sanctuary. The Vault Hunters may have gone separate ways to explore the universe looking for Vaults. The Vault Key was nowhere to be found. And he had this worrying feeling that there was still a war on the horizon at some time that would likely result in destruction and death. But he still had that lust enhancing, sexually driven Relic in his back pocket that had managed to see him, though the dangers of the Borderlands up until this point. It might be all he needed to get by.

It wouldn’t be until five years later when he’d need to really call on Pandora’s Heart to save his wannabe Vault Hunter hide from that very chaos that he feared was coming. Then again, he should have perhaps seen it coming. After all, there ain’t no rest for the wicked…

* * *

This chapter covers the events of the surprise Borderlands 2 DLC Commander Lilith and the Fight for Sanctuary, which itself is a prelude to Borderlands 3. More chapters will be coming after the game releases!


	13. 13 - Amara

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, places, universe, etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. I do not own any of the characters etc referenced in this story. I am making no money as the result of writing this story. All characters are 18 years or older in this story.

Featuring: Amara (Borderlands 3)

Borderlands: Pandora's Heart Part 13

A Borderlands video game erotic story

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, Oral.

* * * 

So, you want to hear a story, huh?

About Vaults across wild and dangerous planets… About powerful Sirens and courageous heroes… About power-mad Twins and the bloodthirsty Cult of psychos and bandits they lead… And the four new brave batch of Vault Hunters who answer a Siren’s call to save the universe…

Well too bad! Because this isn’t their story!

You see, for every tale there has to be a supporting cast… From insane but brilliant professors to sexy and smart bartenders… And of course a very handsome, wise and extremely humble businessman and arms dealer!...Ahem! Anyway! This story tells the tale of one of these figures in the background, who may not have gone down in the history books as a true hero but still played his part in the war that went on between the Crimson Raiders and the Children of the Vault.

Samuel. A rookie, wanna-be Vault Hunter who stumbled into the Crimson Raiders years ago. By all means he should have just been Skag-feed with how worthless he was when he first arrived! But somehow, he found his own path. He managed to become a cog in the machine. Supporting the efforts of the Raiders and actually gaining the respect of those few men and women with some sense and decency on Pandora. Rising to the high rank of ‘honorary’ mayor of the city. 

How? Well, being passable at completing missions and tasks is one thing. But Samuel had a particular set of… Shall we say? ‘Skills’ with the ladies. If the man had a proper bedpost it would be covered in notches! No one knew quite how he did it. Blackmail? Blind luck? Desperation! Some of the most maddest psychos out there even claimed he had some kind of Relic he equipped that made him into a sexual God! Ha! What a joke! Whatever the reason behind his ‘skill’, it seemed any gorgeous female he came into contact with he managed to bed! From con-women to pirates, Sirens to Vault Hunters… The lucky bastard even got with my ex-wife! I mean, come on! What the Hell does that runt have that I don’t!!

...Ahem! Anyway… Life was pretty sweet for our hero Samuel… That was, until Sanctuary was blown to pieces by a vengeful Siren. Leaving the major without a place to hide from the war and violence of the world. Yet, he still survived. And survived. And remained a part of the Crimson Raiders, taking his orders from The Firehawk herself. Some even claimed he was her right hand man, but no one would dare to say so to either of their faces. And for a resourceful sort as Samuel was to seize on opportunities? He certainly had the time to make plans of his own… But that’s for another time.

Certainly having a good set of hands helped when you were spending years building a space ship to travel between planets and their Vaults! So the man who had been major of the first Sanctuary was now the ‘honorary’ Captain of Sanctuary III… We don’t talk about Sanctuary II… And now with the stars and new opportunities to discover? It was no surprise that the lusty legend of one man in the shadows only continues to grow. You know what they say! There ain’t no rest for the wicked!

And there was no shortage of partners to be found for the Stud of Sanctuary…

* * *

Shit was, in a couple of words, still fucked. Even more so than before.

Five years had passed since Samuel had lost his home of Sanctuary after his both, the Siren Lilith, had destroyed it to stop a madman from claiming the Vault Key as his own. It led to long years of scratching and clawing to survive, fleeing from base to base storm by the fanatics of Children of the Vault. He was older, wiser, and admittedly a damn better shot than when he’d barely made it to the first Sanctuary all that time ago. He’d even managed to take some time off from Crimson Alliance duty to work on a back-up plan of his own in case things really went wrong, but even that was still a far off work in barely progress.

Things had been very tough. The old Vault Hunters had left the system to other planets. Some vanishing off the radar completely, others staying on board for a ‘B-Team’ to help when needed. He’d even had to say goodbye to some of the women he’d brought into the Raiders during his lusty adventures. Then the bandit clans one by one joining forces to worship the ‘Twin Gods’ as part of the Children of the Vault. Samuel couldn’t help but feeling somewhat helpless during all of this. Sure he did his part and helped however he could, but this was an even bigger threat than Handsome Jack. He was out of his league here, and had this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that things were not going to end well.

Samuel stood, looking out the glass by the Fast Travel Station on the ship out at the stars. The handsome man clad in ragged pants stained with dust, dirty and oil, a shirt that fitted nicely to his toned frame but was similarly creased and far from new, and a baggy jacket. His belt containing all the usual tools a Crimson Raider needed with a Shield, Grenade Mod, and Relic attached. It had been a long time since he’d been through space, having called Pandora home for so long. Now this spaceship was essentially his home, which wasn’t that reassuring a fact all things considered. It was still an odd sight to see new planets and stars, and while most might be filled with wonder he had a sense of dread about it. He didn’t enjoy being shot at back ‘home’, so why would he enjoy it on another planet?

“’Sup, Killer!” The voice of his Boss, the Firehawk herself, Lilith broke him out of his thoughts. “Got a job for you.”  
“Let me guess. Claptrap tried to integrate with the Eridium Slot Machine at Moxxi’s bar again?” Samuel joked, turning away as he held up his ECHO-3 device.  
“Thankfully not. He’s been busy trying to make a girlfriend or something out of spare parts. Anyway, go see Amara, our new resident Siren. She should be in her quarters.” Lilith instructed.  
“Oh? What’s she need? These new Vault Hunters seem able to handle their business themselves.” Samuel stated the obvious, heading towards the door leading to his destination.  
“What do you think she needs, Killer?” Lilith’s voice turned clearly, and shamelessly, flirtatious as she spoke. “She might be a major league badass but she’s still got needs… And when I told her you’re the only guy… Well, only one alive… Who can satisfy a Siren? I think you’ve got yourself a new bunk-buddy without even asking for it.” He explained, her tone dripping with sin that gave a hint that she was smirking as she spoke. “Oh, and you’re welcome Killer. See you later… If Amara leaves anything left of you.” She added before she ended the ECHOnet call.

Samuel had to compose himself, standing in front of the door. Glancing left and right, and seeing that the coast was clear with no one about. Giving him the moment to equip his secret weapon of sorts. A mysterious Relic known as Pandora’s Heart. It offered absolutely no battle capabilities whatsoever so to anyone on Pandora or any other planet would likely be useless. Instead? It offered wildly enhanced sexual ability, stamina, and even attractiveness to the opposite sex. Something that he’d used greatly to allow him to, as Lilith so bluntly said, satisfy even the most powerful of Sirens. It was by no means any form of mental control, but gave the benefit of allowing those effected to let loose and give in to desires they’d likely would have kept repressed otherwise. 

He knocked on the door and waited, but heard no response. Entering cautiously, knowing better than to barge in on a Vault Hunter. Indeed, as predicted, the gorgeous Siren called Amara was sitting cross-legged on a cushion in her quarters. Eyes closed in meditation with fittingly the word ‘ZEN’ in neon lighting on the wall behind her. Her living space a contrast with calming plants and cushions, but having a sizeable punching bag as well.

Amara herself was in her usual, standard uniform. Pants with multiple cuts on the legs and thick boots. A cut top showing off her dark toned, muscular stomach and a sleeveless spiked jacket that allowed her Siren tattoos to be shown off down her arm. Her raven hair tied in a sharp, angled ponytail that seemed to be tinted with the elemental power she current had, reflected by the blue of her tattoos.

“So… You are the Stud of Sanctuary?” Amara questioned, her tone not sounding impressed as she stayed in place without even opening her eyes.  
“I… I’m pretty sure no-one calls me that.” Samuel replied, looking her over. “But Lilith said you wanted to see me?”  
“Indeed. Do you know why I left my home planet, answering the call of The Firehawk and joining this fight?” She opened her eyes, locking onto the man in her room. A sly smile forming on her face as she gave him a once over. “I came here for a challenge. A man who can do the impossible and satisfy a Siren? That is exactly that challenge I’ve been looking for.”  
“Well, uh, I don’t mean to brag...” He claimed, rubbing the back of his head. “But I’ve not had any complaints so far with the ladies...” He admitted with a slightly nervous chuckle.

“So you are a humble man?” She questioned as she stood up. “How… Boring.” She bluntly said, before effortlessly grabbing him and sending him down with a thud onto the floor. A boot planted onto his chest to keep him pinned while she reached down to her waistline. Unwrapping the cloth around herself. “So we are clear? No male partner back on Partali could keep up with me, and I’ve yet to find one on Pandora either… That can leave someone like me rather… Frustrated.” She warned, continuing to undress in a rather matter-of-fact fashion as she ditched her belt, before sliding her pants down. Letting him see her exposed pussy and toned but nicely rounded backside as she cast her lower clothing off along with her boots. “So it would be most unwise for your general well-being if I found out you were all hype and no substance… Are we clear?” She said, making clear the warning as she moved her now bare foot downward towards his crotch.

“Very! Very clear!” Samuel quickly and wisely agreed. Although fearful of her warnings, seeing this gorgeous Siren now half-naked was turning him off as the bulge grew in his pants. “Crystal in fact!”  
“Good! Then I suggest you get to work, Samuel...” She stated, before moving as she lowered herself down over his face. Squatting low and already bringing her pussy to his mouth. “Otherwise I’ll be tying you into a chair and making you watch as me and that bombshell Moxxi go at it like the world’s about to end.”  
“I… I would be OK with that actu-MMMMMPHHH!”

He was about to say more, but was silenced when a further drop down directly pressed her folds against his lips. Knowing better than to defy the demands from the dark skinned beauty, he started working his mouth against her snatch. Sliding his tongue up and against her folds to draw the first moan from her as he explored over the entrance to her. He considered moving his hands up, but with how in command of things she was being he decided to just focus on the mouth work. Enjoying the taste of her as he felt her pussy start to respond to his probing as she slightly rubbed herself down against his pale lips.

“Mmmmmm… Not… Not too bad a start...” Amara mused, her arms folded across her nicely sized, still covered chest as she stayed squatting over his handsome facial features. Still with a small smile, showing her enjoyment so far of his flicking at her slot. “But it will take more than that to satisfy the Tiger of Partali...” She said, a clear challenge for him to proceed and really impress her. Meanwhile, she summoned up her special Siren powers with a simple nod of the head. Six glowing, blue, ethereal arms hovering by her body as she commanded them. Reaching down for her so she remained in place on him as the limbs went onto his clothing. With ease unlooping his belt, unzipping and then lowering his pants. Exposing his rock hard, nicely long and thick to match cock for her to stare at. “That isn’t something to stay humble about…” She teased, licking her lips slightly as she moaned again,

It was his time to moan, muffled as it was by her pussy. Feeling a cool, surprisingly pleasurable and stimulating sensation around his cock as he looked down at his own body while still keeping his tongue sliding up into the Siren’s twat. Those astral projection arms working over his shaft as two fists held onto his cock. Two more held his legs, making them pull him back to raise his hips off the ground a bit so the last two summoned hands could capture a ball each of his manhood. Leaving him groaning as those otherworldly palms stroked the shaft and cupped his nuts to work over all the parts of his crotch. Smoothly jerking up and down as one hand held the base and the other worked over the upper part. Combined with firm squeezes of his heavy balls for good measure. Clearly, this wasn’t the first time she’s used her Siren abilities for sexual benefit instead of regular combat. Proven by the fact that despite shining blue for the element of shock, not one of her arms was giving any pain to the lucky man getting pleasured by her powers.

Fighting back himself against this, his real hands went to her thighs as he buried his mouth into her snatch to get a moan out of the Vault Hunter. His tongue pushing in deeply as he explored around her. Tasting down forming wetness as he showed off skill he’s developed over many of his own sexual encounters. Sliding in as deep as he can, rubbing his lips against her entrance as he dined on the powerful woman’s slot. Moaning into her folds as he took her stroking. Showing the benefits of using Pandora’s Heart to enhance his stamina to be able to take such a wild handjob that would have easily made any red blooded male on any planet blow a load in half a minute.

“Mmmmmm! Firehawk was right! Ahhhhhh… There is something special about you after all, even if you don’t look it...” Amara admitted as she watched her projected arms pump up and down along his cock and give his balls testing gropes at the same time. Her arousal clear not just from how moist her pussy now is. Nipples hard and poking through her top under her jacket as she rocked her hips back and forth. Working her snatch across his mouth to leave his lips and chin nicely stained with her fluids. “Mmmmmm… Usually I only bust out the arms… Mmmmm! On those I want to finish off quickly… So perhaps you can tangle with this Tiger after all!” She added as she moaned. Watching as her summoned arms faded away as the time for her power’s usage ended for now. Leaving him groaning with disappointment at the now empty feeling as his hips bucked at thin air. 

So he just resumed focus on eating her out. Her snatch just as delicious as other Sirens he’s been lucky enough to get it on with during his eventful and unlikely life. More than happy to sip down her juices as he darted his tongue in and out of her box as it rubbed down firmly into him. She might be a tough one, but her constant low moans showed he was managing to chip away at her for the chance to properly enjoy her muscular frame. His hands roamed over her thighs as she stayed still in that deep squat for a commanding position. Giving her pussy another run along the slot with his tongue before he went to slide around the outside to work over the entrance for good measure. Part of him wanting to buy time so the sexual side of her Action Skill could cooldown and he’d enjoy another round of that sinful sensation.

“Mmmmm! Yes… That will do for the foreplay...” Amara announced, promptly standing up from his face. Leaving his tongue flicking at nothing as she took off her jacket and tossed it aside.  
“Foreplay?” He questioned, considering he’d just been deep inside her thighs from that position. Seeing her now in just the short top covering her rounded breasts as she moved back on top of him, but this time mounting his lap. “That’s hitting a couple of bases if you ask me!”  
“Well, I didn’t.” She confidently and bluntly told him as she used her hands (real ones this time) to keep him pressed down on the floor. “No offence, but I didn’t come here for dazzling conversation.” She stated, once again with a smirk on her stunning face as she reached down to line his dick up with her more than warmed up hole.  
“I… Yeah, OK. Shutting up now.” He wisely said. Moaning as he watched her sink down and make his inches vanish up inside of her slickness.

“Mmmmmm! Now let me show you what the Tiger of Partali can do!” She announced, starting to ride his cock to get them both moaning. Her wet pussy allowing her to smoothly take his length in and out of her love tunnel with ease and already at a steady pace. Making her ponytail bounce behind her as she worked over that lengthy, thick shaft. “MMMMM! I hope you can handle me, Samuel! I don’t appreciate lovers… AHHHHH… Who finish before I do...” She warned again as she rocked up and down. Licking her teeth a little as she enjoyed the feeling of her tight pussy being filled up with his cock. She’s either rarely been with a man of this size before, or perhaps due to her high standards and aggressive ‘foreplay’ few men have even gotten to get inside of her until now. 

“MMMMM… I’ll keep that in mind!” He said, watching in awe as her toned and built body raised and lowered onto his cock. Working his shaft into her tightness to show that as strong as she obviously is she’s still got burning lust for a good time inside of her. Seeing her tits bounce in her straining top as she expertly rode his member. His hips bucking in reflex as she lifted up and down in such a controlled manner that he wondered how she’d developed such a smooth technique if few men could keep up with her. Such thoughts vanishing once the next moan escaped from his mouth when she dropped down to take his size deeply into her twat.

“AHHHHHH… Oh? You want to fuck me as well? MMMMM!” The Siren grinned as she stared down, feeling those off-timed thrusts in response to her bounces. Changing position to lean down on top of him, pressing her chest against his similarly to her clothed upper body as her hands gripped his shoulders. “Do your worst then, Stud of Sanctuary… Impress me!” She almost growled into his ear with a tone of voice making it more of an order than just a challenge. Still lifting and lowering her nicely plump thighs to keep her snatch moving over his pole. Leaving his dick nicely covered with her juices from the repeated motion. Still very much in command of this action but giving him the free pass to take a shot at giving it to her. A sign of respect in her own perverted way to show she’s enjoyed finally being with someone who can handle a powerful stunner like herself.

Ignoring his reservations about that nickname, he wisely took the offer. Grunting as he started thrusting his man-meat into her slot to get them both moaning a little louder than when she’d just been doing all the work before. His hands clamping onto her thighs as he briskly pumped into her slot. Moaning as he fed his inches in nice and deep so his balls could start smacking against that sexy, dark skinned body of hers. His pale cock pistoning in and out of her, knowing it would take a stiff pace to give the beauty from Partali the kind of fucking that’s been long overdue. Of course, this sort of pace he wouldn’t be able to possibly do without the assistance of that sex-assisting Relic that he currently had equipped. Otherwise he would have been long finished well before this point with a woman who would be well out of his league along with about most of the whole universe. The feeling of her breasts sliding against his chest with the brush hard nubs poking through an added bonus as she still rocks against his motion.

“MMMMM! Oh yes… Like that! MMMMM!! Nice and deep...” She moaned more like a XXX-rated ECHOnet production than a Vault Hunter. Ensuring the slap of their bodies connecting rang out around her room here on Sanctuary as she pushed that muscular and desirable body firmly back to meet every deep pump into her box that he delivered. “FUCK… If I’d have known… MMMMM! There was this kind of challenge waiting for me… AHHHHHH… I would have left for Pandora years ago!” She admitted, tilting her head back slightly in pleasure while her fingers dug into the shoulders of his jacket. Grinding her pussy into his pumping rod for a moment before resuming the hard smacks back to drive herself onto that big, thick cock. Ensuring he filled her up to the hilt unlike anything any lover had managed with her before. The drops of sweat forming on that pretty face showing she was finally getting some action the likes of which she’d been searching for, and could clearly take from such an oversized piece of man-meat.

“We could have… MMMMM! Used the help, believe me!” Samuel said between his groans as he delivered a couple more deep pumps into her welcoming pussy.  
“Worth the wait though, wasn’t it?” Amara grinned as she leaned back, before pushing herself off as she suddenly dismounted him. Not without a groan of disappointment herself, now feeling emptiness of not having his big cock stuffing into her. “Clothes off. Now.” She ordered, doing the same herself as she pulled her top up and off to finally leave her naked as her rounded, impressively sized tits were shown off.  
“Yes, Ma’am!” He smiled as he sat up. Happy to shed his top and jacket too, showing off his toned upper body but even his frame was nothing like the carved out of stone beauty standing over him.  
“You can just call me Amara, or the Tiger… But perhaps you’d prefer it if you called me ‘Mommy’ instead?” She teased again, before surprising him by reaching down. Making him curl into himself with his shoulders against the floor and his hips and legs up in the air. “Some people might be into that.” She said withy a shrug as she gripped his ankles.  
“Huh. This is a new one...” He said, blinking at the unusual position of a Piledriver but with her on top as with his cock still sticking up she mounted his length, sinking down but straddling his body with legs planted on the ground either side of him.

“MMMMM! Then you need to get out more, Stud of Sanctuary!” She almost purred, using that nickname to tease him as she sank down to take his cock up inside herself once again. Holding his legs far apart as she started to bounce herself sharply up and down on his pole. The smack of their bodies connecting ringing out once again and soon joined by their moans as she got back into the rhythm of riding his dick. Her breasts bouncing as she stared down with desire at clearly the only man she’s encountered who has managed to drive her so wild and pleasure her to such a strong degree. Having no clue that his sexual prowess is mostly down to a mysterious relic that he secretly has equipped.

“AHHHHHH!! I try to… MMMMM!! Stay as far away from trouble as I can… MMMM!!” He moaned, watching the built and beautiful Siren dropping herself on his length while he was upside down to be rather on the receiving end in this position. Having no issue with letting her take the league, especially as it keeps them both calling out in delight whenever she lifts up or drives right down to fill herself up with his cock. “AHHHHH… And getting into fun like this? MMMM FUCK… Sure beats getting shot at, I always say!” He says as the sweat forms across his attractive, but nowhere near as toned as hers frame. His hands clenched into fists at either side of his head, almost submissively staying in place as she has her wicked way with him and his big, fat cock. His balls meeting her rounded backside each time she let gravity (or at least the created sort, considering they’re fucking on a ship in outer space right now) aid in the task of riding his cock.

“MMMMM!! The Firehawk said… AHHHHH FUCK!! That trouble had a way of finding you...” The newest Siren of the Vault Hunters moaned as she dropped herself again and again onto his fuck-stick. Her stunning, dark skinned body looking even hotter than ever from the shine of sweat and the dominate position on top of the pale hunk she’s on top of. That mounted position keeping him held in the Piledriver as she smoothly bounced away to keep them both shamelessly moaning out. If anyone saw this, they’d think the two were long time friends with steamy benefits, instead of the short time they’ve actually known and met one another. “AHHHHH!! And fortunately for you? MMMMM!! I really enjoy getting into some fucking trouble!!” She grinned down at him. Her pussy soaking wet and hugging his shaft as she kept on lifting up and sliding back down onto that meaty pole. Making his curled up body beneath her jolt against the cold floor whenever she stiffly slapped down into him. Fucking her twat full to handle him balls deep every time, and only shifting up to the mid-way point before she repeated the action with a sinful eagerness.

It was far from his first time being with a Siren, but to be so easily commanded and ordered about by this stunner was a brand new, pleasurable experience. He was grateful to the stamina that Pandora’s Heart provided him to be able to handle a position like this that alone would easily finish off even a seasoned Crimson Raider or Vault Hunter. For his part, all he could do was stare and watch her gorgeous, muscular body drop and rise on his cock as she kept him pinned in place in what perhaps under other circumstances could be seen as a humiliating position for him to be in. His own moans showing he was loving it, happy to let her let loose with long held desires since it meant his shaft was stuffed right into her snug, wet twat that was built to deliver such wild action and a position like this.

“MMMMM!! Finally! AHHHHH!! A worthy opponent… MMMMM! SHIT!! To face the Tiger of Partali!” She both complimented him and bragged about her own clear power and dominance as she rocked away onto his dick. For a brief moment, showing the effects of at long last getting some hard fucking as her teeth gritted together and her eyes flickered upward. Could it be she was actually biting off more than the Tiger could chew? Soon enough her gaze returned to stare down at the man she was dominating for this portion of their sexual encounter. “AHHHHH… We shall make this… MMMMM!! An encounter to remember, Samuel! But I’m not finished… MMMMM!! FUCK! With you yet!” She vowed. A drop of sweat falling from the tip of her nose to land onto his curled up body as she continued bouncing away. That slapping sound echoing around her room whenever her ass dropped down into his crotch and balls, but neither feeling a sting of pain even with how aggressive she’s been in the unique position.

“MMMMM! Well I did say… AHHHHH! I haven’t had any complaints… MMMM! Yet from other Sirens...” Samuel managed to get out between moans. Allowing himself a smile as he watched her rock away on his dick again.  
“AHHHH!! I can see that now! MMMMM!! I have… FUCK!! Underestimated the Stud of Sanctuary!” Amara admitted as she finally lifted herself off from him, allowing him to groan as he was released from her grip. “Now it’s time for you to really prove yourself!” She announced as she moved down onto the floor herself now.  
“Uhhhh… And I wasn’t just doing that?” He questioned, but soon found himself staring at her nicely rounded backside as she surprisingly, for such a clearly dominate woman, got onto her hands and knees on the ground.  
“Fuck me!” She demanded, looking back over her shoulder at me. “Mount the Tiger of Partali! Claim me! Rut me! Savage me like only the true Stud of Sanctuary can! Fuck m-MEEEEEEE AHHHHHH!!”

Rather than listening to her dirty talk, verging on rambling, Samuel wisely used actions instead of words. Dropping down behind her and shoving his dick back into her snatch from behind. Driving in balls deep with the first pump before he gripped her hips. Grunting as he got to work with a hard, swift pace that he knew would be needed to try and satisfy such a powerful and intense Siren. The effect clear as she not only moaned out from his motion but started pushing back to meet him. Easily making her dark-toned butt cheeks clap when they connected with his pale body. Almost a fresh wave of wetness flowing over his shaft as he now took control of the action properly for the first time, and showing that this raven-haired beauty can take it as well as give it.

“FUCK YES!! AHHHHH! HAMMER ME!! MMMMMM!! TAKE ME! YESSSSS...” She gasped out, mouth open and letting shameless moans of delight pour out. Still staring back over her shoulder to watch this stud pound away now into her snatch even. Not looking quite like the same dominate figure who had been mounting him moments before, but showing how sex-starved she’s been as she wildly pushes back to meet every one of his stiff pumps like her life depends on it. “UHHHH!! Grab… Grab my arms! MMMMM!! DO IT!! AHHHHHH...” She demanded as she took this fucking from behind. Leaving her tits swaying underneath her as her chiselled frame jolted back and forth as she got the hammering she’s long craved and can clearly handle. But when he reached toward her shoulder, she shook her head. “MMMMM… Not those arms!” She grinned, and summoning her Siren powers made those six, shining, blue ethereal limbs appear around her.

“Fuck yeah!!” Far from poetic, Samuel’s words certainly fit the moment. He grabbed the wrists of the two middle arms. Finding no resistance as he pulled them back towards him like he was tugging on her real limbs, but found that they still made her body shift back as if they were actually attached to her. Making her groan in delight as she now willingly was being the one in the submissive position and seemingly loving it just as much as when she’d been in full control. Her body stayed on her ‘hands’ and knees however as she used her two upper Siren arms to now take the place of her real ones to stay being in doggy style. Her free hands now able to clamp onto herself. One down between her legs, rubbing fingers furiously over her own clit to crank the pleasure up an extra notch. The other squeezing her jiggling tits, soon finding a nipple to rub and tug at. The lower pair of otherworldly arms keeping busy too as they reached back onto herself. Spreading her ass cheeks apart so he could get a full view of his cock vanishing forward into her snatch as he briskly pumped her again and again.

Even after all these years of using it, that sex-drive enhancing Relic known as Pandora’s Heart was still as strong as ever. Allowing him the technique and stamina required to give the powerful and confident female Vault Hunter the pumping that even she couldn’t have fantasised would feel quite as good as this. Sweat dripping from his toned, pale body onto her far more muscular but still curved, dark-skinned frame as he took her from behind. Making it look like for that moment that the beauty using her own special powers to offer herself up to her newfound lover was actually far more suited and used to be the submissive one, instead of the truth the previous positions showed. She’s not caring about that right now. Wanting that long, thick cock stuffing her almost senseless as she shifts back and forth. Her astral projected limbs being used to enhance her pleasure instead of the battle purposes they’re supposed to be used for. Getting pulled firmly back so her body gets yanked stiffly onto the cock slamming into her dripping wet twat, while also keeping her spread and in place. 

She’d managed to keep herself in check before, but being rendered into the rare situation of being the one doing the submitting instead of being in control finally sent her off the deep end. Hitting for seemingly the first time in her life the intense sexual high she’s always craved but could never achieve from any normal man. And that fact technically still true, since he’s only gotten her to orgasm thanks to a Relic he has equipped. Regardless, the pleasure is plastered on her face as her head lowers while her body shudders on his thrusting cock. Having to use her real hands to keep her body off from hitting the floor as the two sets of Siren arms that aren’t being pulled back flop limp to her sides, temporarily losing control of them as she cums hard. Coating his member with fluids as she groans through clenching teeth and her eyes stare upward like she’s lost her mind from the pleasure. 

“MMMMM… Hey? You OK there, Amara?” Samuel questioned, pulling out of her snatch with a groan as he let go of her ethereal limbs. “Guess you needed that, huh?” He stated the obvious, but with a proud grin as he saw the state he’d made her get into.  
“O...OK?!? AM I OK?!?” She snapped, pouncing on him with those Siren arms with a sudden burst of speed. Those blue hands used to tackle and shove him against the wall. The force enough to send the punching bag in her room crashing down to the floor from the breaking of its chain. “I’m more than OK...” She purred with a wide grin as she kneeled in front of the hunk she was pinned against the wall. “You’re the first one… The only one who has tamed the Tiger...”  
“I, uh… You’re welcome?” He offered, slightly concerned as he watched those almost magical arms and hands slide down his body towards his crotch.  
“So allow me to give the winner the spoils of victory...” She claimed, as she moved her own real hands to be held behind her back, clasping fingers as she used her Siren arms on him. Taking advantage of seemingly enjoying a power boost to the time they can be summoned after her sexual high.

The top set of arms held his hips to keep him in pace. The middle ones gripping his cock similar to the squatting position earlier on. One hand stroking the base, the other working over the top with short, sharp strokes. The bottom two again focusing on his balls, with each blue otherworldly palm taking a turn to caress his balls as she felt through the power of those limbs his manhood starting to throb. However, she enhanced the feeling compared to the testing way she’d worked over him at the start of this. Leaning her raven-haired head in so she could swat her tongue against the crown of his shaft. Moaning herself as she got the first taste of his cock but also the flavour of her own pussy from the juices soaking him. Swatting at him across that bulbous head while staring up at the hunk who had managed to bring her to orgasm. Her eyes still burning with desire even after hitting hew own sexual peak.

As powerful itself as Pandora’s Heart is, even this was testing that Relic’s sexual limits. Her ethereal hands stroking his cock and massaging his balls feeling even more intense and very pleasurable than before. The lower hands trailing fingers all around his heavy sack in between groping him. The middle ones perfectly sliding up and down the stick, leaving the juices from off him across her Siren hands to make the sight even hotter. Greedily, she slipped the head of him into her mouth so she could wrap her lips around that fat prick. Moaning around him as she continued flicking her tongue out at him as she started to suck. Staring up for a sexy contrast of her gorgeous, dark-toned facial features and his long pale cock now sucked into her mouth.

“FUCK! MMMMM… Oh SHIT!! MMMMM!!” He gasped, cock pulsing between her lips which for a further pleasant surprise were nicely soft compared to her tough and hard body. Bobbing her head slightly forward, slurping nosily and without shame on the tip of his pole. Unfazed when her ethereal hand bounced off her mouth and chin as she continued double stroking his length to savour the taste of the man who ‘tamed’ the feared Tiger of Partali. Occasionally using of her upper Siren arms to brush strands of her black hair away from her face before turning them to slide up his tone frame. “Gonna… UHHHHH!! Gonna blow soon!” He warned her, but she only changed up her tactics by lifting her head off from his shaft with a lick of her lips. Smirking as she sat back, and brought those hands from off his waist to create a cupping bowl with the palms under her chin while the others stroked the shaft and fondled away at his balls.

Soon enough he started unloading. Those Siren hands milking his length dry as his thick seed splattered across her gorgeous facial features. The bright white of his load standing out sexily against her beautiful dark skin as the shots were stroked out by her own special powers. Leaving her cheeks, nose, lips and chin generously covered by his spunk. The purpose of her cupped hands soon clear when she aimed down his dick at them, sending the rest of the load out into the created ‘bowl’ so she could collect the rest of his sizeable load. Once he’d been milked dry, her hands let go of his softening cock and emptied nuts. Smiling seductively up at him as she tipped the hands to her lips. Slurping down his cum and groaning with approval at the taste. Not caring that some was spilling out the corners of her mouth and over the ethereal fingers to land onto her chest as she drank down his load like an offering and another contrasting display to her usually all-powerful and dominate side. 

“Mmmmm...” Amara moaned again, her Siren arms finally fading away just as she’d timely finished sipping his cum down. “Well then! Looks like this Tiger has finally become the prey instead of the predator...” She said but with a wide smile to show she was far from unhappy by the ‘loss’.  
“I’ll, uh, take that as you being satisfied, right?” Samuel asked, similarly grinning as he was finally able to move off the wall. Offering a hand for her to help her stand.  
“Very.” She simply answered, but when she rose up she used his hand to pull her against her muscular, stunning frame. “And just so you know? On Partali, this means that you and I are now officially married...” She said with a low, sinful purr of a voice.

“...WHAT?!?” He exclaimed, shocked with wide eyes. Only to be pushed over and rather comically falling over her meditation cushions from the shove.  
“As if!” Amara said with a laugh, showing she’s far from having been broken even from that intense of a fuck. “You might live up to your title as the Stud of Sanctuary… But your inner strength and will still need a lot of work.” She teased, smiling as she looked down at him. “Something about your Zen is still of. Even if you fuck like an untamed beast.”  
“I, uh… Yeah… You got me there.” He admitted, picking himself off from the floor. Wondering if her comment about his ‘Zen’ was her sensing that his sexual ability wasn’t truly his own. “And I’m not sure about that… Title? Nickname?” He also said, with a questioning look. “Never heard anyone call me that before… Sounds like something someone just made up for the heck of it.”  
“A title earned should be respected, as I earned my title as The Tiger.” She said, folding her arms over her breasts. Her chest slightly heaving to show how much the sex had taken out of her. “As mine means to me, so should yours mean to you.”

“Huh. Guess… Guess so.” Samuel reasoned, nodding his head. “Will take some getting used to I get… But uh… I guess we’re done here?”  
“Yes, we are.” Amara bluntly said, moving across the room as she resumed her seated position on her meditation pillows. “We are done… For today that is.” She tellingly said, giving him a final smirk before she closed her eyes. Arms folded across her chest, and not seemingly caring that her face was still coated with his cum.  
“Well… My ECHO is always open...” He said, grinning as he collected up his clothing. Getting dressed and leaving her quarters as the door closed behind him.

Taking a moment to just stand, taking in his surroundings of his new home. Not believing that once again he’s gotten to fuck an all-powerful Siren and Vault Hunter to orgasmic bliss. Yet, not forgetting that getting into such a position was only thanks to the Relic he had equipped. Checking that the coast was clear before he brought up his menu and deselected Pandora’s Heart for a far-more battle ready item.

He pulled up his ECHO-3, making a call. “Hey, Lilith? Took uh, ‘care’ of Amara for you.” He said. With all the subtly of a Children of the Vault propaganda video.  
“Good job, Killer.” Lilith replied back, a clear pride in her voice (and perhaps a smudge of envy of not being the one fucked herself). “The fact you’re alive tells me everything. No time to celebrate you snatching a new pair of panties though. I need you on the bridge.” She stated, the change of topic matched by her tone. “We need some help making sure our new allies in Atlas are kept happy. Need you to do some supply running for the Raiders while the Vault Hunters take care of the COV.”  
“On my way.” He simply replied, ending the call as he turned to head towards the bridge at the other end of the ship. He didn’t like being shot at, but he knew he had a job to do and if Lilith demanded it, he’d deliver. Such was the job of a Crimson Raider. Especially Sanctuary III’s honorary captain.

Even off the surface of Pandora, there ain’t no rest for the wicked...

* * *

While I'm not accepting requests for stories/chapters, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story or via e-mail. Thanks for reading!


	14. 14 - Lorelei

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, places, universe, etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. I do not own any of the characters etc referenced in this story. I am making no money as the result of writing this story. All characters are 18 years or older in this story.

Featuring: Lorelei (Borderlands 3)

Borderlands: Pandora's Heart Part 14

A Borderlands video game erotic story

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, Oral.

* * * 

“Bloody Hell… These Maliwan dickheads don’t bloody stop, do they?” Lorelei said in her thick accent, looking out at the Meridian Metroplex as dropships of both Atlas and Maliwan traded laser shots across the sky. Sounds of explosions and gunfire being heard in the distance from the base she’s stationed at as she shook her two-toned, dark and light blue haired head. “Good bleeding fortune those Vault Hunters came along to help… Else these wankers would have left me and poor Rhys in a right pickle!” She added, placing her hands on her hips. Clad in grey pants and an open, purple jacket with shoulder pads and a black top underneath.

She stopped thinking aloud when she sniffed the air. A smile come across her face as a familiar, welcome smell filled her nostrils. “I’d recognise that coffee anywhere...” She sighed with relief, turning just as the doors out onto the landing opened up.

“One hot coffee, as ordered!” Samuel said, greeting with a smile as he walked in. Holding a large mug that had the slogan ‘WORLD’S GREATEST COMMANDER’ on the side with steam wafting upward from the top. Carrying a bag in the other hand as he approached her.  
“That’s it! Come to the Coffee Commander!” Lorelei shamelessly grinned, almost snatching it out of the Crimson Raider’s hand as she took it. Bringing it to her lips for a deep sip of the coffee. “...Ooooooh yes… That’s the bloody stuff!” She almost purred with delight, moving to lean against the railing of the balcony. “It might be a small treat? But with all this war between mega corporations going on and these culty weirdos? I really need a fix of this...”  
“I get you. The small stuff goes a long way...” Samuel agreed. Pulling out a burger from the bag and unwrapping it. Joining the Atlas Commander at the railing as he looked out. “And a damn good burger certainly hits the spot...” He joked, giving her a smile before he looked out at the view. Flinching a bit when an explosion rocked the side of a building in the distance before he took a bite.

“...So, what’s your story then, love?” Lorelei asked, taking a sip from her long overdue (at least since this morning) coffee. “How’d an alright looking bloke like you get wound up with Vault Hunters and Vaults?”  
“Heh… Not much to it I suppose...” Samuel said with a shrug, wiping away some sauce from the corner of his mouth. “Went to Pandora, tried to be a Vault Hunter. Failed miserably. Wound up doing odd jobs for the Crimson Raiders, stuck with them, and now I do slightly more important odd jobs for them. Cog in the machine I guess.”  
“And trust me mate, coffee running is very, very important.” She said with a wink before taking another drink.  
“What about you?” Samuel asked after he’d gobbled down another mouthful of burger. “I, uh, and sorry if I’m stepping on toes here, I heard you were thinking of ‘transitioning’?” He asked. “I know the troops call you Sir, but say ‘she’s here’ and all that...”

Lorelei smiled, putting a hand on Samuel’s shoulder. “First off? I appreciate you being nice enough to ask. You don’t need to worry about pronouns or anything like that.” She paused, sighing as she glanced at the battle scene going on in the distance. “Yeah, I had plans… It’s a lot more complicated than just going to a Quick-Change booth and coming out as a new bloke… But that’s taken a major back-seat with this bloody war going on.”  
“I bet… Shit’s been rough on Pandora too, and now it’s spread to other planets...” Samuel said. “But hey, with these new pack of Vault Hunters? They’ll kick these COV idiots out and help toss Maliwan out as well for you.” He added, giving a smile. “But from what I’ve heard? You can handle yourself pretty fine.”  
“Aren’t you a bloody charmer?” Lorelei smirked. “You try it on with any bird you bring coffee to?”  
“I wasn’t meaning it like that!” He claimed. Glancing and seeing that her hand was still on his shoulder. “I mean, not that I wouldn’t be interested… I mean, you look great and all! I mean...”

“Even after you know about my plans to transition?” She raised and eyebrow but still had a sly smile on. “Are all you lot in the Crimson Raiders as fancy free as this?” She questioned, giving him a glance over. “Would explain why I’ve seen Rhys’ agent giving me a long stare a couple of times… At least I think Zero was staring? Hard to tell with that bleeding mask of his.”  
“If I’m being honest? I’ve banged pirates, women with metal limbs, resurrected Sirens, and overly sexual bar maids. Getting it on with someone who is ‘trans’? That’s probably not gonna be the most out of the ‘ordinary’ thing that ever happens to me.” He reasons.  
“That so?” Lorelei took a long sip of her coffee again. “In that case, you’d better come with me then.” She announced, moving off the railing. “Because I’ve been needing a good hard shag for days now!” She bluntly stated, giving him a wink before she started to walk off.  
“...Yes, Sir!” Samuel wisely said, gulping down the rest of his burger as he went after her. Making sure to take a moment to equip Pandora’s Heart as he followed her of course…

* * *

Minutes later, in her Commander’s Quarters in the Atlas base, Lorelei was on top of Samuel as the two of them were completely naked with clothes scattered about the floor on her far from lavish but enough for the job bed. Although openly considering transitioning, Lorelei’s current toned, female form looked red hot on top of the nicely muscular body she was on top of for a sixty nine position. Her hands gripping his long, thick cock with a grinning approval as she brought her purple coloured lips towards his member. A glance back to see him bringing his face up to her twat to start off the ‘shag’ as she’d described it.

“Cop a load of this fat bloody prick!” She said, giving his tool a pump. “This is the kind of dickhead I can get used to!” She added before leaning down and running her tongue across the tip. Groaning as she felt him returning the favour with flicks of his tongue against her outer folds. Encouraging her to have more fun and give his rod a smooch on the crown. Another slide of her tongue all the way around the head for a swirl, before she parted her lips. Groaning as she sucked him in and started to move her dual-colour haired head up and down on his length. Her lips nicely pressed around his size to begin to pleasure him. Not appearing like this is the first time the Atlas Commander has handled a weapon of this type before.

At her other end, Samuel got to work as he dragged his tongue against her snatch. Working back and forth with his hands holding onto her thighs. Getting a taste of her as he brushed his tongue along the slit slowly before working around the outside of her pussy. Moaning into her folds as he enjoyed the pleasure her mouth was offering as she established a bobbing pace. Changing tactics as he used a flicking motion onto her love tunnel’s entrance to make her groan with approval. Getting a sample of sweetness as her juices started to form. Going back to the licking motion as he savoured the pussy of the beautiful but dangerous Promethea resident.

“Mmmmmm! Mmmmmmphhh!! Mmmmm...” She moaned around his member as she worked her mouth up and down along him. Starting to apply her saliva onto his inches as she slurped away with almost as much hunger as she would for a freshly brewed mug of coffee. Glancing back once in a while at the handsome face between her thighs as she rocked back against his mouth. More than happy to give back the sensations she was dishing out. Lifting away for a moment to draw in air, before she spat down onto his bell-end. “Come on you hunky bugger! Mmmmm! Shove that bloody tongue into my flaps!” She demanded in her sexy, thick accent. “Bet that tastes better… Ahhhhh! Than a bloody burger now, doesn’t it? MMMM!” She moaned, before putting her mouth back onto his fuck-stick as she resumed the slurping motion with some extra energy. Clearly turned on by getting likely the first dose of action since the war between her company and a rival weapons manufacturer began.

“Mmmmmphhh! Hmmmmmpphh hhhhhmmmm...” The man underneath her did respond, but his words muffled by the pussy he was all too eagerly eating out. Juices starting to coat his lips as he, as ordered, pushed his tongue as far into her needy folds as he could reach. Having gone from chomping on a burger earlier to now dining on some ‘roast beef’ as he worked his tongue in and around her twat. Drinking down the fluids she was offering up while his hands kept busy roaming across her toned backside. Her bucking action against his face ensuring his mouth was glazed with her juices as she got an extra hint of pleasure from the brush of his lips against her lower ones.

“Mmmmmphh!! MMMMM!! Mmmmmphhhh...” Lorelei groaned as she bobbed away steadily, making the blue ends of hair sway from the effort she was using to suck the cock of a man she barely knows and not even as a payment for doing a coffee run for her. Saliva now coating his length as she easily handled half of his size. Her own hands under herself, giving her perky tits a squeeze as she used just her mouth to make him moan into her snatch. Clearly skilled at the art of sucking some dick as she smoothly raised and lowered her gorgeous face along his length. Once again delivering a round of sucks before she lifted off with a gasp. Licking her lips before spitting a thick wad of saliva onto the crown so she could stroke it over his already coated size.

“Mmmmm! You’re bloody ace with that tongue, love!” Lorelei said with a grin as she shifted forward.  
“I don’t mean to brag… But I have had plenty of practice at it!” Samuel replied with a smile of his own. Leaving out the fact that his sexual ability is the enhanced result of the Relic that he has equipped.  
“Cocky little bugger, aren’t you?” She teased, moving forward as she positioned herself above his crotch. Reaching down to line him up with her wet entrance. “Let’s hope you can back it up! I’ve been needing a good seeing too for aaaaaaaaaaaages!” She added as she made them both moan by working the crown of him against her folds.  
“Guess… Mmmmm! An interplanetary war between corporations kinda kills the mood...” He reasoned, watching with a groan as she sank down onto his shaft.

“MMMMM… You’re bloody right about that!” She gasped, getting filled up by his man-meat before she started to bounce on his length. Looking back over her shoulder again with pleasure already on her facial features as she rode his dick. Already showing it wasn’t just handling a dick with her mouth that she’s skilled at. Putting another of her pleasurable holes to good use as she lifted upward before dropping smoothly down. “Ahhhhhh! Especially when… MMMMM! Most of the blokes in my platoon… Ahhhhh! Are pissed scared of me to begin with!” She ranted between her moans. Her thick accent making those cries of pleasure smoking hot as she worked his dick in and out of herself with a steady round of bounces. Already making her toned backside ripple nicely whenever she dropped down to bury his length into herself.

“AHHHHH… Sounds… MMMMM… Kinda rough!” The lucky man underneath the stunning Atlas Commander offered. More concerned and focused on that shapely rump raising and lowering onto his length as she easily handled his size with her wet, tight pussy. Loving how snug and accepting her love tunnel was to his thickness. More than happy to let her take the lead as she worked her toned and curved body on his shaft like a machine. The smack of their frames connecting now ringing out around her room whenever she let gravity help out in this sexual encounter with each sharp drop down she delivered into his crotch.

“MMMMM!! You’ve got… UHHHHH! No bloody idea!!” Lorelei groaned, a smile on her face as she looked back again. Showing the talent with riding his cock more expected of an adult film star on the ECHOnet rather than a military leader. Keeping her backside jiggling as she firmly pushed down to send her rump meeting his midsection. Taking his length in balls deep up into her snug and damp twat. “I even tried… MMMMM!! Dropping a hint to Rhys when I was super bleeding desperate! But he’s… MMMM!! Fuck that’s good! He’s pinning over some con-woman he was with years ago!” She said between her moans. Sweat starting to form on her face as she used plenty of energy and effort to bounce away on this nice, long cock of the minor member of the Crimson Raiders. Keeping herself pleasured as much as the moaning hunk she’s on top of clearly is. “Or was it her sister? MMMMM… I can’t bloody remember now!”

“Ahhhhhhh… Con-woman? MMMMM!! I think I know who you mean...” Samuel mused, but as usual his attention was more on watching his cock reappear before swiftly vanishing again when her snatch lowered all the way down against his body as she kept her riding motion going smooth and steady. Getting to sample a piece of Promethea pussy that feels just as good to any that he’d gotten a piece of back on Pandora. “In any case? MMMMMM FUCK! He and your troops… MMMMM! Are fucking missing out on this!” He added with a smile. His praise perhaps cheesy, but he’s smart enough to know to keep the women he’s been lucky enough to shack up with sweet. Knowing that if he didn’t, or if he didn’t keep them satisfied like he’s managing to do with this moaning stunner, he’d likely get his ass kicked if not worse.

“MMMMMM!! Bet you… AHHHHH!! Say that to all the birds you… MMMM!! Bloody get your end away with!” She said with a laugh. Another moan soon escaping her when she looked back and kept her riding motion going strong. The purple warpaint over her eyes running a little from the sweat forming over that nicely curved and athletic body. “AHHHHH… Maybe I should put you to work to get shagging me… MMMMM!! And we’ll see if your more suited as a Rent Boy than a Crimson Raider!” She claimed, rattling off dirty talk and slang in her sexy accent while she rode him almost silly with her wet, snug pussy. More than happy to take a well earned break from the war the corporation she works for is stuck in to enjoy some shameless, no-strings-attached sex with a man who is basically still a stranger to her. But has the cock she’s been looking for to get some hot, steamy action with.

“I… Uh….” Samuel, not understanding her slang, just nodded his head as she gave another bounce on his cock. “Sure! Whatever you say, Sir!”  
“Mmmmm… Sir? Careful love, I might enjoy you following orders a little too much...” Lorelei teased, dismounting him. “But you can bloody stay standing at attention!” She added with a grin. Moving to sit on the edge of her bed as she invitingly spread her legs apart.  
“Oh that I can certainly do...” He said, understanding things perfectly for the moment as he moved off the bed and got to between her thighs.  
“Let’s see what you Crimson Raider wankers can really do then!” She demanded, and even wrapped her legs around his muscular frame for good measure even before he’d entered her snatch.

“Yes, Sir!” He grinned, using the same term the soldiers who follow her in Atlas’ army do. Showing no issue with fucking someone openly planning to transition as he slides his member into her welcoming and wet pussy. Making them both moan out as he easily stuffs his length into her twat with the first motion. Holding her waist as he draws back before firmly pushing back in, making her jolt on the edge of her own bed as he establishes the motion. Getting a dose of ‘Hot Coffee’ that’s even better than the beverage she’s obsessed with as he works his fuck-stick in and out her slickness. His balls already smacking into her body each time he pumps into her to show that the Commander is more than built to handle weapons of a very different sort than she’s used in battle.

“MMMMM!! Bloody Hell… AHHHHH!! Yeah! That’s it! Shag me! MMMMM...” She demanded as her eyes lowered to be half-closed to show the pleasure that was flowing through her. Already getting that and then some as her perky tits bounced whenever he gave a fresh thrust straight into her folds. Showing to her that he had the skills to not just take it, but give it right back much to her sinful approval. “AHHHHHH… You’re a right manky bugger, aren’t you? MMMM!! Getting your leg over… AHHHHH!! With a game bird like me!” She continued with her thickly accented dirty talk that would make even a porn script writer blush. Starting to buck her hips forward to meet his thrusts as best she could. Ensuring she was stuffed to the hilt with his man-meat as she kept her legs clutching his toned frame. Her hands gripping his shoulders for good measure as she gladly took a turn to be the one on the receiving end after being on top, in more ways than one, for the starting part of this shagging as she so filthily put it.

“AHHHHH… I have no fucking idea what you just… MMMMMPHHH!” He was about to say, when she cut off his talk with some deep, as she would put it, snogging. Pressing her lips to his, and quickly invading his mouth with her frisky tongue. Allowing the two newfound fuck buddies to exchange shameless moans as well as a bit of spit while he still delivered a stiff, swift and smooth pumping into her wet twat. Even if he could speak up right now, muffled by the tongue wrestling he was now engaged in, he still wouldn’t reveal the truth that his stamina and sexual ability is all down to the lust-enhancing Pandora’s Heart Relic that he has equipped. A good thing perhaps, as it leaves him free to just concentrate on filling up this tight and hot Promethean pussy with his fat cock from another world for some interplanetary action. One that’s a lot more fun than the war going on outside that they’re both supposed to be fighting in.

“MMMMMM!! Mmmmmphhh!!” Lorelei moaned into his mouth. Still grinding her snatch against his pumps every time he fed his prick into her still needy box. Her hands sliding through his messy hair before going back to his shoulders as she pulled back from the smooch with a sensual grin. “You’re not half bad at snogging either, love!” She said as another dirty compliment before moaned again. Tossing her head back and making her two-toned hair sway a bit as the pleasure continued driving through her in a way she’s clearly been waiting for but hasn’t gotten due to her military duties. Making the most of a rare chance to make up for her own ‘lost time’ as she continues bucking her hips against each and every deep pump her sends stiffly into her pussy. 

“Thanks… MMMMM!! I’ve had no… AHHHHH FUCK! No complaints yet...” He stated between his own grunts. The sweat now forming over his body from the effort needed to bang the stunning Commander of the military force of Atlas. The slap of his crotch meeting hers as his balls smack off her gorgeous body ringing out around her Quarters. Having no place else to go but to keep on driving back and forth into her twat, considering that her legs are still firmly clutching his body to keep her stuffed full with cock. He’s more than happy to give her that. Moaning himself in delight and still loving how wet and tight the beauty, possibly transitioning in the future or not, currently is all around his member.

“MMMMM… You’re a right randy bugger, aren’t you?” Lorelei smiled again, finally untangling her legs from around him. “With a knob like that able to get me to act like a right tart? I bet you ain’t had any bloody complaints!”  
“I think I need to expand my vocabulary after this...” He mumbled under his breath, still not getting half of what she was saying as he stepped back and pulled out of her snatch.  
“Don’t quit on me now, love! I’m getting really bloody close...” She said, and thankfully for him put her needs into a display of action rather than slang. Moving into a new position, bent over with her feet on the floor and spread legs but resting her elbows on the bed so her backside was raised up.  
“Oh, I’m far from done with your yet… Sir!” He stated, moving back in and promptly pushing his cock back into that wet pussy.

“MMMMMM! Fuck yes! MMMMM… You bloody well aren’t done, are you?” She groaned her approval, once again looking back over her shoulder as the Atlas Commander was now the one on the receiving end even though she’d put herself into this position. Pushing back the moment she left his prick sliding into her slot from behind so already that sexy slap of her body meeting his was echoing around her room. “AHHHHH!! FUCK! Yessssss… MMMMM!! Shag me! MMMMM!! Real… UHHHHH! Really bloody hard!!” She almost begged. The forming sweat making her war-paint now clearly run to make the sight of her getting taken from behind even more sinful as she jolted back and forth against her own bed. Sharply responding to the stiff pumps driving into her snatch from this hunk working for the Crimson Raiders and the Vault Hunters.

“MMMMM! Fuck yeah! MMMMM...” Samuel groaned as he held her by the hips. Steadily pumping in and out of her pussy. Staring down to watch the shapely backside of the resident of Promethea jiggle whenever he drove into her and she rocked backward to easily make sure he was going balls deep into her each and every time. “AHHHHHH… Coffee, burger and a fuck? MMMMM! I’ve gotta sign up for more supply runs like this!” He said before moaning deeply again. Likewise to his newest friend with benefits, he was sweating clearly to leave his desirable body shining as he ‘got his end away’ as she dirtily described it. His heavy balls smacking off her skin whenever he drove forward to fill her up and keep them both moaning out in delight and without any hint of shame at all.

“UHHHHH!! OH FUCK! FUCK!! MMMMMM!! BLOODY HELL!! MMMMMM...” She purred as her duel-coloured haired head lowered towards the sheets. Pleasuring building within her as she gasped with delight. Still loving how that huge cock of a man from another planet was stuffing her full in a way she can clearly handle, but hasn’t been able to enjoy the delights of for quite some time. “MMMMM!! More! Come on, you… AHHHHH! Filthy… Randy… Bloody wanker!! MMMMM!!” She continued to demand even more of this intense, steamy action even when she’s getting all of that and then some. Pounded from behind by a man she barely knows but like so many other women have found themselves being nailed and loving it. Having no clue he’s only able to give this kind of red hot fuck thanks to a sex drive-enhancing Relic that he has equipped.

Feeling confident now seeing what a sexy, sweaty and moaning mess the Atlas Commander bent over in front of him is, he took a chance as he turned up the intensity a little. Reaching forward, taking a hold of the longer side of her two-toned hair as he pulled back. Forcing her head to tilt up and her body to arch off from the bed. The reaction just as she hoped as she deeply moaned out as he continued burying his cock into her snatch with quick and stiff pumps. Her hand going up to his wrist as he clutched her hair but not to make him let go. A grip of her own as if to say ‘More!’ while her mouth was busy letting out loud moans to further show her approval of being taken from behind.

Her eyes closed, mouth open in a perfect O-shape as her body shuddered as she took the pounding. Setting Lorelei off as she started to cum hard over his cock with a deep, approving groan. An orgasm long overdue for the woman planning on transitioning in the future, but for now loving the feeling of a big, long cock stuffing her snatch full. Juices flowing over that shaft as it continued passing in and out of her to ensure she felt every moment of an intense sexual peak. Her warpaint running like tears down her face from all the sweat but a wide, shameless grin on her lips to show she’s enjoyed every moment of this shagging.

“MMMMMM… Guess that’s mission accomplished, right Sir?” Samuel said with a smile. Pulling out of that well fucked pussy as he let go of her hair.  
“Too… Ahhhhhh! Too bloody right!” Lorelei said as she gasped, still smiling as she moved to sit down on the bed. “Bring that prick right here, right now!” She demanded. “I wouldn’t be the ‘World’s Greatest Commander’ if I didn’t bloody take care of my troops now, would I?” She claimed, eyeing up his dick as he approached.  
“I guess not!” He said with a chuckle, all too happy to play along.

Greedily, like it was a mug of hot coffee, she grabbed his dick and guided it back into her mouth similar to how this all started what already feels like a long time ago. Making him moan at the feeling of her lips wrapping around his meaty length as she started to slurp away. Not even flinching at the taste of her own pussy juices as she drank them down like her favourite freshly brewed beverage. Soon replacing those fluids with her saliva as she deeply bobbed along the cock she was now very familiar with even if it belongs to a man she still barely knows. The blue tips of her hair swaying again as her head rocked firmly up and down along the dick she’d been orgasming over just moments before.

“MMMMMM… Oh FUCK! Real fucking good! MMMM!!” He moaned, staring down at watching that pretty, warpainted face sliding along his length as she again showed her own skill at being able to dish out the pleasure as much as she can take it. Her hands clutching his thighs, only using her oral hole to make him moan out as her pouty lips pushed back and forth over his thickness. The beauty acting in a fashion more expected of a desperate tart as she called it rather than the Atlas Commander she’s supposed to be. No complaints from him however as he started to pulse between her talented lips as she brushed them over his prick again and again. Clearly looking to make sure this stud got off as well as she’d just done. Having no idea that him being able to make her cum was only thanks to a mysterious, sex-enhancing Relic that he secretly has equipped.

Feeling him throbbing, she lifted her head off and gripped his shaft with her hands. Swiftly jerking him off as she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. That visual treat the last trigger needed before Samuel started to shoot his load. Thick streaks of cum landing out across her gorgeous face as she groaned just from the sensation of her cheeks, nose, and lips getting coated. Jizz landing high, catching in her hair across her forehead for another sinful sight but plenty of his load hitting the intended target. Collected inside her mouth and over her tongue for a more than generous mouthful. So by the time she’d stroked out the final drops and he went limp in her hands, she had a big tasty treat to swallow down with a single gulp and finished with a more than satisfied sigh.

“Bloody hell… That was good!” Lorelei said with a laugh. “Almost as good as a mug of coffee! Almost.”  
“Another satisfied customer...” Samuel joked back as he looked over her. “Always happy to help an ally of the Crimson Raiders...”  
“I bet you are… When it lets you get your end way, you randy bugger!” She teased, standing up. “But seriously? Thanks for that… I was almost losing my mind not getting a good shag! Worse than my coffee withdrawals!” She admitted as she stood up. “Say… You’re not looking to jump ship, are you?” She asked, giving him a smirk. “I could make you Chief Coffee Runner to the Commander of Atlas?”  
“I uh, appreciate the offer? But I’m pretty loyal to the Crimson Raiders, sorry...” He said with a chuckle. “But now that I’ve got Fast Travel access to this planet? I’m sure I can swing by and do another coffee run for you once in a while… For the right price, of course...”  
“And let me guess? That price is you getting your leg over with me?” She looked him over, with a long look at his prick. “...Yeah, that sounds like a fair price to me!” Lorelei admitted, giving him a wink. “But first, I’ve got to clean up… Can’t let Rhys see that his Commander has been away getting off while a bloody war has been going on!”

* * *

Minutes later, after unequpping Pandora’s Heart and checking the coast was clear, Samuel stepped out of Lorelei’s quarters. Acting like nothing out of the ordinary had happened, dressed in his usual attire as he walked down the corridor. Succeed? 

That was, until suddenly out of the shadows a tall, thin male in appearance former Vault Hunter blocked his path. Making Samuel scramble backwards in shock and fear. “Congratulations / You gave her some great pleasure / Not easily done.” Zero said. The image on his visor being that of a smiley face emote.  
“I, uh, what??” Samuel questioned, staring up from sitting on the ground. “You were watching me Lorelei?”  
“You haven't changed much / An eager chaser of skirt / Planet regardless.” Zero vaguely responded. Suddenly pulling out his sword, pointing the tip of the blade down at Samuel’s crotch. “If you failed with her? / You would have wished for blue balls / Or to still have balls...”

And with that apparent threat, Zero vanished into thin air with the use of apparent teleportation. Leaving Samuel to dust himself off and get to his feet. “That… Was only slightly better than not being shot at...”

* * *

While I'm not currently accepting suggestions for chapters, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	15. 15 - Maya & Lilith

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, places, universe, etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. I do not own any of the characters etc referenced in this story. I am making no money as the result of writing this story. All characters are 18 years or older in this story.

Featuring: Maya, Lilith (Borderlands series)

Borderlands: Pandora's Heart Part 15

A Borderlands video game erotic story

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, MFF, FF, anal, Oral.

* * * 

“’Sup, Killer! You’ve got two super horny Sirens out here craving a good time. You down or what?”

Hearing that kind of announcement would make anyone leap out of their bunk bed and race across their standard issue Sanctuary III room. Samuel however, had to kick the suspicious looking tech he’d been tinkering with into a lower storage cupboard before sealing it up. “Just uh, give me a second!” He claimed, racing to equip Pandora’s Heart in preparation for what was to come. 

Unlocking the door gave him quite the sight to behold. Two gorgeous former full time Vault Hunters and two Sirens (granted, one currently without her powers). The Firehawk herself and leader of the Crimson Raiders, the stunning redhead Lilith in her classic, rugged attire of jacket, tank top and pants. Her arms plain, lacking the signature tattoos as a result of her powers being robbed from her. Beside her, the blue-haired beauty Maya in a black, one sleeved and hooded version of her top and pants attire. Her hair now long and hanging down for a contrast to the short hair she’d had during her time as a Vault Hunter years before. The uncovered arm showing off the blue Sire tattoos of the Phaselock mistress.

“...’Sup?” Lilith coolly greeted as she invited herself in with a sexy smirk. “And before you say it, yeah I know. Technically I’m a former Siren right now. Two Sirens just sounds better than one and a former.”  
“Hey, I wasn’t going to say anything!” Maya said, following in but turning to close and then lock the door once she was in. Turning back to give Samuel a wide, saucy grin as she looked him over. “Long time no see, Stud of Sanctuary...” She teased as she pulled her hood back to fully show off her hair.  
“Are people seriously calling me that?” Samuel questioned, before shaking his head. “I mean, uh, nice to see you again Maya! Digging the new hair.”  
“Yeah, I’ve been getting that…” Maya stated. “Five years… Or has been six? Seven? Anyway, all these years I’ve spent back home? Gave me a chance to change things up… And, you know...”

Maya stepped forward, grinning again as she rather boldly clamped her hand onto his crotch. A firm squeeze making him moan as her eyes narrowed slightly with approval. “Leaves a girl craving a damn good fuck.”  
“Geez, no foreplay?” Lilith smirked, before shrugging her shoulders. “Eh, works for me.” She said, slipping off her jacket to toss it onto the table of his room, sending tool scattering. “Maya might be needing to scratch off a five to seven year itch, but me? I just need to take my mind off of, you know… Everything.”  
“Mmmmm!” Samuel groaned, his eyes widening as he watched both women move down to their knees in front of him. “Not that I’m complaining… But didn’t you say that’s why you needed to screw me the other day? And the day before? And...” He was about to say more, when both beauties yanked down his pants. His rock hard, deliciously fat and long cock pointing out at the grinning faces in front of him. “Never mind.” He wisely said.

“I was just going to walk in and ask ‘Wanna Fuck?’ like back in the day...” Maya said, her hand gripping the base of his rod while Lilith held the top path. “But I figured some good old Siren sister bonding was in order...” She claimed but with the kind of smile that showed she was more interested in a good time than remembering good memories. The two women starting to work over him with testing stroked. Pumping at his cock to make hands pump together as Maya moved to his base and brush against his balls. Lilith’s hand moving up so she could grip and rub over his bell-end as she stroked the top part. The work easily leaving the man they’d both fucked in the past groaning as he stood.

“Meh. I’m just here to fuck.” Lilith bluntly admitted without shame as she moved her hand off. Allowing her to bring her full, red lips around his rod and taking him inside for a loud moan from the lucky hunk. The redhead groaning herself as she started to push up and down on the upper part. Not holding back either. Her tongue sliding out along the underside as she got into a steady motion, gripping his thigh for support as she sucked him off. Groaning already around his more than generous cock.

It left Maya to keep stroking the lower part, but she helped herself to a taste as she shifted position to lean down. Targetting his heavy balls as she ran her tongue across the sack closest to her. Staring up with lusty eyes as she showed no issue teaming up with another woman to service a man. Planting the odd kiss onto his nuts as she licked and worked over him, and still pumped at his rod at the same time. Eager too, making up for lost time as she parted her lips in order to take a ball inside to treat to some sucking action.

“MMMMMM!! Fuck!!” He moaned out, staring down and watching the two beautiful Sirens double-teaming his cock as Lilith sucked away on his dick while Maya took care of his balls. Thankful for the sex-boosting powers of the Relic he had equipped to be able to handle something like this knowing full well that trying to last between the lips of one Siren alone would be difficult to say the least. It allowed him to enjoy both sets of lips applied to his manhood along with the hungry, wet tongues flicking at his skin. Saliva already starting to drip down from Lilith’s steady work and likewise Maya more than stimulating his balls with her slurps and licks for good measure.

Giving one another a glance, the two women lifted away as Maya now took her turn as she brought that length between her bright blue lips. Groaning around his man-meat as she began to push up and down. Not showing like she’d been a woman without action for at least five years as she smoothly and steadily slurped away on his shaft. Staring up with obvious lust as she kept her lips tightly pressed around his thickness. Her long hair swaying as she put plenty of effort behind the motion her head was doing.

Lilith meanwhile didn’t go for the stroking route. Instead using her hand to cup his balls to give the odd squeeze. She applied her mouth onto the side of his length at the base, angled perfectly so the other Siren could keep sucking him off. The woman known as the Firehawk moaning too as she peppered his shaft with quick kisses, before attacking with her tongue. Sliding up, down and around as far as she could reach to work more saliva onto him. The odd slurp onto that side of his cock before going back to lapping at him. 

Two former full-time Vault Hunters, major members of the Crimson Raiders and even with one of them being without her powers, still two Sirens acting in a very sinful fashion as they worked over the same cock at the same time. Not a bit of shame from either of them as hard nipples poked through their tops and they groaned around the dick they were sucking and licking at. Maya bobbing away as she picked up the pace. Her cheek brushing against Lilith’s hair when she pushed down. Leaving the redhead smirking while she still kept her tongue flicking away at the side of this meaty pole. Both women taking full advantage of knowing that this man can give them pleasure but having no clue the true secret behind his apparent sexual mastery.

Lilith lifted away first, smirking as she tapped the other woman on the shoulder to make her pull off with a sexy groan. “What, did I… MMMMMPHHH??” Maya was cut off when her fellow Siren grabbed that long hair in order to pull her into an intense kiss. Making them both moan as their eyes closed and lips started rubbing together. Blue battling against red and with plenty of tongue action so they could swap spit as well as moans. Maya reaching down, pulling the redhead’s top up to expose her gorgeous tits while Lilith reached behind her smooching partner. Unclipping the bodysuit at the neck so it could be peeled off to expose Maya’s equally desirable breasts.

“You two, uh, done this before??” Samuel questioned, staring at the sight of two Sirens making out, just breaking for a moment so Lilith’s top could be properly removed before their mouths met again. “Not that I’m complaining...” He said, his smile lazy like he was high from just the sight of two of the galaxy's sexiest females lip locking like there was no tomorrow.  
“Mmmmmm...” The two eventually broke the kiss, looking up at Samuel with almost matching, filthy smiles. “Maybe? Maybe not…” Lilith teased as she stood up, starting to slide her pants down. “Maya did say something about Siren sister bonding after all these years...”  
“What she means is yeah, we totally did it a couple times...” Maya shamelessly admitted, also taking off her lower clothing. “Just uh, don’t mention it to a certain ‘Meat Bicycle’ obsessed Psycho back on Pandora… Wouldn’t want to break the big guy’s heart...” She said with a wink.  
“I uh, yeah, sure!” Samuel agreed. As usual not understanding exactly what was going on but going with it anyway. “So… Which one of...”

“Oh, you’re fucking Maya first.” Lilith decided for them. Pulling the other nude woman onto her as the two fell back onto the bottom bunk of his room with the blue haired of the two on top. The two laying lengthways but with Maya’s legs off the bed, leaving her ass sticking invitingly out. Lilith wasting no time as she gripped onto Maya’s bust with her hands. “Gonna show my Siren sister here what tricks I’ve picked up over the years...” She added with a big grin. Shifting down so her face was in line with those mounds as she started to suck on Maya’s tits. Getting the beauty from Athenas moaning as her nipple got licked and sucked on. Returning the touch in a way as one of her hands went onto Lilith’s tit to give a grope.

“Yes, Ma’am!” Samuel grinned, moving behind Maya as he happily followed the orders. Pushing his cock into the already wet pussy of the returning former Vault Hunter, making her moans loud and clear just from the first push in. He gripped her hips, starting the motion that got him groaning out from the tight, hot feeling all around his cock. Knowing how top notch the love tunnel of a Siren was to begin with, but the feeling here just as good as ever. Perhaps even more so, considering he was working in and out of a snatch that seemingly hasn’t gotten the kind of action that Maya and her stunning body deserve for many years. 

“OH FUCK!! MMMMMM… Oh shit Samuel! MMMMM LILITH!!” Maya groaned out in delight. Looking back at the man fucking her from behind but running her hand through Lilith’s hair so both knew she greatly appreciated their sinful efforts onto her. Pushing her ass back against the thrusts into her snatch, looking to get that big dick deep into her needy slot as she took the firm round of nicely paced thrusts. “Ahhhhhhh… MMMMM!! FUCK!! Fuck!! I’ve fucking missed this!!” She moaned out. Not giving a clear hint as to if she meant his fat and long cock stretching her tightness out, or the talented tongue work being done to her nipples by the woman she was on top of. Just as likely she was talking about sex in general, but she was moving like the art of red hot action was second nature to her. Smoothly shifting back and forth to take the pumps from the man in this threesome while making her tit bounce against the pretty face of the female sucking away on her boobs.

“Mmmmmphhh! Mmmmmm!” Lilith wasn’t getting off easy however in this. Moaning around the nipple she was sucking on when she felt Maya’s free hand moving between her legs. Finding the crotch of the Firehawk and slipping digits in side to start to firmly finger-bang the other beauty. Going in to the knuckle already, and a motion made easily smooth thanks to how wet Lilith was already just from having sucked a guy off and now playing with a fellow Siren’s tits. The redhead certainly appreciated the touch. Hips grinding against the hand to help with the motion while her own fingers stayed gripping Maya’s just as gorgeous set of breasts for further squeezing and licking.

“MMMMMM… Fuck! I’ve fucking missed this… AHHHHH!! Amazing pussy of yours, Maya!” Samuel grinned as he pumped. His muscular waist smacking off Maya’s rounded backside as she rocked back to meet him. Filling her up with every thick inch of his cock when he buried himself into her moist twat. “AHHHHHH… How the Hell I end up in… MMMMM!! Things like this, I have no fucking clue! MMMMM!!” He claimed between groans, even though he knew full well that without the power of Pandora’s Heart he wouldn’t last a minute with either of this stunners on their own. Instead, he’s wisely taking advantage of the enhanced sexual ability needed to satisfy such powerful women of the Borderlands. Getting to enjoy a choice of visual treats as part of this three-way fun. Either right down at his crotch, watching his length vanish inside of some snug, wet pussy. Or across to watch some lesbian action as the redhead slurps away on the tits of the blue-haired beauty on top of her.

“MMMMM!! Ooooooooh yeah! MMMMMM FUCK!! This… UHHHHH!! Was well worth the fucking wait!” Maya groaned out as she closed her eyes. Her long blue hair swinging back and forth. Letting herself just be bounced against Lilith from the stiff force of the pumps entering her snatch from behind she was taking. Still making sure to keep the currently powerless Siren under her pleasured as she briskly worked her fingers in and out a pussy only a fraction less damp than her own twat. “MMMMMM… SHIT!! Almost makes me wish… MMMMM!! I didn’t have a disciple… So I could just do this all fucking day!” She shamelessly admitted with a wide grin. Getting back to pushing herself against that pumping rod so that sinful smack of her body meeting the lucky hunk’s rang out around his room here on Sanctuary III. Still finger-fucking the other former Vault Hunter so she was encouraged in turn to keep sucking on her now saliva-coated tits like she was starving for a meal.

“MMMMMM...” Samuel moaned, pulling out of that wet pussy. “Disciple? You mean that weird kid?” He questioned, watching the two Sirens go at it a little more as he smiled widely, as likely any man would getting to witness such a sight.  
“H-Hey! Ava’s not weird!” Maya stated, leaning up as she looked back at him. “She’s a damn good kid, and she’s going to be a Siren one day.”  
Lilith, with reluctance, pulled off from Maya’s tits. “What’s the matter, Killer? Don’t like the rookie?”  
“Something about here… Gives me the creeps...” Samuel mused. As if he sensed a feeling of impending doom relating to Maya’s young apprentice.  
“You won’t be saying that when she’s a Siren and you’re taking orders from her!” Maya said with confidence. “Now less talk about her. You’ve got another Siren here to take care off...”

He wisely agreed to the plan. Watching as the two women changed into a new position. Now the redhead on her back with legs spread apart as he quickly got between them. Slightly kneeling to get in line with her from the angle she was at on his lower bunk. Wasting no time in being back inside the Commander of the Crimson Raiders to fill up her tight, wet pussy with a single thrust. Pumping back and forth as he moaned out and held her legs apart by the ankles to allow both a smooth entry and letting him stare down at the sight of fucking a woman who he should be taking orders from instead of fucking.

At the same time, Maya had mounted the gorgeous face of her fellow Siren. Lowing her dripping wet pussy down to those red lips as Lilith eagerly reached up to hold the thighs of the woman now on top of her. The height of the bunks making Maya lean over, reaching up and around to hold the metal between the bunks for support as she started moaning out. Lilith making her vow from earlier on true as she showed the other woman what kind of tricks she’s learned. Sliding her tongue nicely deep into that twat as she started to roam and explore. Instantly tasting the sweet juices of a member of the same sex and from the groans Lilith gave, it was clearly a familiar taste sensation. One that easily kept her going to lick away more as Maya moaned her approval.

“MMMMMM… Fuck her good, Samuel!” Maya encouraged as she moaned and smiled. Staring down to watch the cock that had just been balls deep inside of her now pumping away at another woman’s snatch to fill Lilith up sinfully. Getting to reap rewards from that banging herself as every pump the redhead took made her tongue lap away at the blue-haired beauty’s slot for a truly steamy three-way. “MMMMM… For the Commander of the Crimson Raiders… AHHHHHH! Lilith’s acting more like Moxxi than she is Roland...” She groaned out, shifting back and forth herself against Lilith’s mouth to keep the pleasure strong from the girl-on-girl element of this threesome. Her long hair swaying as she shifted her body back and forth in time with the work of the tongue pushing up into her folds.

“MMMMM… SHIT! She’s still… UHHHHH!! As tight as fucking ever!” Samuel groaned his approval without shame. Sweat starting to form over his hunky body as he pumped swiftly and deeply into a familiar piece of pussy, but one that still feels as tight and good as ever as he bangs the woman he takes direct orders from in the Crimson Raiders. Making it look right now like he’s the man in charge, as she stuffs Lilith full with his cock while she dines away on Maya’s twat like it’s second nature to her. “Not that… MMMMM! You weren’t as good either of course! AHHHHHH FUCK!!” He quickly stated, knowing better than to dare get on the bad side of a powerful Siren, even though only one of them women in front of him currently has her abilities currently. It’s not stopping him from driving swiftly in and out of Lilith’s snatch to give her the kind of fucking she can easily handle. One that he would have never been able to deliver without the aid of that sex-enhancing Relic he has equipped.

“MMMMMMPHHH!! MMMMM...” Lilith was too busy munching away on a tasty snatch to care about Siren hotness or tightness rankings. The juices from the woman on top of her coating her bright red lips and dripping slowly down her chin and off the sides of her mouth. Not full up yet as she kept darting her tongue in and out of those folds to drink down all the tasty fluids she could. Her own body shifting on the bunk bed as she jolted each time she took another thrust to the hilt from the man involved in this bisexual threesome. Lilith couldn’t of course see that cock going to work, but the feeling of her love tunnel getting filled up to the limit by him, and far from the first time either, kept her moaning away into the pussy being rubbed over her still hungry mouth and talented tongue.

“MMMMM… FUCK!! I’ve so… UHHHH!! Fucking missed this...” Maya purred, using her free hand to reach down and grope her own chest while she took the eating out from a fellow sexy Siren. That hand soon moving downward onto the other woman’s snatch that Maya was staring at almost like she was in a trance. Loving watching that fat and long prick pounding away into a woman famed for her power and battle ability. The blue-haired stunner letting her fingers dance around the sides of Lilith’s folds to enhance the pleasure. Soon centring on the clit, using a finger to circle around and then brush across the nub. Making the redhead let out a muffled moan louder than she already had been into her fellow female’s pussy. An unapologetic smile on Maya’s face as she repeated the motion again. Moaning herself from the skilled tonguing she was getting at the same time.

Eventually, Lilith pushed Maya by the ass from her face. “Fucking dirty trick there, Maya!” Lilith smirked, giving the other Siren’s rear a smack for good measure.  
“Oh? You ain’t seen nothing yet yourself, Firehawk!” Maya replied with a grin, before turning to move on top of her. Making Samuel step back as he watched the playing fun that was going on.

“...Fuck!!” Samuel exclaimed with a grin. Witnessing perhaps the hottest sixty-nine in Borderlands history as Maya got on top of Lilith. The positioning of the women allowing one of the trails of Maya’s long blue hair to hang completely off the bunk to rest on the floor as she pushed her face right between her fellow Siren’s thighs. Lilith returning the favour with a matching hunger as the two beauties went at it like this was the first time either had gotten any action in years – and according to the beauty on top, that statement appeared to be true. Muffled moans were heard as they pressed coloured lips onto the lower ones of their lesbian fuck-buddy. Tongues sliding in for savouring taste, even though Lilith has already been showing off her clear skill in eating another woman out for what already seemed like an eternity.

The two women forgot about the third player in this sexual encounter as they enjoyed eating one another out. Not purely out of lust however, but because he’d taken a moment to retrieve a bottle of lubricant that had been left over from a previous encounter he’d had with Mad Moxxi not too long ago. Applying some onto his cock before he moved around towards where Lilith had her face stuck between Maya’s thighs. Spreading the returning Siren’s butt cheeks apart before squeezing some lube out onto her tight asshole. A groan escaping the blue-haired stunner soon followed by a moan as Samuel skilfully used a finger to work the fluid into her back passage. Leaving Maya with both her lower holes getting worked over much to her groaning approval. But not quite enough to make her stop munching away on Lilith’s just as wet and tasty pussy compared to her own.

That was until Maya felt that big, thick cock sliding between her cheeks. “OH FUCK!! AHHHHHH!! MMMMMM...” She jolted back, taking his shaft into her tight passage as he began to slowly thrust. Letting her adjust to the invasion that left her groaning as her hands gripped onto the sheets of the bunk bed she was getting fucked on. Still moaning thanks to the lashing tongue work being delivered to her snatch while she got her backside filled with cock. “FUCKING SHIT!! AHHHHHH!! YES!! FUCK… MMMMM!! FUCK THAT ASS!! FUCK!!” She yelled out without any shame at all. Now actually shifting her body back and forth, working her ass along the cock being sent into her asshole. Forcing her face back down into the other woman’s crotch to resume the task of eating her out, but now struggling to have the same technique and pace that she’s getting in return. The feeling of having her ass pumped and stretched one she’s clearly not used to, but her moans showing she’s loving this sudden anal experience.

Underneath, Lilith wasn’t complaining about the mistimed licking being done now to her pussy. A wide smile as she kept her tongue stuck up into the returning Siren’s slit to keep those tasty juices flowing and coating her mouth. Her vision masked my the beauty on to of her, but knowing full well some ass tapping was going on up above. Which is she Lilith clamped her hands onto Maya’s ass, taking over the job of spreading those gorgeous cheeks apart to make the anal action that little extra sinful. Leaving her to do some thrusting of her own with her tongue to send it quickly in and out of the folds of the still powered Siren she’s clearly very familiar with when it comes to some lesbian fun.

“MMMMM!! Oh shit!! MMMMM!! So… UHHHH!! So fucking good!” Samuel stated the obvious, as he’s prone to do, between his deep moans. Staring down, watching his dick vanish into the shapely rump of Maya as Lilith gripped and spread that backside for him. Allowing not just the clear view of the action, but a nice smooth entry as he worked his inches deeper into that tight, pleasurable tunnel. His balls occasionally brushing against Lilith’s forehead as she kept eating Maya out like she’d been starved for days. His focus on driving in deep as he started to pick up the pace now that the blue-haired of the women was used to having his fat, long sock stuffed up her butt.

“AHHHHHH FUCK! FUCK YESSSSSSS!! MMMMMM!! FUCK THAT ASS!!” Again Maya pulled off from her pussy eating to unleash some dirty talk. Tossing her hair back so that the long trails of blue flung back, and rather impressively Samuel was able to grab onto both strands with his hands. Grinning, he started tugging. Making her jolt into his cock roughly so the slap of her ass hitting his crotch rang out while he fucked that booty nice and deep. Leaving her groaning in delight as she allowed herself to be rag-dolled against his cock and the face of Lilith underneath her. “FUCK!! FUCK YES!! CUMMING! G-GONNA… OH FUCK!! CUM!! YESSSSSS!!” She squealed out. Eyes rolling upward and a wide smile on her sweat-coated face as she suddenly came. Leaving Lilith almost almost gargling as a fresh wave of juices was sent flooding into her hungry mouth. The redhead gulping down as much as she could, but plenty of it cascaded down the sides of her mouth to drip along her chin, neck and onto the sheets of the bottom bunk they were fucking on.

“UHHHHH!! SHIT!!” Samuel grunted, continuing to tap that ass as he made sure, along with Lilith, that Maya had an orgasm to remember as he kept pulling on her long blue hair like he was revving up a Cyclone. Making sure she jolted back into his rod until her moans started to finally subside. Letting go of her hair to leave her slumping on top of her fellow Siren for a moment. Getting rolled off as Lilith shifted off from the bunk as even in her own sweaty state, she wasn’t quite finished yet.

“...’Sup?” Lilith grinned, grabbing the lube bottle off the floor before with a sense of urgency applying some to her fingers. Turning around and bending over standing as she pushed the digits into her own backside. Finger fucking her ass and getting herself lubed up, making it clear what she wanted as she tossed the packet carelessly aside, and spread her cheeks with a wide grin case over her shoulder.

“I think I know...” He grinned, thankful again that Pandora’s Heart allows him to survive the tightness of one stunning ass before getting a piece of another equally sexy, if not even more so, backside. Pushing his cock into her asshole, they both moaned out when greedily she shoved herself back with a grunt to force his length deep into her. Rocking back on her heels to meet the thrusts as she got her ass fucked. Her tits bouncing underneath her as she moaned out. Feeling her back passage being wonderfully stretched by that familiar cock. The currently powerless Siren looking more suited for a XXX-Rated ECHOnet video than being the leader of a resistance movement as she took a big, fat cock between her rounded ass cheeks.

“FUCK!! MMMMMM!! FUCK YES, SAMUEL! FUCK THAT ASS!! AHHHHH!! YOU FUCKING STUD!! MMMMMM!!” She begged even as she got exactly that. Keeping her ass spread apart so that cock could slide in nice and deep with a quick, smooth and firm motion. Like her back passage was all too familiar with the size of this invading member. Showing no care about the fact this cock had just been balls deep inside of another woman. “UHHHH!! D-DEEPER! COME ON, MOTHERFUCKER!! FUCK THAT ASS!! MMMMMM!! FUCK… FUCK ME!!” She groaned out as the sweat dripped off her gorgeous body. Strands of red hair sticking to that pretty face as she stayed staring over her shoulder at the man she should be giving orders to as the Commander of the Crimson Raiders. Instead of being banged up the ass by a man who should be at the bottom of the command chain.

If Lilith thought that her ass being filled up felt good, then she got it turned up to another level when Maya returned to the fun. Inviting herself to kneel beside the other two as she clamped her hand between the redhead’s thighs. Stuffing fingers deep into Lilith’s soaking crotch to make her arch and toss her head back with a moan of delight. Maya grinning as she gave Samuel a wink before starting to briskly finger bang the other Siren’s pussy. The sloppy sound of squelching juices being heard along with the moans and the clap of Lilith’s ass meeting the crotch of the man standing behind her. Lilith left gritting her teeth, trying to keep focus and staying bent over in position as she now took a double teaming. 

Samuel himself was sweating hard, having used plenty of energy and then some to try and satisfy two horny Sirens at the same time. A task that would have been impossible for him if not for the boosts granted by Pandora’s Heart. His chest heaving as he steadily worked his dick in and out of that tight, shapely ass of one of the most feared Vault Hunters of all time. Keeping her ass jiggling each time he delivered a balls deep thrust to fill her up and keep her moaning. Her cries of delight of course amplified by the finger fucking that Maya was delivering to her at the same time that made this threesome all the more hotter to be a part of. A grin plastered on his own handsome face knowing how lucky he was to be the one to make both of these beauties behave in such a wild, sex-drunk fashion.

“FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUUUUUUCKK!!” Not exactly poetic, but fitting for the moment from Lilith as she came hard all over Maya’s fingers. Her ass clamping around Samuel’s cock to leave him groaning in delight at the intense feeling. Similar to her fellow Siren, the redhead’s eyes were staring upward as a lazy but satisfied smile rested on her still juices-coated lips. Her own snatch leaving Maya’s digits soaked as the fluids dripped down her wrist and all the way onto the blue tattoos on the arm. “UHHHHH… FUCK… MMMMM!!” Lilith purred in pleasure, jolting as she took another couple of thrusts between her cheeks before the man behind her pulled out to leave her asshole gaping sinfully. Maya soon following suit, pulling her soaked fingers out with a squelch to make Lilith groan. But before Lilith could stumble, Maya actually reached up and pulled the other woman down so both of them could kneel.

Just as well, as Samuel began furiously stroking his shaft. Aiming it as the sexy sight of two grinning, already sweat-soaked Sirens staring up at him. Their grins and licks of coloured lips more than enough to set him off as he pulsed. Groaning with a tilt of the head as he started to unload. The first shots of hot spunk landing onto Lilith’s facial features, some catching into her flaming red hair as her cheeks and nose got a covering. Then moving to let Maya take a few blasts to make her groan  
as her lips and cheek took the splattering. Pumping himself dry as he switched between the two so both got a sampling of his seed to leave their faces more than generously coated. Making it look like they’d been finished off on by a group of men rather than the one (secretly powered) hunk as both beauties got a glazing from his dick.

“Mmmmmm… Fuck… Yeah, I’ve fucking missed this...” Maya said with a low moan. Reaching up to wipe spunk away from her eyes before greedily popping the collected jizz into her mouth to swallow it down.  
“Yeah, he’s a good moral booster to have around, right?” Lilith said with a smirk. “Nice job, Killer. I really needed that.” She added, looking up before she moved to stand.  
“Heh… My pleasure as always.” Samuel said as he grinned. “So totally beats getting shot at!”  
“You still say that? Guess some things never change...” Maya commented as she stood up as well. “Guess we’d better get cleaned up.”  
“Of course...” Lilith turned her gaze to the other woman. Grabbing her by the waist to pull her in, before she ran her tongue up Maya’s cheek to steal the spunk off of her.  
“...Oh yeah, we’ll clean up!” Maya grinned, before returning the favour with a lick of her own and a groan to match.

Samuel just stood and grinned. Using the distraction to unequip Pandora’s Heart to be on the safe side as the two Sirens finished up. Thinking that even with all the trouble and war going on with the Children of the Vault that getting the chance to screw two stunning women at the same time meant that things couldn’t be all that bad. With Maya back in the Raiders and allies in Atlas, the tide of the war was starting to turn.

...Then why did he have a sense of impending doom about Maya and her disciple?

* * *

While I'm not accepting requests or suggestions for stories, feel free to leave any feedback as a review to this story or via e-mail. Thanks for reading!


	16. 16 - Moze

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, places, universe, etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. I do not own any of the characters etc referenced in this story. I am making no money as the result of writing this story. All characters are 18 years or older in this story.

Featuring: Moze (Borderlands 3)

Borderlands: Pandora's Heart Part 16

A Borderlands video game erotic story

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, Oral.

* * * 

“Wouldn’t want to be in charge of redecorating this place...” Samuel remarked, poking at the tear left in a lavish painting hanging on the wall at Jacobs Manor of one of Wainwright’s ancestors. The bullet holes left in the artwork, wall and the rest of the room the remains of the war between the Children of the Vault and Jacobs’ supporters alongside the Crimson Raiders. Countless amounts of damage done to this building and the planet of Eden-6 as a whole. While the battle here against Aurelia Hammerlock had been won, the war across the galaxies was far from over.

“Hey! Someone out there to pass me a damn wrench here, or what??” A female voice down a corridor yelled out. Spooking Samuel to dust off his constantly it seemed dirty attire before he headed down the way. Following the sounds of grunting and metal clanging.

Entering a room usually reserved for ballroom dancing, it seemed more like a mech lab with oil splattered everywhere, stray nuts and bolts across the floor, and tables on the verge of collapse from heavy metal parts resting on it. The main centrepiece being the feared Iron Bear mech in mid-service and seeing an arm stretching out trying to grab a wrench, it was no surprise who would be under the machine.

“Here you go, Moze.” Samuel said, kneeling down to scoop up the wrench and pop it into her hand. “Not sure what made more of a mess around here. You fixing up your mech here, or those COV creeps with all their awful spray paint.”  
“Ha! Funny, Samuel!” Moze yelled from under the machine, before the sound of bolts being twisted back into place were heard. “If you saw how much ass me and Iron Bear were kicking out there today you’d know the answer.”  
“Oh, I heard it even from the ‘Guest House’...” He replied, moving back as after a few more twists she pushed herself out from under her mech. Frowning for a moment as he looked over at the parts table to distract himself

Moze, the Gunner class Vault Hunter got up to her feet. Clad in the familiar military-style attire expected of a former Vladof army Gunner First Class. A black, zipped jacket with a heavy, metallic shoulder pad. Olive green pants with a thick utility belt with spare bullets and equipment holsters. All of it fitting perfectly to her toned, athletic frame and topped off with a bullet-strapped helmet on her short, brown haired head to go with the black ‘war paint’ stripes under her eyes.

“Hey! Chin up, rookie.” Moze said, smacking his arm to snap him out of his thoughts. “We ain’t dead yet, and there’s plenty of those COV bastards to use as target practice.” She added confidently as she grabbed a cloth to wipe the oil off her fingerless gloved hands.  
“Yeah, true...” Samuel agreed, but not completely cheered up. “It just… Sucks, you know? First we lose Maya, then we ended up having to take out Hammerlock’s sister. Not that I guess she was really close to us in the first place, but still...”  
“Yeah, I get it kid. War fucking sucks.” Moze said with a grunt of annoyance, showing she knows it all too well. “I went through a bullshit contract, having to fight ever battle from each side of the six galaxies. Only to be sent on a fucking suicide mission that killed my entire squad.”  
Samuel blinked, stunned into silence by both her brutal honesty and what she’s had to go through. “Uhhhh… Y-Yeah, you’ve had it worse then me then. Way worse.” He offered.  
“Nah, it ain’t like that.” Moze stated, coming back over, giving Samuel a punch in the shoulder than while light, still made her buck backwards. “What I’m getting at is that you’ve been through bullshit losing Maya. I’ve been through bullshit, and everyone does. With this crazy cult stuff? We’ve got at least a shot of ending some bullshit for while before the next comes along. That? That sounds like a war damn worth fighting for.”

“Huh. Yeah, you’re right.” Samuel said, nodding his head. “Thanks, Moze. I needed that.”  
“No problem, soldier.” Moze replied, putting her hands on her waist. “So, we gonna fuck now or what?”  
“I, uh…” Samuel blinked, processing the sudden, blunt request. “Fuck yes! I mean, yeah, sure, if you want...” He said.  
“Good! A day of making freaks super dead gets a woman all worked up!” She smirked, turning to head towards the side doors of the room. “Been hearing about this ‘Stud of Sanctuary’ nickname of yours. Kinda offended you’ve been making me wait...” She added over her shoulder. “And don’t give me no ‘saving the best until last’ crap either! Lucky for you, there’s at least one solid looking bed around here the COV didn’t manage to shoot up or… Well, you don’t wanna know.”  
“O-On my way!” Samuel said. Quickly equipping the Pandora’s Heart Relic that he knew he’d need in order to fuck with such a stunning, tough as nails beauty, before he hurried to catch up with her.

* * *

Taking command of a spacious guest room and its King Size with posts bed, clothes were scattered across the floor while the Crimson Raiders members went at it with a steamy sixty-nine to kick of their fun. Moze, with just her signature helmet still on her head, was naturally on top, bobbing away on the long, fat cock of the fully naked Samuel underneath her. Not even using hands to grip his length as she just let her surprisingly soft lips run back and forth along his thickness. Making herself lustfully groan as his inches slipped past her mouth to explore her throat, making her sinfully gag but showing her tough nature she didn’t ease up for a moment as she sucked away.

“Mmmmmphhh… Mmmmmm!!” Samuel moaned into her twat as his hands roamed over her toned and nicely rounded backside. His mouth clamped onto her folds as his tongue ran across and around her entrance to already taste forming juices. Feeling the pleasure from the Gunner’s mouth working briskly up and down his pole, and returning the favour with tongue work of his own. Already getting his lips coated from her sweetness as he made her groan around his man-meat. Smiling into her as she pushed her crotch back into his handsome face for a demand without words to get his tongue into her. A command he was all too happy to comply with.

“Mmmmmmm! Gahhhhh… Mmmmmm...” The gorgeous Vault Hunter moaned, feeling his tongue sliding into her slot to probe and explore, giving a glance back with a sexy smirk around his shaft before she went back to slurping away onto him. Making the saliva drip down to his balls as she worked back and forth with the skill more expected of a porn star than an army corps veteran. Her eyes closing to both focus on this oral task as well as enjoy some likely long overdue pleasure from the hunk she’s on top of. Working her gorgeous frame against his desirable body as her perky tits glided over him for a bonus sensation as she rubbed her snatch into his hungry mouth. That husky gagging sound escaping from her once again as she plunged her face down onto his impressive weapon to show it’s not just mechs or guns that she can handle well.

“MMMMM!! Mmmmmpphhh!! MMMMM...” His tongue was deep into her, tasting the juices and drinking them eagerly down as his face was buried into her. Hands groping her butt cheeks while his tongue lashed around inside her tunnel to make the beauty on top of him keep letting out those muffled moans in between her gagging from the repeated deep throating. His skilled technique partly from him living up the somewhat reluctant nickname of the Stud of Sanctuary that’s been award to him. But mostly thanks to the sex-enhancing Relic that he secretly had equipped. Allowing him to work over her wet folds quickly and repeatedly as that pussy gets rubbed over his mouth in a firm, needy fashion.

“GAAHHHHHH!! HHHHHLLLLKKK!! GAHHHHHHRRRKKKK!!” Saliva was cascading down his fuck-stick now from the harsh gagging. Moze putting herself through a battle as she plunges her face right down to make her nose press into his balls. Filling up her throat with his delicious cock while her moans vibrated around his size. “MMMMMMPHHHH!! HRRRRRLLLL… GAHHHHHH!!” Even as her eyes watered up she didn’t stop, going back to the hard rhythm of face fucking herself on this man’s cock. The tears making her warpaint smear and run for an added visual treat. As if the feeling of her warm, wet mouth sliding up and down over his length wasn’t enough. Her short hair swaying as she worked her oral hole deeply along that fat cock in a motion that would easily finish off even an experienced war general in under a minute.

Lifting her head away from his crotch, Moze let out a long moan as she gazed back with approval. “Fuck yeah… You ain’t no fucking rookie at this, that’s for sure!” She stated the obvious as she shifted forward to take her pussy away from his tongue.  
“Not to brag or anything, but I haven’t heard any complaints yet.” Samuel replied with a grin, watching her move into the next position.  
“Oh? Get a girl to slobber over you and suddenly you’re a cocky bastard, huh?” She smiled back, moving to straddle his cock as she faced him, placing hands on his chest. “Let’s see if you can handle this… It’s not just Iron Bear that I enjoy riding!” She warned, reaching down to line his cock up with her more than just warmed up snatch.

“MMMMM!” He moaned out in time with her as she sunk down, bringing his cock deeply into her slot with just the first motion, and not stopping there either. Getting right to work as she started to bounce on his pole with this cowgirl position. Their moans now echoing around this room in the Jacobs Mansion that they’ve taken over to become their personal sex den. “I can… MMMMM!! See that you know how to ride!” Samuel stated the obvious, watching her body go to work as his cock vanished up into her before a few inches reappeared as she lifted upward, before dropping straight down to already make the smack of their bodies connecting ring out. The tough as nails beauty showing she was more than capable of getting wild outside of a battlefield as she already broke into the steady, smooth motion on his long, fat cock.

“MMMMMM FUCK!! Damn… AHHHHH!! Damn right I fucking can!” She moaned with a wide smile. Her nails teasingly running over his chest before she took a moment to readjust her helmet still sitting on her head as she bounced away onto him. Taking his length nice and deep into her wetness and despite how tight she was, she was showing a Size Queen nature to her with how easily she was taking all that thick dick up into herself. “MMMMM!! I’ve never quit a battle yet… War or otherwise!!” She bragged between her moans. Groaning out when she drove down and connected with his crotch to fill herself up with his member. Staring down with a sinful lick of her lips, shamelessly enjoying this no-strings-attached encounter with a fellow Crimson Raider as her moans and how wet her twat is all around him further proved.

He didn’t even need to lift a finger. Letting the stunning Gunner class Vault Hunter ride away onto his pole as she was likely scratching an itch rarely taken care of for a woman more used to the battlefield than the bedroom. And yet, she was showing off the sort of sexual ability more expected from a Brothel worker than a war veteran. He wasn’t going to complain of course. His moans showing how much he was loving how her snug, moist love tunnel was shifting up and then swiftly back down onto his cock. If it wasn’t for Pandora’s Heart boosting his sex drive and stamina, he wouldn’t have lasted a minute much like other men in this position. He could thank the Relic, once again, for allowing him to not just enjoy this red hot encounter but help give her the kind of fuck she and her smoking hot body truly deserve.

“MMMMMM!! Oh yeah! You fucking like that, huh rookie??” Moze grinned again, looking down as she brought her bounces to a stop. Teasing him as she leaned forward, pressing her perky, rounded tits against his toned chest. Allowing her to grind her snatch down onto his crotch to easily keep them both moaning. “I bet a dirty soldier like you loves taking orders… MMMMM! From a horny bitch like me...” She added to keep the dirty talk coming before she leaned back up to fully mount him once again. “Then you’d better earn your keep if you want to really screw me! Come on! Give me that fucking dick!!” She demanded, resuming her bounces to make that smack of her body connecting with his sound out once again. 

“Yes, Ma’am!!” He smiled, giving a quick salute before he did as ordered. Thrusting up, meeting her downward motion so he could stuff her nice and deep much to her moaning delight as her eyes closed and head tilted back. Almost threatening to make her helmet fall off as she took the extra level of pleasure from not being fucked by the cock she’d already been bouncing away wildly on. Her tits jiggling nicely in time with the jolting she was now doing. Her fingers almost threatening to scratch over his skin as her hands roamed. Her pace still brisk and firm, but the pleasure enhanced as each time she dropped down his rock pumped straight up to send his balls slapping into the bottom of her pussy.

“MMMMM YEAH!! OH FUCK!! MMMMMM!!” Her eyes were half-closed and lustful for another stare down at her sudden lover. Licking the top of her teeth as her toned, athletic body shifted up and down like a lift powered into overdrive. Sweat starting to form over her and further make the dark stripes of war paint smear under her eyes. The least of her worries right now as she kept her wet snatch raising and lowering on that pistoning rod underneath her. “AHHHHHH… FUCK!! If only… MMMMM!! Every fucking debrief I had ended up like this!! MMMMM!!” She said between groans as she perfectly matched his pace and timing. Ensuring the slap of her meeting those stiff pumps echoed around the Guest Room they’d taken over. Strands of her short brown hair poking out at the front of her helmet falling out of place from the wild pace she’s been keeping up since the start of this cowgirl position. Just showing how much she’s clearly been needing a good time over and above the ongoing battles she’s been a part of.

“MMMMMM… Oh yeah… You’ve been living up to that codename of yours, Stud...” Moze said with an approving tone. Groaning as she lifted herself up and off from his shaft in order to dismount.  
“I’m still, ah, getting used to that nickname to be quite honest...” Samuel admitted.  
“You should take it, kid. Use what works.” She gave him a smirk as she went onto her hands and knees on the bed. “Take me for example. Would you rather keep introducing yourself each time as Moserah Hayussinian Yan-Lun al-Amir Andreyevna? Or just go with Moze?”  
“I… Y-yeah, let’s stick with Moze.” He wisely agreed for time’s sake as he moved up behind her.

“Yep, I knew you were a smart one...” She teased, looking back over her shoulder. Soon moaning again when that big cock slotted right in past her slick folds with a single motion so his crotch was once again pressed into her nicely rounded backside. Now from behind in this classic doggy style position as he took a hold of her hips and started to thrust. “MMMMM… And fucking good… AHHHHH FUCK!! Good fuck too! MMMMM!!” She moaned out, eyes once again going half-closed with desire and approval. Already her body working to meet his motion. Shifting sharply back to get that smack of skin hitting skin ringing out as she pushed her snatch back onto his incoming cock. Even in a position that the one behind her should be in charge of, she was still making sure she was in sinful command of this sexual ‘mission’ as she rocked back and forth to make her hair sway and her helmet shift slightly on her head.

As anyone would be in his position, he was more than happy to let the stunning Gunner keep a hold of the reigns. After all, all he had to do was just do as ordered and he’d get plenty of pleasure. Just like right now, as he got to experience her tight, wet snatch gliding swiftly and smoothly along his manhood as she pushed back with power and desire onto his rod. Hell, with how rough she was going at him to make them both moan out he probably afford to ease off the gas himself a little. Instead, and quite wisely considering how obviously worked up and into this she is, he kept stiffly thrusting into her snatch to fill her up deep. Making her rounded butt cheeks jiggle with every contact as they met his crotch again and again. 

“AHHHHHH FUCK!! FUCK!! MMMMM… OH FUCK!! MMMMM!!” Hardly poetic, but more than fitting for the occasion as Moze groaned out lustfully over and over. Still looking back over her shoulder at the man she was ramming herself back onto, while he plunged into her twat balls deep into her tightness. The woman famed for piloting her Iron Bear mech acting rather machine-like with how perfectly timed, paced and stiff her shifting motion was to meet his equally hard pumps. “OH SHIT!! MMMMMM… That’s… UHHHH!! That’s the fucking shit, right there! FUUUUUCKK!!” She gasped out. Her hands gripping the bed sheets tightly as she continued to rock back and forth like a woman possessed. Sweat starting to drip off her nose as the pace took its toll on her. Yet refusing to ease off the wild tempo of this sexual encounter. Gritting her teeth as she refused to give up just yet. Wanting to drag out and enjoy as much of this banging as she possibly could, and getting no complaints from the hunk behind her either.

“MMMMMM… Glad… AHHHHH… I’ve lived up to the mission brief! MMMMMM FUCK!!” He joked, playing off her military background as he continued to groan and thrust into that snatch being pushed back into his length. The sweat easily forming over his desirably body as well from the effort needed to try and give this hardened stunner the kind of action she can clearly take but has rarely, if ever from the current state of her, ever gotten. However, with his experience in having gotten to pound many Vault Hunters before in the past he could tell he’d need to change tactics to ensure she got hers in this encounter. “But I’m afraid… MMMMM!! I’m gonna have to change the mission objective here...” He said between his moans. Reaching forward and catching her by surprise. Grabbing one arm and then the other, pulling back so she was made to still kneel on the bed but now her upper body suspended above the sheets as he rammed his cock hard into her needy slot.

“AHHHHHHHH FUCK YESSSSSSSSSS MMMMMMM!!” Her eyes fluttered close and her mouth hung open, almost drooling with delight as the woman so used to giving orders got triggered sinfully by losing her control of this banging. Her pussy tightening in reflex while her body shuddered on his cock. Groaning as her arms were pulled back, keeping her in place to jolt forward each time his rod slammed home into her love tunnel. “FUCK! FUCK!! FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUCK AHHHHHHH!!” Now she couldn’t even push back and command the pace like she was used to, and a part of her loved that so much she lost herself in the erotic moment. Her head hanging down, but helmet barely managing to say on her as she groaned out and the sweat dripped to further stain the sheets of the grand bed they’d been fucking on.

Without ceremony, Moze came hard on that pistoning cock. Her teeth clenched and eyes half-opened to show they were staring upward in delight. A flood of juices flowing over that long, fat cock driving her wild and soon dripping down to make even more of a mess on the bedsheets. All she could do was rock forward and take it, held in place by the grip on her wrists as she took the pounding she’d likely been hoping for since the start of it. A fact proven by when he pulled out of her well fucked hole she groaned out, soon collapsing onto the sheets once he released her and she squirmed for a moment in the blissful afterglow of an intense orgasm to remember.

“You… You OK there, Moze?” Samuel questioned, moving over the bed and placing a hand on her shoulder to check he hadn’t over fucked her.  
The question was answered when she gripped his wrist. Sitting up for a moment as she glared at him with a flaming desire. “Fuck. My. Face.” She demanded, before already deciding the position for him as she rolled towards the edge of the bed. Her arms going back and down, pressing onto the top of her helmet so in this upside down position with her head hanging off it, she kept her helmet in place.

“Yes, Ma’am!” He grinned, happily accepting the order as he moved into position in front of that gorgeous, already covered in sweat face of hers. Her mouth already open to accept his weapon so he stepped in and groaned as her lips sealed around his tool as she sneaked in a couple of slurps before he got to work. Thrusting stiffly and quickly, feeling his own limit not too far away, so he didn’t plan on holding back. Figuring that was likely what she was wanting anyway as she held herself in place to take the face fucking. Allowing him to enjoy staring down and seeing that pretty face as his crotch moved back and forth towards her to leave him moaning out.

“HHHHRRRRKKK!! MMMMMMPHH!! GAHHHHHH!!” Her gagging started off again between muffled groans. Her eyes closing not just from the feeling of her throat being filled up again, but as her saliva began seeping out from over her lips once again like at the start of this encounter. Her war paint soon becoming further ruined to the point of almost entirely being rubbed off from the saliva dripping down her face. Seeping over her closed eyes and trickling under the rim of her helmet to become matted into her short, brown hair. “MMMMMM… HHHHHLLLKK!! GAHHHHHH HHHHRRRKK!!” She groaned and choked, but never once made a move to stop. Seemingly wanting to keep the sinful sight of her helmet still being on there as an element of this face-fuck. Certainly making her look far removed from the tough and hard military veteran she is as she took that pistoning cock between her lips. As if the sight of her sweat-covered, naked body and the juices trickling down her inner thighs weren’t enough already.

“MMMM!! FUCK!! Oh shit… MMMMM!!” Samuel grunted as he felt his cock start to pulse inside of her snug, wet throat as he pumped in and out of her still welcoming oral hole even after this second round of oral punishment that she’s very willingly taking part of. His own frame shining from the sweat to show how much effort he’d put into giving her the high level of sex the former Vladof First Class Gunner needed. “UHHHH!!! MMMMM… Not gonna… MMMM!! Last long, Moze!” He warned as he moaned but kept on pumping. He knew she’d feel his rod throbbing as it passed in and out of her oral tunnel, but he didn’t plan on easing up. Sending his balls smacking into her face and brushing occasionally against the edge of her helmet as he groaned out. Staring down to watch his rod vanish into her mouth and make her throat bulge. If not for that headgear she’d resemble a veteran deep throat pornstar instead of the army heroine she used to be.

Of course, she didn’t want him to stop and he didn’t plan on it either. Resulting in the inevitable conclusion as he let out a deep grunt. Unloading into her throat and making her choke again as she had to quickly gulp down his seed, without getting even a taste of the first shots. So much of a load however that it soon splattered up and her mouth soon became filled up. Now not just saliva seeping out past her lips, but thick cum too to ooze down her gorgeous face as she tried but failed to greedily swallow his jizz down. In fact, he couldn’t help but pull completely out as he stroked off. Sending shots of his oversized load (another benefit of having Pandora’s Heart equipped) not just to splash over her face to go with the spit and tears already there, but shooting onto her helmet as well to drip down for a fitting branding to complete the sexual mission she’d commanded. Even if in such a cum-covered finished she more resembled a woman who’d been dominated rather than calling the sinful shots of this all.

“O-Objective, fucking completed...” Moze almost purred with a wide smile. Licking her lips for another taste of his seed before she rolled over in order to sit up on the bed. Letting go of her helmet so it stayed naturally on her head. Or at least as naturally as headgear dripping with cum much like the rest of her face can be.  
“Heh… I’ll say!” Samuel said, giving her a big salute and a smile to match. “Glad to be of service, commander...” He said, playing along with her dirty talk and military references.

“Ah, you two are done fornicating in there, are you?” The prim, proper and posh voice of Sir Hammerlock called out from behind the door.  
The two in the room quickly jumped back. “H-Hammerlock??” Samuel questioned, instantly covering his crotch up even though the door hadn’t opened.   
“I didn’t want to disturb you, that’s all. And the fact that heterosexual intercourse doesn’t exactly interest me as I’m sure you understand… But Wainwright says a pack of those vile creatures called the COV are on the prowl outside the grounds. If it’s not too much trouble, perhaps you’d like to join in the hunt?”  
“ETA – Two minutes!” Moze called out, suddenly rushing to grab her clothes. Not looking too worried about the spunk still on her.  
“Splendid! And, uh, Samuel?” Hammerlock added through the door. “If you ever decide to, play for the other side as they say? Do give myself or Wainwright an ECHO message...” He said, and sounding as serious as ever with it.  
“...That’s… I’m taking that as a compliment.” Samuel said, scratching his head before he decided to similarly get his clothing back on. Making especially sure to not leave Pandora’s Heart equipped around the Mansion. With no offence intended, of course. “Yeah… Let’s go with compliment...”

* * *

While I'm not currently accepting requests or suggestions for stories, feel free to leave any feedback etc as a comment on this story or via e-mail. Thanks for reading!


	17. 17 - Tina (Borderlands 3)

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, places, universe, etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. I do not own any of the characters etc referenced in this story. I am making no money as the result of writing this story. All characters are 18 years or older in this story.

Featuring: Tina (Borderlands 3)

Borderlands: Pandora's Heart Part 17

A Borderlands video game erotic story

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, Oral.

* * * 

The Technical drove though the dusty tunnel, pulling in to the side road and heading through the seemingly undefended gate into a small settlement of sorts, fenced off with some buildings. The big sign at the side of the gate reading ‘BOOMTOWN’ in scrawled paint and contrasting drawings of bombs and bunny rabbit heads. Although there was one driver of the Technical, there were no other passengers and the back of the truck the flatbed was packed with unknown items. All covered up by heavily secured cloth and several straps to keep it all in place. 

The truck parked up into some open space at the side of one of the buildings before Samuel, the long suffering Crimson Raider and able enough hand for the Vault Hunters and Commander Lilith stepped out. Wiping sweat off his forehead as he walked along the truck. Briefly lifting up the sheeting, and peering in. Seeing that an old Underdome sticker he’d used had slipped off, revealing the Hyperion logo underneath so he quickly reattached it in place to disguise likely stolen technology. Clipping the sheets back in place before he stepped back to stretch.

“Gonna take a couple trips to get this stuff back up to Sanctuary III...” Samuel said out loud to himself before he moved back to the door. Pulling out a Rakk Ale he’d stashed in the pocket. “But if this all works out, then it will be so, so worth it.” He noted, before pulling out a pistol from his holster and using the little view-sight at the end of the barrel as a bottle opener to pop open the lid.

At least, he planned to take a sip of a well deserved drink. Until he head the clinking of something else, and saw a grenade slowly bouncing towards him with dangerous intent. And paint job of bunnies on it. Thinking fast, he threw his bottle at it and against all probability the smashed bottle managed to make the grenade bounce the other direction as it soon exploded. 

“SHIT!!” Samuel exclaimed as he rushed away from the vehicle and its cargo, soon attracting more bouncing weapons of death in his direction as he outran them. Explosions going off behind him as he dodged around in almost a circle, looking up to see them coming out of a window from one of the Boomtown buildings. Taking a new risk as he dashed into that ramshackle building and slammed the door behind him. Taking deep, worried breaths as he pulled out his gun, ready for a showdown. 

“YOU JERKBUTT!!” Tina, the now all grown up and far from Tiny (but still extremely insane and dangerous), explosives expert of the Crimson Raiders dropped down from the upper floor to the ground in front of Samuel. The leader of the ‘B-Team’ of Raiders was clad in pants with a thick belt with a bomb pouch at the back and side, and a bunny ‘toy’ at her other hip. Metal body armour up top with a chunky yellow ‘spiked’ shoulder pad, and a bunny ears headpiece with a bunny-style Psycho mask at the side of her blonde with pink tips at the back hair. Her footwear and socks mismatched and pants legs deliberately tied to different legs to fit each type of footwear.

“Jerkhead! Jerkface! Mega Jerk! Double Jerk! MEGA JERK!!” Tina yelled in her angry voice as she stormed forward. The smaller woman looking up at the confused and worried man with clear rage as she put hands on her slim hips. “You… I thought you were one of the good ones… A real chocolate chip! But you?? You… You’re a RAISIN!!” She snapped with a glare and a pout.

An awkward silence following as Samuel didn’t know how to react to the unpredictable beauty. “Uhhhhhh… I’m sorry?” Samuel offered.  
“Oh, I see. Sorry, is it?” Tina used a sing song voice as she backed away. “The loyal footsoldier of the Crimson Raiders believes that just showing up and saying sorry will be enough to get back into the good graces of the Queen of Boomtown, does it?” She now spoke in an over the top, regal voice before turning to glare again as she stomped her foot. “NOT GOOD ENOUGH BUSTER!! Sorry ain’t gonna cut it for what you did to me!! Y-You… You were always one of the nice ones… AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!!” The unhinged woman switched between sounding like she was going to cry and then to that intimidating yelling.  
“What did I do?!?” Samuel threw his hands up, completely confused by this all.  
“YOU DIDN’T ATTEND MY WEDDING, YOU JERKHEADBUTTHEADJERK!!” She yelled.

“...W-Wedding?” Samuel tilted his head a little, staring now in disbelief. “You mean the fake wedding you pulled to round up your exes to kill them and rake in the money from their gifts for yourself?” He recounted, having heard about that incident but not being a part of it.  
“It. Still. Counts.” Tina claimed, hands on her hips again like she couldn’t believe Samuel didn’t understand why she was so upset about him not attending her fake wedding. “And. You. Did. Not. Show. Up. At. My! WEDDING!!” She yelled. Her left eye briefly looking out to side due to her intermittent exotropia as she talked.  
“But it wasn’t even a real wedding!” Samuel pointed out as he stepped forward.  
“THAT’S NOT THE POINT!!” Tina yelled back in her crazed fashion.  
“You held it on another planet!” He continued to poke holes through her argument.  
“Irrelevant!” She claimed.  
“You sent me an invite a month after it happened.” Samuel sighed, growing a little tired of this conversation that was clearly one sided.  
“Not my fault that Mordy-Mom was slacking of sending my mail out.” Tina brushed off the claim, once again standing right in front of him. 

“OK! OK… So I, uh, missed the wedding. What do you want from me? A late, make-up Wedding present?” He questioned, looking back at her pretty and certainly now very legal face compared to when he’d first joined the Raiders many years ago.  
“Hmmmmph!” Tina refused to answer verbally, but gave him a little lingering look that seemed to indicate that he was on the right track with this.  
“OK… So what can I give a young, single woman who loves explosions and random hip-hop slang...” Samuel mused out loud, rubbing his cheek for a moment thoughtfully. With her back turned to him, Samuel found his often lusty mind looking down at her modest, cutely rounded butt. “Hmmmm...” He stepped back, quickly but silently bringing up his equipment menu. Equipping that mysterious Pandora’s Heart relic to boost his sexual ability and desirability, before closing the menu up. “Well, Tina...” He stepped forward, placing a hand confidently (even as a risk with how unpredictable this woman is) on her clear shoulder. “Maybe I can give you a gift that’s more of the ‘banging’ kind than the ‘boom’ you’re used to?” He said with a cheesy line and a far from subtle tone to match.  
“...Playa?” She slowly looked back over her shoulder with a little sly smile. “You ain’t bein’ a chocolate chip yet, sucka… But yo’ fine ass just upgraded from bein’ a stink’ raisin.” Tina said with a slight lick of the upper lip.

Before he knew what was happening, she’d suddenly turned around and shoved him into the nearest wall. Dropping down to a squat in front of him and reaching up to quickly undo his equipment belt. “I mean, seriously girl? How many hints does a girl gotta drop before you start askin’ for a fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine ride with dis fine momma?” Tina asked in her unusual inner-city, hip-hop speech pattern.   
“I, uh… Guess I misread the signs?” He offered with confusion. Not seeing how her threatening his life with live grenades equalled trying to get a hook up.  
“Damn straight you did, sucka! Now shut dem flaps of yours. Let old suga’ momma Tina take care of dis big old pimp cane I heard yo’ sexy ass be packin’.” She said, as she pulled down his pants along with his boxers.

Her eyes widening, even with the brief left eye looking to the size lazily for a moment, with approval and pleasant surprise as his hardening, long and thick cock. “Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn girl!!” She grinned as her gloved hands took a hold of him. “You got a licence for this lethal weapon of yours?” She commented as she stroked back and forth along his size, getting him full hard as she looked up. “I dare say a weapon of this vast size belongs more on a tank good Sir than cruelly contained within thy trousers.” She added in her odd British royalty tone.  
“Uhhhhh… I’ve had no complaints yet!” Samuel said with a little smile. Proof of that being all the previous conquests he’s had across the Borderlands including a couple of Sirens.  
“Yeah, I heard. It’s like the worst kept secret of the Raiders that you’re the village bike. Every girl’s taken a good hard ride.” She noted with a smirk. “Now shut that pretty mouth of yours up. Lemmie show you what a competitor of the Sex Olympics of Eroticon 6 can do...”

Before he could question if that even was a thing, Tina opened her mouth and took his shaft inside with a hungry groan. Wrapping her surprisingly full and soft lips around his meaty pole as she pushed downward. Groaning as one hand stayed at the base of his cock to hold him in place. The other gripping the bottom of his shift as she lifted her blonde haired head back up. Staring up as she started to slurp with a smooth, steady motion to at least prove already she was no novice when it came to sucking dick. Even managing a wild flick of the tongue against his underside as she took his fuck-stick in and out of her oral hole.

“Mmmmmm… Damn! Tina… Fuck that’s good...” He stated the obvious as he stared down at that gorgeous face sliding up and down along the top half of his pole with ease. Her bunny ears flopping slightly from the already energetic motion the unpredictable demolitions expert was using on his thick cock. “Guess I should have… Mmmmmm! Picked up those hints of yours sooner...” He played along with her insane mindset. Especially if it meant enjoying how wet and warm her mouth was surrounding his inches. The woman squatting in front of him working over his tool with experience and technique of a woman twice her age as she briskly bobbed away. Easily coating his size with her surprisingly for such a wild, crazed woman, soothing saliva as it slightly dripped.

“Mmmmmmphh!! MMMMM!! Mmmmmphh mmmmmmm...” Already Tina had lifted a hand off from his base. Sliding it down under her pants as she slowly rubbed herself under her panties. Already turned on just from dishing out a blowjob as her eyes locked up with clear desire for the stud that she knows had fucked plenty of her fellow Crimson Raiders before her. “MMMMMPHHH!! MMMMM!! HHHHHHLLLKKK!!” As her fingers danced unseen over her lower lips, she pushed her full and pouty ones down further onto his prick. Starting to lustfully gag around him as she wasn’t satisfied with just having him in her talented mouth. Forcing him further into her throat even as she gagged and sent more saliva over him. Perhaps a sign that her former male boyfriends weren’t packing anything close to this size of dick.

The lucky guy getting this head from the leader of the self-proclaimed B-Team of the Raiders wasn’t complaining. Groaning out as he watched that face slide up and down along his rod. Making his shaft vanish into the tightness of her wet throat as she slurped away. Spit down dripping down onto the armoured top she wore as her bobbing briskly continued. Those bunny ears of her headpiece swaying back and forth in time with the movement of her head with her blonde hair shaking a little. His arousal unfazed even when her left eye looked to the side as her intermittent exotropia kicked in briefly. 

“GAHHHHHH!! MMMMMPHHHH!! HHHHHRRRLLLLL!!” Tina continued to gag away loudly and without shame as the saliva oozed over her lips to trickle down like a sticky waterfall. Her self-pleasuring only getting quicker as her oral motion got more sinful. Her nose soon touching his crotch and her chin leaving more spit onto his already coated balls. Deep throating as she stared up. Eyes not even watering for a second like she was more suited as a porn star than a violent, explosives loving freedom fighter. “HHHHHLLLKK!! MMMMM!! GAHHHHH!! HHHHHRRRKK!!” She gagged away, twisting her head from side to side as those cute bunny ears flopped about. Grinding her full lips around the base before she resumed the slow, savouring sucking motion. Lifting up to the halfway point before pushing back down to his nuts with a loud slurping sound. Moaning around his pole as she rubbed away at her wet snatch and easily making him groan out his shameless approval with every suck she administered.

Lifting away, Tine groaned before smiled. “Mmmmmm… Most splendid! Delicious, even!” She complimented in her regal voice. Trying to act post as she held his cock with a pinkie sticking out, but the look more than a little ruined by her saliva coating her chin and chest plate. “But methinks it is time for the main course, don’t you think my well endowed friend?”  
“Hell yeah!” Samuel wisely agreed. “Uh, I mean… Of course, your highness?” He less than wisely tried to with her random changes in speech patterns.  
“Girl. Shorty. Lover-lover boy. I loves ya, but on the down really for sheezy? Leave the talkin’ to the experts, K’?” She scolded as he tapped the end of his cock with a finger as she stood up. Reaching down as she unclipped her belt, lowering it, her pants and her panties to the floor. Kicking off her footwear too so she was half naked with her already wet pussy exposed. “Now come give T-Swag some of that good old bazooka lovin’ like you been doin’ to all my girls.”  
“Yeah, that’s… That sounds like a plan.” He said with a nod, watching as Tina assumed the position as she went up against the wall, bending over to stick her ass out with spread apart legs.

While Tina was nowhere near as curvy as the likes of Moxxi or Lilith, she was still damn gorgeous and he had no problem stepping up behind her. Breaking the golden rule of ‘Never Stick Your Dick in Crazy’, he pushed his thick, saliva-coated cock into her already wet pussy. Moaning at the snug feeling all around his tool as he took a hold of her slim waist. Easing himself in and out as he felt from that snugness that she wasn’t used to taking a huge rod of this size. So doing the sensible thing and letting them both adjust to these new sensations. Him being in such a piece of young, tight pussy and her handling a dick with such length and girth to it.

“MMMMMMM!! Oh yeah, girl! That’s the shizzle for rizzle, Sam-izzle! MMMMM...” She moaned her approval between her odd speech choices as she held herself against the wall. Looking back with a smile and clear pleasure as she watched his cock slide back and forth into her box. Her dampness only increasing in her love tunnel as she’d more than warmed herself up with the previous self-rubbing as she blew him. Now that same cock that had been deep in her mouth now stuffing into another of her equally pleasurable and clearly far from inexperienced holes. “AHHHHHH… Oh yeah! You want the boom? MMMMM… Well, I gots the boom! MMMMM!” She purred the last part with a sinful tone as she showed what she meant. Pushing back against his pump, helping him work all those inches deeper into her snug twat.

“MMMMM FUCK… Yeah, I want that, uh, boom, Tina… AHHHHH...” He said, staring down. Seeing his cock vanishing forward into her tightness before reappearing as she picked up the pace a bit now that she was handling being stretched by his size. Watching that cutely rounded butt push towards his crotch as she bucked back to further show her experience in getting some action. “MMMMM… SHIT! Yeah, that’s some… MMMMM… Some good damn pussy right there...” She shamelessly said. Hands sliding up her sides for a moment over the top armour she still had on, half dressed as he was, before he went back to securely hold her by her midsection. Groaning with approval as he pumped in and out to fuck a fellow member of the Crimson Raiders. Even if she was potentially the most unpredictable, unhinged member which still covers a lot of ground just on Pandora.

“AHHHHHH FUCK!! Yeah, give to your girl something good, biiiiiiiiiiiiitch!! MMMMM!!” She offered her own unique brand of ‘encouragement’ as she continued to rock back and forth to take his fat length nice and deep into her wetness. Moaning with a wide smile as her modest but rounded ass started smacking off his toned body as she took him to the hilt. “Ooooooooooh YEAH MMMMM!! Y'all blowin’ my dumbass exes right out of the water, sucka!! MMMMM!! And trust me, I know about blowin’ a couple them out the water… MMMM!! Ya feel me, playa??” She moaned out sounds of pleasure amongst classic rambling nonsense. The ears on her rabbit headpiece flopping still as her body shifted backward to meet the next stiff pump into her folds. Soon jolting forward towards the wall she was bent over in front of. The force of his pump along with how taller and heavier his frame was making her petite frame roughly move forward. Perhaps not surprisingly, her constant moaning was showing the crazed stunner wasn’t put off one big by a bit of roughness.

“I, uh… MMMMM… I think I’m doing that already? MMMMM...” Samuel knew better than to dwell too much on the ranting of the long time Crimson Raider since the dark days of fighting as the resistance to Handsome Jack. Now she’s all grown up, but still insane, but importantly for a known skirt chaser like him very down to fuck. All good for him as he pumped briskly in and out of her snatch. Making her ass cheeks ripple when his body connected with hers. The sharp smack ringing out around this run-down building that forms part of Boomtown. His thrusting motion easily keeping the no longer Tiny beauty moaning out as he plunged over and over into her slot with his lengthy shaft. 

“MMMMMM...” Tina groaned as after another quick round of pumps that big dick was pulled out of her snatch. “Shorty? You a full stack of wafflecakes...” She purred as she turned around. “But you gonna pour some syrup on dat ass! Mmmmm!” She added with a nod. Thinking she was making perfect sense with what she wanted next instead of the strange, American inner-city talk nonsense she just spouted.  
“...No, you lost me there, Tina.” He admitted as he stepped back.  
“I. Said. Pour. Some. Syrupondatass!!” She just repeated her nonsense before she thankfully let actions do the talking. Jumping onto her newfound fuck buddy and wrapping her legs around his toned frame.  
“...Ah, of course. How, uh, stupid of me.” Samuel lied as he just went along with it. Lining his cock up with her snatch to push back in before gripping her by the rump. Having no clue if that’s what the insane beauty meant or not.

“AHHHHH… Let’s get this bazooka firing, girl!! MMMMM!!” The blonde announced as she wrapped arms around his neck. Using the clutching hold on her body to start lifting herself up and down on his pole before he even got a chance to start thrusting. Sending them both moaning out loudly as she effortlessly took his shaft balls deep into her wet and willing twat over and over. Getting that slap ringing out around the abandoned building once again as she now impressively controlled the pace even in a position usually seen as dominate for the male. “MMMMM!! Gonna plant this big old thick tree… MMMMM… Real fucking DEEP in my lady garden, bitch!!” She groaned out, starting to sweat as she put plenty of effort into riding the biggest dick she’s ever taken in her eventful to say the least life.

“MMMMMM… Holy fuck! MMMMM… Yeah, that’s real good, Tina...” He moaned out the approval. Loving how her tight, wet walls were hugging his cock perfectly as she took him in and out of her box. Staring at the gorgeous face of the young beauty who had her limbs wrapped around him. Seeing the pleasure etched on her while occasionally her left eye went ‘lazy’ and darted to the side briefly. Of course, too caught up in the pleasure of her snatch working back and forth over his tool to worry about something as trivial as that. All he had to do was hold her in place as the insane stunner did all the work to fuck herself on his meaty prick much to both their groaning delight.

“OOOOOOOOOH FUCK!! MMMMM!! Yeaaaaaaaaah girl!! Workin’ that ding-a-ling right into my vajayjay! MMMMM!! Gettin’ that discostick deep in my poontang! MMMMM!! FUCK!!” She rambled and grunted as she bounced away. Those bunny ears on the headpiece still on her blonde haired head flopping about while she briskly rode his shaft with a burning lust. Her armour-covered chest sliding against the still clothed body of the man she was bouncing away on. “MMMMM!! Big old love truncheon! Right in my muff!! AHHHHHH!!” Acting like they’ve been lovers since the day she became legal, instead of the half hour that this no strings attached action has been going on for. Her snatch soaking wet but still nice and tight so the motion of taking him in and out with her series of quick bounce ensured they both moaned away no matter if she was lifting up or dropping sharply down with a groan.

Perhaps in an effort to distract himself from her questionable language choices that the crazed woman is known for, Samuel gripped her butt firmly as he stopped letting her just use up all her energy that seemed endless to begin with. Starting to thrust upward with perfect timing and stiffness. Meeting her downward pushes by sending his shaft straight up with a sharp smack into her slick snatch. Their groans getting louder as he made especially sure she was stuffed full with his member. Quite unlike any experience before with any of her previous exes, male and female. Sweat forming now too over his desirable, half-dressed body as he pumped in and out of that snatch sliding along his pole.

“MMMMM!! We goin’ HARD AND DEEP IN THIS MOTHER!! MMMMMM!!” The beautiful but deadly explosives expert moaned out. Leaning in to lick the side of handsome face of her fuck buddy before pulling back with a wide smile. Groaning again as she impressively for a woman of her slim and small size and younger age managed to keep this intense, pornstar pace going to bounce away on that big cock plunging up into her again and again. “AHHHHH FUCK!! Don’t lie to me, shorty! MMMMM! Yo’ fine ass knows… MMMMM!! Ain’t nobody but your girl T-swag… UHHHHH!! Can’t handle a one-eyed, purple-headed, blue-veined, trouser snake like I can!! MMMMMM FUCK!!” She rambled again. Licking her lips in approval as she finally brought herself to stop, catching her breath. Not completely taking a break however as she began grinding her pussy down against that still thrusting rod. Ensuring they both kept moaning out as her snug pussy still hugged his rod with need and desire, coating him with her juices with every pump.

“MMMMMM… I don’t understand half of what you’re fucking saying, Tina...” Samuel admitted, pulling out again of her pussy with a groan. “But damn, you’re one Hell of a fuck.”  
“How wonderfully romantic of you to say, my dear Samuel… You have such a way with words, and use thy sword most magnificently!” Tina spoke in her over the top royal accent this time as she dismounted his body to stand on the ground.  
“Uh… Nothing but the best for you, my lady?” He offered with a fresh confusion at her constantly changing speech patterns.  
“Damn skippy, girl! Y'all gonna give me that sweet, sweet, sweeeeeeeeeeet good stuff like you been givin’ to all mah other girls.” She said back in that ‘normal’ (as it gets with her) slang-based talk. Turning around as she moved down to get onto the ground onto her hands and knees. “I mean I know I ain’t got those big old gazongas like Moxxi be packing. Or the fine badonkadonk like Lilith be rockin’. Or even the…”

As Tina rambled on, Samuel just moved down behind the still naked from the waist down beauty. Sliding his cock back into her now familiar, tight and wet snatch to cut her words off with a loud moan. Going in balls deep with just the first thrust as he held that slim midsection again. Pumping briskly in and out and already doing so stiffly. No need to hold back now that they both know she can take his massive fuck-stick into her tightness. Once again the smack of his nicely muscular, taller body connecting with her petite but gorgeous body ringing out to mix with their moans in the air and echo around this old, run-down building that’s a part of her ‘base’ known as Boomtown.

“MMMMM FUCK!! OH YEAH!! MMMMMM!! NICE AND DEEEEEEEEEEEEP MMMMM!!” The crazed blonde moaned out as her bunny ears of her headpiece flopped back and forth in time with the jolting movement of her body. Rocking forward each time a stiff pump was sent stiffly into her box from behind. Looking back over her shoulder with a wide, lewd smile to show she was loving getting finally nailed by a man she’s known for years as part of the Crimson Raiders. And now she’s well of age to get some the action she knows most all the other women he’s come into contact with have gotten. “MMMMM!! Nice and deep, fuck me up! Or I’mma feed you to my Skag pup!! MMMMMM!! Just a rap song I’ve been workin’ on.” She rambled again, with words that might kill the mood for anyone else. Thankfully she’s got a well known skirt chaser who is more focused on pumping away with his fat cock than listening to her insane babbling.

“MMMMMM… Wait, what was that last part? AHHHHHH FUCK!! Never mind! MMMMM FUCK...” He grunted as the sweat started dripping off his face. Keeping his grip firm on her toned waist as he started to pull her sharply back against his thrusts. Easily using his superior strength to bring her back against each and every harsh pump he sent into her box. Filling her up to the limit and being rewarded both by her loud moans of approval and the sensations of her tight, wet walls of her love tunnel still snugly gripping his pole. The superior sexual technique that the Pandora’s Heart relic gives him being used perfectly here so he can give the out of her mind but drop dead gorgeous blonde the kind of fucking she deserves.

“MMMMMM FUCK!! AWWWWWW YEAH GIRL!! MMMMM!! GETTIN’ CLOSE, BITCH!! GONNA BRING THE BOOM ALL OVER THAT BIG FUCKING BAZOOKA!! MMMMM!!” She gasped out. Mouth hanging open and moans pouring out so that when her left eye looked to the side due to her intermittent exotropia, it actually looked like she was just getting fucked silly. Such was the intense pleasure stuck across her sweat-coated facial features. Loving every moment of being fucked by the older, very sexually experienced man taking her from behind. “UHHHH! MMMMM!! Nothing like… MMMMM SHIT!! Getting fucked by a dude I’ve known since I was Tiny… And now my fine ass is all grown up! MMMMM!! CHARACTER GROWTH, BITCH!!” She rambled again between her loud, shameless moans. Sweat dripping off her nose down to the dusty floor before as she took this hard doggy style pounding like a pro. Her blonde with pink tints hair all over the place and messy from the repeated rocking back and forth and her under shirt clinging to her upper body beneath the armour she still had on.

On Samuel’s part, he just had to block out the mad ramblings of his latest gorgeous fuck buddy as he pumped away. Staring down to see her cutely rounded ass squish up against his crotch each time he hauled her sharply back into the latest balls deep pump he was delivering into her. Focusing on the pleasure her still tight and soaking wet pussy was giving him each time he either slid firmly in between her lips or pulled a few thick inches out of her. Groaning out as his chest heaved and likewise his clothing on his upper body sticking to his frame. Thanking the mysterious, sex-enhancing Relic he had equipped for giving him the ability to last with this unhinged stunner. Breaking the golder rule of ‘Don’t Stick Your Dick in Crazy’ with every thrust he sends into the moaning blonde on her hands and knees in front of him.

“OH YEAH! OH YEAH!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH SUCKAAAAAAAAAAAA MMMMMM!!” Tina screamed out loudly, tongue flicking out as her eyes rolled upward in delight. Pussy clamping around that thick pistoning cock as she came nice and hard over Samuel’s cock. Her limbs shaking from the intensity of the orgasm rippling through her petite frame, but thankfully his grip on her waist ensured she was staying up in place. Taking more hard pumps as he helped her experience all of this intense sexual high. Banging her through it for a ‘boom’ unlike the explosives she’s more used to. “MMMMMMMM FUUUUUUUCK… Shorty… MMMMMM! You da best… You, you da best… MMMMMM...” She purred her approval as she gasped for air, coming back down to Pandora when he eased his cock out from that well fucked, dripping with fluids snatch. Her juices dripping off his inches as she moved back to stand up after completing his job with satisfying her.

Or so he thought. When she shifted quickly around, grabbing his legs and grinning up at him. “Good job, girl! But I ain’t finished with yo fine ass yet.” Tina stated, taking a hold of his cock and starting to rapidly stroke him off. “What you thought I was gonna be a hater and leave you hangin’? You know T-Swag better than that...” She added. Not caring her gloved hand was getting sticky with juices as she rapidly jerking him off as she knelt in front of him. “Come on! Make it rain, sucka! Make it rain!” She demanded as his cock pulsed in her grasp from the stroking. “Makeitrainmakeitrainmakeitrain!!”

“MAKE. IT. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!!!” Tina yelled out with a grin as she got just that with a rainfall of hot, sticky cum splashing down across her pretty facial features. Catching across her cheeks, nose, lips and chin. Seed landing a little into her blonde hair and across her bunny ears headpiece as well for an extra sinful sight. So much warm, thick jizz that it started dripping down onto her chest plate even before she’s finished stroking out his load. Licking her lips to steal a taste of his seed as she pumped. Expertly using a finger to wipe spunk away from her eyes once his was drained, letting go as she sat on her knees with a big smile. “Yeah… That’s the shizzle for rizzle, girl.” She said. Scooping up some cum from her chest and popping it into her mouth with an approving taste. “Huh. Not bad. Nothin’ like a plate of cookies, but it’ll do!”

“Thanks, I think?” Samuel said, looking over the mess he’d made on the crazed beauty.  
“No worries my girl! Yo’ fine butt passed the test.” Tina said as she casually stood up, even with a thick load dripping off her face. “You is a fine chocolate chip, and don’t you forget about it either.”  
“Glad that’s, uh, cleared up.” Samuel said. Still a little confused about this all. But happy to have fucked another stunning hottie of Pandora and the Borderlands. “Any time, Tina. Any time.”  
“Damn straight! But uh, speakin’ of cleanin’ up? We gotta make our way to splitsville and keep this on the down low. Like the down, down underground low, you feel me? If Brick-a-brack and Mordy find out about this? It’s uh, gonna hurt my street cred. And they probably gonna beat your butt up. And by probably I mean they gonna try and kill yo ass. For reals.” She warned, and even with her odd speech choices it was clear she was serious about her fellow B-Team members. “They been talkin’ about if you tried somethin’ on me since, you know, ya tend to fuck anything with a cha cha, and I ain’t talkin’ dancin’ here.” 

“...Uh, I’m just gonna, like, go now Tina in that case.” Samuel wisely said, moving to quickly grab his pants and get dressed again.  
“Catch you on the flip side, sucka!” Tina gave a wave and a big smile as his load coated those lips. “Oh, and next time you come for a booty call with ya girl? Bring Skag Treats! My baby boy Enrique needs his foods!! I won’t throw grenades at you next time! ...Maybe.”

* * *

While I'm not currently accepting requests or suggestions for stories, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	18. 18 - Tyreen Calypso

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, places, universe, etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. I do not own Borderlands or any of the characters etc referenced in this story. I am making no money as the result of writing this story. All characters are 18 years or older in this story.

Featuring: Tyreen Calypso (Borderlands 3)

Borderlands: Pandora's Heart Part 18

A Borderlands video game erotic story

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, Oral, inter.

* * * 

“Well, that went smoothly enough… Apart from the infestation of angry, flesh-craving animals living in a nest there...” Samuel commented to himself as he grunted, pulling the door shut as he left the hidden, abandoned Hyperion hideout. Brushing off the dirt from his already stained and well worn pants and shirt as the Crimson Raiders soldier and frequent job runner for Vault Hunters and the like seemed to be doing another mission of his own. Especially as he smiled, patting what seemed to be a keycard-like shape in his back pocket.

“Now, I have to do is head back due North to get back to Roland’s Rest, and I can act like I’d never teleported down from Sanctuary III in the first place...” He said to himself again as he walked towards the Technical vehicle he’d left parked outside.

Or at least, that was the plan. Until a massive death bolt of flaming energy rained down from the sky and shattered the car into flaming pieces as Samuel hit the deck to avoid the flying debris. “HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!” Was his loud but fairly reasonable reaction as he scrambled up to his feet, pulling out a pistol from his hip holster.

A fresh blast but blue this time of a Phaselock as appearing out of thin air was the menacing form of the co-leader of the Children of the Vault, Troy Calypso. Smirking with sinister intent as his robotic hand flexed before curling into a fist. “Well, well… Look at this… A Crimson Traitor out in the wild.” The arrogant man and ‘half Siren’ said, unfazed by the raised gun pointed at him. “This should make for some decent B-roll footage for the next ECHOCast...” He said as his flying orb camera circled around his intended victim.

“I, uh...” Samuel stepped back, knowing he was out-powered here even just one on one. “Uhhhh.../ THINK FAST!” He yelled, tossing his gun at Troy.  
“Seriously?” Troy’s robotic arm easily grabbed the pistol. “Did you think...” He was about to brag, suddenly seeing a sudden, large cloud of dust in his face, blinding him as he staggered back. A less than honourable, but effective, well placed punch below the belt doubling over the COV leader among that unnatural size of dust.  
“Yeah, Action Skills… Pretty handy...” Samuel was standing with the gun back in his hand, aiming at Troy’s head. “Only reason I escaped that Raid Boss’ cave years back… But I think I’m gonna make Lilith real happy by...” He started to say, before another blast of red landed down behind him. “...Uh oh.”

Turning around, he was clutched by the neck and hauled off the ground as he gasped. Staring down to see the other Twin and the self-proclaimed God Queen of the Children of the Vault. The charismatic, beautiful but ruthlessly dangerous Tyreen Calypso clad in her over the top long coat, jacket and pants. The arm holding Samuel up to choke showing her feared Siren Tattoos of blue running down her dark toned skin.  
“Almost impressed there, kid. Almost.” Tyreen smirked with a dark stare up at the struggling man as his gun fell to the ground. “But my little Bro is, you know, between meals. A little weak shot like that wouldn’t faze him usually. But damn! Creating, like, a cover of dust as a skill? I’m gonna enjoy messing with the Vault Thieves with that!” She bragged with a laugh.  
“Not if I kill that little bastard first!” Troy snarled as he got up, clutching himself a little.  
“Oh relax, not like this is going out live…” Tyreen rolled her eyes, not caring that her victim was gagging in pain from the lack of oxygen. “So, just for kicks’ sake, what’s your name, loser? Having a name for the clips helps with the ECHONet views.”  
“S-Samuel!!” He choked out as his gritted his teeth, his flailing legs starting to lose energy.

Hearing that, Tyreen suddenly dropped him as she took a step back. Her eyes a little wide as she looked over him. “Woah woah woah!! Samuel?? As in… Like, the STUD of Sanctuary Samuel??” She demanded, placing a hand on her hip.  
“Y-Yeah… That’s me...” Samuel said. That nickname his frequent sexual escapades had earned him now actually saving his life. For the moment anyway.  
“No freaking way!! Little Bro, we’ve got a Grade-A, bona fide celebrity on our hands here!” Tyreen almost insanely squealed in delight as she clapped her hands. “The likes are gonna be off the charts on this one!”  
“Who cares! I’m gonna boom, headshot this piece of trash...” Troy said, reaching behind him to pull out a massive, perhaps compensating, huge sword to use as a weapon.  
“Oh no you’re not! Do you know who this guy is?? The Stud of Sanctuary? He’s like, boned half the women across the Borderlands! Crimson Traitor or otherwise!” Tyreen stated, turning to face her brother.  
“So? Just means he’s got bad taste to bang Vault Thieves… Wait, actually…” Troy lowered the sword for a second. “I think that Hammerlock chick mentioned something about a Samuel...”  
“See? Now you’re getting it! Think of the views! The followers!” The God Queen grinned, nodding her white topped haired head.

With the two Calypso Twins distracted with a discussion, anyone else would have tried to fruitlessly fight back, make a desperate run for freedom, or risked bringing up a map for a quick Fast Travel away to safety. Samuel, however, at these kind of moments did not think with his head. He thought with his dick. Bringing up his menus so he could equip the lustfully charged, sex enhancing Relic known as Pandora’s Heart.

“Forget it! Let’s just slaughter him and post the footage...” Troy grunted, raising his sword again.  
“Wait! Hey! You guys are the big ECHOCast streaming stars, right?” Samuel had his hands up in a surrender position to buy some time as he pitched his plan. “Video after video of death and destruction is all good and all that… But if you really want to know what will ‘Break the ECHONet?’...Nothing like a good old fashioned staged, ‘leaked’ sex-tap to go from famous to infamous!” He said, putting on his best smile.  
“...You are double dead now, you...” Troy went to move, but was stopped when a hand from his sister stopped him. “...Sis?”  
“...Sex tape, huh?” Tyreen locked onto Samuel with a new, lusty gaze as the effects of enhancing arousal from Pandora’s Heart even worked on overpowered Sirens like her. “...Sounds scandalous, Superfan...” She said, licking her teeth.

* * *

Back up on Sanctuary III…

“So that’s the plan.” Lilith said in the bridge of the spaceship as she addressed the Vault Hunters and other key players of the Crimson Raiders. “We go in, hit them hard, and make those COV bastards pay for everything they’ve done to us. For everyone, including Maya.” 

She was about to say more, then red warning lights began flashing with an accompanying buzzing sound blared out. This causing the ever useless and polarising Claptrap to rush about on the upper deck. “Mayday! Mayday! A new COV broadcast from the Calypso Twins is starting!! We’re all gonna die!! AIIIIIIIIIEEEE!!” The robot yelled before fleeing from the deck altogether.  
Lilith sighed, turning to look up at the big screen on the bridge. “On screen. Let’s see what those self-obsessed freaks are doing now...”

* * *

“What’s up all my blood-thirsty, insane freaks out there?” Tyreen grinned as she stood looking at the camera. “God Queen Tyreen, coming at you live again with another view-smashing broadcast live from the dusty Hell-land that is Pandora. But I’ve got an extra, super, special treat for all my fans out there! But before that, I’ve just got remind all my worshippers out there – smash those like buttons, share with all your fellow brainless psychos, and subscribe to get more yours truly into your system. You know you can’t get enough of me, don’t lie to yourselves.” She bragged, brushing the white hanging hair on her hair with a smirk. “But today? We’ve got a special guest helping me to well and truly ‘Break the ECHONet’ today. Usually, I don’t deal with lesser gangs like the Crimson Traitors… But this stud is an exception to the rule. And when I say stud? I mean the stud… The Stud of Sanctuary. My new Superfan, Samuel!”

Tyreen stepped aside, showing Samuel was indeed there. Naked with his clothes in a pile to the side and his meaty, long cock already rock hard and ready for this ‘show’. “Uh, hey!” Samuel offered with the best smile he could manage. “Great to, uh, be here.”  
“Shut the Hell up!” Troy Calypso yelled from behind the filming camera orb he was controlling. “Nobody wants to hear from you, Crimson Traitor...”  
“Oh relax, Bro...” Tyreen scolded as she walked back in, looking to the camera. “Sorry about my Brother. He’s just mad the last action he got has been put on ‘ice’ since his girlfriend got… ‘Iced’.” She shrugged, before surprisingly for how dangerous she’s known to be she drops down to squat in from of Samuel. “Anyway, all my murder-loving freaks out there! You know I’m like, super amazing at everything… So let me show you how a Goddess fucks better than any Siren or anyone else out there! Not that, like, any of you will ever get a piece of this...” She mocks, motioning to herself. “But hey, keep watching! And don’t forget to donate your cash and guns to get onto the Diamond Rakk tier of my subscription service to get the VOD of this COV show after broadcast!”

“If you cum in like a minute? You are getting fucking disintegrated...” Tyreen warned Samuel with a glare as she looked up at him. Grabbing his dick with the gloved hand of her Siren tattoo arm as she pumped his already hard member to test him. Leaning in as she stuck out her wicked tongue to slide along the tip, making him moan. A smooth, slow motion around the head to clearly test that she wasn’t wasting time with him. A minute and change passing to confirm at least that part as she swirled around the fat tip. “Huh. Someone actually lasted. Oh wait, you’re not just a weirdo psycho who slaughtered a settlement for me. You might actually have something, Superfan...” She smirked, before leaning in further. Now her dark lips parting as she slipped his fat white cock up into her mouth, sealing the lips around his meaty with a groan as she easily made him moan. Giving him a feeling of her surprisingly soothing, warm and wet mouth for perhaps the cruellest woman in all the Borderlands to date.

“Mmmmmm! I’d like to think so...” Samuel modestly say, as if he could ever match the bragging from the woman starting to blow him as she worked her head back and forth onto his cock. Starting to get him coated with saliva as she took advantage of finally getting a lover who could last as she bobbed over his prick. Building quickly into a steady, smooth pace as she groaned herself. Filling up her mouth with dick. “Ahhhhhh… This isn’t… Mmmmmm! My first time with a Siren, you know...” He commented before groaning. Staring down to watch the wickedly beautiful face of the cult leader sliding along his pole as she stared sinfully up at him. Her gloved hand twisting at the base as she focused on the upper part on his dick as well. Showing her own building arousal as her tongue flicked up against his underside once in a while as she passed between her full lips.

“You aren’t fucking any normal Siren, idiot...” Troy snarled as he had to watch his sister sucking off a man working for the ‘rebel’ group that’s defying their Children of the Vault. His tone showing he wasn’t happy about this, but did as the woman keeping him alive demanded as he had his camera move in close. Capturing not just the sight of Samuel’s cock sliding in and out of Tyreen’s oral hole but the nasty slurping sounds as the motion carried on at a gradually increasing pace. Saliva starting to drip from his length as she pushed further down onto him and moved her hand away. Tory allowing himself to smirk a little when he saw Samuel jolt a bit when Tyreen placed both hands onto Samuel’s legs, but the ‘half-Siren’ frowning again when it appeared his sister was using those palms to stroke a bit with approval instead of punishing as he wanted to do.

“MMMMMMPHH!! MMMMM… MMMMMPHH!!” Tyreen’s white topped hair swayed a bit as she deeply bobbed her head up and down on this long, fat cock of a man she’s only met today yet is sucking off for a sinful XXX-rated livestream. Plenty of Terms and Conditions being violated here as she blew this cock and left her own chin starting to be coated with her spit as it seeped past her juicy lips. A sexy contrast going on for her dark-toned face moving along a thick pale cock as she slurped loudly and without shame. Especially knowing that this oral sex act was being filmed and broadcast across the Borderlands. Her eyes narrowed sinfully as she stared up. Starting to see that the stories about his sexual conquests in the past, including Sirens like her, weren’t just rumours.

Just as well, giving the hunk being blown a lifeline as he groaned out, loving how her mouth felt all around his shaft as she pushed deeper down. Surprising herself as her eyes widened when she slipped his pole beyond her mouth and into her throat. “GAHHHHHH?!? HHHHHLLLKK!!” Her eyes closed as she experienced deep throating for the first time but moaned around that rod to show she was already a fan of it. Ignoring the pain as she forced that cock into her throat and continued to suck steadily on him. Getting saliva dripping down onto her clothes she still had on as she sucked off this fully naked man that she’s only just met. “HRRRRKKK!! MMMMMMPHHH!! GAAAAAHHHH!!” Her gags continued as her hands slid up and down his legs, lost in her own world of lust that was only enhanced by the Relic he had equipped so she had no idea that those stories about him were all thanks to Pandora’s Heart.

“MMMMMM… Hope this, uh, catches my good side? MMMMM...” Samuel offered as he glanced at the camera recording this all as he got deeply blown by the stunning, dangerous power-draining Siren squatting in front of him. His attention back on just in time as she gave another stare of already intense desire up at him while choking around his dick. Her eyes not even watering as she slobbered away onto him. Leaving spit trickling down to his balls and dripping onto her jacket and the dusty Pandora ground below. “MMMMMM… Guess, uh… MMMMM! Guess it’s been a while, huh?” He offered, seeing how aggressive her blowjob was being as her chin bounced off his heavy balls when she pushed down onto him before raising smoothly up to quickly repeat the action. Still nervous on his part on being able to last, he was sure he could do that, but because of the burning, enraged gaze he was getting from the twin brother of the babe he was getting blown by. Watching from a few feet away as he moaned from his sister’s wickedly hot mouth.

Lifting her head away, she let out a sexy groan fitting for a sex tape before she took in some air. “You think?? You actually took a fucking BJ, Superfan!” Tyreen grinned with a sinister hint to it. “Nobody fucking does that! No one! Oh, you are SO gonna be a keeper! I’m opening up my DMs for you after this!” She said, before she stood up, just to push him down firmly with two hands to make him lay on the ground.  
“You’re not actually going to fuck this loser, are you Sis?” Troy sounded flabbergasted as he watched his sister unclip her long coat and toss it back, forcing him to catch it as he gritted his teeth.  
“Well, duh!” Tyreen smirked, glancing back before she pulled her jacket open. Showing off more of her Siren tattoos along with her rounded chest with tellingly already rock hard nipples topping them. “You know how long it’s been since I actually came? Like, properly came??”  
“Are we counting the times you tried to use a Vault Key as a sex toy?” Troy said flatly, having to watch as his sister continued to undress. Not thinking since he was so pissed off with this that revealing such a thing could be damaging for his sister’s reputation. 

“S-Shut up! I only did that like, twice? Five times!” Tyreen snapped, stepping out of her pants. Moving over then down to mount her new fuck buddy for this live sex tape as she lowered her already wet pussy onto that well blown dick that’s coated with her saliva. Soon both of them moaning out as she squatted again over him and placed both hands onto Samuel’s toned chest as she licked her teeth with wicked intent once again. “Oh yeah! MMMMM… Fuck that’s fucking big already! Mmmmmm… Ready for a ride, Stud of Sanctuary?” She ‘asked’ but before he could respond she started going to work on him. Her dark toned body raising and lowering sharply onto his fuck-stick to have them both groaning in delight as she started riding him. Letting the filming camera orb get a clear shot of her tight snatch taking that fat dick that’s been deep in other Sirens, Vault Hunters and many more over the course of his many adventures both here on Pandora and on planets beyond.

“MMMMM… Oh shit that’s tight! MMMMM… Crazy fucking tight...” Samuel moaned out, revealing that her claims about having a lack of action and men who can last was true. His dick being clamped by her snug, wet walls of her tunnel all around as she groaned out with desire. Feeling her passage having to stretch wonderfully to accept an invasion the size of she wasn’t used to. Let alone having someone who didn’t blow a load in a couple of minutes. “AHHHHH… Guess it’s been… MMMMMM… The first in forever that you’ve… AHHHHH… Actually gotten laid??” He rather boldly asks, considering this very dangerous beauty has the ability to absorb life force and powers as a Siren. Once again thinking more with his dick than his brain as he watches her perky, rounded tits bouncing in time with the rising motion of her stunning body. Just laying back to let her do the work since she was in control in more ways than one, riding briskly on his dick in an open, dusty setting like this.

“MMMMMM!! No fucking shit!! AHHHHH!! Fuck!! This is good! MMMMM!! Twenty kill streak, Battle Royale, Tactical Nuke good! MMMMM!!” Tyreen rambled some streamer lingo between her loud, shameless moans as she started to sweat a little from her wild, almost aggressive bouncing motion. Making her rounded backside smack off his legs each time she lowered down to fill herself up with his shaft. “AHHHHH! I can’t get properly laid… MMMMM!! FUCK!! Because… AHHHHH! Because I keep leeching my partners! MMMMM...” She admitted with a groan, tilting her white topped haired head back with lust. Making the man she’s riding hiss out as she dragged the nails of the fingerless glove-wearing hand down his chest. Another lick of her teeth as she let out a couple mumbled words in Spanish under her breath but continued to bounce away.

“And I can’t get laid because assholes like this Crimson Traitor killed the slut I was banging...” Troy bitterly said as he had to keep an eye on proceedings as despite holding Samuel hostage he was extremely willing in getting fucked by the God Queen riding his cock silly to make them both moan. The Twin formerly attached to his sister took no pleasure in watching this shameless sexual action as he moved the camera orb around to behind his sister. Broadcasting the sinful footage across the galaxy of Tyreen’s rounded, dark-skinned booty jiggling with each firm smack down onto her pale lover she delivered. Capturing that and the sight of Samuel’s thick, long cock being worked quickly in and out of Tyreen’s tight twat from her impressive riding motion.

“MMMMM!! Oh quit complaining, Troy! MMMMM!! You’re totally killing my mood here! MMMMM… Epic fail, dude!!” Tyreen snapped, briefly glancing back at her brother even as she fucked someone while doing soon. Her gaze soon going back to her new ‘Superfan’ as she grinned sinisterly again. Moaning from the supreme pleasure as her tight pussy was more than nicely stuffed by his fat dick even without him doing, or being allowed to at this point, any thrusting as she did the work with steady riding. “MMMMM SHIT!! AHHHHH… Oh yeah!! I’m the fucking best, aren’t I? MMMMMM… I’m the best fucking pussy you’ve ever had! AHHHHH!! The best… FUCK!! Fucking pussy that any Siren has!! MMMMM...” She managed to arrogantly boast as she revelled in finally getting some satisfaction from a man she knows full well has fucked the Sirens that she and her brother had drained the powers of. Sweat leaving her body shining sexily and her eyes still burning with lust despite the man she’s currently riding being a part of the ‘rebel’ Crimson Raiders to the COV she is the God Queen leader of.

“MMMMM… You’re the best… AHHHHH! Siren I’ve fucked today, for sure!” Samuel carefully chose his words as he moaned.  
“Wait, what the fuck did you just say?” Troy narrowed his eyes, easily noticing that remark since he wasn’t drunk on desire like his sister is.  
“MMMMM!! That’s fucking right, Superfan! MMMMM… God Queen right here as a killer fucking pussy...” Tyreen didn’t notice the back handed remark as she dismounted him. Grabbing her coat to lay it on the ground, before moving to lay in the lavish feathery inside lining of it as she locked eyes with him. “Now come here, Stud of Sanctuary… Let’s see if you can live up to the hype… And trust me, no one does hype like this bitch right here...” She stated with a grin.  
“I mean, sure! If you insist...” Samuel wisely went along with it as he got up just to move across. A slight glance seeing Troy staring daggers at him making him snap his gaze away as he got down beside Tyreen at her legs to lift one up and hold it as he pushed his dick back into her warm and wet hole.

Her wetness down there allowed him to plunge in already balls deep, and soon enough a firm smack ringing out as his pale crotch connected with her gorgeous dark skinned body as their moans soon filled the air again. The side on position as he knelt allowing the filming camera to capture clearly his rod vanishing forward into the Children of the Vault leader’s snatch before he pulled out a few inches, showing off the juices coating him. Then it was right back to filling her up, making her body jolt on her coat as she took this open air pumping that kept her gazing across with a lust even stronger than her usual craving for social media followers and worshipping fans.

“MMMMMM FUCK!! FUCK YEAH, SUPERFAN! MMMMM… Fucking give it to me!! MMMMM!!” Tyreen gritted her teeth but in lust rather than the burning fury of a look her twin brother was giving a few feet away. Her eyes locked on the Crimson Raider ploughing away into her box with stiff pumps to keep her snatch dripping wet but nicely snug around his massive inches. Stroking through her white hair with one hand as the other rather sensually ran over her side. Like the usually cruel beauty was trying to seduce the hunk filling her slot up, knowing that this isn’t just already the best sex she’s ever had in her life. It might be the only time she finds someone who can actually satisfy her without her ending up draining their powers of life. “MMMMM!! More! Come on! UHHHHH!! Fucking fuck me, you… AHHHHH!! C-Crimson Traitor bastard! MMMM!! FUCK ME!!” She yelled sinfully, not caring that demanding sex from a member of the rival group to the one she leads might be a terrible public relations move to say the least.

“I bet she’s fucking faking it...” Troy claimed as he folded his arms, real and mechanical, over his chest with annoyance as he kept the camera orb floating and recording this broadcasting sex tape involving his twin sister. Despite the clear proof of the sweat coating Tyreen’s body, her look of intense desire, and those loud, shameless moans of pleasure all proving that while this is a sex tape there’s no porno fake moans going on. “I know real fucking moans… Just ask Aureila Hammerlock… Oh wait. Fuck.” He frowned again as he ended up mocking himself. Snarling again as he had to watch his sister getting fucked by a big, fat dick that was driving her wild with desire as she jolted from his impressive, stiff thrusts. Showing the entire ECHONet that the stories about the Stud of Sanctuary are more than just speculation. But neither him, his sister currently getting stuffed balls deep, nor any viewer could possibly know that his skill was down to a sex-enhancing Relic that he secretly had equipped.

“MMMMM… Did you Aureila? I had her as well! AHHHHH…” He glanced over to Troy, and that remark just got another death glare from the already deeply pissed off twin brother of the woman he’s currently pounding. His big white balls smacking off Tyreen’s dark skin again and again when he drives in balls deep into that pleasurable, dripping wet snatch of hers. “MMMMM… She was nowhere good like… MMMMM!! You are of course, Tyreen! MMMMM...” He wisely adds as he continues the brisk pace as he starts to sweat now. Having already impressed by handing a wild ride and some deep throating but now showing his own sexual skills (or at least those provided by Pandora’s Heart) as he stuffed this fame obsessed, insane beauty’s pussy will with his fat, meaty dick to her loud, moaning approval.

“MMMMM!! DAMN RIGHT… AHHHH!! THE GOD QUEEN IS… MMMMM!! THE BEST FUCK IN THE B-BORDERLANDS! AHHHHH!!” She groaned out, her eyes rolling up for a moment as she was finding herself getting overwhelmed by the pleasure from clearly the first lover in her life who could handle her Siren body so expertly. Her body still rocking back and forth as the inside lining of the coat she was laying on because stained and likely ruined from all the sweat dripping off both their bodies. “MMMMM!! NOT SIRENS! NOT VAULT TRAITORS! N-NOT EVEN MOXXI! AHHHHH!! N-NO ONE… OOOOOOOOOOOOH!! C-CAN FUCK LIKE THE… UHHHHH!! FUCKING GOD QUEEN!!” She claimed but it was looking more like she was the one getting fucked silly rather than controlling the pace as she moaned out such filthy words. Even more so because of how this was all being recorded so every slap of crotch meeting crotch, each sinful groan, and the bouncing of her tits as her body rocked back and forth was being not just filmed. It was broadcasting live across several planets for an ECHOCast stream to remember.

“Damn it!! Can’t this Crimson Traitor just fucking cum and be done already?” Troy snapped as he was forced to keep on moving the camera to film this red hot action of his sister getting banged hard and fast. Having already lost his patience with this all even before it all got started. Hearing his twin sibling moaning out in such a high state of lust even worse as she took thrust after balls deep thrust from a man acting like he was more suited starring in R-Rated ECHONet videos than fighting across the Borderlands. But being unable to refuse as Troy knows better than to defy the woman who is the only reason he’s still alive. “How can he last this long, and with a Siren? It’s not possible! He’s using cheats! Wall hacks or something! I can’t even last this long!” He yelled a little too loudly in his rage as he ended up humiliating himself.

Hearing that confession made the action stop as Samuel and Tyreen stopped to stare across at him. “Uhhhhh… Bro?” Tyreen raised an eyebrow. “Too much information there. Way, way too much.” She said, before groaning as Samuel pulled out of her snatch.  
“Too much? You’re being fucked on a livestream broadcast across the whole fucking ECHONet!” Troy snapped back.  
“Yes… Yes I fucking am!” Tyreen just started grinning, moving to get onto her hands and knees as she turned her once again lusty gaze back at her newfound lover. “Now hurry the fuck up, Superfan! Give all my murderous worshippers watching a real good show… And fuck the ever loving shit out of me like TOS fucks over cosplayers and body-painters of even the normal streamers out there!”

“I didn’t understand what you just said… Apart from the fucking part!” Samuel grinned as he got down behind her and once more shoved that cock right into Tyreen’s already dripping twat with a single, firm thrust to yet again be balls deep in the cult leader’s box. The white haired beauty taking that dick already bucking back with a moan, tilting her head with approval and a sinful gaze back to match. Licking her teeth as he resumed pumping away as he gripped her dark skinned waist to send his fat white dick deep into her folds. Those moans resuming as already her hands were gripping the feathery lining of her coat under her from the pleasure as she looked like she wasn’t the one in control of things any more, especially with this choice of position.

“FUCK! YES! AHHHHHH FUCK! MORE! MMMMMM!! FUCK ME, SUPERFAN! UHHHHH!! YEAH!! AHHHHHH FUCK!! MMMMM!!” The God Queen moaned out her demand as the sweat dripped off her all over again from this intense stuffing from behind. The pace of the thrusts keeping her groaning out as she sounded more like a cam girl than a fame and power craving streamer. Her rounded backside rippling as his toned waist smacked off her each time he pumped forward to fill her up with that already very familiar shaft. “MMMMMM YESSSSSSS!! AHHHH!! FUCK!! MMMM!! STUD OF SANCTUARY! OOOOOOOOH MMMMM!! U-USE ME, STUD!! AHHHHHH FUCK!!” She gasped, staring ahead without focus as the pleasure grew. Her mouth handing open with a slight drool from the sensations. Not even seeing the camera right in front of her to capture such a shameful expression that left her looking like anything but the feared and powerful cult leader she’s supposed to be.

“Hey! Keep it together Sis! Sis?!?” Troy yelled, seeing that expression and moving the floating camera orb around this hot, sweaty sex but from almost every angle it made the God Queen look like a desperate whore. At the back her snatch was getting stuffed again and again with a pace of a piston working in and out on overdrive as Samuel groaned out with a smile. Forgetting how much his life is still in danger as he pounds away deep into a still snug but soaking wet piece of pussy. “D-Damn it! This better be worth the views...” The twin brother of the woman getting fucked increasingly near senseless grumbled as he knew better than to stop this wild action as he kept it being filmed. Both the slap of his sister and her new fuck buddy’s bodies meeting ringing out along with their loud, shameless moans to all be recorded easily by the camera.

“FUCK!! AHHHHH SHIT!! OOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSS!! SUPERFAN!! AHHHHH!! YOU’RE THE… UHHHHH!! FUCKING BEST, YOU STUD!! MMMMMM!!” With each stiff pump, Tyreen was loosing more and more control. Driving her body back sharply to keep her ass smacking against his frame and those incoming pumps to fill her up beyond any previous lover she’s had before. Her hands ending up ripping the material of the inside of her coat from the pleasure as she uses up the energy she had left to drive her snatch along that ramming dick. “AHHHHH!! N-NO WAY ANY… FUCK!! ANY PSYCHO FREAK… MMMMMM!! OR MY DISPENSABLE FOLLOWERS… C-COULD FUCK ME LIKE THIS!!! MMMMM YEAH!! YOU FUCKING GOD KING YOU!! MMMMMMM!!” She was so lost in her lust she didn’t even realise that while screaming out truths in her moans she was insulting her own Children of the Vault cult and fan base. Which countered the whole reason why she agreed to this live sex tape in the first place. Her moans and the look of pleasure stuck to her face showing she was long past the point of caring about that now as she kept moaning loudly out and rocking into the pumps filling up her snatch. 

“C-CUMMING! CUMMING!! YES!! FINALLY!! G-GONNA… FUCKING!! AHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOH MMMMMMMMMM!!” Tyreen rather shamefully squealed out. Eyes rolling upward and crossing while her mouth hung open to let not just moans but drool pour out as she was rendered into a powerful orgasm that left her shivering on that thrusting dick. Juices splashing out from her slot as he was fucked through the waves of pleasure. Resulting in the fluids further staining her already wrecked coat she was being fucked on to go with the sweat there already. “AHHHHHH!! MMMMMM… SUPERFAN… MMMMMMM… FUCK YEAH… FUCKING STUD...” She purred licking her lips as she tiredly pushed back for a couple motions but soon was just being bounced forward from off his stiff pumps as he smiled and moaned. Enjoying how her slot had clamped around his prick as she came, but he further showed how Pandora’s Heart enhances his sexual ability as he was still rock hard, if not pulsing just a little, when he pulled out from that well fucked to say the least snatch of the so-called God Queen.

“Damn! Never get tired of making a Siren cum… Kinda felt easy though...” Samuel rather boldly said, not thinking through his words. “Hey! Tyreen? Wanna take the, what do they call it? The ‘Money Shot’ now?” He suggested with a handsome smile.  
While one twin’s jaw dropped at the offer, the twin who had been getting that big dick just smirked as she turned around. “Whatever the fuck you want, Superfan...” Tyreen purred seductively like she’s just been tamed from one round of epic sex with this true Stud. Moving up close to kneel in front of him.  
“Hey, Troy! Make sure to get this as well!” Samuel dared to say as he stroked his cock, even as he stared down at the Siren he’d been banging.  
“You are mega fucking super dead now...” Troy snarled under his breath, glaring at the scene as he with great reluctance moved the camera into position for a classic Point Of View shot like any good porno should have.

Samuel wasn’t even bothered by the floating camera orb being in front of him, blocking his view as he stroked his dick. So it was actually even more impressive when he started to shoot his load and blindly coated Tyreen Calypso’s gorgeous, wicked, dark skinned facial features with a hot, sticky, load. The streaks of white coating her cheeks, nose, chin and forehead looking even more sinful thanks to the contrast with her skin tone. Some shots even catching into her white hair to become matted through so the self proclaimed God Queen looked like an even dirtier whore than before. The money shot captured in full as he stroked out every last drop to pain her face. Leaving her groaning with a wide smile as she licked her lips clean and gave an approving groan at the taste.

“Mmmmmm… Remember to like… Subscribe… And fucking obey...” Tyreen moaned with her face coated in so much spunk that it started to drip onto her heaving chest as she took in long overdue air.  
“Enough of this!” Troy grunted, having had to stand back and watch his twin sibling getting fucked all this time. “I’m ending this Crimson Traitor here and now!” He said, storming forward!  
“No!” Tyreen snapped, standing up and raising the hand of her Siren tattoo arm towards her brother. “This Superfan is staying! After a fuck like that?? No way I’m letting this Stud go!”  
“Bullshit, Sis! Were you even listening to what he was saying as he fucked you??” Troy stated. “This loser ain’t COV quality! He ain’t even good enough to be a random psycho!”  
“No no no! This is not negotiable, Bro! This Stud stays, and he’s my number one, sex tape co-star, Superfan! We can call it Superfan Sex-tape Saturdays! A regular video! We know how series get good views constantly!!” Tyreen pitched with a grin as he face dripped still with that load.

As the siblings argued, the camera recording the bickering also showed Samuel clutching his clothing as he brought up his menus. For once, thinking with his actual mind instead of his now limp cock. Using the map to take advantage of the Fast Travel system and teleport not just away from the Calypsos but all the way to the safety of Sanctuary III.

“Fine! We’ll do a likes bait with the videos. If he doesn’t get enough thousands of likes then I’ll ice him!” Troy snapped with clear anger.  
“Iced? Like how your ex girlfriend was iced by the Crimson Traitors?” Tyreen teased her brother. “Or iced like how my new Superfan banged her first before you got a piece of her?”  
“S-Shut up! That Hammerlock chick said I was just as good as he was! She never faked it!” he claimed.  
“Whatever… So, Superfan? How about we go...” Tyreen turned to look, and soon both she and her twin brother were looking around confused as to why they were the only ones here. “...MOTHERFUCKER!!” She screamed in rage, before in a fury himself Troy swung that oversized sword weapon of his which ended up breaking the camera to cause one sure fire way to end the livestream.

* * *

Back up on Sanctuary III…

“Oh boy!” Samuel, now fully dressed but still with sweat over his forehead, walked into the main bridge with a smile. Having taken the time to not only get his clothing back on but unequipped Pandora’s Heart for good measure. “Sorry guys, but you will not believe the bother I just went through taking care of some stuff down on...”

He stopped. Seeing that the crew from ship staff, to Vault Hunters, quest givers and especially Lilith were all staring at him as an extremely awkward silence filled the room.

“...That was all livestreamed, wasn’t it.” Samuel said, realising that he didn’t have to bother making up an excuse. “Son of a...”  
“AH HA!! At last!!” Claptrap made an always unwelcome appearance onto the bridge. “Good news, everyone! We’ve just had a massive influx of applications of people wanting to join the Crimson Raiders! And best of all? They’re all from women!! Looks like old Captain Claptrap’s Love Ship is going to set sail after all!!” The robot said with pride as he spun around, clueless as to why suddenly so many women wanted to join with the Raiders now.  
“...I’ll just, yeah. I’ll be in my room.” Samuel said. Slowly walking backwards off from the bridge. “...Alone in my room!” He made sure to add, seeing the glares from the rest of the team.

“...Like Hell he will.” Lilith announced, when suddenly she stood up. At the same time as every other woman on deck did. Narrow eyed glances shared from clearly a shared idea that would indicate that Samuel would be having a long night, and one without much sleep either. 

* * *

I'm not currently taking requests for stories to write. However, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story or via e-mail. Thanks for reading!


End file.
